We are Heroes
by trindog2000
Summary: The world is changing. People having powers is normal. Crime is normal, so WWE was created, a company of heroes to fight evil and NXT is a program that trains young mutants and geniuses to be called up to the main roster of heroes. Follow Bayley as she tries to become the next greatest hero. (4horsewomen, shield, Carmella, AJ Lee, Finn Balor, and others) based on my hero academia
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi guys I hope you enjoy, I am also in the middle of writing my four horsewoman story so you can go to my page and check that out if you haven't before, but I've kind of been obsessed with the anime My Hero Academia and this idea of a story has been in my head for a while. So I had to write it out and so this is sort of based on that. Anyway thanks for reading, please review, follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated for when I post the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 1**

The world had changed over the years. Rapidly and without any signs of stopping. New technology, new foods, new transportation and new genes. They would say it was an accident but after a failed experiment that caused an outbreak of genetically modified water, people started showing signs of...powers. Different abilities starting appearing left and right and as time passed on and those powered individuals had kids, it became the new norm. Almost everyone in the world was super powered and Vince McMahon was one of those people, as was his father and because of this and the rise in criminal activities, Vince's father created WWE. Nobody knew what it stood for but it was an organization of mutants that was meant to protect the regular people. When WWE started they had a few people who Vince's father trained to become the world's best heroes. They saved thousands of lives and soon WWE became a well known name, they held the top heroes and some of the smartest people in the world.

After his father passed away Vince carried on the company along with his two children Stephanie and Shane and soon came up with the idea for the Performance Center. It was a school with a developmental program which tested and trained young children. There were four areas, hand to hand combat, marksmanship and weapon training, engineering, and leadership. If a child did well in their high school and showed signs of mutant abilities they would be able to test to see if they could make it into the Performance Center and from there they would be divided into their main sections of study and train. They would hold competitions and battle every week within the four main sections to develop class ranks but once every couple of months they would hold grand battles where the best students from each section would compete against each other and the top five would get looked by top heroes and could possibly be called up to be a part of the main roster of heroes.

This was it, Bayley had gotten her letter of recognition in the mail a while ago saying that she could come and try out to make it into Developmental, and now here she was at the Performance Center. About, over a hundred kids were given letter of recognition from high schools all over the world but once the try out they would only accept around 40 new students. Bayley knew that she had to make it, she swore to her mother and father that she would be the next Macho Man, her all time favorite hero, and to do that she had to get into the Performance Center. Bayley took a deep breath and looked down at her outfit, she was in a bright purple shirt with a pair of blue jeans and her hair flowed down her back. She hoped she would make a good impression today, especially since her mother said that appearance was half the battle of being a hero. You needed people to notice you, remember your name and that's what Bayley had to do today. She was going to make those heroes remember her. She slowly nodded to herself before opening the door and stepping into a large cylinder building with a bunch of floors stacked on top of each other. The main floor was a circle, filled with classrooms and what looked like engineering labs, all revolving around Vince McMahon's statue which stood in the middle of the floor. There were also statues of some of the greatest heroes along the walls, filling spaces between each classroom.

Bayley smiled brightly before walking up to the giant statue of Macho Man Randy Savage. It was a golden version of him wearing a bandana and shades as he flexed and under his feet was a plack that read, "I'm the tower of power, too sweet to be sour. I'm funky like a monkey. Sky's the limit and space is the place!"

Bayley repeated these words with a joking smile before backing away slowly as she examined the rest of the building. However she was too busy looking around and she didn't notice when she bumped into someone, "Oh my god I'm so sorry"

"Watch where your-" Bayley's eyes widened to see a short girl with bright purple hair standing in front of her, "What are you doing here?"

Sasha Banks. You could say that the two were mortal enemies in high school, but that would be an understatement by a long shot. Sasha hated Bayley and the fact that the taller brunette was here only served to light Sasha's fire even more. Bayley on the other hand slightly feared the smaller girl, she had known of Sasha's powers for a long time and the shorter girl never let a day go by when she didn't use them against Bayley. Sasha could control people's minds as well as move things with her own, she would walk around high school forcing people out of her way and even went as far as to make the principal call her the boss in front of everyone. Sasha constantly tortured Bayley causing the girl to admit embarrassing things and she once hurled Bayley through a wall with the flick of her wrist. Sasha was no hero, at least not to Bayley, so she didn't understand why the purple haired girl was here.

"I-I ..I uh got a letter of recognition" Bayley said slowly pulling her folded letter from her pocket causing Sasha to snatch it from her, reading it over herself before rolling her eyes

"They recognized you from that fight….that's stupid" Sasha said. Bayley had been a bystander when a classic hero versus villain fight broke out in the street and Bayley managed to save two young children from getting smashed in the wreckage that followed from the fight, "you didn't even do anything"

"I saved some kids" Bayley said slightly offended. The hero was the one and only AJ Lee and she took notice to Bayley, even going as far as to thank her for helping save those kids. She was the one who recommended Bayley when the council was considering kids to send letters too, "I acted for others, not for myself. I put other's lives before my own and faced danger for the good of children. I helped save people...that's what a hero does"

Sasha stared unimpressed at Bayley's little Hero quote, simply rolling her eyes before waving the girl away, "Whatever..i'll show you what a real hero looks like...i'm the best one here and I'm going to prove it when i smash your head into the ground in that performance test today"

With that Sasha pushed pass Bayley and walked off leaving the girl to stand in the middle of the floor, watching as people began to pass her, traveling too and fro. Mostly students heading out to the training field where they would be tested in half an hour. Bayley looked over her letter and remembered, she was given a locker in one of the rooms on this floor where she would find her outfit for the test. So the girl began to wander looking for the locker rooms, scanning over each of the statues that she passed. Sting, Ricky Steamboat, The Rock and...

"Oof" Bayley let out as she bumped into someone else, today was just not her day, this time a tall blond who Bayley immediately recognized as Charlotte Flair. The villain Ric Flair's youngest daughter and a top prospect for this years batch of kids. Everyone who was anyone could and would be watching the performance test today and most definitely they were watching for her. They wanted to find out why she wanted to be a hero, most people figured that she was just going to follow in her father's footsteps and become a villain like her siblings, "Oh my god I'm sorry...y-you..your...you're"

"Ric Flair's daughter yeah I know" Charlotte said slightly annoyed as she stood before holding out her hand for Bayley, "i'm Charlotte"

"Bayley" the shorter girl responded slightly in awe, "It's so cool that I'm meeting you...w-what are you doing here?"

"Well I still have to go through the performance test...not everything is based on my last name, especially since my father is a bad guy..everyone wants to see what i'll do" charlotte said rolling her eyes

"Oh...uh right. Hey you wouldn't happen to know where the locker room is would you?"

Charlotte motioned to her body revealing that she had already changed for the test as she was in a yellow shirt with black shorts, the colors of the performance center, "yeah..I know where it is..I'll show you"

"Thanks" with that the two began to walk around the corner to the locker room, "Hey do you mind if I ask.."

"No I don't have my father's powers" Charlotte answered already knowing the question, "My older siblings did but I have my mother's powers of ice"

Charlotte's right hand lifted and began to cover in ice causing Bayley to watch in awe before saying, "you're like one of Ric Flair's enemies...Ricky Steamboat. He was one of the greatest heroes of all time. Those two used to battle all of the time and Ricky he had ice powers."

"Yes"

"That's cool too...but I mean..you don't even have his signature yell?" Bayley asked slightly hopeful. Ric flair was known for his signature woo which was a super yell that could shatter windows and make your ears bleed

"No" Charlotte said sharply before the two arrived in front of the door that read locker room, "Here it is...and the field is just down back the way we came and to the right...I'll see you out there"

Bayley nodded at this before saying goodbye and heading into the locker room. It was a regular gym locker room, only a thousand times bigger, there were dozens of rows and benches with a few people changing between each row. Bayley looked down at her letter to see her locker number was 312. She carefully walked around the people and went to her lock only to see there was a lock on it. She wasn't given a combination. Bayley carefully looked around to see some of the other lockers also had locks on it. Was she supposed to have gotten a combination?

"You have ta use your powers to open it" came a New York accent behind her causing Bayley to jump in shock before turning around to see a blond girl who was about her height and wore the yellow and black training outfit, "It's like your first test"

Bayley turned back to her locker and summoned her strength into her hands, focusing her powers to just break the lock. However, with too much force, Bayley yanked the whole locker door off, swinging it back and almost hitting the blond. Well actually, it did hit the blond...it sort of just phase through her. Bayley noticed this and looked up in shock as she dropped the door on the ground and exclaimed, "That door just went straight through you!"

"It's part of my abilities...I can phase through stuff" the blond said before twirling around as if to show off, "and you're super strong"

"Yeah...I can't really control it yet….I'm Bayley by the way"

"Carmella" the girl responded shaking Bayley's hand before looking into the girl's now torn open locker, "Hey..you got a note in your's"

"Huh?" Bayley whirled around and noticed a small note sitting on top of her training clothes. SHe carefully picked it up and read it before gulping at the words

"Well what does it say? Who's it from?"

"AJ Lee" Bayley said as her face flushed slightly while Carmella stared in shock, "She says not to screw up or else"

"Why would she say that?"

"She's the one who recommended me...she said she saw potential in me and if I screw up and make her look bad she'll personally destroy me"

"That doesn't sound very hero like" Carmella said as her eyebrows furrowed

"Well everyone knows AJ is the least conventional hero in WWE" Bayley said before placing the note back and grabbed her clothes to change, "So uh..you know what this years performance test is gonna be?"

"I heard we're going to be fighting robots" Carmella answered

"I heard it's a fighting tournament against the prospects" Came a voice from the other side of the locker, following be footsteps before a short blond appeared followed a few seconds later by a big girl with long dark hair appeared.

She was taller than Bayley and punched her fist into her hand as she growled out, "I hear you got super strength"

"Yes" Bayley said quietly with a nod a little intimidated

"So do I" The girl punched her fist into the locker leaving a large indent to prove her point before stepping up to Bayley, "You think you're stronger than me?"

Bayley immediately shook her head before stepping back away from the girl, "No"

This caused the girl to laugh before shoving her hands into her pockets as she turned to leave, "And you're both wrong...it's a race, first to make it to the end wins but you get extra points for fighting the robots and saving the citizens along the way"

With that the bigger girl left as did the short blond leaving Bayley and Carmella who just looked at each other for a while before Carmella spoke, "That was Nia Jax, I heard she's related to The Rock..and the shorter one was Alexa Bliss"

Bayley nodded taking in the information before looking to her change of clothes, "I'm going to change"

"Okay..I'll see you out there right?"

"Yeah" Bayley agreed before Carmella left too eventually leaving Bayley to herself to think as she got ready.

If the test this year was a race with bonus points and side missions the heroes would definitely be looking at every little thing the prospects did. The immediate win and acceptance would be to win and cross the finish line within the top 30 slots, but being a Hero wasn't just about running. It's about saving people and helping others, that's what Bayley was sure the judges would be looking for. The girl pulled out the note from AJ again once she was fully dressed and read it out loud to herself, "You stepped in when you didn't have to. You protected those kids and risked your life when you weren't asked, that's what makes a real hero. I see potential in you, don't screw this up, or else. P.S focus on the little people."

Bayley had left this part out when telling Carmella about the note, simply because she hadn't realized what it meant at the time, but if Nia Jax was right about the test then AJ was telling her to focus on saving the people and doing the little things that it takes to be a hero. Bayley nodded at this information before ripping up the letter as to not leave evidence of AJ helping her before tossing the scraps in the trash as she left.

Once Bayley made it out into the field she noticed the large arena that stood on the other side. The field held a simple stage and bleachers that could fit hundred of watching eyes with telescreens floating above the field and high on either side of the stage. A woman and a man who Bayley recognized to be Hunter Helmsley and Stephanie McMahon stood on stage examining each of the kids. There was also a boxed out area above the bleachers where Bayley believed the council of heroes sat watching and judging.

"Bayley?" Carmella called out causing Bayley to look back down and see the blond standing with two boys one who looked like a giant and another with blond and brown hair, "This is my brother Enzo and his best friend Cass"

"Nice ta meet ya" Enzo said before tipping an imaginary hat allowing Bayley to see the many tattoos that covered the boys arms while Cass just gave a small nod

Bayley smiled at the two before someone cleared their throat over the microphone causing all of the prospects to look up and crowd around the stage. Hunter stood in his cleaned suit, matching Stephanie's black dress, and smiled down at everyone before calling out, "Hello everyone and welcome to the your first Performance test"

"First?" Carmella questioned quietly to their group causing Bayley to shrug

"This year we have 30 spots open in developmental that are open to mutants who prove they are the best today" Hunter said causing Bayley to look around and see Sasha grinning at this with a dangerous glint in her eyes, "Today's test will be different from the past years. Today you will be racing throughout the arena, trying to avoid dangerous enemies, natural disasters and other small things. Now of course the main goal is to cross the finish line within 15 minutes and you will definitely be considered for one of the 30 spots"

"Also there are numerous villains in that arena and each are labelled with different points and destroying or stopping them will earn you those points however there are a few enemies thrown in there that are worth nothing at all, so look out for those." Stephanie said, stepping up beside her husband.

Hunter nodded at this before looking out at everyone, "Well...are you all ready to show us what you got?"

There was a loud roar from the prospects as Bayley clenched her fist and smiled, this was it. Stephanie laughed before yelling out, "Then on your marks, get so…..go!"

A loud horn rang sending students running down a path to the large area doorway. Bayley felt people shoving her on either side as she made her way through the doorway, immediately taking notice to the city like setup that the arena held. It was much larger than it looked on the outside and was designed like a city. There were a few robots labelled one point littered on the ground already taken out by students at the front of the pack. At this rate, Bayley would never even touch a enemy. She had to get to higher ground and see if she could spot out anything while everyone was busy running.

Bayley looked to the side and pushed pass people, pulling out of the pack of running students and leaned against the wall of the building when she heard a scream come from inside the building. Bayley looked puzzled before immediately rushing in without thinking, wanting to make sure everything was okay. She heard the scream once more coming from up the stairs so she rushed up three flights of stairs and charged up her power into her fist. She came to a room and punch the door down revealing a woman who was held at gunpoint by a masked man.

"Don't move" The voice called out once they noticed Bayley, "Or I'll shoot her"

Bayley put her hands up and said in a calm voice, "I'm not here to hurt you"

Bayley had to think quick, she looked around the room to see that there was nothing really around except for the two people and herself. She wasn't too far away from them, she knew if she acted quick enough she could grab the woman in case something happened but Bayley knew she didn't have time to waste so she quickly charged up her fist and punch the ground, remembering that they were on the third floor, causing the ground under the two to start to crumble. Bayley quickly pushed her powers into her legs causing her to super jump across the room and grab the woman but the force sent them through the window. Bayley gulp before holding her hand out, grabbing the side of the building as they fell, slowing them down a little as bricks from the building fell away from the force, until they eventually stopped a few feet from the ground.

"There you go" Bayley said as she ushered the woman down and leaped down after causing the woman to thank her before handing her a white headband with said 25 on it. 25 points, Bayley thought...that was more than any of the villains...these were the little things, saving the citizens was worth more than fighting bad guys. Bayley nodded at this before turning to the woman telling her to stay safe and stay out of the way so she won't get hurt before Bayley once again pushed her powers to her legs and super jumped to the roof of the building across the street.

She needed a bird's eye view. Bayley could see everyone running down the same street but what they couldn't see was that the arena was much bigger than that. It stretched out like an entire town, filled with buildings and robots that the others couldn't see. That's when Bayley looked down into the streets, there were tons of civilians that people were just running passed looking for the finish line and the bad guys.

Bayley looked down to the opposite side of the building where nobody was to see a bunch of alleyways. Bayley quickly leaped to the next building with her strength propelling her forwards and causing her to crash land on the roof of the next building overlooking an alley. There were two gun shots that rang out below Bayley causing her to look down and see two men with guns trying to rob an older woman. Bayley quickly went to stand but groaned and held her side in pain, she had made a rough landing and didn't even notice that she landed right on her left side, injuring herself.

"Help me" came the older woman's cry causing Bayley to shake off the pain and jump down in between the woman and the two men.

Bayley quickly grabbed the large dumpster that was on the wall beside her and pulled it in front of her and the woman shielding them from the gunshots that rang out at them, before kicking the dumpster hard, sending it flying towards the two gunmen. Sending them back into the wall, away from Bayley and the woman.

Bayley turned to the woman and smiled, asking if she was alright noticing the older woman's smile, "just fine..thank you dear for worrying about little ol' me"

"It's the little things that matter most as a hero" Bayley said with a confident smile causing the woman to nod before pulling out a white headband, this one reading 35.

"Thank you" Bayley said with a smile as she tied this band around her wrist, opposite the first one before the woman noticed Bayley's injured side and placed her frail hand on her side. Soon the woman's hand began to glow and Bayley felt immediately better, "Thank you"

The woman nodded before Bayley took off to the roof, to look for the next civilian. She immediately noticed a building on fire in the distance, and rushed over there, only stopping as a large robot came crashing in between the buildings, taking out half of the block. It held a giant zero on it meaning it was worth nothing, even though the robot was much taller than all of the other robots. Bayley avoided this robot watching as it charged to the streets causing about a dozen students to start fighting it while other ran off away from it.

"The little things" Bayley said thinking before she noticed that half of one of the building was falling from the damage caused by the giant robot. There was a small girl standing with a teddy bear on the street watching the building fall, sending Bayley into immediate action as the other students seemed too focused on stopping the large robot. This was just like her run in with AJ. Bayley quickly jumped down onto the street and shielded the small girl with her body forcing her power to cover her entire body as she made her skin indestructible, something she couldn't do often because of all the focus it took. Bayley could always force her strength to a certain part of her body but sometimes when she focused hard enough she could send it throughout her whole body and make herself indestructible. After a while, Bayley felt the little girl under her move a little so Bayley opened her eyes to see the fear in the little girl's face.

"It's okay...I got you" Bayley said before using her strength to push the debris off of her as she held the little girl tightly to her chest and took her to safety the next street over away from where the giant robot was walking. Bayley placed the little girl down before brushing off the dust from the building before bending down to the little girl, "Are you okay?"

The little girl nodded and smiled brightly before handing Bayley her teddy bear. Bayley looked at it confused before turning it around to see that there was 100 points on the bow tie of the small bear. Bayley smiled and took off the tie before wrapping it around her wrist and handing the bear back to the girl and turning to look at the giant robot. It was worth no points but a this rate the robot would destroy the whole block and take out the buildings, possibly injuring innocent people.

"Charlotte" Bayley called out upon seeing the blond running by.

"Bayley?"

"We have to take out that robot" Bayley said pointing to where a handful of students tried and failed to take out the giant

"It's worth no points, it's not worth it" Charlotte dismissed

"No it's not but it's putting people in danger, innocents and the rest of the prospects could get hurt. Being a hero isn't always about the big pay off at the end...sometimes it's about the little things"

Charlotte looked at Bayley before nodding, "Alright...how are we going to stop it?"

Bayley looked at the robot, examining the giant's arms and legs that smashed into the buildings, "Freeze it's legs…I'll take off it's arms"

Charlotte looked at Bayley skeptically before nodding as her arms began to cover themselves in ice causing Bayley to notice that her sleeves were ripped off. Charlotte grunted as she shot her hands forward, freezing the robot's legs to the ground while Bayley charged up her legs and shot up to the robot's shoulders. She held on slightly unstable before reaching the robot's joints, Bayley took a deep breath before charging her fist and slamming it down causing the robot's right arm to fall to the ground. Bayley moved to do the same but the robot let out a piercing yell and threw Bayley off sending her flying to the ground. Bayley crossed her arms over her face to avoid the impact but soon felt a cold blanket wrap around her, making her eyes open as she was caught by a block of ice. Bayley looked down to see Charlotte caught her.

"Thanks" Bayley called out

"Don't thank me yet" Charlotte yelled just as the robot swung it's free arm breaking the block of ice that caught Bayley causing her to land on the ground, in the typical superhero pose. Bayley stayed on one knee, taking in the power of that moment before she slowly stood beside Charlotte and looked around as the ground began to rumble and the robot let out another piercing scream

"What is that?" Bayley asked before an army of ten smaller robots with five points came out of nowhere.

Bayley and Charlotte watched as the few students who were still there run off leaving them to deal with the robots as they ran to find the finish line. Charlotte stood with her back to Bayley as the robots began to surround them, "How much time to we have left?"

"I don't know...four minutes...maybe three," Bayley said with a smile

"Why are you smiling?" Charlotte said looking back at the girl behind her

"Macho Man always smiled in the face of danger...and so will I" Bayley said widening her smile before looking, "You freeze, I'll smash and then we'll both get to that finish line..i saw it in the distance when I was on the roof"

Charlotte nodded at this, "let's do this"

Charlotte stomped her foot on the ground causing a wave of ice to creep up and freeze the robots around them before Bayley ran up to them and jumped from one to the other, smashing them sending bits of ice and metal to fly. Charlotte continued to send waves of ice and even frozen daggers flying at the smaller robots before Bayley grabbed one and threw it at the others.

Charlotte quickly froze the pile of robots before looking up to the remaining giant who had grabbed two innocents in it's remaining hand and proceeding to try and crush them. Bayley turned to Charlotte and said, "freeze the robot's joint...right between his shoulder"

Charlotte did as Bayley suggested as the girl charged up her legs and super jumped straight towards the middle of the robot's arm, tearing it clean off and landing on the ground behind the now armless, frozen robot. Bayley used her strength to free the two people from the clutches of the robot while Charlotte froze the rest of the robot.

The two people, a man, and a woman, thanked both Charlotte and Bayley before handing them both a white headband which Charlotte looked at puzzled as each of them read 500 points, "500 points?"

"Saving innocent lives is worth a lot more in the end than fighting a giant robot" Bayley said before thanking the two and running off, pulling Charlotte with her

"You knew that? When you asked me to help..you said the little things..you knew that saving the citizens from the robot would get the bigger reward?"

Bayley motioned to the headbands that she tied like scrunchies around her wrists, "yes...I knew and I also knew that you needed to prove that you were a hero despite what other people think about your last name. So I knew you would agree to help me"

Charlotte smirked at this, "you're pretty smart"

Bayley blushed at this before seeing a bunch of students running down the final street that led to the finish line, fighting off the remaining enemies that seemed to gather on the street blocking the finish, "We need to get to the roof and then you can make like some sort of ice slide for us to ride to the finish line"

Charlotte nodded opening her mouth with a suggestion but Bayley simply wrapped Charlotte in a hug before super jumping up to the roof of the nearest building causing them both to land roughly, "ow"

"Sorry...I've never done that with another person before" Bayley apologized while Charlotte coughed, slightly gasping for air. The quick rush of jumping was enough to take a person's breath away if they're not prepared, "You okay? Can you make the bridge?"

Charlotte took a minute before nodding as she weakly stood and looked over the street where most of the students were fighting while a few crossed through the doorway that read finish line above the archway. The tall blond stretched out her hand and made an ice bridge, grabbing Bayley's hand with her free hand before the two rode the ice to the finish, practically flying over the streets and avoiding the remaining robots, including another giant that seemed to be fighting the students behind them. Soon Charlotte's ice bridge dipped down on to the street and dropped them both off through the finish line just as a horn rang out signaling the end of the 15 minutes.

Charlotte laughed and examined the headband that she had placed on her head pulling it off to look it over once more, "We did it"

Bayley smiled, breathing hard, she may have acting like she knew what she was doing but she had never used her power on and off so many times, and if she had to admit it, she was tired. Bayley pulled the three headbands off her wrists and the small bow tie counting up her points. 660, she got all that from helping others. Bayley smiled and clutched her small tokens in her hands as she felt tears well up in her eyes, She had done it. Bayley looked up to see a few people standing in the field in which they had started, they had gone in a complete circle? How, that place was huge.

Before Bayley could think about it a voice called out catching her attention, " you madeit through...how? I didn't even see you the whole test"

It was Sasha, she stormed over to the two girls and angrily began to question Bayley. Sasha had been the first to cross finishing in only ten minutes as she didn't stop to help anyone or fight anything, focusing on the biggest goal. Charlotte stepped in between Bayley and Sasha, "back off"

"Oh I see...you rode Flair's coat tails huh? Is that how you made it? Well it doesn't matter, you're no hero and everyone will see that, just as they all saw that i was the best hero in this sorry excuse of a group" Sasha growled as she watched the remaining students trudge onto the field, some with tears in their eyes.

"Bayley!" Bayley turned to see Carmella running towards her with a smile, "you made it through"

"Yeah so did you" Bayley said with a smile before Hunter and Stephanie came up onto the stage and began to congratulate the prospects.

Bayley looked up to the box of heroes and smiled upon seeing AJ Lee standing at the edge with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. Hunter exclaimed, "We only had 15 finishers this year so you all will immediately be accepted and as for the rest of you, you will be judged on your points and actions throughout the test."

"But let's see those rankings first, from everyone. This scoreboard will show you where everyone is from finishing the course." Stephanie said with a smile as the screens beside the stage revealed a list of names, Sasha's first, Carmella at number 10, and Charlotte and Bayley at 14 and 15, "And now..let's see the scores of everyone based on the points collected"

Bayley held her breath slightly and her eyes widened as her name was now first on the board with 660 points, the Charlotte with 500, there was Nia Jax who had 475, and a few others who followed behind but Bayley could help but smile as she realized Sasha's name was at the bottom with 0 points, "Look at that Bay, we're at the top"

Bayley blushed at the nickname from Charlotte but nodded none-the-less as she looked up to where AJ was smiling, "I guess I just knew what they were looking for"

 **a/n: thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey kid...Flair" Bayley and Charlotte had been walking back off the field after the final results when two heroes called out to them, causing them to turn around and see AJ Lee and Natalya standing there.

"AJ" Bayley said with a smiled causing the shorter brunette to laugh before placing a hand on Bayley's shoulder

"You did good kid… you made me proud" AJ complemented before turning and looking at to Charlotte, "You even convinced Flair to join you in fighting that giant robot"

Bayley nodded while Natalya folded her arms and looked at Charlotte with a raised eyebrow, "And how did you managed to convince a villain's daughter to do the right thing?"

Charlotte looked away from the group nervously, she knew some of the heroes would have a problem with her because of who her father was, and she knew Natalya Neidhart would be one of them. Their fathers fought a few times before and Ric managed to injure Natalya's father badly causing him to retire while Natalya was just a child. Bayley sensing the tension stepped in, "I trust Charlotte...i knew she wanted to be a hero so I knew she would agree to my plan"

"You exploited her weak points" AJ said with a smirk

"No I….I don't consider that a weakness..her wanting to be a hero.. I find it to be one of her strengths." Bayley said, finishing her sentence firmly causing AJ to looked impressed while Charlotte looked at Bayley shocked and Natalya continued to glare at Charlotte

Natalya scoffed before stepping up to Charlotte, "I've seen what your father can do, I've fought him before myself, so don't for a second think that I or anyone here trusts you."

"I'm not like my father, I don't even use my last name..i don't want anything to do with him"

"Once a Flair always a Flair...I've got my eyes on you" with that Natalya walked off causing AJ to roll her eyes

"Nattie always has a habit of being dramatic. She was supposed to say that she was going to be your hero mentor and I'll be yours Bayley" AJ said simply causing Charlotte and Bayley's eyes to widen, "Yep this year the first year prospects are getting mentors..Hunter has a lot of faith in your class"

"Wow really? That's so cool..you get to be my mentor AJ" Bayley said as a huge smile covered her face

"Don't get too excited..having me as a mentor is no joke. As a mentor, I get to properly train you outside of your everyday classes"

"EVeryday classes?"

"Yes. The first year prospects will be split into two classes of 20 and-"

"But there's only 30 of us" Charlotte interrupted confused

"There's 30 students who tested with abilities and 10 who tested into engineering. So there's 40 and there will be 2 classes of 20 and you will be trained on hero laws, defense, teamwork, blah blah blah." AJ said with moving her hands quickly as she spoke, "The top 15 who made it from crossing the finish line will be put with the top 5 engineering students and you will be in class 1A..the others will be in class 1B"

"When do we pick our hero names?" Bayley asked, slightly bouncing on her feet with excitement

"What got a few names you've been thinking of already?" AJ asked jokingly to which Bayley nodded back with a grin, "You'll do all that stuff in your general classes and then next year you will be split up into your core sections of training….Leadership, hand-to-hand, weapons training and engineering"

"I thought a good hero excelled in all of those areas, why are they splitting them up into sections?" Charlotte asked, more to herself as she held her chin in thought but AJ heard and answered

"Yes a good single hero knows how to do all of that, but the WWE mainly creates factions and hero teams so it's best when they can just pick a person from each and stick them into a group, like what they did with The Shield, but yes there are still some breakout stars who excel by themselves...we'll just have to wait and see what you can do"

Charlotte and Bayley nodded at this before AJ's belt buckle began to glow, "What's that?"

"It means there's trouble" AJ began to skip off, calling back to the girls, "See ya around"

Charlotte turned so she could see AJ exit and look Bayley in the eyes, "How come you get her as a mentor and I'm stuck with a Neidhart?"

Bayley shrugged but placed a hand on Charlotte's shoulder, "Maybe it's a good thing...Natalya will push you and now you have to prove her wrong by becoming a great hero"

Charlotte nodded at this before her eyes caught something behind Bayley, "Who's that?"

The shorter of the two turned around to see a boy with stringy brown hair and a girl with right red hair walking onto the field. Bayley squinted her eyes before saying, "I think that's Dean Ambrose...you know one of the guys with the Shield"

"They were the group that Hunter put together right?"

"Yep"

"Well who's that with him?"

Bayley squinted once again as she watched the two talk, the redhead talking animatedly about something, moving her hands widely. She had on a black shirt and jeans with a pair of goggles around her neck while Dean had on a black shirt with a leather jacket and Jeans, "I don't know...but I think they're coming this way"

Charlotte and Bayley watched as the two continued to talk until they were close enough to the girls causing the redhead to speak, "Hi"

"Uh...hey" Charlotte responded awkwardly, slightly taken back by the girl's Irish accent

"My names Rebecca...you can call me Becky and this is Dean, we just came out here ta-"

"What are your powers" Dean said cutting Becky off causing her to hit him lightly

Bayley looked to Charlotte before saying, "Uh..super strength"

Dean looked to Charlotte, "I control Ice"

Dean nodded at this information while Becky crossed her arms and looked at him causing him to scratch the back of his neck before saying, "we're going to train, Becky here knows how to work all the cool robot stuff in the arena and she's going to let me test them out"

Charlotte and Bayley stared at each other before looking to the weird couple, "You know how to work the arena?"

"Well yeah...its not that hard, I basically had ta take apart and rebuild the whole system for me entrance exam so i know it like the back of me hand now" Becky said confidently, flipping her hand to the back side

"Oh you're an engineering student" Bayley said with a smile, "Thats cool..I'm bayley and this is Charlotte Fl...uh just Charlotte"

The tall blond nodded at this but Dean eyed her suspiciously before walking up to the girl, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Uh..I don't know"

"Yeah...yeah…" Dean turned around and looked to Becky, pointing back at Charlotte, "She's the one who took the last apple from the fruit basket this morning"

Becky rolled her eyes while Bayley looked confused, trying to go back and remember. She had seen a room when Charlotte was guiding her to the locker room that looked like it had catering in it, maybe that's what they were talking about. Charlotte shrugged, "i guess so"

"I'll never forgive you for that" Dean muttered, crossing his arms

"Dean be nice" Becky said in a warning tone causing the boy to groan, uncross his arms and respond

"Fine..I forgive you for now...next time It'll be different" he then looked to Becky, "Now can I go beat up robots?"

"Fine. you two want to tag along..you don't have to fight, you can just watch if you'd like" Becky offered as Dean started to walk off past the two and head into the arena pumping his fists in the air as he repeats 'robots, robots, robots'.

Bayley shrugged and looked to Charlotte, "Sure"

With that, the three walked to the arena, and it was now the first time that Bayley saw there was a side door in the entranceway that led to a set of stairs. Becky quickly led the girls up three flights and into a control room that overlooked the city like arena which was littered with robots, some that were destroyed and others that looked like they were shut down and the girls could see Dean who was already on top of a building pacing back and forth. Becky looked around before pressing a few buttons causing the remain robots as well as a few more to come to life. She then grabbed a headset and pressed a yellow button before saying, "You ready Dean?"

Dean quickly smiled before raising his thumb in the arm causing Becky to flip two switches and press a green button causing a horn to sound and the robots immediately went into acton. Dean laughed before swan diving off the building, landing on one knee in the middle of the street, surrounded by robots. He cracked his neck and stretched his arms before he immediately went to work. Bayley and Charlotte watched in awe as Dean moved from robot to robot tearing the metal limbs from their bodies with his hands.

"Does he have super strength too or something?"

"Or somethin'...Dean's..different." As Becky said this, claws slide from Dean's knuckles before he gave an animal like growl as he slashed at the two nearest robots, slicing their heads clean off, "he can basically take abilities from anyone he thinks of. If the person has spoken ta him an' told him their power he can use it...it's fascinatin' really"

"That's so cool"

"So wait" Charlotte's eyes widened as Dean used ice to freeze a few robots before punching them hard, "when he asked us earlier what our powers were…"

"Now he can use them"

"How long does that last?" Bayley asked

"Uh..well usually until he forgets the person, so not that long...Dean has a short attention span" Becky responded as she pressed a few buttons

"Who did he get the claws from?" Charlotte asked as she stepped closer to the glass wall, watching intently

"I don't know, Dean likes ta go out and find new mutants just ta come back and surprise me with new powers" Becky said with a shrug

"Well how do you know him? You just got into developmental, so you couldn't have been here for that long and Dean's a second year with the Shield" Bayley asked but Charlotte quickly answered, not taking her eyes off the fighting

"No. Engineering students go through a lot more tests than us….they start weeks before us"

"True, but I knew Dean from outside developmental...when i moved here from Ireland with my family, I met Dean. He lived in my neighborhood and I found him passed out in the dumpster of the alley. He told me about his powers and I helped him with them"

"By giving him robots to destroy?"

"Kinda yeah..i built my first robot when i was twelve just for him ta have something to test his powers on"

Bayley and Charlotte nodded at this before they turned to look out and see Dean standing on top of the building again waving his arms. He pointed down to the street to show the pile of robots before yelling 'come on' as he raised his arms and motioned for Becky to bring on more robots. Becky laughed before typing into a screen and pressing two buttons causing the ground to shake a little and the building Dean was on to crumble as a giant robot swiped it's arm through the building. It was similar to the one that Charlotte and Bayley had fought earlier and it took both of them to bring that thing down.

Dean simply smirked as he flipped away from the crumbling building and landed on the building behind it before turning to the control box and giving a thumbs up causing Becky to smirk, "He's too cocky"

She clicked on the panel before typing and pressing a few more buttons causing another giant robot to appear. Bayley's eyes widened, "Are you sure that's a good idea..I mean it took me and Charlotte to take down one of those things during our test...even if he does have our powers he can-"

"He'll be fine" Becky said cutting off Bayley as she moved away from the controls, standing beside Charlotte to watch.

Dean carefully eyed the two robots before he took a deep breath and a pair of wings shot out of his back, sending him flying up to the robot's face. He quickly ducked and dodged around the arms of the robot before laser beams shot out of his eyes, burning a hole through the head of the robot sending it falling to the ground. The second robot in turn, grabbed Dean in its hands causing Bayley and Charlotte to gasp while Becky watched with a smirk. Dean struggled in the robot's grip as the wings retreated into his back and he struggled to free one hand before he touched the robot's metal, causing his skin to turn into metal as well. He quickly used his strength to rip open the robot's hand and the laser beams to blast the robot's shoulder.

"Woah how many powers can he do at once?"

"Two is what he should do...but Dean never listens ta me an' pushes it ta three" Becky said rolling her eyes as Dean finished off the final robot

"So what...do you like...experiment on him to test out his powers?" Charlotte asked in a slightly rude tone causing Bayley to hit Charlotte

Becky thought about this for a second as she walked over to the control panel and began shutting everything off, "I don't experiment on 'em….I run test to help 'em find his limits. Dean has a hard head and if ya let him, he'll push himself too hard. So I studied his powers, did tests on his blood, created robots and enemies fer him ta practice on and designed gear fer him ta use ta keep his bones from breakin'.."

"His bones?"

"When a person develops a mutant ability, their body has adapted ta accommodate that power...but Dean..he can take on anyone else's power an' that makes his body constantly change an' adapt. If he pushes himself too hard his bones'll start ta break" Becky finished as Dean started walking out of the arena, "come on"

Bayley and Charlotte looked at each other concerned before following Becky out of the room ad back outside to where Dean was standing, stretching his arms out, "Come on I could've went for longer...you didn't even give me a challenge..I barely even broke a sweat"

"Yea yea….ya can't keep using multiple powers like that Dean...you'll hurt yerself"

"I'm just testing the limits, seeing how far I can go...if I don't keep pushing then i'll never get stronger" Dean said seriously

"Ya don't need ta get stronger..ya need to get smarter...I know ya want ta be like Roman and Seth but-"

"No I don't...they're my friends but I don't want to be like them. I want to be better than them"

Becky crossed her arms and looked up at Dean with a frown before punching him lightly in the chest, "I know"

Dean and Becky turned to Charlotte and Bayley who were standing behind them awkwardly, "Sorry about borrowing your powers, I usually do that to everyone I meet..no hard feelings?"

"No ...it's cool, you're cool..I mean like your powers and the fact that you're a part of shield" Bayley said with a smile as she jumped up a little while Charlotte gave a quick nod

"You're a shield fan? Well I can introduce you guys to them some time" Dean offered causing Bayley's eyes to widen

"REALLY..I-I mean yeah..yeah that would be so cool" Bayley said

"Yeah, and ya guys can stop by me room anytime, I'm on the third floor, room 316" Becky said with a smile

"Yeah...we have to go in and get our room assignments, but we'll stop by later" Charlotte said causing Becky to nod before saying goodbye as she and Dean walked off leaving the two first year mutants to themselves.

"They're so cool" Bayley said slightly in awe

"Dean and Becky?"

"Well yeah, Becky was all super smart in that control room and did you see Dean's powers...that's like the ultimate power"

"Yeah and that power is killing him" Charlotte said seriously with her arms crossed

"Oh yeah..that sucks" Bayley said as the two started walking into the building, "But you gotta admit...having any power..that's super cool"

"Are you always this much of a fangirl?" Charlotte asked once they entered the main lobby of the building causing Bayley to smile and go to respond but someone cut her off

"Fangirl..loser...dork...wannabe...did I say loser. The list goes on" Bayley and Charlotte turned to see Sasha Banks walking into the lobby from a side hallway, she pushed pass them, bumping both of the taller girls with her shoulders as she did, stopping a few feet away from them with her back still turned, "get it through your head Bayley...you're not a hero, you're just a fangirl who got in way over her head"

"You again?" Charlotte questioned, "Don't you have anything better to do then stalk Bayley and sulk around hallways?"

Sasha had on a leather jacket, having already showered and changed, and a pair of jeans with shutter shades over her eyes. She took a step towards Charlotte and smiled before removing her shades, "Look me in the eyes and say something else"

Bayley watched with wide eyes as Charlotte looked Sasha in the eyes before she could stop her, "Charlotte no"

"Why don't you tell me a secret Flair" Sasha said as her eyes turned the same magenta purple as her hair and immediately Charlotte's jaw clenched and Bayley knew the girl was under Sasha's mind control

"Sasha don't"

"Shut up Bayley" Sasha said never taking her eyes off of Charlotte, "Flair here wanted to get in my business..so why don't I get a little involved in her's...tell me a secret Flair..tell me something about your family..hows your relationship with daddy dearest?"

"I hate my father I want to be a hero so I can defeat him" Charlotte said robotically

"Boring tell me something more"

"I ...I blame him for my brother's death...he let him get killed"

"Sasha stop"

Sasha didn't remove her eyes from Charlotte as she waved her hand causing Bayley to go flying back into the wall by the Macho man statue that she saw earlier, "Tell me more about your brother"

"His name was Reid...he was a good kid, and he wanted to be a hero. He hated what my father was and he vowed to stop him...the one day he saw my father attacking people and he went to go help a couple but the building collapsed and killed him. I wasn't there...that's all I know"

Sasha grew bored of this and Bayley slowly got back up to her feet, watching Sasha intently, she needed to find a way to get her to stop, "Tell me your deepest darkest secret flair"

"After my brother died...I tried to kill myself….but then I saw this letter from WWE"

Sasha's eyes widened and an evil smirk grew on her face, "You never got a letter of recognition did you? You stole your brother's….you came and took his spot"

"The letter never said his name...it was written to the child of Ric Flair... he wrote in anonymously, talking about how much he wanted to be a hero, and all the good that's he's done trying..but he never said that he was Ric Flair's son...just his kid. WWE took a chance on him so when he died...and I found the letter….I took his spot"

Sasha's smirk grew as she took a step closer, never once closing her eyes, and never once removing them, "You don't deserve to be here...you're not a hero...you're a coward who took their brother's opportunity. What would he say now? What would he think of his big sister who stole his letter?"

Bayley had enough, she began to charge at Sasha, ready to spear her, or punch her or do anything to get her to stop, but Sasha looked away from Charlotte and turned towards Bayley, moving her hands to freeze the brunette in her spot. Charlotte however shook her head, free of Sasha's mind control, her right hand began to cover itself in ice causing Sasha to look back shocked just as Charlotte put pressure on her left foot causing the floor under Sasha to freeze up. Charlotte stepped up to Sasha angrily before shooting a blast of ice at her hands, freezing them in a block of ice.

"Charlotte wait...you can't look her in the eyes" Bayley said as she grabbed Sasha's shutter shades and placed them back on the shorter girl's head, "It's part of her powers"

"I could kill her...I could freeze her entire body and let her die in a block of ice" Charlotte muttered as she began to circle Sasha

"Charlotte...you can't"

"You heard what she made me say...you know what she can do...i'd be doing everyone a favor"

"Charlotte, that's not what a hero does" Bayley said sadly as she placed a hand on Charlotte's arm, "I know you want to get her back...I know she made you say embarrassing stuff..things you would never say but you have to move on…"

"Move on...move on?"

"She's made me do it before to, she tormented me in high school, made me reveal things that I didn't want to...but I knew as hero that I couldn't hurt her back That isn't right and you can't kill her...heroes don't kill" Charlotte glared at Sasha once more as she walked right up to her face before letting out a deep breath as she turned and walked away, "Charlotte...Charlotte wait..where are you going?"

"Pathetic" Sasha said causing Bayley to turn to Sasha to see that the ice that trapped her was starting to melt quickly with the disappearance of it's creator, "just a few little questions and she's ready to kill...she's just like her father"

"Why are you doing this...why are you trying to get under her skin?"

"You want me to give up the opportunity to get rid of a Flair?"

"Get rid of?"

"This is not summer camp Bayley...I don't know if you're little glitter filled brain can comprehend this but developmental is a competition, you have to be the top students in everything if you want to be picked up to the main roster of heroes. I have to prove that I have got what it takes to be the best...and if that means I have to get rid of a little competition along the way..then so be it"

With that Sasha's ice was fully melted and she shock off the cold from her arms and legs before pushing pass Bayley and walking off, leaving Bayley to think.

 **a/n thanks for reading make sure to review and let me know who you want to see and make sure to like, favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated for when I post the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Bayley awoke to a knock on her door causing the girl to shoot up and look around. She slowly pushed herself up from the bed and stretched out before walking towards the door. The room was pretty small, but it didn't really bother her, there was a dresser and a mirror on the left wall across from the bed and a small closet that was built into the wall beside the door. The floors were tile and the walls were slightly chipped from students prior, Bayley could even see small etchings into the dresser made before.

"Hi Carmella" Bayley greeted as she opened the door to see Carmella standing there. She wore a black sports bra that had a fur print design and said fabulous across the chest and a pair of black sweats, with matching boxers peeking out. She also had on a black snap back over her hair and her abs and tight muscles were showing causing Bayley to feel a little self conscious about her Macho Man pajamas.

"Hi Bayley...nice PJ's"

"Uh...I just...I was...thanks" Bayley stuttered causing Carmella to laugh

"Well I just came to let you know that the rest of the scores were finalized and the last 15 students were picked. They got a list up downstairs on the first floor...and Mr. Helmsley says that we have a meeting after breakfast about our classes" Carmella said as she moved to enter Bayley's room, "Thought I would let you know"

"Well thanks...hey..did your brother and his friend make the top 15...I don't remember everyone who was on it?"

"Yep...them, us, the Flair girl, the purple haired girl, the three loud guy who are always together, the tall guy with long hair...he said his name was Baron Corbin, those guy twins, the country guy with long hair..I think his name is AJ, the pale girl with dark hair and the demon king"

"Who's the demon king?"

"I don't know his real name...that's what everyone calls him but he came in second after Sasha..but I think that's only because he stopped to help people, he was pretty high up there in points" Carmella said thinking

"I don't remember his name but if he stopped to help people and still got done pretty quickly he must be good" Bayley said with a shrug

"Yeah, I heard that WWE already has their eyes on him and he's just a first year prospect" carmella said with a smirk just as laughter could be heard down the hall causing the blonde to walk to the door and peak down the hall, followed by Bayley, revealing Becky, Dean and another boy who had short dark hair and wore a leather jacket and jeans, "I think that's him"

Bayley stared at the boy for a second with wide eyes. He was the demon king? He didn't look like a demon, he looked nice. Becky seemed to like him as she talked to both boys with a big smile. She was in an Adidas track jacket that was opened revealing her abs and a black sports bra, with a pair of sweat and Dean who stood next to her with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, was in a white t-shirt and Jean. Finn's eyes quickly made contact with Bayley's causing her to quickly pulled her head back into her room before turning to Carmella, "I think I'm going to change"

"What you didn't want to go out and show everyone your cool Pajamas?" Carmella joked causing Bayley to give a fake laugh before turning to her dresser and pulling out something to wear, "Whatever..i'll see ya downstairs, i'm going to go meet up with Cass and Enzo"

"See ya" Bayley said as she heard Carmella leave but stopped when she didn't hear the door close. Bayley turned around to see a foot in the doorway keeping the door from closing before it was pushed open revealing Charlotte who entered the room with a bored look on her face, "Hey Charlotte..what's up?"

"I came to apologize"

"For what?" Bayley asked confused

"For last night...when I..I didn't mean to snap at you...I just get angry sometimes and Sasha...she…"

"It's alright" Bayley said quickly as she watched Charlotte clench and unclench her fists as the blonde sat on her bed, "Sasha makes people mad...it happens.."

"I-I just don't want...I don't want this to change how you feel about me" Charlotte looked down at her feet as her fists clenched tightly, "You said yesterday...you said that you saw my wanting to be a hero as my strength...I don't want what happened last night to change what you think of me"

"It doesn't Charlotte…trust me...we're all good" Bayley said with a smile as she raised her fist to Charlotte for a fist bump

Charlotte smiled and looked up at Bayley, returning the fist bump before standing, "And sorry for barging in here…I'll let you get dressed..and uh...nice pajamas"

Bayley looked down once again at her Macho Man pajamas, they were a simply shirt with Macho Man's head on it and a pair of pajama pants that said 'oh yeah' all over them, "I like them"

"Of course you do" Charlotte smiled before waving off Bayley and exiting the room, causing Bayley to sigh.

The brunette girl didn't want to admit it but Charlotte was very intimidating, and not just because of her last name or her powers, but just because of the way she carried herself. Bayley hoped that she could keep the tall blonde on her good side, she could be very useful in the future and Bayley knew that Charlotte could be one of the world's best heroes with the right guidance. Bayley shook away those thoughts before she quickly changed into a light blue t-shirt and a pair of grey leggings. Once Bayley was dressed she put her hair up into a ponytail and headed out the door.

"Hey Bayley" Becky greeted causing Bayley to smile and wave to the redhead

"Hi"

"You remember Dean" Bayley nodded, "And this is the big bad demon king"

The boy laughed and pushed Becky lightly, "Finn...my name is Finn"

"Hi Finn, nice to meet you"

"I saw you earlier...you were in Macho Man Pajamas," Finn said offhandedly causing Becky and Dean to snicker while Bayley blushed, "But I see you've changed since"

Bayley stutter before nodding, "yeah..uh..Macho Man is my favorite hero..i want to be just like him someday"

Finn nodded at this before lifting his hand to his chin as if in thought, "Macho Man is a good hero, but I believe looking to idols will get you nowhere in this company"

"What?" Bayley's heart dropped to the deep pit within her stomach

"You can not hold yourself to the standards of another hero. If you do you'll be limited by the ideals of a man who is dead, and you will be pushed and restrained by what that man could and couldn't do. You shouldn't want to be like another hero...you should want to be yourself and push yourself to your own limits and then once you have reached them, push past them. You can not push yourself to the limits of others, that's how you get killed and judging by what I've seen you will more than likely be the first one killed" Bayley stared at the boy with wide eyes once again, she felt like he had taken her heart and crushed it and yet in some way, mended it all the same.

"Gez Finn, let the girl have her dreams" Dean said as he scratches the back of his head but Finn merely turned and walked off, not saying a word

"Sorry about him...he gets a little...well like that sometimes," Becky said sadly but Bayley shook her head

"It's fine...I'll just prove him wrong" Bayley said confidently, "I want to be the greatest hero..just like Macho man was...and I won't give up until that happens"

Every one of the first year prospects gathered together in the first floor seminar room listening to Hunter Helmsley and his wife Stephanie talk to everyone about their classes and the staff. They had famous heroes like, The Rock, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, Lita, Mick Foley, and Kurt Angle as teachers and they had mentors like, Aj, Natalya, Randy Orton, The Miz, John Cena and Daniel Bryan. Bayley stared in awe as she examined each of the students and mentors, these were some great heroes and Bayley as well as the rest of the other students were ready to learn from them. Bayley sat beside Charlotte and Carmella while Sasha sat in the back row glaring a hole in the back of Bayley's head and Becky sat beside Finn off in the left hand corner of the room.

Class 1A, the 15 finishers and the top 5 students of the 10 engineering kids, were assigned to Mick Foley's home room while class 1B was given Kurt Angle. For Bayley and the rest of Class 1A, their classes would begin with a training session after the meeting out on the field where they did their entrance test. So once the meeting was over Bayley and the others excitedly walked out to the field where Mick Foley was standing with a smile. His beard had grown out and his hair was long over his ears as he wore a red plaid shirt and jeans, "Hello everyone..i'm Mick Foley, and I'll be your homeroom teacher."

"This is so cool, Mick Foley is awesome" Bayley muttered while Charlotte looked at the man skeptically

"He's a suicidal thrill junkie, with a power that lets him be as dangerous and as reckless as he wants to be" Charlotte responded causing Bayley to frown as she thought. Mick Foley could heal himself and others which made him great to have in battle but being able to cheat death made the man do many dangerous stunts. He's jumped off many high points, run into burning buildings, crumbling cities and he had even taken a bullet to the face before, "He doesn't seem like a wise choice to teach others what being a hero is."

"He risks his own body for the sake of others" Bayley said simply before giving a proud smile, "he's the perfect example of a hero"

"Are you always so positive?"

"Yes"

"First off I want to get to know all of you and your powers, i didn't watch the entrance exams so i want you all to wow me" Mick said brightly

"He didn't even watch our entrance exams?" Carmella asked in shock, "i thought all of the heroes watched it"

"I guess he didn't get the memo" Cass said causing Enzo to shake his head and smile

"What are you guys complaining about, this is great..clean slate now I can show Foley over here who's the realest guy in the room" Enzo said punching his fist into his hand

"Yeah because in the entrance exam you total wet yourself when that giant robot came out at ya" Cass responded causing Enzo to go pale before he began muttering to Cass about something

Bayley and Carmella laughed at the two while Mick began to separate the engineering students and the mutant students, "For you mutant students...your first test will have you testing their powers against….me"

"What?"

"No way"

"He actually expects us to fight him, but he's a pro" Bayley said in shock

"Yes..a pro-hero without a dangerous ability. He doesn't have a power that could possibly injure any of us...actually it should be an easy match" Charlotte said analyzing the situation out loud but Mick Foley heard this and smiled

"You" He called out pointing to Charlotte, "Step forward"

Charlotte looked back to Bayley before taking a step out of the crowd that seemed to part for her as she made her way to their teacher, "yes sir?"

"You think fighting me is too easy?"

Charlotte thought for a second, "...yes"

Mick foley thought about this, scratching his beard for a while causing everyone to watch the exchange waiting for the hero's reaction, "You're right"

"Uh..I am?"

"Yeah...yeah you are...but just humor me" Mick said as he got into a fighting stance. Charlotte stared at the man before her right arm covered itself in ice as she shot a cold blast towards Mick which he easily dodged. Mick jumped up in the air, over Charlotte and grabbed her left arm, swinging the blonde over his shoulder and planting her into the ground, "To slow...you held back on your blast...you underestimate me"

Sasha stepped forward to see the damage Mick had down as a smirk crossed her face while everyone else watches in shock as Mick held Charlotte down by hold her non-iced arm behind her back and her head into the ground with his other hand, "looks like Flair isn't so tough after all"

"Are you done?" Mick asked Charlotte who nodded causing Mick to get up and dust off his hands before helping Charlotte up, "You all are new, your powers have never been put to the test like they will be here and i will be helping you hone your abilities. So...who's next?"

"Let me show you how a real one does it" Enzo said before pushing his way to the front with his hands raised up while everyone else snickered at him

"And you are?"

"Enzo...Enzo Amore" he said with a smirk before getting into a fighting stance

"What's he gonna do annoy him to death?" The pale girl with dark hair said in a thick British accent causing everyone to laugh

"alright..Enzo...show me what you got" Mick said causing Enzo to rub his hands together before his back began to glow and soon Mick was surrounded by about ten Enzos.

Bayley watched with a smile as all of the Enzo's began to run around Mick, circling him as the teacher turned, trying to find the real Enzo. After a while one of the Enzos ran in and attacked Mick but the bearded teacher blocked him and slammed him into the ground, causing the short boy to disappear, "one down"

"Try three more" One of the Enzos said as three more of him came charging at Mick, each throwing punches which Mick moves and avoided, moving much quicker for such a bigger guy. He easily dodged one of the Enzo's and grabbed his arm before picking him up and throwing him into the two others causing them all to disappear.

"Your other Enzos disappear too quickly, that will be something we work on" Mick said as there were six more Enzos

"We'll see how well you do against all of us" Five more Enzos appeared with along with the six remaining enzos, and they began to circle Mick again, "What will we get once we take you down? Bonus points? A good word with the big guy upstairs?"

"Hey..only one of his Enzo's talks" Bayley said to Charlotte causing the girl to look at Bayley confused, "you would think that all of them are the same, so they would all talk at the same time..but only one Enzo speaks...the same one, every time"

"That must be the real Enzo" Charlotte said in agreeance

"Took you two that long to figure that out..no wonder you finished last in the entrance exam," Sasha said just as Mick stuck his leg out tripping a few of the Enzos causing them to stop running allowing him to find the Enzo that had been talking. He had kept his eye on that Enzo, but was waiting for them to stop running to make his move. Mick quickly ran up to Enzo and clotheslined him causing Enzo to fall back before Mick picked him up and suplexed him, making all of the Enzos to disappear as Enzo laid on the ground in pain.

"Ow" he muttered as Mick stood and smiled

"Next"

Sasha came forward with a smirk, She was wearing a red crop top hoodie with black sweats, "I'll go"

"What's your name?" Mick asked not even looking in Sasha's direction

"Look me in the eyes and ask me that" Sasha said but Mick just smirked and continued to look out straight, avoiding eye contact. This seemed to infuriate Sasha as the girl charged forward towards Mick but he side stepped her, grabbing the hoodie of her jacket and pulling it over her eyes before pushing her away.

"Wanna try that again?" Mick said sarcastically causing Sasha to angrily rip her hood off and yell at Mick, growing frustrated

"Look me in the eyes!"

"Why does she keep saying that?" Carmella asked Bayley

"Sasha can control people's minds but only if she sees their eyes" Bayley said for everyone to hear, "She can move things with her mind too but I think it's only when she is focused…"

"She gets too easily riled up and she can't use that power" Charlotte said more to herself as she thought, "Mick must know that already...he has to of seen the exams, or done research on us"

Mick seemed to know this as he turned his back to Sasha and lifted his arms out, "Come on kid..what are you waiting for..don't you wanna prove you're the best?"

Bayley's eyes widened, "Yeah..he had to get information on us...he knows about Sasha wanting to prove that she is the best hero...he was just playing dumb"

Sasha yelled as she charged at Mick but he quickly grabbed Sasha's outreached arm and flipped her over his shoulder, planting her down into the ground, ending the fight before standing up to look at the rest of the kids. As Sasha got up from the ground Mick turned towards the engineering students, "Who was the number one in your testing?"

Becky stepped forward with a serious look on her face, one that Bayley had never seen before, "I was"

"What's your name?"

"Rebecca lynch"

Mick Foley nodded at this before pointing at each other the mutant students and said, "Do you know all of their powers?"

"Yes sir, we were given files on each of them" Becky said causing Bayley and the rest of the mutant students to stare with wide eyes in shock

"They get files on us?" Sasha asked angrily causing Mick and Becky to look at her with bored expressions before turning back to their conversation

"As engineering students, your job is to study our mutant heroes...build obstacles, challenges, arenas, weapons, and tools to help challenge them, push them and eventually lead them forward as they develop as heroes. So...tell me their powers"

Becky looked at the students before stepping away from Mick, to look them over, "Sasha Banks...mind control and telekinesis, Jimmy an' Jey Uso..identical twins with the powers of absorption and release. One can create electricity and the other can absorb it and release it into a bigger explosion. Baron Corbin… he can turn into a wolf, Enzo Amore.. self-duplication, Colin Cassidy can harden his skin, makin' him impenetrable. Kofi Kingston, super speed, Xavier woods..energy blasts out of his hands, Big E...creation..he can create anything and pull it out of his skin. Paige Knight...disintegration, anythin' she wants she can touch an' turn ta dust, Aj Styles..heat vision, Carmella..she can phase through anythin', Charlotte Fl...Charlotte controls ice. Bayley Martinez, super strength and Finn Balor...darkness and shadow manipulation"

Mick scanned over everyone who stared at Becky in shock while Bayley looked slightly impressed. Mick scratched his beard before asking, "From what you have seen...who do you think can beat me?"

Becky raised her eyebrows confused before looking back to everyone, locking eyes with Bayley. Becky smiled, "Nobody...not right now...but Bayley...someday soon she'll beat you...but until then, she won't give up"

Mick looked to the group, scanning through everyone before he looked to Bayley and smiled, stepping towards the girl, "Bayley right?"

"Yes sir"

"Becky speaks highly of you...can you back that up?"

"Yes sir..I won't give up" Bayley said with her head lifted and her hands at her sides

Mick Foley smiled at this and patted Bayley on the back before turning to the rest of the students, "Do any of you think that you can beat Bayley here?"

Bayley deflated slightly as everyone's hands shot up, including Carmella and Charlotte's, "Huh...looks like you got a lot of competition and a lot of pressure...but...that's what creates a good hero story. Everyone loves an underdog"

With that Mick patted Bayley on the back roughly before calling out, "We will meet again tomorrow morning, and you will pick your class representative...until then"

Bayley watched as everyone walked off, Carmella laughing and talking with Enzo and Cass, while Sasha stormed off, upset about her loss, Charlotte stayed in her spot waiting for Bayley and Becky walked up, "Thanks for sticking up for me...and uh believing in me I guess"

Becky smiled, "no problem Bayley...I meant what I said, I believe in ya...and ya said that ya would prove Finn wrong and I saw the determination in yer eyes...yer gonna go far, and I'll be right by yer side."

"Thanks"

"Here" Becky handed Bayley a small device that looked like a small disk, "It's a communication device, it's in testing, but I think ya could use someone in yer corner, especially with everyone else thinkin' so little of ya. If ya ever need me, just tap it and say my name"

"Wow...thanks" Bayley said as she examined the small disk, "You made this yourself?"

"Yep" Becky smiled before looking over to where Charlotte was waiting, "Hey..uh be careful around her.."

"What do you mean?"

"I've read everyone's files and Charlotte didn't hesitate ta raise her hand when Mick asked who thought they could beat ya...I'm just sayin' watch yer back. Once a Flair always a Flair" with that Becky walked off staring at Charlotte as she walked by while Bayley shook her head and walked up to Charlotte with a smile

"Hey what was that about?" Charlotte asked, pointing to Becky

"Uh…" Bayley looked off to where Becky was walking away, "Nothing"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I have been working on my other story about the four horsewomen, but I'm taking a break and starting to focus on this story more so you will get a lot of updates on this story this month, so make sure to follow and favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated for when the new chapters come out. Also, review. Let me know what or who you want to see, what challenges or activites you want to see the heroes do and also who you want to hear more from or about. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

"Get up Bayley...what kind of hero sleeps on the job?" Bayley could hear AJ yelling above her as she laid tiredly on the mat of the basement. After their homeroom class with Mick Foley everyone was dismissed to relax until their next class with Chris Jericho later. However, AJ Lee found Bayley and took her to the gym in the basement for training. She had Bayley pushing giant blocks back and forth for a while until she was tired and then she would have to face off against the pro hero, "Come on...you want to be a hero...then get up and fight me."

"AJ I'm tired" Bayley panted as she tried to sit up, sweat dripping down her face

"You don't get to be tired...what if villains attack and you're too tired to fight? What then Bayley?" AJ said as she walked over to Bayley and kicked the girl's arm out from under her causing Bayley to fall back onto her back and stare straight up at her mentor. Aj was dressed in a black crop top that had lungs and a heart on it, a pair of shortcut jeans and her famous converse. The shorter girl had barely broken a sweat in the training while Bayley was completely drenched.

"Why isn't anyone else training with their mentors?"

"Because you're not anyone else...and I'm your mentor meaning you'll be training harder than

everyone else," Aj said as she began pacing around Bayley, "I take my job as your mentor seriously...I recommended you and I won't have you embarrassing my reputation"

"Ugh" Bayley groaned before pushing herself up to stand before AJ.

"Come on now…" AJ walked over to the giant block that three times the size of Bayley with notches in the side. The shorter girl began to climb it, sitting crisscrossed on top of the block once she reached it before yelling down, "Now push"

Bayley sighed before walking up to the block. She slowly sent energy to her tired arms and

forced them to push the giant block. She slowly managed to push it little by little until she nearly slipped as the block was about halfway across the room, "Ugh"

"Don't just push with your arms...use your whole body" AJ said as she rolled her eyes

"I can't do that for a long time" Bayley protested as she struggled to continue pushing, "That takes the most out of me"

"I didn't ask what you can't do...Macho Man never said can't..isn't that who you want to be like?"

"Yes but-"

"Then push with your whole body"

Bayley sighed and sent her energy to her whole body, struggling a little at first before cracks of electricity and energy began to flow around her arms, stomach, and legs causing her body to tingle. She rubbed her hands together before pushing the giant block quickly across the room, stopping as it hit the opposite wall, "There…."

"Alright...now again, with your whole body," AJ said from the top of the block

"I can't channel it again..not this quickly"

"Why did you stop?" AJ asked curiously as she moved to climb down, "Your problem is that you channel all of your strength into one body part and then stop...you should always have your strength flowing through you..through your entire body like the blood moving through your veins, you shouldn't need to channel it or call on it. You should just have it"

Bayley sighed and sat down as AJ bent down in front of her with a small smile. Bayley looked up at AJ and frowned, "I've never thought about it like that…"

"It's alright...we'll keep working on it. Now..come at me" AJ said as she got into a fighting stance, "Come on...get up and fight"

Bayley slowly stood and got into a fighting stance her body weak from forcing her strength throughout her body. AJ quickly ran at Bayley causing the taller girl to swing but AJ ducked under the girl's arm, wrapping her hands around Bayley's head, pulling the girl backward to the ground. Bayley groaned in pain as Aj moved to hold Bayley in a headlock, squeezing her neck tightly but Bayley elbow AJ in the stomach causing her to let go. As Bayley finally caught her breath and got back to one knee AJ ran up to her and kneed her in the face causing Bayley to fall back again, "Ow"

"Oh come on...that didn't hurt...you're super strong nothing should hurt you!" Bayley slowly got to her feet but AJ quickly grabbed onto Bayley's arm and wrapped her body around the taller girl, swinging her leg over Bayley's shoulder as she extended her arm, stretching the girl's body in the position she called the black widow, "tap"

Bayley quickly tapped in pain allowing AJ to release the girl while Bayley held her body in pain and fell to the floor for what seemed like the 20th time today, "are we done now...because I don't think I can go another round"

"Yeah I did beat you three times already...so for now, go shower and get ready for your next class...we'll keep training after your homeroom classes." with that AJ walked off leaving Bayley alone in the gym. It was a large room with dozens of weights, punching bags, tires, ropes, blocks weighing 100 pounds and more. There were no mirrors but Bayley could tell she probably looked disgusting as she felt her hair sticking up in random places.

Bayley quickly fixed herself as she slowly went to stand and struggled on her wobbly legs before making her way back up to her room. As she got to her floor she saw a group of people hanging out in the lounge area that sat by the stairs and elevator. It was a simple area with a bunch of couches a TV and pool table, and vending machines. Bayley noticed that pretty much everyone from the class was sitting around the area and they all seemed to be questioning Becky

"What do you mean you guys got files on us?"

"What did they say?"

"Did you read mine?"

"Of course I read all of 'em" Becky responded lightly

Bayley watched slightly as Carmella, Enzo, Paige, and the Uso twins were questioning her while Finn, AJ, Cass, and Baron were playing pool, and Kofi, Xavier, and Big E were watching TV and dancing around the room. The only person missing was Sasha. Bayley made her way past everyone to go to her room and get some clothes to change but stopped when she saw Sasha standing in her room going through her things. The purple haired girl was looking over Bayley's pictures that were on her desk, some of her parents and her dog and others of Macho Man from news clippings.

"You really are obsessed with Macho Man," Sasha said having heard Bayley enter, "That's fucking creepy"

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I wanted to talk to you" Sasha put the picture frame down and turned to the taller brunette, grabbing her by the collar and forcing her against the door. Bayley tried to summon her strength to fight off Sasha but she was still too tired from her training with AJ, "Woman to coward"

"What do you want?"

"How did you pass the exam. It's been racking my mind all day, and you're always guarded by that icicle." Sasha let out practically snarling at Bayley. Sasha had wanted to know how Bayley passed since she saw the girl's name appear on the board after the exam. Then when they were in their first class that Irish girl said that Bayley could beat Mick Foley. Bayley, can you believe that? Bayley was a shriveling nobody back at her and Sasha's high school, she never really used her powers, unlike Sasha, and she had no friends, once again unlike Sasha who had a cult following of people you feared and adored her for her powers. How did that loser pass the exam and get in class 1A, "You must have cheated right? That's what I figured when I saw you with a Flair, but then I saw how useless she was when she fought against Mick Foley. There's no way the two of you could've finished that race, not even with a map. So what...did you cheat?"

"No I...we didn't" Bayley stuttered out but Sasha just put pressure on Bayley's neck, silencing the girl.

"I'm supposed to be the first and only student from that crappy high school to make it into WWE, and you had to go and screw that up didn't you?" Sasha shouted angrily, punching her hand into the door right beside Bayley's head, "I warned you before not to apply"

"I-I…" Bayley took a deep breath, "I want to help people. That's all I ever wanted to do...and this is my chance to do it"

"Aw...this is all you ever wanted to do?" Sasha asked in a baby voice causing Bayley to frown at the girl before Sasha took off her shades and looked Bayley in the eyes. Bayley immediately turned her head and closed her eyes but Sasha snatched Bayley's face in one of her hands and pulled it to look at her, "Open your eyes, Bayley. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not giving in to you"

"But you're the mighty and honest Bayley. You have nothing to hide right?" Sasha said before punching pressing hard against Bayley's face which she still held in her hand, "Then look at me."

Bayley thought for a second before opening her eyes looking into Sasha's magenta ones which seemed to glow brightly with power as they connected with Bayley's, "I'm not afraid of you"

"You should be" Sasha muttered, "Tell me why you're here"

"Because I want to be a hero like Macho Man"

"Why?"

"Because I want to help people"

"Aw no Bayley that's just the surface...tell me why you want to be a hero...tell me from your core" Sasha baited

"A villain attacked my house when I was little, my father fought back but he was injured. A hero came and saved him just before the villain killed him. I want to be a hero and save people like that" Bayley said as her eyes never blinked or disconnected from Sasha's while silent tears ran down her face, but Sasha didn't care, she had heard this story before, she just wanted to mess with Bayley now. However, there was one thing she didn't know.

"Who was the villain?"

"I don't remember"

"That's a shame," Sasha said before moving on

"Why did you apply for the entrance exam?"

"I got a letter of recognition"

"No...you have to apply to get a letter of recognition. They have to scout you after you apply to get that recognition letter. You applied after I specifically told you not to. How? Why?"

"I want to be a hero...but I was rejected. But then I save those kids that day and AJ Lee recommended me. They gave me another chance and I look to prove them wrong"

Sasha gritted her teeth at this before changing the topic once again, "Why don't you fear me? I told you not to apply, I told you to stay away from WWE and you didn't listen...why?"

"You humiliated me my whole life, but I have dreams that are bigger than my enemies and my goals push me forward. It's not that I don't fear you...I just want my dreams so much more that I can't let people like you stop me"

Sasha grew angry and this and flung Bayley away so she landed on the floor facing Sasha's back was still facing the door. Bayley slowly shook her head free of Sasha's mind control and wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes before looking up at Sasha's back, watching as the purple hair girl breathed heavily, "I'll show you. I'll show you and everyone else."

That was all that the girl said before storming out of the room, leaving Bayley alone. The girl sighed and took a deep breath before laying back on the ground, tiredly. Her mind was always exhausted after Sasha's powers, but add that to how tired her body already felt from Aj's training session, Bayley felt like she could pass out at any second. The tanned girl slowly raising her arm to the dresser and pulled down her alarm clock, setting it so she would have some time before her next class to shower and get dressed. Once that was done Bayley placed the Macho Man alarm clock on the ground beside her before closing her eyes and immediately falling asleep.

A few hours later, Bayley woke up and got in the shower and got ready for her next class. Her body felt rested and she could once again use her powers, but she held off on that, not wanting to push herself too hard. Once she was ready she headed down to the room where her class with Chris Jericho was being held. People were already there talking and laughing as they discussed whatever they wanted. Becky was eagerly talking to the rest of the engineering kids who seemed to sit off to one side, each of them watching the girl, obviously captivated by whatever story she was telling. While Carmella was listening to Cass and Enzo argue with the Uso twin, rolling her eyes every once and a while at something stupid they said. Sasha was in the back of the class with her feet kicked up and her shades over her eyes, much like Paige who was sitting in the corner, away from everyone else but still close enough to hear the conversation of Xavier, Big E and Kofi and chime in every once and awhile. Bayley smiled at everyone before heading over to the empty seat beside Charlotte who was sitting alone on the opposite side of the lecture hall like room.

"Hey Charlotte you alright?"

"Fine." the girl said quickly, "Just got another stern talk from Natalya"

"Oh...how'd it go?"

"Well I think she's going to kill me in my sleep and make it look like an accident...so there's that" Charlotte responded sarcastically

"I doubt that"

"Yeah well you didn't hear her when she was yelling at me," Charlotte said before Mr. Jericho walked in, taking his place at the front of the lecture hall

People continued talking until they noticed him as well, slowly silencing themselves, waiting for him to speak.

"Alright you stupid idiots it took you eight seconds to shut up and that is eight seconds too long. We'll have to fix that" Chris Jericho yelled grabbing the classes attention, "Think of this class as building your hero, where you will learn everything you need to know about becoming a main roster hero. But first what is the most important things about being a hero?"

"Uh..fighting bad guys?" Enzo called out with a confused look on his face

"No...Looking good" Jericho pressed a button on the wall of the room and the chalkboard behind him slide up revealing a room with lockers built into the walls, each one with a student's name above it, "These were designed for you based on your power registration and specific requests you sent in before the exam. Go get dressed and then meet me outside on training field beta"

Everyone moved quickly, shouting and cheering as they went to go get dressed while the five engineering students stayed back to talk with Mr. Jericho. Bayley walked up to the locker that said her name above it in blue letters, it was next to Charlotte's and the girl from earlier Paige. Mr. Jericho had said that these costumes were based on each of their power registration card which was filled out by everyone in the world once they got a power. They had to fill out paperwork and send it to a government building in DC to register themselves as a mutant. Bayley opened her locker to two-piece outfits of a sports bra and leggings. Each leg was a different color, one was blue and the other was yellow with pink stars on the sides, and the bra was the same so Bayley's whole right side was yellow and her left side was blue. There was also a light blue t-shirt that was cut up and designed, which Bayley could put on over the bra so she would feel more comfortable. Bayley smiled and looked over at Charlotte who was holding a blue robe frowning.

"Hey isn't that like the robes your dad wears?" Bayley asked causing Charlotte to look over at her then back down at the robe in her hands

"This isn't what I asked for," She said slowly causing Bayley to look confused. Before entering the exams each student had to fill out a couple of forms, one including a sketch or list of what they wanted their costumes to look like if they made it into the school, "I think this is Natalya messing with me"

"Why would you say that?" Bayley asked, turning to lean against her locker so she was fully facing Charlotte. The blonde shook her head and pulled out a piece of paper that read, once a flair always a flair, "Oh...what are you going to do?"

The robe was blue with white designs on the sides and the lining inside the robe was also white, it had long sleeves and button right over her chest. The tall blonde placed the robe on the floor and began to tear the sleeves, leaving open slits in them so you could see her arms and then tore away at the bottom of the robe, making it shorter so she wouldn't trip. **(A/N: like how charlotte's sleeves are cut open in her robes...look at a picture or something)** Once she was done she picked up the robe and looked around to see that everyone was staring at her, Bayley gave them all an awkward smile and waved before they all turned back to their own outfits.

"What's wrong flair, the school's outfit not good enough for ya?" Charlotte and Bayley turned to see Paige looking at them with a smirk, she had already changed into basically black everything. Black leather jacket, black gloves, shorts and boots, she even had a black bandana around her neck.

"Just making a few adjustments" Charlotte responded not paying the girl any real attention causing her to roll her eyes before leaving.

Charlotte smirked at this before pulling out the rest of her outfit and heading to the back to change, leaving Bayley to look over her outfit once more. It was definitely a lot brighter than everyone else's but the girl shook her head and smile, she liked her outfit, it didn't have any sleeves so she could move her arms freely and summon her strength quickly as well. The girl pulled on the outfit quickly and placed her hair into a side ponytail which caused Sasha to snicker in the corner before calling out that she looked like a 5-year-old, but Charlotte placed her hand on Bayley's shoulder and told her to ignore her. The shorter of the two nodded as Charlotte put on her new robe before the two walked outside together where all of the engineering students and some of the superpowered students were waiting.

Once everyone was outside Mr. Jericho took them through some flashy drills and press photo tips, causing Bayley to scrunch her nose in confusion, "I thought the point of being a hero was to save lives not worry about the press and the fame?"

"Yeah, but Jericho has never not been flashy if you ever see his fights on TV everything he does is for the people. Besides, being a hero pays, but only if you get a fanbase behind you. The more popular you are with the normies the better you get paid in WWE" Carmella whispered to Bayley as she stood not too far away and had heard Bayley's confusion.

The class watched as Jericho taught them all the cool superhero poses and what to say after saving a few lives in different situations. He even told them to work on catchphrases for before, during and after the fight, something that the citizens would remember. After about an hour of that Mr. Jericho clapped his hands together before saying, "Alright...now let's fight!"

The group of heroes cheered and began to eagerly mutter to each other as Mr. Jericho motioned for the engineering students to step forward and talk to him privately before they all got started. After ten minutes the students began to walk of all except for Becky who stood beside Mr. Jericho with a stoic look on her face.

"What's going on?" Enzo muttered confused causing Mr. Jericho to smirk before placing a hand on Becky's shoulder and shouting

"The engineering students are going to be tasked with challenging you potential heroes through the course of this class. The five of them will come up with different obstacles and puzzles which you will be facing everyday in class. They will also becreating new machines, tech and obstacles that will be added to Heromania where you will have your final exam."

Bayley's eyes widened, Heromania was a huge obstacle course held in a large dome once every year, that pushed the heroes at WWE to their limits. It was a maze with robots, guards, weapons, lasers, anything the engineering students could think of that all led to one trophy hidden somewhere in the dome. If you were the first to touch that trophy and grab it from its pedestal then you get a huge push in the ranking heroes of WWE taking you up to the top of the main roster Heroes. Anyone, except for past year winners and hero legends could enter, and it always ends up a bloodbath which gets broadcasted for the entire world, just like the entrance exams. This was every hero's chance to catch the eyes of not only Vince Mcmahon but also the citizens. Thousands of heroes got famous, not from winning that trophy, but from putting up one hell of a fight in that dome.

"We're going to Heromania?"

"Yes! Let's just say Triple H and Stephanie have a lot of faith in your class. This is an opportunity not to be taken lightly as class 1B does not get the same chance. If any of you make it past all of their obstacles you will all be given a passing grade"

"And what if we don't? What if none of us make it through?" Big Cass asked causing Becky to give a small smirk, that obviously being her intention

"Then you will all be forced to take summer courses...with me," Mr. Jericho said with a smile causing everyone to groan and shiver, already knowing that the summer would be full of long lectures about himself if they were forced to attend

"And what about them?" Sasha asked pointing to Becky, obviously talking about the engineering students, "What happens to them if we beat their little obstacles?"

Mr. Jericho looked down at Becky before looking back to Sasha with a shrug, "Nothing"

"What that's not fair?!"

"We could get summer school!"

"They should get some punishment!"

Bayley and Charlotte looked around at everyone who was complaining and practically hurling insults at Becky who stood there with an unreadable expression, seeming to let none of their words bother her before Mr. Jericho raised his hands to silence everyone, "Alright, Alright listen. Their job is to challenge you, to push you to be better heroes so they will make you work in this years Heromania...but let's say you do get past their obstacles...if you worked really hard to do it then they have done their job. However...let's say you get past their obstacles with ease like it was nothing… then I will put the engineering kids in my summer courses."

"Sir, ta be fair" Becky started, "All of their powers are different, some obstacles will be harder for some but not for others, there is no way ta account for all of them, even by my calculations. It would be better if the summer courses were assigned ta those who don' get past the obstacles instead of having them all depend on one another. That way they can' cheat and use one person ta get through all of the obstacles. Then if they get past, the engineering student in charge of that obstacle will take their place. "

Mr. Jericho began to think about this before laughing and smiling, "Alright. You got yourself a deal kid. Just make sure your group of idiots makes it challenging for this group of idiots"

"Yes sir"

"You gotta be kidding me. She just made it even harder" one of the Uso twins said

"How?"

"You heard her, she said some obstacles will be harder for certain powers. Those engineering students will be gunning for us, trying to pick us off one by one. They'll make obstacles that some of us can't get through, forcing whoever they don't like to stay in summer school. They have all the power." The other twin said causing everyone to gulp nervously as Becky gave a smirk that sent shivers down Bayley's spine, she knew that Becky said she had her back and that she should watch out for Charlotte, but right now she was seriously questioning Becky.

"For right now we are going to run through your hero assignment for the day… the Burning building" Mr. Jericho said before pointing to a large twenty story building that stood behind him which began to smoke and light up as soon as the words left his mouth, "You have ten minutes before the building crumbles, you will find yellow and black chips which will represent a saved life"

"Is that racist?" Enzo muttered causing Cass to slap him on the back of the head

"The hero with the most chips at the end will be exempt from the class punishment if you all fail this task." Mr. Jericho said as he held out a yellow poker chip to show everyone what the chips looked like.

"How would we all fail?"

"If any of you or those chips are left in there by the time the building comes down you will fail" r. Jericho said causing everyone's eyes to widen before he says, "Eight minutes!"

Everyone took off and began running into the building, searching frantically for the chips. The building was designed like a regular apartment complex with a front lobby like area where black and yellow chips were littered all over the ground, and there was a set of stairs on the side. Bayley quickly went to scoop up one of the chips at her feet but Sasha ran through and grabbed it before dashing upstairs yelling, "Too slow loser"

Bayley scowled before seeing that everyone was still searching around on the first floor, "Guys we have to spread out!"

Everyone looked at her before they continued what they were doing, Bayley saw Charlotte heading upstairs, motioning for her to come on. Bayley sighed and grabbed Carmella who was close by before pulling her to the side to talk, "What are you doing, you saw all those chips on the first floor"

"We have to get all of them or we all fail, there has to be more on the other floors. If we find all the chips and get out, then it won't matter who finds the most because there will be no punishment. That's the point, to work together not against each other. Can you convince everyone to spread out and search the floors?" Carmella nodded at the instructions before yelling out for everyone to listen up while Bayley ran upstairs.

She could see there were actual rooms and doors which they would all have to check in, but she didn't see Charlotte or Sasha in any of them. Bayley could see the smoke coming from the top of the building so that's where she went first. If there were any chips up there they would be lost in the fire before the building fell so Bayley rushed up the stairs to see Charlotte icing the fire, "There are a few chips in that room but the fire is spreading and it's too hot in here for my ice to stick for long."

The top floor only had four rooms, two on each side split by a window and small table and Bayley could see the fire coming out of the rooms closest to the windows. Charlotte had opened both of the doors and was blasting ice, her right hand in the door on Bayley's left and her left hand to Bayley's right so they were facing each other. It was enough to push the fire back so Bayley to run in and search the rooms. Each room was decorated with furniture like someone lived there but no pictures of who. There was a backpack in one of the cabinets which Bayley picked up to place coins in.

"I don't really see any" Bayley yelled out

"Check under beds, in closets. Jericho must have placed them where people would be in a real-life situation. Obviously, people would run, so there can't be many up here, but a few children could be scared and hide in closets." Charlotte shouted to Bayley causing the shorter girl to nod before rushing around to look in small spaces finding one chip in a bedroom and another in a closet.

She quickly ran out and shut the door causing Charlotte to pull her hand away and focus on the other room as she and Bayley both entered this time. The fire had filled up over half of the room and it was a little much for Charlotte to focus on, "Just blast a good chunk and then help me search, I'm sure we've bought enough time for everyone to at least get to some of the other floors, especially with Enzo's power he should be everywhere"

"You ladies call me?" both girls turned to see Enzo standing at the doorway, "Carmella told everyone the plan, so everyone's pitching in and I got like twenty Enzo floating around on the floors."

"Here, put everyone's coins in here and then have one of your enzos take them outside as an insurance policy. We must have gotten most of the chips by now so there can only be a few left. Charlotte bought us some time, so make sure that everyone goes through the rooms again checking, cabinets, closets, under beds everywhere so we make sure we got them all." Bayley instructed handing Enzo the backpack causing him to nod

"Yes ma'am," he said before dashing off to collect the rest of the chips from everyone else

Charlotte and Bayley took over the top few floors, searching and grabbing the rest of the coins while everyone else searched the other one. However, because Charlotte was no longer putting

ice on the fire, it began to grow rapidly. As the two made their way down they checked each room looking for not only chips but their classmates, telling them to head down a floor as the fire continued to spread behind them. At one point while they were clearing out Paige Bayley say a small chip in the corner of the closet and pulled it out. It was a white chip, causing Bayley to look at it in confusion before pocketing it and continuing on. Once they were back on the first floor they saw all of their classmates gathered around, "Is that everyone?"

"Everyone but Sasha, that girl dipped a few minutes ago," Carmella said

"And she didn't put her coins in" Paige added with her arms crossed

"It's fine, let's just get out of here with the rest of the coins we do have," Charlotte said as she heard the loud creaking of falling wood. With that everyone rushed out of the building watching as it caved in on itself before turning to where Mr. Jericho, Becky, and Sasha were waiting.

Enzo walked up to his clone and grabbed the bag before placing a hand on the Enzo's shoulder, causing it to fade away before he walked to the group of students and dumped out the chips before Mr. Jericho as the rest of the students threw in the few chips that they had picked up after Enzo collected them while Sasha rolled her eyes at the group, having her own pile poured out by her feet. Mr. Jericho came up and looked between the two piles, kicking around a few of the chips before saying, "I love the teamwork between you all. You all definitely got the message of working smarter not harder, but I'm sorry to say this but... guys you all failed."

"What?"

"But we got all the chips!"

"Not all of them," Mr. Jericho said, "There was also a white chip, which was the most valuable of all of them"

"Yeah that was definitely racist" Enzo muttered but Bayley scrunched her nose up before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out the white chip

"Wait you mean this one?" everyone turned to look at Bayley in shock while Sasha glared, "you

said yellow and black chips but I saw this one and I picked it up just in case"

"Good job Bayley," Carmella said as Bayley threw the white chip into the pile causing Mr. Jericho to smirk while Becky smiled proudly at her friend and Sasha glared at the girl

Mr. Jericho shrugged before saying, "Alright then. You guys passed, now you stupid idiots are free to go"

Everyone patted Bayley on the back before heading off leaving Charlotte, Bayley, Becky, and Sasha to standing in the field alone. Becky walked over and congratulated Bayley as the fires in the building behind them began to die down, "Good work Bayley"

"It was just luck," Bayley said brushing it off

"Yeah, but you came up with that plan to get everyone off the hook" Charlotte said with a big smile, before hugging Bayley

"With that brain of yers I'll have ta work extra hard ta stump the both of ya at Heromania," Becky said with a smirk before walking off, carefully eyeing Sasha who glared at her as she walked by her. Bayley even caught the mumbling of a slight conversation between the two which left Sasha obviously flustered while Becky simply walked off like it was nothing.

Charlotte and Bayley looked at each other confused by the interaction between the two before focusing on Sasha who glared at Bayley before turning and walking off. Charlotte shrugged and looked at Bayley, "You did really good today."

"You did too, you were the one who said to look in those random places. Without that I would have never found the white chip later" Bayley said with a smile as the two continued to talk and walk back into the building to change for the rest of the day.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading make sure to review what you want to see next.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The students of class 1A were given the rest of the day off after passing Mr. Jericho's burning building challenge, but the next day they were right back to it. They reported to their homeroom class first where Mick Foley discussed who would be their class representative. Both Class 1A and 1B needed to have one and they would represent their class in battles or competitions against previous class reps or even other fighters looking to get into the Performance Center. There was an open challenge that could happen once every school year where people from all over would challenge the class rep of either class and if they won they could take the rep or the weakest student in the class's spot. So each year the classes picked their best and strongest to represent, especially since losing, not only made the rep look bad but also the class as a whole. After one year when the class rep lost even though he was the biggest and strongest hero, Vince Mcmahon expelled the whole class from the performance center, and nobody wanted to be like that. So being class rep was a lot of pressure, but it also was a big honor as it proved that you were deemed worthy by your classmates and it shows that you can lead a team like a pro. Also, the class rep usually went on to become a top main roster hero in the future.

"Pick me guys I'm the right pick"

"Yeah, no. You're going to need me"

"I got this one guys"

"I wanna be class rep"

Charlotte and Bayley watched as people began shouting and muttering about the fact that they were the best and that they wanted to be the class representative, however, both girls kept quiet. Even Sasha was yelling that she wanted the job as well. After a while of yelling Becky who was sitting on a desk on the farther side of the room, flocked by her engineering classmates raised her hand and shouted, "Hey! Everyone shut up! The class rep's job is ta lead others. It's not somethin' everyone can just do. They have ta have the trust of everyone in the classroom. So why don' we just vote?"

"Is that really the best idea?" Carmella asked

"We've only known each other for a few days. How do we know who we can trust?"

"Speak for yourself," The Uso twins said at the same time before fist-bumping each other

"Besides everyone will just vote for themselves" Paige added as she and everyone else ignore the twins

"Of course, most people will. But that means whoever does get more votes must really be the best for the job. It's basically the best way" Becky responded

"Do what you want, I'm going to get a snack" Mick Foley said before leaving the classroom causing Bayley to stare in confusion before leaning over to Charlotte

"He just left like that?"

"I told you he wasn't the most...orthodox teacher" The blond whispered back

"I don't think that you normies should get a say, it's not your spots on the line," Sasha said through gritted teeth as she looked up at Becky from her seat, causing the redhead to roll her eyes

"That's exactly why we should get a say. We've been watchin' that lot of ya durin' yer few trainin' exercises, studyin' how ya handle pressure an' teamwork an' we are the non-bias opinion that can tell ya who's most qualified" Becky said lightly before getting off her desk and walking across the room to Sasha, "I think yer just mad because ya know nobody will vote fer ya"

Sasha's teeth gritted at this as she sunk in her chair a little and glared up at Becky who continued to talk, "I mean honestly do ya even know the rest of these people's names?"

"Who cares" Sasha snapped back causing Becky to smirk as everyone began to angrily mutter around Sasha

"That's what I thought"

"I agree with Rebecca" everyone turned to see Finn Balor sitting silently in the back. He looked around at everyone before continuing, "It's best ta let them vote for us as well...that way even if everyone votes fer themselves, there will be some with more votes from the engineering students. That way we have a clear winner"

With that everyone agreed and the engineering students handed out paper for everyone to cast their votes on before collecting them later on. Becky had one of the male engineering students write everyone's name on the board and tally up the points. Most people had one vote under their name as they voted for themselves except for Kofi and Big E who put their votes to Xavier causing him to have 3 votes, while AJ Styles and Finn Balor had 2 votes, and Bayley had 4.

"What? How did I get 4 votes?" Bayley asked confused, "I didn't even vote for myself"

"What! Okay you idiots who voted for her?" Sasha shouted, standing up and slamming her hands down on the desk

"What did you honestly think anyone was going to vote for you?" Enzo asked causing her to glare at him

Soon after Mick Foley came back into the room eating a sandwich, Bayley and Xavier were brought up to the front. Bayley was announced class rep and president of the class while Xavier was announced as vice president and runner-up. The class slowly clapped no one really having a problem with it other than Sasha who glared at Bayley hard while Big E and Kofi picked up Xavier and ran him around the room happily.

"Yeah I guess I could get behind Bayley"

"Yeah she did come up with that plan at the burning building scenario"

After that, the students were sent to regular academic courses like English and math before they were given a break for lunch. There was a school cafeteria that was the size of a mall food court filled with a bunch of students and a bunch of different options.

"Man how come it's so crowded in here?" Bayley asked as she sat down at the table across from Charlotte. The blonde had been quietly eating alone at a table for four in the far corner of the giant cafeteria. She was dressed in

"That's because all of the students share a cafeteria, not just this year, but every level students" Charlotte responded as she ate her salad

There were four years that you had to go through before you got pulled up to the main roster naturally. Or you could build some momentum and get called up early while the rest of the students climbed naturally. There were only a few who stayed longer than the four years as they got lost in the shuffle and were stuck down in developmental. Bayley looked around at all of the tables filled with students who Bayley had remembered from the entrance exams that were broadcasted last year and the years before like The Miz and the shield boys.

"That's pretty cool, you get to see and interact with all of the other future heroes," Bayley said as she shoved rice into her mouth

"Yeah and that's exactly what yer gonna have ta do," Becky said as she and Finn Balor plopped down at the two empty seats at the table, "As rep, yer gonna have ta interact with all of those heroes and their reps in meetings and battles"

Bayley gave a nervous gulp, "Yeah, I don't know… I'm pretty nervous about this representative job. I don't think I'm qualified"

"Sure ya are," Becky said

"You'll be great," Finn said suddenly, not looking up from his rice and noodles, "Yer courage and quick thinkin' will make ya a worthy leader. Not ta mention the strength you've demonstrated. Those are the reasons I voted for ya."

"Me too," Charlotte said with a nod while Becky nodded as well

"You guys all voted for me?" Bayley asked in shocked before looking between Finn and Charlotte, "But didn't you two want the job, I mean...Finn, you had 2 votes for you. If you had voted for yourself then-"

"Wantin' the job and being qualified fer it are two different things" Finn responded seriously, "My Demon side may be strong but it is unpredictable, it makes me unfocused. Until I get that under control, I am not ready fer a leadership position"

Bayley's eyes widened at the boy while Charlotte took a sip of her water, "And having my last name… it wouldn't be fair to the other heroes to take that spot, and it would draw unwanted attention to our class. Seeing the daughter of one of the greatest villains as the hero class rep isn't exactly the best look"

"I think it's the perfect look," Bayley said suddenly causing everyone at the table to look at her, "I mean… it would give you the chance to prove that you are more than your last name. It would allow you to show that you're a leader and you want to do good, and you're also super smart and you can think on your feet. That's why I voted for you"

Charlotte smirked but shook her head, "Thank you, but I don't see the bigger picture...not like you do. You're the one who figured out that the entrance exam was really about helping those civilians and that the burning building challenge was meant for us to work together. Bayley, you are the true definition of a hero, and that's what makes you a good leader."

Bayley smiled proudly and nodded before a siren began to go off in the cafeteria. Red lights began to flash and people quickly started panicking and running as a robotic voice rang out, "LEVEL 3 SECURITY BREACH. PLEASE LEAVE THE BUILDING IN AN ORDERLY FASHION. LEVEL 3 SECURITY BREACH. PLEASE LEAVE THE BUILDING IN AN ORDERLY FASHION. LEVEL 3 SECURITY BREACH."

"Woah"

"That means someone passed the school's barrier systems. Their supposed ta keep out anyone who doesn't have a school ID. We should get going" Finn said, grabbing Becky's hands and pulling her out with Bayley and Charlotte right on their heels.

There was only one hallway that leads from the cafeteria to the exit and with all of the students that were in the cafeteria rushing out, it became a huge pushing match between the students. There was barely any space as students pushed and tried to shove their way to the exit causing Charlotte and Bayley to lose Becky and Finn in the crowd.

"Hey stop pushing me!"

"ow"

"I think I just stepped on someone"

"Ugh..this is chaos" Bayley yelled as someone shoved past her causing her body to jerk forward, "Someone's going to get trampled!"

Charlotte looked around before taking Bayley's hand and pulling her to the side, closer to the glass windows that lined the hallways revealing a swarm of media outside, "It's just the news stations. They've been here on and off since WWE announced us as the new first-year students."

"So there's no threat?" Bayley asked, slightly folding her body into herself to avoid the people who are now at a standstill pushing, shoving and yelling at one another as they tried to get out.

"No." Charlotte looked over at everyone else, "We need to get everyone's attention and let them know that everything is okay"

"How?"

Charlotte looked around quickly, trying to think but she could barely get her thoughts out because of that blaring siren. Charlotte knew she had to silence the alarm but if she just blasted it then she might hit one of the students. She looked to Bayley who increasingly becoming uncomfortable by the people bumping into her, "Bayley! We have to shut off the alarm!"

The girl couldn't hear the tall blonde, instead, she was breathing heavily as panic rose up in her. Bayley's heart was beating a mile a minute as she covered her ears and seemed to ball up into herself as slide to the floor against the glass. Charlotte looked down at her friend before standing protectively around her so she wouldn't get trampled on the ground. She sighed and looked around once more, the crowd had still not died down and barely anyone else had made it through the door. The blonde quickly looked at the glass wall and placed her fingertips to it, if she could freeze the walls she could possibly freeze the siren that hung from the ceiling, so Charlotte proceeded to do just that.

Charlotte closed her eyes and summoned her powers, she knew she had perfect control over them, but even she could mess up in a time like this. With everyone screaming and panicking around Everyone in the halls began to quiet down and look around concerned as ice enveloped the walls and soon the siren stopped as ice covered its speakers and the red flashing lights were no longer seen behind the thick block of ice.

Charlotte slowly formed a level of ice under her so she was standing above everyone before she yelled out, "EVERYONE! Calm down. There is no need to worry, it's just the news outside. Everything's fine. We are WWE students. We need to stay calm and prove that we are the best of the best."

Soon everyone began to calm down as people noticed the police showing up outside the school barriers to usher away the media. Soon the hallways were cleared and everyone went back to the cafeteria or out to their next classes while Charlotte leaned down to Bayley and helped her up as she began to calm down, "Sorry...I've never done well in crowds like that."

"It's okay Bayley," Charlotte said as Finn and Becky came back up to them while the ice began to melt away quickly, "Are you both okay?"

They nodded as Finn wiped the condensations from the glass and looked out at the news crew that was disappearing, "They're leaving"

"There's no way they set off the alarms," Becky said seriously as the four looked out the window, "They would have ta get past the barriers and no normal person could get through those systems...I saw the schematics myself. This place is impenetrable. So unless they had a key. Only a person with powers could actually break the gates."

Bayley nodded at this, she had only seen the security defenses of the school once before and it caused the gates around the school to board up with metal walls, completely shutting out the school from the outside world. As soon as someone without authorization tries to step through the gates the walls close and security defenses deploy, but a level 3 security breach meant that someone got past at least one of those defenses. News crews wouldn't even get past the wall. Knowing this Bayley knew that Beck was probably right, "So you're saying that someone actually did break through?"

"Yes, that's my theory"

"Becky an' I will head out an' look for anythin' suspicious...I mean the pro heroes don' seem ta be concerned so whoever it was must have already left" Finn said as he looked outside

"So then what? Let's say it's a villain. They just showed up and broke past the barrier...for what? As a show of power? Or are they actually still in here somewhere?" Bayley asked

"That's what we're goin' ta check out now. I have a feelin' that this might be somethin' bigger than the media. We'll head over ta the security room and see if there was footage of the gates" Becky said before she and Finn waved goodbye and headed off leaving Bayley and Charlotte to talk and calm their nerves.

Bayley and Charlotte didn't hear back from Becky or Finn for the rest of the day. However, Hunter and Vince issued a statement saying that everything was okay and it was just the news crew who stepped over the lines and they let everyone off for the rest of the day, canceling classes, so the girls calmed down. Well, Bayley did, Charlotte was concerned when they didn't hear back from the Irish duo, but she held back her questions until the next day in homeroom where Bayley and Xavier stood in front of the class with Mick Foley. They were meant to start every class with announcements and information that the rest of the class needed to know but Bayley had an announcement of her own. She was nervously pulling at the strings of her light blue sweater before wiping her hands on her jeans and stepping forward.

"I've thought a lot about this and… even though it's a big honor and a great opportunity I don't think I'm right for this position. I-I think Charlotte should be our class rep." Bayley said slowly, "She was able to capture everyone's attention and get everyone to calm done in the middle of that security breach yesterday. She stayed calm and she knew what to do, she also knew what to look for and what to do in the burning building challenge. Charlotte is a natural born leader and...that's why I think she should take my spot."

"No, Bayley I-" Charlotte started before she was cut off

"I second that," Becky said and Finn agreed as well

"Yeah sure. I can get behind Charlotte, especially if Bayley vouches for her" Carmella said with a smile causing everyone else to nodded even Baron Corbin who had never talked to anyone in the class before.

"Alright...well I think that was eventual enough for one class," Mick said before clapping his hands and walking out causing everyone to look confused

"Did he just end the class after like five minutes?" Jey Uso asked, leaning forward in his seat

"I think he did" Jimmy answered

"Can he do that?" AJ Styles asked confused

"Don't question it" Paige said before standing up and leaving causing everyone to stare at her before eagerly leaving the room.

"Bayley, you didn't have to do that… really, I'm not the best for the jo-" Charlotte started as she stood and walked across the room to Bayley. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a black top and a pair of dark leggings with her blonde hair falling over her right shoulder.

"It's fine Charlotte. Honestly, I can't handle the pressure. I thought I could but after yesterday...I realized that I can't. I believe you can do what I couldn't. Besides everyone else was fine with it." Bayley said with a bright smile as Becky and Finn walked up to the two, "Hey guys, tell Charlotte she's going to do fine"

"You'll be great," Finn said while Becky nodded. Finn was wearing a maroon polo shirt and khaki pants while Becky had on a black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of black jeans with a black beanie over her bright orange hair.

"Sure," Charlotte said not really sure about it, but she had other things on her mind, "So did you two find anything yesterday?"

"Look we didn' find anythin' ta worry about on the security footages. Just the media, as they said, so everythin' seems okay," Becky said simply

"Wait...really? You two didn't find anything?" Bayley asked with a raised eyebrow

"Nope," Becky said quickly causing Charlotte to raise an eyebrow at the shorter girl

"But you two were really behind the idea that someone broke in here," Charlotte said with her arms crossed while Becky and Finn both looked at each other and shook their heads

"We were...but we got nothin...sorry," Finn said with a shrug before he excused himself and walked off causing Becky to turn and try to do the same but Bayley grabbed the girl's arm

"Becky? Are you two okay?"

Becky gave a tight smile but Charlotte could see the quick flash of panic that went through her eyes before quickly leaving, "I'm fine. I already told ya...there's nothin' ta worry about"

With that the Irish girl quickly ran off, leaving Becky and Charlotte in the empty classroom in silence before Charlotte spoke, "Something's not right"

"No...no it's not"

After the student's homeroom class they had math and English classes and once those were over, they were heading to the gym where there was only one light on, leaving the rest of the room dark. Bayley had been in the gym before with AJ Lee but she had never seen it like this before, there were no weights or boxes, it was basically empty. The group of students walked up and stopped under the light, looking around to see nothing causing everyone to mutter confused. They were supposed to meet the Rock but no one saw him.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Big Cass asked

"Yeah, and where's The Rock?" Carmella questioned only to be met with the similar confusion of the rest of the class until suddenly a large metal block came hurling at the students from out of the dark. Carmella gave a shriek before the metal phased through her and hit Enzo sending him flying out into the darkness.

"Enzo!" Carmella yelled into the dark where the students could no longer see the short boy, "Are you okay?"

"Ow" came Enzo's small groan

"Okay, everyone huddle up, back-to-back" Charlotte called out, soon everyone began to huddle up with their backs to one another and as Bayley looked around she soon realized that none of the engineering students were there.

"The engineering students aren't here. This is a test" Bayley said as the students were suddenly attacked by a series of metal blocks and balls. They came flying from out of the darkness at all angles so none of the students could see or know where they were coming from next. One ball came hurling at Sasha but the girl quickly put her hand out stopping it in its place while AJ Styles blasted two with his heat vision.

"Ow fuck" Baron yelled as a block of metal hit him causing him to bend forward and hold his right arm in pain. However, he was bent too far forward as Jey Uso, who was beside him, dodged a metal ball that came swiping at him, hitting Baron Corbin with such momentum that it sent him flying out into the darkness.

As Carmella continued to phase through the metal that came flying at her, she soon got distracted as Big Cass took a harsh blow to the chest, causing her to stop her powers just as a metal block flew at her and sent her flying. Bayley who saw what happened grabbed Charlotte's arm and pulled her down just as Carmella and the metal block flew over them and into the darkness.

As more metal blocks came flying, more people continued to get taken out from AJ Styles to Big E and Xavier until Sasha sarcastically yelled out, "What are we doing Class Rep? We can't keep just dodging and blocking these things forever"

Charlotte looked to around her, trying to think, but she quickly stopped as a metal ball came flying at her head. Charlotte quickly threw up her right arm, creating a block of ice and stopping the ball. She looked at her ice for a second before she knew what to do, at least for the moment, she needed to give them time to think and regroup. Charlotte allowed her ice to run down her right arm before taking a step in front of the circle of students. She slung her right arm across her body causing a wall of ice to form and wrap around the circle of students, effectively blocking all incoming metal from hitting them. The wall was taller than Big Cass and thick enough to keep the metal from shattering the ice but not too thick to where they couldn't see through the ice.

The blonde turned around to everyone who was left to see everyone breathing heavily, tired from the workout. Bayley had a few bruises on her arms and stomach forming as she sat down and gave a grunt in pain. With her powers, she was really just trying to force her strength throughout her whole body to make herself indestructible but she couldn't hold it forever, so a few times the metal would hit her causing the bruises. Kofi, who had super speed had been dodging most of the metal causing everyone around him or behind him to get hit by the balls that missed him, which is what sent Xavier and Big E flying earlier. Big Cass was just hardening his skin to allow him to take everything that came at him while the twins worked together to blast the metal and Finn did the same.

"Okay, is everyone alright?"

"Peachy" Paige responded sarcastically as she bent over to catch her breath.

"What's the plan?" Jimmy Uso asked

Charlotte paused to think as the sound of metal hitting ice began to slow until it came to a stop, "They stopped"

"How do we know for sure? What if one of us goes out there and gets hit?" Kofi asked

Charlotte thought for a second, " Bayley you can make yourself indestructible and Cass...you can harden your skin right? So If I can open the wall enough for you two to get out there and see if-"

"See if it attacks us?" Charlotte nodded as Cass finished her sentence

"I have an idea as to why it stopped but I need you to test it and see for sure," Charlotte said, looking to Bayley who gave her a small nod

"Fine" Cass agreed

"Okay go to two separate sides of the wall" Charlotte instructed and they did just that, Bayley standing on one side while Cass stood across from her, both facing the wall while Charlotte stood in the middle of them in the center of the circular wall and everyone else stood out of the way, "I'm going to open the walls for you two, you just have to stand out there for a minute and then you can come back"

They both gave a nod and a thumbs up before Charlotte rubbed her hands together before holding out one hand towards each side of the wall. Soon the ice began to move causing for two doors to open in front of Cass and Bayley. The two immediately hardened their skins and prepared for the worse as they stepped out into the darkness while Charlotte closed the wall back up.

Bayley looked around, trying to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness but she couldn't see anything, "I don't see anything!"

"Me neither" Cass yelled out before the rough sound of metal hitting his skin sounded

"Cass, you okay?" Charlotte asked just as Bayley dodged a metal ball flying her way

"Okay, those things are back up!" Bayley yelled out backing up slightly as she didn't know where the next piece of metal would fly from

"Okay come back" Charlotte yelled out before opening doorways which Cass and Bayley ran through

Once the wall was back up Sasha groaned, "Now what?"

Charlotte sighed and said, "I think whatever is out there is aiming for heat signatures..my ice is blocking whatever those things are from seeing us."

"So as long as we're in here we're safe" Jey Uso asked

"Yes but we can't stay here and it's too dark out there to see what or who that thing is that's through metal at us," Charlotte thought before looking at Finn, "Your demon side? What can it do...can it help you see what's out there?"

Finn looked through the ice before looking back to Charlotte, "Yes...but I can't control it"

"Try. If you can see what's out there then we can know where to go and what to aim for" Charlotte said seriously causing Kofi to snicker while Finn took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

There were suddenly black lines flowing down Finn's arms and his veins popped as black smoke slowly emerged from his body before forming a shadow version of Finn. It was like a black silhouette of Finn with a crown on its head and every few steps it took you could see it flicker, revealing a demonic looking Finn with long streamers for hair and black and red ink on his body. Everyone took a step back as the shadow Finn stepped forward and seemed to walk around everyone, sizing them up. It stopped in front of Charlotte who stared at it as the shadow no longer flickered but opened his mouth and released a long tongue as it roared at Charlotte who didn't back away.

"Charlotte?" Bayley said carefully as she put her hand on her friend's arm, trying to warn her

"We need your help," Charlotte said to the demon once it stopped, "those things out there are attacking us...attacking Finn. I need you to see what they are...see where those blocks are coming from"

The Demon tilted its head back as if to think about this before it moved away and phased through the ice, walking into the darkness, leaving Finn's regular body standing there in the barricade with its eyes closed. The group of students walked up to the ice wall and tried to see the demon but in the darkness of the room, they had no such luck. Soon the Demon returned and looked to Charlotte and the group once before fading away, causing smoke to flow back into Finn's body. Once it was gone Finn slowly opened his eyes and took a breath before saying, "There are canons...like these things in the walls that are shooting out the metal stuff"

"Well why didn't...that...thing take them out?" Jey Uso asked still a little freaked out by Finn

"My demon can' do anythin' physical without me...it's just a scout" Finn explained, "There's eight planted in the walls, 2 on each side"

"Thanks, Finn," Charlotte said before she began giving instructions for everyone, planning an attack with everyone paired up, the Usos were together, big Cass and Paige and Sasha and Kofi were paired up while Bayley, Charlotte, and Finn were left. Each team would take on a wall, they each had one offensive person and one defensive so one could take out the cannons while the other defended them. Once they were ready Charlotte took down the ice wall and the groups charged, the cannons took a while before firing, readjusting to the sudden heat signatures.

Charlotte put up an ice shield in front of the group as they fought their way to one side of the wall before Finn pointed out where the cannons would be, he blasted one with dark energy while Bayley punched the wall and ripped the other cannon out. The Usos worked together on their wall, letting Jey blast electricity at his brother who absorbed it and shot it back out of his hands in a large blast of energy which easily took out the whole wall, neither quite sure where the cannons where. On the other wall, big Cass stood in front of Paige as a shield while they charged straight towards where the metal was being shot from before finding one of the cannons, which Paige touch with her bare hand causing it to disintegrate, before doing the same to the next. And finally, Sasha and Kofi worked together as Kofi sped both himself and Sasha up to the wall where she used her telekinetic powers to pull the cannons from the walls.

Once they were all destroyed the lights in the gym came on and the Rock walked into the room with Enzo, Carmella and the rest of the students who had gotten knocked out during the battle. They had been dragged out and brought up to a viewing room where the rest of the engineering students were watching and taking notes. The Rock walked up to them and gave a smile, "Congratulations...SOME of you passed your first test, but that took too long. The Rock was getting bored up there. You need to be able to think quicker, a good hero always knows when to think on their feet, but for know...I guess this was a good start. You all can thank the engineering students for this training exercise."

"Oh I'll thank them alright" Sasha grumbled as she and the rest of the students grew tired from the exertion of using their powers for that long

"Next time there will be something big and harder for you all to face and this will continue every day until you are better" The Rock said in a booming voice causing everyone to groan but the man waved them off and smile, "But...look on the bright side...you have The Rock as your teacher...so that's good"

"Hurray," Paige said sarcastically

"Why does he keep talking in third person?" Charlotte question but the man turned and left the room causing everyone to look at each other confused

"Is that it?" Sasha asked, "He just puts us in that test and then leaves?"

"I guess so," Jey Uso said

"Whatever man I need like twenty hot showers right now," his brother said before hitting him in the arm as the two went to leave, causing everyone to follow suit.

Charlotte and Bayley were the last to leave with Bayley patting the taller blonde on the back, "Good job in there...you're already making a good class rep."

"Thanks...I just want to do a good job" Charlotte said, more to herself than to Bayley

"And you are." Bayley said with a smile, "Your brother would be proud"

"You think so?" Charlotte asked almost sounding fragile as Bayley could practically see the emotions flooding Charlotte's eyes. Bayley nodded and the blonde smiled, "Thanks"

"Any time"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy New Year and I hope you guy's enjoy**

 **Chapter 6**

The students continued to train over the course of the next few weeks, working on their combat training and rescue skills until they were given the week off. They had grown accustomed to working and learning under the heroes, especially one Eddie Guerrero who had been teaching class 1A every now and then. He came and left when he wanted and he was looked down upon by a few of the other heroes because his methods were less than hero like at times. He would lie and cheat and steal in order to catch villains and other criminals and most of the public loved him. He had charisma and something about his methods made people love him even more, however while he was fighting a villain, he got hurt.

All of the students in class 1A were watching as the news crew circled around the scene, displaying it live on TV as Eddie came strolling into the scene with his flashy red low riding car and the usual smirk plastered on his man had super speed and yet he always drove that lowrider everywhere, doing multiple tricks with the car for passing citizens who ever saw him. He was facing a random villain, some tall guy with dirty blonde hair who had been terrorizing a few people. All of the students knew it would be a cakewalk for Eddie, the man was super fast and could handle the boy in two seconds, but that wasn't Eddie's style. Eddie was flashy and like to tell a story with everything he did, he would draw out this fight as long as possible in order to make it entertaining, especially with the news watching.

"This is gonna be so cool" Xavier said, obviously fanboying as he scooted closer to the TV as the rest of the students agreed and leaned in to watch. The three boys Xavier, Big E and Kofi were on the floor in front of the Tv along with the twins while Paige, Sasha and AJ Styles were on one couch, Carmella, Cass, and Baron were on the other couch with Enzo sitting on the armrest beside Carmella and lastly Finn, Bayley and Charlotte leaned against the pool table watching the Tv.

"Bay I'm surprised you're not closer to the TV...I know you're like a fangirl about this kind of stuff" Charlotte said, looking over at Bayley with a small smirk

Bayley bit the bottom of her lip as she tried to suppress a smile while she bounced eagerly on her toes. Finn looked at her before giving a small chuckle, "I think she might burst"

Charlotte patted Bayley on the head, "Down girl"

"Sorry...I can't help it. Eddie Guerrero is my favorite hero...a-after Macho Man obviously" The brunette said to her friends

The students watched as Eddie began to fight the villain, punching, dodging, and evading his way through the entire battle. The students watched with smiles as Eddie shouted at the blonde villain that he was his Papi as he threw him through the glass window of a storefront. However, after a minute while Eddie was flexing and smiling at the crowd the blonde villain slowly stood before holding out a device in his right hand.

Carmella leaned forward and squinted her eyes at the TV, "What is that?"

"Is it a bomb?" Jey Uso asked

The students watched closely as the villain pushed the button before a loud piercing sound emitted from the device causing everyone in the city, including the WWE students to cover their ears. Eddie himself covered his ears before marching towards the man but stop as someone speared him into a wall. The students all gasped as soon as the piercing sound stopped and the dust of the now broken wall cleared revealing two villains, The Dudley Boys, standing over Eddie's body.

"Get up Eddie" Sasha muttered to herself as she leaned forward, biting on her nails.

The purple haired girl wouldn't admit this but Eddie Guerrero was her hero. He always has been, ever since she was a little kid. He was the whole reason why she wanted to be a hero here, she watched all of his fights and studied all of his moves, copying them and turning them into her own as she fought. He had trained her, taught her everything she knew now. The thing about Eddie was that he didn't have a flashy power, but he made it flashy. He trained himself to be one of the best hand to hand combat fighters in the world just to be able to keep everyone's attention, to make sure he wasn't just another superhero with super speed, and add that to his charisma, and Eddie is unforgettable. Sasha wanted to do that, she knew her power was common, so she wanted to train and get better so she could be a top hero like Eddie, but she would never say that, she would never admit to having an idol, then she would be like Bayley, and Bayley was weak.

Sasha mentally cursed herself for thinking about the annoying brunette before casting a sparing glance towards her, watching as she looked at the screen with big eyes, reminding Sasha of a child. The girl scoffed and shook her head as she turned back to the Tv, half of which was blocked by Big E and the rest of the boys on the floor who were loudly talking and commenting on the Dudley Boys.

"I guess that detonator button thing was just a signal for The Dudleys" Kofi said

"Yeah but why are the Dudley Boys working with that guy?" Jimmy Uso commented pointing at the tall blonde guy who was being helped up by Bubba Ray Dudley

"Common Enemy" Paige said from the couch, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. The kid probably is tryin' to make a name for himself, so he got some back up to take out a big hero"

Sasha glanced at Paige beside her before nodding her head in agreement. There had been plenty of people who tried to team up against heroes but none of them ever succeeded, and this group won't either.

"Oh wait...I do know that guy" Xavier said after squinting his eyes at the Tv for a while as the screen zoomed in on the blonde villain's face, "That JB...something...JBJ? JBC?...oh JBL. He was part of some money scheme a while back that Eddie Guerrero busted"

There were various 'Ohs' from the students as they nodded in recognition before continuing to watch as the three boys fought Eddie. Sasha winced as they showed Eddie take a rough headbutt from Devon Dudley, sending him crashing to the floor hard. She tore her eyes from the screen a minute to see Becky and the rest of the random engineering students enter the living area. Sasha watched them carefully as the group sat to themselves in the corner at a table that was close by the vending machine, well all of them except for Becky who walked over to Bayley and smiled. Sasha watched the redhead for a second before turning back to the Tv.

"Give it up Eddie! You're outmatched, outnumbered and out of time!" JBL yelled at the man on the ground as he gripped him by the hair, yanking his head up to look at him, revealing blood spilling from his mouth, "Once I get rid of you...I'll be the name on everybody's lips, nobody will forget me ever again!"

"And you are?" Eddie asked through the blood as he smirked while JBL grew angry, ordering the Dudleys to throw Eddie around some more.

As Devon went to grab Eddie, he head-butted the Black man sending him reeling back before Eddie stood and turned to Bubba who came running at him. Eddie ducked under the man's arm before doing a quick arm drag as the man turned around and tried to run at him. Eddie dug his knee into Bubba's side as he twisted his arm before Devon came and kicked him in the side of his head, knocking him off Bubba. The three fought, two-on-one for a while before Eddie began to get the upper hand, knocking Bubba through another store window leaving him knocked out so he could focus on Devon, however once Eddie knocked Devon down he started smirking and waving to the camera before JBL thrusted his hand through Eddie's chest.

There was a collective gasp from nearly the whole world as everyone watched as Eddie slowly frowned and began to cough up blood before falling to one knee as JBL pulled his arm from the man's chest. The blonde villain smirked before yelling out, "THIS...is your hero. Well I just killed him...he was nothing. HE...was a liar, a cheater, a thief...he was no hero...but now he _is_ dead. Now no one will ever forget the name JBL!"

Sasha's eyes widened, as the camera showed JBL kicking Eddie in the back of the head sending him crashing to the ground, coughing up blood as he laid in the middle of the street, now swarmed by police officers and other civilians. The room stayed silent as everyone stared at the screen in shock and disbelief before Xavier stuttered and said, "t-that didn't happen...right? That wasn't real."

Charlotte frowned and crossed her arms, "That was real"

Sasha felt tears well up in her eyes so the girl quickly cursed before standing and walking away, pushing past everyone as she went back to her room, leaving Xavier and the rest of the boys to yell and scream at the TV. Once she was in the safety of her room she locked the door and felt tears flowing down her face. She angrily wiped at her eyes, trying to stop the tears that flowed from her eyes as she sat down on the floor with her back to the door. After a few minutes there was a knock behind her before Sasha could hear Bayley's voice, "Sasha? Are you okay?"

"Go away" Sasha responded harshly

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling. I know you really liked Eddie Guerrero"

Sasha took a deep breath as tears spilled from her eyes again before she stood and wiped them quickly as she opened the door. Bayley stood there slightly shocked before giving a sympathetic smile, she was wearing a green jacket and grey joggers with her hair down, pushed back by a grey headband. Sasha looked at Bayley for a second, ready to fire all of her anger at the girl like she always did, but as she opened her mouth nothing came out. Bayley seemed to notice her struggle and quickly hugged the shorter girl, Sasha wanted to refuse, she wanted to push the taller girl away, she wanted to scream and punch her, but she didn't. She didn't know why, but she couldn't. Sasha let the girl hug her before she slowly pulled away and looked up at Bayley, feeling weak and vulnerable.

"Did you want to come in?" Sasha said, barely above a whisper as she opened the door a little more for Bayley to enter.

The brunette nodded before entering as Sasha closed the door behind them, turning to watch as Bayley looked around the room observing everything that was in it, however, it wasn't much, just a few pictures of her family and a few trophies

"I remember this" Sasha watched as Bayley's fingers lightly touch her MVP soccer trophy, "You kicked some girl in the face for this trophy"

Sasha bit her lip, not sure what to say, the last normal, non-threatening conversation she had with Bayley was when they were seven, anything she said no would feel...unnatural, "Yeah...I uh...I didn't mean to"

"That's not what the ref said" Bayley said with a smile as she turned to face Sasha before frowning as she saw the purple haired girl's face, "Hey...about Eddie I-"

"How did you know I liked Eddie?" Sasha asked suddenly, cutting of Bayley

"You told the class once before when we were kids. Everyone had to write about their favorite person and you said yours was Eddie Guerrero" Bayley said blushing a little as she remembered their childhood, "I mean...uh...that sounds a little stalkerish since I remember that"

"It's fi...no… yeah it is stalkerish." Sasha said shaking her head as she sat down on her bed while Bayley stood still looking around, "Eddie Guerrero is...was, my favorite superhero..a-and I'm not supposed to say this but he's my godfather."

"Wait...Eddie guerrero is your godfather?" Bayley yelled causing Sasha to quickly rush over to the girl and cover her mouth

"Shut up!" Sasha snapped causing Bayley to slowly nod before she pulled her hand away slowly and walked back to the bed, "My parents were friends with him, way before he got his powers, they grew up together and while other kids treated Eddie differently because of his powers my parents didn't. Eddie's family eventually kicked him out when he got older, so my parents let him stay in the apartment they had together once they were finished with high school. So they lived together for a while, even up until I was a baby as Eddie was trying to get into WWE. Then when he finally got in, he started doing everything to make a name for himself so he could pay my parents back, so he was around a lot. Then my powers developed and he took me under his wing, just to get them under control, but… one day a villain attacked him while we were out and I got hurt."

Sasha slowly lifted her shirt to show a darkened patch of skin along her belly button causing Bayley's eyes to widen, fascinated by the burn and the story, "Then what happened?"

Sasha lowered her shirt and rolled her eyes at Bayley's dorkiness, she could tell that Bayley was interested in knowing all she could about one of WWE's greats and it made Sasha want to punch her in her face, but she still couldn't help but smile. The two girls had grown up together, lived in the same neighborhood since they were babies, and at one point they were even friends. However, when Sasha's powers developed she spent more time with her godfather and he trained her, taught her to hold her head and call herself The Boss. He made sure that she would never get picked on for her powers and that she knew exactly how to get what she wanted, and eventually everyone at school began to follow her around, even Bayley. All the kids thought she was cool for getting her powers so early, she was only six at the time and she was the first kid in the neighborhood to get their powers.

Sasha would lead the kids on adventures and quests, claiming that she wasn't scared of anything and the kids stuck to her like glue, but as their powers developed as well, they didn't find Sasha so interesting anymore, only Bayley who didn't get her powers until she was twelve. Sasha grew angry and pushed herself harder and harder to make sure she was the best, and it wasn't because she wanted the kids to follow her around anymore, no, it was because she wanted them to fear her. If she couldn't make a name for herself by popularity, she would go the opposite direction, she would lie and steal like her godfather and eventually all the kids were scared of her...except for Bayley.

Bayley had known Sasha since they were little, so she was neither turned off by the girl's powers or scared away when she started acting differently and this made Sasha even angrier. She started using her powers against Bayley, humiliating the girl and doing whatever she could to get her to stay away and eventually it worked. But still, Sasha wasn't satisfied, Bayley still had that stupid smile on her face and she didn't fear her like everyone else, she just stayed away and because of that Sasha hated Bayley, and once they got older she was sure that Bayley had hated her too, but here she was listening to her story, smiling and watching her like an...like an idiot. Sasha searched desperately for some form of pity in Bayley's eyes, just so she could snap at her, but to her dismay, she didn't find any.

The purple haired girl sighed before continuing on with the story, "So he left"

"What?"

"After I got hurt Eddie promised not to come around anymore, because it was too dangerous. He would send cards for my birthday and for christmas, but other than that...I didn't see him, except for on TV" Sasha said with a shrug

"But why is he your favorite?" Bayley asked still confused

"He's unconventional… he's not a regular do-gooder like Macho Man or anyone else. He lies, and cheats and steals" Sasha said with a smirk, " He taught me everything I know… he taught me how to be the Boss, and he was one of the best superheroes ever. But… he's my favorite because he recognized something in me… at the performance exams he said that I could be the best hero WWE has ever seen and that's what I want. That means I have to be better than him, better than Macho Man, better than The Rock, better than Mick Foley...even better than you"

Bayley's eyes widened at how serious Sasha's voice was as the girl walked right up to her and stood so they were only an inch apart. Sasha stared up at Bayley with a dead stare, she was tired of talking, she was tired of feeling vulnerable and sharing all this information. She wanted to be alone, and she knew that she would have to force Bayley out because she wouldn't go willingly, "I _will_ be better than you. Now get out"

Bayley's eyes slowly started turning purple before she robotically turned and left, leaving Sasha to crash down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling...alone. Sasha cursed herself and hit her forehead repeatedly at her stupidity. She never should have said anything to Bayley, she shouldn't have even let her in the room in the first place. She would have to build her walls up all over again seeing as how the tall brunette broke through them with one measly memory of a soccer game and a class assignment. Sasha closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she quickly changed and headed to the gym.

After news of Eddie Guerrero's death the students of WWE were given some more time off and a memorial was planned for this Wednesday. Becky and the rest of the engineerings students in Class 1A had been spending the time in the labs working and perfecting new challenges for Heromania. Each level of engineering students had a lab which was split between the classes so for the first year students class 1A and 1B had to share the large white room. It was, thankfully, sectioned off giving each class their own side and every student got their own areas, they were given a computer and table, other equipment and enough space to work on their inventions. There was also a large hologram table on each side front where they could pull up a hologram version of the playing field for Heromania to better strategize their obstacles.

"Hey Becky, come look at this!" the red head turned around from her station and walked over to where the rest of the Class 1A engineers were standing around the hologram table.

"Yeah Sami?" Becky asked the red hair boy

Sami Zayn was the number 3 engineering student, he was a plucky Canadian boy who always had a big grin on his face and tended to try to make everyone laugh. Sami had been able to score high enough on his academic tests and he was the best when it came to hacking software. He was wearing a black hat and a hoodie with jeans looking rather comfortable as he leaned against the hologram table with a smile plastered on his face, "Mustafa here has an idea for Heromania"

"What! I- uh...no I don't!" Mustafa Ali stuttered. He was the youngest kid in WWE, having skipped two grades in high school, unlike everyone else, making him very nervous, especially around Becky. The Irish woman was already well known around WWE, even in her short time being here. She had been under WWE's radar for a while when she was younger because of the robots that she had built for Dean, so when she got her letter of recognition everyone was excited to see what she could really do and Mustafa was a big fan.

"Yes he does. He's been working on it since the exams" Luke Gallows said, towering over the whole group as he patted Mustafa on his head, "You remember what he came up with for his exams right?"

Becky nodded, the engineering students had to go through different challenges from the powered students as they had to take two tests to determine their academic skills and then they had to present three of their best inventions. After this they were given a few tasks where they had to hack into systems and design new computer programs, in which the best would be chosen for the powered students' hero exams. Becky had been the best and the fastest worker, she could deconstruction and rebuild WWE's entire computer software with her eyes closed and that is what quickly got her the top spot and a lot of respect among the engineering students. Mustafa himself had been given the number two spot for his ingenious inventions and quick thinking as he developed the heat seeking weapons that attacked class 1A a while ago.

"Yeah" Becky said with a smile before looking over at Mustafa, "What did ya have in mind?"

"I uh… well it's sort of the same but it incorporates your robots and Luke and Karl's weapons." Mustafa said in a low tone, looking down at the hologram table before waving his hand over it causing a model of the arena to appear. It already had a set of obstacles built in like lasers, walls that crush you if you step in a certain spot and killer robots like the ones in the performance tests. It was the engineers jobs to add new obstacles and stipulations as the years went a long. He placed his hand on a clear patch in the area causing models of human looking robots to appear, "I think using the human looking robots will be best, you've already designed a few and then just given them a weapons upgrade...courtesy of Luke and Karl"

Mustafa gestured over to Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, two boys who wore matching black shirts and dark jeans. These two had grown up together and were brilliant minds that managed to design impressive weapons that immobilized powered individuals. Luke smirked and went over to his station before coming back with a large blaster that looked to be the size of Becky's arm, "Karl and I have been working on this bad boy for a while, she's gonna pack one hell of a punch"

"Oh and Sami can hack into the system and set a pressure point in the area" Mustafa suggested hopefully, pointing to the red hair boy, "That way when people get into the area something happens"

"I'm thinking no lights, more robots" he said with a goofy smile, "none of them can see in the dark as we saw before and when it comes to Heromania, I doubt they'll be thinking of working together like they did then."

Becky nodded at this and went to say something but stopped when she heard a yell from class 1B's side of the lab causing all of them to look over and see Sasha rolling her eyes at Aiden English as he yelled at her, "Hey! No powered people in the labs!"

"It'll just be a minute" Sasha snapped at him

"You heard him...no freaks" Chad Gable snapped backed crossing his arms

"Freak! Who you calling a freak bitch?" Sasha yelled causing Sami to hit Becky

"Uh should you-"

"Yeah" Becky said cutting him off before walking over to the girl, she knew that some of the engineering students had...problems, with powered people. A lot of them were picked on or bullied in school by them, Becky had seen it with her own eyes, but she had a close friendship with Dean and Finn Balor, making it hard to hate all powered kids, but others didn't feel the same. Most engineering students came to WWE, not to help superheroes, but for the money the job gave. Being one of WWE's engineers paid more than most jobs, even being a doctor or lawyer, and it got you quick fame. However, it meant working for superheroes, so the engineering students tended to stay away from them, keeping to themselves and keeping powered kids out of their labs.

Becky was probably the only exception to this as she talked to whoever she wanted and although other engineering students from other classes looked at her strange, the rest of her classmates didn't. Sami, Mustafa and the boys looked up to Becky, even though Karl was the oldest, because Becky carried herself as if she knew the secret to life and everyone else followed behind her, waiting to know what that secret was.

As Becky approached Sasha she gently placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and stood in between her and the boys, "Lads...let's take it easy… I'm sure she doesn' mean harm"

"Oh I mean harm" Sasha muttered bucking at the two boys as she was held back by the Irish woman

"Can ya not say that right now?" Becky whispered harshly looking back at the girl before turning back to Class 1B

"You know the rule Rebecca… no freaks allowed" a tall boy with no hair said causing Becky to roll her eyes

"Oh come on Aiden… that's not a real rule and besides the lot of ya can't go around hated heroes forever. Why don' the two of ya just go back ta whatever is it ya were doin'?"

Aiden English frowned at this but crossed his arms while the other boy, Chad Gable stepped up defiantly, "We don't take orders from you. Just because you're the number one doesn't mean you get to boss us around. Especially when you're hanging out with those freaks"

"Let me put this guy out" Sasha whispered to Becky but the red head merely shook her head

"Chad, the last time I checked ya were dead last on the list of students ta pass the exams, and the last time I checked...I was number one. A single bad word from me and yer butt will be packin' yer bags faster than Sasha here could kick yer arse. Now, why don' you run along?" Becky said in a dangerous tone causing Aiden to place his hand on Chad's shoulder and motion for him to pull back but the shorter boy pulled away and went to step in Becky's face

"Stand down Gable" came a thick Japanese accent, "Becky… is...right."

"Whatever" Gable said before he and Aiden walked back further into the lab on their class side while Shinsuke Nakamura stood with his eyes squinted at Becky

"Thanks Shinsuke" Becky said, holding her hand out to the Class 1B representative.

"Take your friend...and go"

Becky nodded at this and ushered Sasha out before she closed the glass, lab doors behind them and turned back to Sasha who stood in a tank top and shorts with her arms crossed, "what was that guy's problem?"

"Ya can't just walk into a lab like that… some of 'em aren't ta keen on havin' powered lads around" Becky explained carefully

"Whatever, the next time I see either of their faces again I'll punch a hole straight through it" Sasha said punch her right fist into her left palm causing Becky to roll her eyes

"Is there somethin' ya actually needed, I have work ta do" Becky said causing Sasha to lower her hands and look to Becky with an unreadable expression

"I know that _you_ have all these crazy robots and that _you_ can hack into the arena"

"So?"

"So... I was hoping that you could give me something to fight."

"... no"

"Oh come on" Sasha whined, "I know you do it for Dean… you would do it for Bayley"

"That's because Bayley is actually nice… ya aren't worth me time" Becky said with a glare and went to turn around but Sasha yelled out

"Wait…I going through a rough time and I just want to fight something. I've already broken two mirrors and a punching bag so they kicked me out the gym. Just help me!"

"I think yer missin' somethin' in that sentence" Becky said with a raised eyebrow, "I don' have ta help ya"

Becky watched as Sasha clenched her teeth and grumbled to herself, throwing a mini tantrum as she stomped lightly in place and balled up her fist before taking a deep breath and saying, "... please"

Becky paused for a second, "Wow… okay"

"Really?" Sasha asked hopefully

"But first… name five other people in yer class, not including me...if ya even know me name" Becky said with her arms crossed

Sasha rolled her eyes before counting out, "Bayley… baby Flair, annoying clone boy... Annoying clone boy's sister...and those twins… see that's six"

Becky looked at Sasha with wide eyes before she busted out laughing, "Annoyin' clone boy?"

"Come on...I said please, I named the people… well… you knew who I was talking about" Sasha whined at Becky's laughter, "Please… I'll owe you"

Becky slowly calmed down and wiped a fallen tear from her eye before smiling at Sasha and giving a shrug, "Fine… come on"

With that Becky walked off, not waiting for Sasha to follow as the two headed through the building. Sasha quickly caught up and walked slowly beside the red head, "Thanks"

"What was that? I don' think I heard ya" Becky said with a smirk

"Don't push it"

"Ya gonna tell me what's got ya in such a bad mood...well worse than normal?"

Becky glanced at Sasha as the purple haired girl thought over what to say, "I mean you saw what happened with Eddie Guerrero"

"That? That's why yer upset?" Becky asked with a scoff, "People die… heroes die. Ya can't be upset over that"

Sasha clenched her fist, "Wow you really have a way with people don't you?"

Becky gave a sarcastic laugh before looking to see Sasha with a serious look in her eyes, "Oh. Uh...I'm sorry yer hero died"

"Your hero? What you never had a favorite hero?" Sasha asked in shock by how dismissive Becky was about the death of a great hero

"No I have me favorites… but I also realize that they're people too and they'll die eventually. However, I know that he was yer godfather and I-"

"What?" Sasha asked as she stopped walking causing Becky to stop and turn to face the girl, "who told you that? Was it Bayley?"

Becky raised her hands defensively, "I read yer files… WWE knew about it, it was in there...right beside hot headed"

"WHAT!?"

"I'm kidding" Becky said with a small smile, "But I am sorry fer yer loss. I've lost people too...I know it sucks. I'm kinda immune to it now."

"Lucky you... " Sasha said sarcastically before pausing, "I've only ever lost my grandfather…and I haven't talked with Eddie since the performance exams."

"Well I'm sure he was proud of ya… ya can in number one… well without the civilians counted" Becky said with a smile as she shoved her hands in her pockets

"Yeah" Sasha said with a sad smile, "Yeah, he was"

"Good… Now, ya gonna come smash some robots… or are ya just gonna stand there like a dope?"

Sasha shook her head before following Becky out to the arena, "So WWE has a lot on me and the rest of the students here?"

"Everythin'. They have all the files on that computer in the library"

"really? Even mine?"

"WWE believes in no secrets so they have dirt sheets on all their heroes" Becky explained leaving the two in silence until Becky asked, "So… ya told Bayley about Eddie. No wonder she had that big goofy grin on her face when she left. Are ya two good now?"

"No. Never have been, never will be." Sasha said as they entered the arena

The red head set up a similar situation like she had with Dean and gave Sasha the city setting. There were a few citizens and a bunch of robots, a lot more smaller ones than bigger ones because Becky figured it would help with Sasha's anger. After a few rounds Becky gave Sasha one giant robot and watched as the girl's shoulders slumped once the robot was defeated. The Irish woman stopped the simulation and shut everything down before walking out to approach the girl

"Thanks...I needed that" Sasha said as she took a few deep breaths and wiped the sweat from her face

"No problem…" Becky said as she watched the girl trying to catch her breath. She had been studying and watching the girl as she fought and exerted herself, "Ya good?"

"Yeah..just...that took a lot out of me"

Becky had noticed once when she sent out ten robots that Sasha became distracted had to fight them hand to hand, "Ya struggle with focus when it comes ta yer powers. I'll remember that"

"You plotting my despise for Heromania Red?" Sasha asked with a playful smirk as Becky slowly began to back away still looking at Sasha

"We'll just have ta wait an' see won't we Banks?" Becky shot back with a smirk before turning and walking away. Yelling over her shoulder, "Thanks fer the information"

Sasha stayed in her spot and watched as the red head left, smiling to herself before she shook her head and made her way back into the building so she could shower and then get something to eat.

Charlotte slowly walked around the library, running her fingers along old books and glass cases. The room was large with two levels and had hundred of rows on the first floor while the second held computers and historical information about all the heroes and villains. Charlotte had come here after wandering around a while after breakfast. She looked at the glass cases of Macho Man's colorful streamers, Stone Cold's vest, Mick Foley's old mask. All of the statement pieces of past heroes hung up on the walls in here.

Charlotte shoved her hands into her leather jacket pockets as she stopped in front of Ricky 'The Dragon' Steamboat's red headband, pants and wristbands that hung on a plastic model in a glass case alongside a few pictures of him. He and her father had battled many times while she was just a kid and Charlotte and her younger brother had watched the TV closely as their father brutalized the man in a mall not too far from their elementary school. Kids hated them because their father was Ric Flair, and whenever the blonde villain was shown on TV attacking anywhere or hurting any of their favorite heroes, Charlotte and Reid would experience hell the next day. It was once so bad that people threw a glass bottle at Reid, cutting his forehead open, causing blood to spill down his face the whole walk home. This was why Reid hated their father, why he hated villains and why he wanted to be a hero.

Charlotte slowly lifted her hand to the glass case and carefully examined The Steamboat model, only stopping as she heard someone clear their throat behind her. The tall blonde quickly turned around to see Sasha standing there in a red hoodie and joggers, "What are you doing?"

"nothing...I was just looking at this stuff" Charlotte said, dropping her hands to her pockets and taking a step back from the case

Sasha slowly walked up to her, looking at where the blonde had been standing, "Ricky Steamboat...good man… good hero. Also, one of your father's mortal enemies."

Charlotte looked back to Ricky's case before nodding, "Yeah… he and my dad went at it for a while"

"Ya know I liked watching your dad fight Dusty Rhodes. Those two were good opponents"

"Yeah too bad he killed him" Charlotte said bitterly as she crossed her arms thinking about the pure hell she went through when she went to school the day after her father threw Dusty Rhodes off the roof of a bank.

"Yeah… that sucks...so why are you looking at Steamboat's stuff?"

"Just looking… why are you in here? I didn't know you knew what a library was" Charlotte said, turning the tables on Sasha causing the girl to shrug

"Red told me that they had files on the computers up here...so I came to have a look for myself" Sasha said as she walked past Charlotte causing the tall blonde to follow her over to the large computer that sat in the corner.

Sasha quickly sat down and began to type into the computer while Charlotte hovered behind her, "Red?"

"Yeah...Rebecca...Becky...whatever"

"Since when are you two friends?"

"Since today"

"Well what are you looking for?" Charlotte asked as Sasha pulled up WWE's search engine and began to type in Charlotte's name, "What are you doing?"

"Becky said that WWE has their files on everyone on here… don't you want to know what they know about you?"

Charlotte looked at Sasha for a second before nodding causing Sasha to smirk before she hit the enter button and watched as information on Charlotte came up. There were pictures and news clippings of Charlotte growing up, there were a few images of her playing volleyball, her and her cheerleading team at States and multiple articles about her family. Charlotte leaned over Sasha and skimmed through most of the words before saying, "They have every piece that was ever written about me"

"And by you" Sasha said before pointing at one article and saying, "You were in a news club?"

"It was a journalism club… and yes." Charlotte said before spotting something, "Click on that article"

Sasha slowly clicked on one article before sparing a glance at Charlotte watching as she read over her shoulder. Sasha glanced back at the article, reading over it as it talked about the death of Reid Flair. There were pictures of the boy in a football jersey and volunteering as they talked about all the good he did to try and counteract his father's evil. The article also talked about the torment that he and Charlotte went through growing up with their father's evil and there were a few pictures of people yelling and spitting at them as they walked to school.

Sasha carefully looked at the blonde as her frown deepened while she continued to read, "I'm sorry about your brother"

"It's fine" Charlotte said shaking her head. Sasha nodded before she slowly continued reading looking at WWE's comments on her from the performance exams. Charlotte seemed to be reading the same thing as she commented, "They think that I'm trying to spite my father… and that will be my downfall?"

"Your real name is Ashley?" Sasha asked with a smirk noticing this under WWE's notes

"Shut up" Charlotte said before crossing her arms and pulling back from Sasha, "You can move on...you came here to read your own files…"

Sasha eyed the blonde as she shook her head and seemed to fall deep into thought before turning back to the computer and typing in her own name. She clenched her jaw as she saw multiple suspensions and complaints about her, all of which that came from her schools and classmates, "They say I'm ill-tempered and that I could be a good hero if I didn't have such a short temper"

"Well that's probably true" Charlotte commented causing Sasha to glare at her, "What...nobody likes a bitchy hero. Even Eddie Guerrero had some charisma, you're just…"

Sasha continued to glare at her as she trailed off before turning back to the computer screen. There were pictures of her family, her and her younger brother who had Autism, there were also some pictures of her and her soccer team for the one year when she did play. Sasha skimmed through all this before coming across information about her family and Eddie. There were pictures of her parents with him and some even with him and her when she was just a little kid, "How are they getting these pictures?"

"They probably did a global search from the internet and a face search from security cameras." Charlotte said after thinking, "I mean some pictures came from the internet, social media or newspapers, but there are a few pictures that looked to be taken without anyone knowing and they could either have people watching us, or they just looked up any time security cameras caught us on film growing up."

"That's still creepy" Sasha said before the two sat in silence for a minute while Sasha continued reading

"Eddie Guerrero was your godfather?" Charlotte asked over the purple haired girl's shoulder, "No wonder why you were so upset earlier"

"Yes" Sasha said simply, not feeling like explaining another heartfelt story about her and her godfather's relationship to anyone, "And your father is Ric Flair"

"Everyone already knows that. I'm surprised _you_ don't flaunt around the fact that he's your Godfather" Charlotte said with a smirk

"Why? I don't need any famous ties to make a name for myself unlike some people" Sasha snapped before she began typing in a new name into the search engine

"Whatever" Charlotte dismissed, debating whether or not to leave now, but after she saw Sasha type in Bayley's name she kind of wanted to stay.

"Bayley Martinez" Sasha muttered as she read over the few school articles about her playing basketball and the few pictures of her volunteering at an animal shelter. There were also a few pictures of her with a milkshake poured on her head and a video of her telling everyone that she still wet the bed and slept with a Macho Man night light, all of which were caused because of Sasha.

"Geez...you really are a bitch" Charlotte said as she looked at the same things, "I don't understand how she still likes you. I mean you humiliated her for most of her life and yet, I saw her go after you when you were upset this morning"

Sasha didn't look at Charlotte as thoughts of Bayley filled her head. She thought about how mean she was to the girl before she quickly shook her head and muttered, "She never gets the hint. I don't need her or her pity, I wanted her to stay away from me… after all these years, she still never did"

Charlotte leaned away from Sasha and shook her head, "She sees something in you...she believes in you for some unknown reason… that will probably get her killed, and that's why they said that her blind niceness will be her downfall"

Sasha looked at the screen and read WWE's comments on Bayley before saying, "They're right"

Charlotte looked at Sasha carefully before saying, "Alright… I think that's been enough snooping for today"

Sasha nodded and began to hit the backspace, erasing Bayley's name from the search engine, stopping only at the B as she thought for a second, "Hold up… one more name"

Sasha quickly typed in Rebecca Lynch and hit the search engine causing Charlotte to lean back in and watch as the screen buffered, "Seriously?"

"What? She has all that information on us… why not learn a little bit about her?" Sasha said causing Charlotte to sigh before agreeing, leaving the two in silence as the screen continued to buffer for another two minutes before the screen went black, "Woah...woah, what happened?"

Sasha began repeated clicking the screen and hitting the spacebar, Charlotte hit the girl's hands, "Stop touching it"

"Ow, don't hit me. I'm trying to get it to work" Sasha snapped

"You're making it worse" Charlotte snapped back, hitting the girl again causing the two to get in a petty hitting match before something popping up on the screen, "ow. Stop!"

Sasha and Charlotte both looked at the screen to see a messaged typed into it. Sasha squinted her eyes before reading it, "Nice try Banks."

"What the hell?" Charlotte said while Sasha began typing back

 _ **Who is this?**_

 _ **You think I'm going to let you find out anything about me? Try again.**_

Sasha rolled her eyes at this response before cursing, "Fucking Red."

"Wait this is Becky?" Charlotte asked pointing at the screen

"She must have hacked into the system" Sasha said before she went to type something but stopped when the words disappeared and a skull appeared in the middle of the screen. It slowly began to catch fire and Sasha and Charlotte watched as it melted away and once it was completely gone the computer let out an ear piercing siren.

Sasha jumped up and away from the computer, she slowly backed up into Charlotte, hitting the girl quickly, "We should probably…"

"Yeah" Charlotte agreed as the two slowly backed away before running out of the library.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think and what you guys want to see in the future**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No Dean"

"You aren't even considering it"

"No I'm not"

"But it would look so badass"

Dean smirked as Becky rolled her eyes at him before shaking her head as she worked on her latest robot. Dean was dressed in his usual black leather jacket and jeans with his hair covering his eyes while Becky was wearing a red tank top and black leggings with her red hair braided on one side. He had been pestering his Irish friend for the past twenty minutes about making a robot that looked like him, and every time her answer was the same.

"No."

Dean rolled his eyes and hopped up on the desk in the redhead's room. Her room was simple, a bed a desk and closet, the only thing was that her desk had been pushed over to give her space to work on her current project, which happened to be a new robot. It had a human's body but there was no face which kind of freaked Dean out but Becky shrugged him off as she messed with a few wires on the back of the neck of a robot. It was a blank canvas according to Becky as she explained to him about her concept of AI and making more humanized robots and upon hearing this Dean immediately decided that he wanted to be a robot, to which, Becky refused.

"Why not?" Dean tried causing Becky to look over at him as she continued to work

"One of ya is enough… I don' need another…" Becky explained, "But me robots will be able ta copy it's opponent's skills and abilities so-"

"That's basically me, you're making a robot me. Now all you gotta do is make it look like me" Dean cut Becky off with a smirk

"I'm makin' a robot based on yer powers but I'm not makin' it look like ya" Becky said as she closed the panel on the back of the robot's neck, "I've been studyin' yer DNA fer years now… an' I've managed ta write a code that replicates yer powers. It will scan it's opponent an' copy it just like how yers does"

"So...why can't it look like me?"

Becky rolled her eyes and walked up to Dean with a smirk, "Because...I already have someone else in mind"

"Who?"

"Not tellin' ya"

"You're no fun today" Dean said causing Becky to roll her eyes before groaning as she looked down at her watch. It had a communicator hooked up to it and was connected to the supercomputer she had at her station in the labs and it was connected to an earpiece and set of goggles that she had.

"Speaking of now fun" Becky said, tapping her watch lightly before she moved away from her robot

Dean raised an eyebrow at Becky, "What? Got a hot date?"

"Why would that be no fun?" Becky asked causing Dean to shrug before she waved him off and explained, "I have an engineerin' meeting" she smirked

"Nerd" Dean joked as Becky turned away and walked over to her closet, pulling off her tank top and changing into something else, "What the tank top wasn't good enough for you?"

Becky threw Dean a glare as she pulled down the hem of a black Nike hoodie, "It's fine...thank you"

Dean smirked, he had got it for her a while back, he was actually surprised she still had it to be honest, but he smiled at the fact that she did, "You're welcome"

"But…" Becky trailed off, grabbing her phone and ushering Dean out the door and locking it behind them, "I do have a meetin' ta get ta...an' you have trainin'. What would the boys think if ya were late again?"

"We would think that he was spending his time with you"

Dean looked up to see Seth standing in the hallway with his arms crossed. He was wearing a black t-shirt and shorts and his dark hair was down to his shoulders. Seth and Dean had been paired up together when they were first-year students and ended up becoming close friends. This eventually led to Hunter himself pairing them up with Roman Reigns to form The Shield. The trio have been slowly making a name for themselves and they even have a small following, all of which were usually teen girls begging for Seth and Roman's autographs. The three boys had a close bond, they were basically brothers, that why they worked so well together and why everyone loved them. Roman was not only super strong but he could create concussive blasts when he punched something or someone, so whenever Roman jumped and punched the ground a large blast would knock out everything around him. While Seth had the power of agility, he could flip and fly through the air like it was nothing and his reflexes and senses were ten times better than anyone else.

"Seth… come to get me I see. Next time tell Roman I don't need a babysitter" Dean said causing Becky to slap his arm

"You can tell him yourself… we got training"

"I'll be there in a minute" Dean dismissed causing Becky to roll her eyes

"I have a meetin'... Please Seth… take him." Becky said before she began to walk off, "I gotta go. See ya at lunch Dean"

"Bye Becky" Seth said while Dean watched her walk away towards the elevator, watching as the elevator opened reveal Finn Balor there waiting, causing dean to look on confused. The two seemed to whisper pointedly about something serious as Becky's eyebrows furrowed as she talked. Dean watched as long as he could as the elevator closed before rolling his eyes and turning back to his teammate who had a smile on his face, "Nice girl"

"Shut up" Dean said before walking past Seth and heading down to the gym.

Seth ran to catch up to Dean before the two walked in silence with Seth glancing over at Dean every few steps, "So… you and Becky"

"Are none of your business...and we're nothing" Dean said seriously

"Well then you wouldn't mind if I set you up with someone?" Seth said with a small smile causing Dean to stare at his teammate skeptically

"No thanks"

"Come on… she's a nice girl, pretty blonde… she is a second year engineering student" Seth said leaning over trying to see Dean's face as they walked to see if he was listening, "She was in one of the other classes our first year so we didn't see her much but her name is Renee Young. She's talkative, pretty, same age, blonde…"

"I don't need anyone right now...thanks," Dean said shrugging Seth off

"Alright man I'm just saying… you ever want a date and I'll hook you two up" the smaller boy said as the two entered the gym where Roman was already waiting with Hunter

"You're late!" Hunter called out

"Sorry boss man… had to get Dean here away from a certain redhead" Seth said as he placed his hands on Dean's shoulder, shaking him quickly before walking over to Hunter and Roman while Dean stood there for a second watching them.

Roman was the top guy in their class. He had been the number one in the performance test followed by Seth and Roman was the class rep both their first year and now again as second-year students. Roman had managed to get over half the votes with Seth gain the remaining votes and Dean with none. He wasn't too upset about it… he didn't run for the job, even though he had the potential to be the most powerful student WWE has ever had, he didn't want the responsibility anyway. However, the fact that Roman and Seth got everyone's approval and respect… while he was treated like the crazy lunatic that everyone needed to keep their eyes on. That's why Seth was always watching him, that's why he hated when he and Roman came after him like Seth did today. They treated him like their younger brother and they were always so protective of him like he couldn't handle himself. But he can.

"Dean come on man," Roman said as he took off his hoodie, leaving him in a black shirt with no sleeves and sweatpants.

Dean took off his leather jacket and threw it in the corner before walking over to his teammates. Hunter looked at the three boys, dressed in a white shirt and shorts before he clapped his hands together and said, "Already… since you both were late… Seth, Dean you're up first."

Seth smirked and took his shirt off and eagerly began to stretch in place, bouncing around a little while Roman and Hunter stepped back and Dean cracked his neck. Dean watched Seth carefully as he began to think. Hunter trained the three boys every other week and recently he would have the boys pair off and fight each other, practicing their skills in hand to hand combat instead of using their powers. Sometimes it would be Roman versus Seth, Seth versus Dean, Dean versus Roman, other times they would even have a triple threat or they would work together against obstacles and robots.

The two stood face to face in the middle of the gym and began to circle each other, trading headlocks and armbars before Seth took Dean down to the ground in a headlock of his own. Dean grunt before twisting his body and freeing himself, pushing away from Seth and standing back to his feet. The two stared at each other second before Seth charged at Dean, ducking under his swing arm and wrapping his arm around the back of his neck, yanking him back to the ground. Seth quickly got Dean's arm and held it behind his back with one arm while he used his other hand to grind Dean's face into the ground.

"Come on Ambrose" Hunter shouted

Dean slowly began to power up, pushing him and Seth to a standing position, only to have Seth pull away and punch him in the face. Dean turned his head away and backed up to get some space. Seth quickly came forward running at Dean, but Dean quickly kicked Seth in the stomach causing him to bend over enough to Dean to knee him in the face, sending him falling backward.

"There you go Dean" Roman said

Dean breathed heavily as he tried to focus, ignoring Roman and Hunter as he bent down and grabbed Seth by his hair, dragging him up so he was standing. Once he was up Dean wrapped his arm around Seth's neck and grabbed his shorts before suplexing him and quickly moving into another headlock. Seth slowly started to turn in the headlock as he got to his knees before pushing Dean away. As Dean ran back at him Seth swept his legs from under him, flipping Dean in the air and causing him to fall flat on his face. Seth took the second to catch his breath as Dean slowly rose to his feet. The two looked at each other once more before exchanging blows, Seth punching and kicking faster than Deana and avoiding more of Dean's hits as he ducked under the taller boy's arms and kicked him in the back.

Dean growled at this, Seth had always been faster than him, it made since he was smaller and able to move quicker than Dean, and it was a perk of Seth's powers and the boy used this to his advantage, "Come on dean hit me"

Dean glared at the smaller boy and went to punch him but Seth grabbed Dean's fist and pulled it away before kicking him in the stomach and then once, hard, in the knee, sending him to a kneeling position as he bent forward holding his stomach. Seth backed away and then quickly came forward and curb stomped Dean into the ground causing the boy's head to bounce of the ground before Seth locked in a submission, wrapping his hands over Dean's nose and mouth as he leaned on the boy's back and yanked him backward.

"Dean do you yield?" Hunter asked to which Dean nodded and tapped out causing Seth to release him

"Better luck next time man," Seth said, patting Dean on the back before he stood up and held his hand out to help Dean up

Dean looked at Seth's hand for a second before slowly taking it and standing up. Dean fucking hated losing, but it also made him work ten times harder. Whenever he fought against Seth or Roman he lost even though his powers made him super badass, his brothers in arms would always find a way to outsmart him and take him down. While in hand to hand combat, Seth was just faster and Roman was stronger, it was hard to compete with that.

"Ambrose, you move too slowly and you hesitate on your decisions, Seth was clear-headed and ready to strike at all times. Keep working on it. Alright, Seth? Are you okay to go another round?" Hunter asked looking over at the boys

"Sure thing" Seth agreed

"Alright, Seth, Roman your turn"

Dean stepped away and sat against the wall watching the two fight as he thought about what Hunter said. Dean already knew that he wasn't Hunter's favorite, nor was Hunter Dean's favorite, but he still took the man's words seriously. After all, Hunter was a legend and a Pro hero, anything he said was worth something. Dean would have to talk to Becky about getting in some more training hand to hand instead of with his powers, he wanted to get better, especially so he could come back and run Seth and roman's faces in it.

"Good work Roman" Hunter called out causing Hunter to look at the fight, watching as Seth flipped out of the way of Roman only to get speared once he landed

Dean looked down at his hands as he thought about getting better, about pushing himself to his limits while Hunter's approval of Roman and Seth filled in as background noise to him. He swore he would get better, he had a hell of a lot to prove, and he would do it. He would show Hunter and his teammates, hell, he would show the whole world that he was just as good...no better. He would show the whole world that he is better than Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins.

After training Dean continued to workout without the boys until he got tired and then went to go take a shower and eat. Now he was dressed in a simple black hoodie and matching sweatpants as he tiredly grabbed food from one of the lines in the cafeteria. He slowly took his pizza and water and turned around to face the few students that were in there, it was already 2 in the afternoon and most of the students had already gotten their food and were preparing for the memorial service of Eddie Guerrero at 3:30. Dean looked around before spotting bright red hair causing him to smirk as Becky fully came into view, but he quickly frowned as she entered the Cafeteria talking with Finn Balor again. This time he could tell she was thoroughly frustrated as she snapped at the taller boy. They stopped walking close to the entrance and Dean watched as Becky angrily snapped at him, moving her hands wildly while Finn just rolled his eyes obviously frustrated as well.

Dean stood in his spot and watched the two before he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn around and see Charlotte and Bayley standing there. Bayley, who was holding her own tray of food, was wearing a simple black hoodie and jeans while Charlotte was wearing a maroon long sleeved shirt and dark jeans. Bayley smiled at him before Charlotte asked, "What are you doing?'

Dean pointed over his shoulder to where Becky and Finn were still arguing, "Those two have been arguing and whispering on and off all day"

Charlotte looked over at them carefully before looking over to Bayley, "You don't think it's about the security breach do you?"

Bayley shrugged and stood on her tippy toes to see over Dean before saying, "Maybe...I'm not sure, but Becky does seem angry"

Dean looked confused, "What about the security breach?"

"Well Becky and Finn thought it was odd that the security breach was just news crew so they went to investigate," Bayley said quietly so only they could hear

"And when they came back the next day they said it was nothing and completely brushed it off. If you ask me they're hiding something and whatever it is must be big." Charlotte added on

"Well, why don't we ask her?" Dean said simply but Charlotte shook her head

"We already did… she says the same thing every time"

"We didn' find anythin' ta worry about on the security footages. Just the media, as they said, so everythin' seems okay" Bayley said in a fake Irish accent causing Dean and Charlotte to raise an eyebrow at her, "What that's what she says"

Charlotte rolled her eyes before looking back to Dean with a shrug, "it is true, she's said that same line all three times we asked her. Almost like she's being forced to say it"

"You think they were brainwashed?" Dean asked not fully believing the idea

Charlotte shook her head, "no. If they were brainwashed they would just say the line and move on, but since they have the free will to argue about it… I'm guessing they're not brainwashed. Blackmailed, however, is a much more plausible option"

"But by who?" Bayley asked Charlotte causing her to look around before discreetly pointing at the cameras that lined the cafeteria walls

"WWE." Charlotte looked back at Becky and Finn before saying, "I don't know why WWE would want to keep the attack a secret though. Maybe to make sure people didn't freak out, or maybe they wanted to avoid the bad publicity"

"Yeah" Dean agreed before spotting a flash of red from the corner of his eye

"Hey," Becky said, greeting the group tiredly, "What are ya all talkin' about?"

"Nothing," Charlotte said before placing a hand on Bayley's shoulder and saying, "Bayley here was just telling Dean about how much she wanted to meet Seth and Roman. She's a big Shield fan remember?"

"Oh yeah," Becky said, "I remember ya said somethin' about it when we first meet ya. Well Dean ya gotta introduce her"

"Yeah, I was going to take them to our next training session," Dean said with a shrug while Bayley's eyes widened

"Really?"

"Yeah sure," Dean said causing Bayley and Becky to smile before the redhead said

"Well since that's settled, can we sit...I've been standin' all afternoon"

After they ate the group changed and headed outside for Eddie Guerrero's memorial service. It was in the arena where the students had their performance exams and the field was set up with a large stage and a bunch of chairs. All of WWE's students gathered around while the main roster heroes and legends sat in the front. There was a large statue of the Eddie that stood at the foot of the stage while on stage there was a podium, five chairs, and pictures of Eddie next to his casket. Eddie's wife Vickie Guerrero was in one of the chairs on stage crying and wiping her eyes carefully with a tissue and Charlotte and Bayley noticed that Sasha was close to the front watching her.

There were dozens of flowers that were brought by civilians all day which now lined the stage while a news crew was firmly positioned off to the side so they could broadcast everything for the whole world. The Performance center grounds were opened to the public today allowing anyone to come in and sit in the bleachers of the arena and watch while what seemed like hundreds of heroes stood in as security. Vince, Hunter, and Stephanie sat in the chairs on stage next to Vickie and Vince cleared his throat before he started the ceremony. Ten bells were rung during a moment of silence for Eddie and then Vince, Hunter, Vickie and Eddie Guerrero's best friend Rey Mysterio all said a few words. After this, candles were lit and then all before moving on. As Vickie was saying her final words and thank yous to WWE and everyone that was here the ground began to shake causing people to scream and fall over on the unsteady floor.

Dean quickly grabbed Becky's hand to stabilize the girl until the shaking stopped. Slowly people started to stand up and look around to see what had happened. Vickie quickly got on the mic and asked if everyone was okay.

After a few nods and responses, there was a sharp scream as the ground shook again before the stage caved in causing Vickie, Rey, Vince, Hunter, Stephanie and Eddie's casket to fall into a large hole. The ground continued to shake and cave in at other areas causing people to start running. The main roster heroes help guide citizens and other students away from the area while some legends went to help Vince and the others out of the hole and all of class 1A stood still looking to Charlotte once the ground stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked as the group looked around observing the scene.

"Earthquake?" Bayley asked with a shrug

"We're in , not California," Paige said but Becky shook her head

"Although earthquakes are rare in Florida there was one over a hundred years ago," She said

But Jey Uso shrugged and added, "And we have villains. One of them is probably behind this"

After that, there was a silence and everyone seemed to wait for Charlotte to speak, "What?"

"What do we do?" Baron asked with his arms crossed while everyone looked around surveying the area.

Before Charlotte could answer the ground shook once more. As the ground shook Bayley could see Eddie's statue falling over, ready to fall and crush some of the remaining news crew causing her to spring into action. She quickly charged up her powers and caught the heavy statue, holding it above both the blonde female reporter and the young cameraman. She quickly told them to get out of here while Charlotte froze the statue in place above Bayley so she didn't have to hold it any longer. The ground soon stopped shaking as Bayley ran back over to the class and thanked Charlotte.

Soon a loud thud could be heard causing the students to look over and see JBL, and the Dudley boys standing not too far away. JBL smirked and walked casually around the arena, taking in the chaos while the Dudley's followed behind him. Bayley's eyes widened, "Devon can control earth, he's behind the earthquakes"

JBL looked at the few remaining legends like Mick Foley and The Rock who had stayed behind while the others safely guided the victims of the earthquake, like Vickie and Vince, away. The blonde villain simply smirked and lifted a small device and pressed a button causing the ground to rumble, but this time not because of earthquakes, but from a herd of robots that came charging into the arena.

Charlotte quickly looked to her classmates, "Baron, AJ, Finn, Sasha you guys take out the robots, Jimmy and Jey you guys go too."

"Sure thing' the twins said as the six of them ran off and began attacking the robots

Dean watched this before smirking at the Blonde, he was about to say something before he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn around and see Seth and Roman standing behind him,

"Come on dude it's time to teach some villains a lesson"

"yeah one good blast should knock them down a peg" Roman said as he held his fist up

Charlotte quickly looked at the shield boys before thinking, "Wait...roman you can't use your powers. You blast the ground and we'll all fall in, the ground is too unstable"

Dean looked at Charlotte before nodding, "It's true"

Charlotte watched before noticing the straggling citizens now being attacked by robots, " Why don't you guys go help the civilians… Enzo Cass and Carmella, go with them"

"Got it," Enzo said as they ran off to do their task while Seth and Roman looked at her with raised eyebrows

"We don't take orders from you kid"

"I'm a year younger than you and I'm just telling you what will happen. You go off and do your own thing then we'll all die. You listen to me and you get to be heroes. That's what we are right?" Charlotte asked before looking at the remaining students around her, "Right?"

"Yeah!" Kofi, Big E and Xavier shouted

"Okay then...Kofi, Big E and Xavier go be heroes and help take out the Dudleys" Charlotte instructed causing Kofi to pump his fist in the air before the three boys ran off. She looked at Seth and Roman who were still standing there, "You guys going to help or not?"

Seth and Roman looked at each other before nodding and running off while Dean and Bayley stood by Charlotte's side still along with the engineering students. Sami watched as half of the class took out a few robots only to see a few more appear, "They're still coming"

"That device is controlling the robots," Mustafa said to Becky causing the redhead to nod, "As long as he's holding it they're going to keep coming"

"Those are WWE robots. He must have hacked into the system and gotten them online" Becky said quickly as she analyzed the situation

"Can you guys shut it down?" Charlotte asked the engineering students

Becky nodded, "yes, but we need ta get ta the control room"

"Alright Dean and I will take you," Charlotte said

Becky nodded before looking to Luke and Karl, "Can you two get those inhibitor collars, they could help take out the dudleys"

The two boys nodded and Bayley agreed to guide them to the labs. With that, the group split up and Dean, Charlotte, Mustafa, Becky and Sami crossed the field, Charlotte and Dean protecting the engineers from any incoming robots until they made it to the door that leads upstairs to the control room that overlooked the chaotic field. Sami quickly opened the panel under the main console and began to pull out wires, rearranging and pulling at different chords. While Mustafa worked on the console itself and Becky turned to Charlotte before asking for her phone.

"What?"

"I need yer phone" the redhead said once more before Charlotte slowly handed the girl her phone from her back pocket.

Becky quickly took the back off the phone and removed the chip from inside before handing it to Sami. The Canadian boy took it and handed her a different chip in return, which Becky took and placed in the phone. Charlotte looked on confused, "What's that?"

"Well the system has a disrupter that gets flipped on whenever you want to get the robots to stop during the simulation." Sami said

"and that chip is the disrupter...it will give off a signal to shut down the robots. So if we can amplify that signal we can stop them" Mustafa added as Becky added pieces to the phone like extra wires and an antenna

"Why couldn't you just shut it down with the computer?" Charlotte asked causing Mustafa and Sami to snicker

"JBL took control of the whole system so we have to do it outside the system"

Dean looked over the table and looked out the window and watched the scene down below them, "Do whatever it is you need to do, but do it fast. I don't think Mick can hang on much longer."

Charlotte stepped up and looked down as well she could see Devon and Bubba easily beating up The Rock and Xavier, Kofi and Big E. Xavier were already knocked out on the ground while Bubba blasted The Rock with lava, sending him flying up and out of the arena. Kofi moved to use his super speed and get The Rock but Devon quickly caused the ground to rumble sending Kofi stumbling to the ground while Big E as well struggled to stand. JBL on the other hand was holding Mick's head by his hair as he smashed it repeatedly into the ground.

"We have to hurry, have you all finished the...whatever it is?" Charlotte asked pulling away from the window and walking to Becky

Charlotte watched them confused but Dean just placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "I try not to think about it...I leave the nerd stuff to Becky"

Once the group was done Becky praised the boys before looking to Charlotte with a proud look on her face. Charlotte looked at the phone in her hand which now looked like a modern walkie talkie before asking, "So is it done? Can you shut down those robots?"

"Yeah but I gotta get out there, I have ta press the power button right in the middle of the field," Becky said causing Charlotte to nod

"Alright, I'll take you. Dean watch those two"

"What? I'm no babysitter" Dean protested

"Dean we don' have time ta argue. Do what Charlotte says an' just watch them" Becky said quickly to her friend but the boy crossed his arm, "I'm serious...stay"

"I'm not a dog" Dean called out as the two left the control room. Dean waited for a minute and turned to look at Sami and Mustafa for a second before walking to the door.

"See this isn't so bad" Mustafa said with a boyish smile causing Dean to roll his eyes before turning to head out the door

"Hey where are you going? Charlotte said to stay here and watch us" Sami said

Dean rolled his eyes at the boy, "I've been told that I don't listen to instructions very well. Besides, you're in the control room, no robots are coming up here."

"You don't know that"

Dean exited the door and closed it before summoning Bayley's super strength and ripping off the door handle, "Well now nobody's getting in here"

Dean stepped back from the door as he could hear Sami and Mustafa banging on the door while he just smirk, "oh relax… I'll come and get you guys once everything has calmed down….maybe"

Meanwhile, Charlotte and Becky had made it to the center of the field, "I need a vantage point"

Charlotte nodded and rubbed her hands together before bending down on one knee so she could touch the ground under them. Soon ice began to form on the ground under them before it started to rise, lifting the two up about eight feet off the ground. Once Charlotte stopped she stood and dusted off her hands, "This good?"

Becky nodded before extending the antenna on the phone before lifting it above her head causing almost everyone to look at the two as she pressed the power button. The phone let out a piercing siren similar to the one that JBL had used to call the Dudleys on TV. Soon the robots began to twitch and make noise before they powered down and fell to the ground.

"NO!" JBL yelled in anger as his robots lay defeated. Mick was on the ground struggling to get up and Xavier and the boys were tired from trying to fight the Dudleys and were laying on the ground breathing hard. JBL's eyes snapped angrily to the tower of ice that held Charlotte and Becky. He quickly growled and looked to the Dudley before shouting, "GET THEM!"

Devon and Bubba looked at each other before the ran at the tower, running through the students that tried to stop them. Charlotte quickly grabbed Becky's hand as Devon jumped up before landing on the ground causing it to shake and rumble. As the ground shook the class 1A students were knocked to the ground while Charlotte's ice tower cracked and split in half causing Charlotte and Becky to fall away from each other as Charlotte lost her grip on the redhead.

Charlotte soon stopped falling and instead hung in the air by nothing causing her to look around confused before noticing Sasha's hand raised towards her. She watched as the girl who she thought hated her, held her up while Dean who used super speed ran up and caught Becky out of the air. As he held her in his arms and landed safely back on the ground her smirked at the Irish woman before saying, "See, aren't you glad that I never listen to you"

"Shut up" Becky said before wiggling out of his arms and standing on her own.

Upon noticing that Sasha was the one who was holding Charlotte up Bubba's skin began to cover itself in lava before he held his arm up and blasted Sasha. Sasha's head turned quickly as the hot blast of lava came straight towards her and she held her hand up to block the blast but quickly stopped as her vision was blocked and instead she saw Bayley staring at her. The girl stood as a blockade, letting the lava hit her back as she forced her strength through her whole body making herself indestructible. Sasha stared at Bayley in shock as the girl gritted her teeth and closed her eyes trying to focus on her powers as the blast continued to hit her back. Sasha slowly lowered Charlotte to the ground and once the blonde's feet hit the grass she blasted the lava, causing it to dry and crack.

Bayley quickly feel to her knees in exhaust as the lava was gone causing Sasha to bend down and hold the girl's shoulders, "Bayley what the hell? Why did you do that you idiot?"

Bayley smirked tiredly, "it's what heroes do"

The girl closed her eyes and for a minute Sasha's eyes widened in fear that the girl was dead before she heard the snoring of Bayley causing her to roll her eyes but smile nonetheless. Charlotte on the other hand was now engaged in a lava vs ice battle with Bubba while Dean and Finn worked together to attack Devon. Luke and Karl who had been guided back to the lab with Bayley had returned and came up to Becky with two inhibitor collars.

Becky quickly took them and handed one to Carmella who was helping some of the Class 1A students who had been knocked unconscious. After letting the Shield take over on guiding the civilians out of the area, she, Enzo and Cass had returned and come to fight the robots, "Carmella ya have the power ta phase through things. I need ya ta go up ta the dudleys an' put these collars on 'em, it will stop their powers. Kofi!"

Kofi who's energy came back with a flash was checking on his friends Xavier and Big E, but he looked over and quickly ran up to the two girls, "You rang?"

"I need ya ta speed Carmella up behind Devon and Bubba, she'll use her powers ta make sure nothing hits ya two" Becky instructed, taking on the leadership role while Charlotte and Bayley were busy

"You got it" Kofi said before wrapping his arm around Carmella's waist, "My lady"

The two speed of while Becky turned to the rest of Class 1A that was scatter on the ground, tried and injured. Becky walked over to Enzo and Cass who were close to where Carmella had been and began to give them instructions, "Enzo...Cass, I need you two ta help get everyone who's injured out of the area. Take them ta the nurse"

Enzo nodded and his body glowed for a second before ten other Enzos appeared and began to help guided and carry the fallen students while Cass walked off to help as well. Becky then went over to Luke and Karl and instructed them to get out of the area as well just as Devon and Bubba yelled out. Becky looked over to see that the collars were firmly around their necks and their powers were gone, however that wasn't why they were yelling, the collar seemed to electrocute them as they shook before falling to the ground unconscious.

This allowed Dean, Finn, Charlotte, Kofi and Carmella to focus on JBL. Carmella and Kofi quickly helped Mick get up and guided him away while the students easily took down JBL, but Becky stared at the Dudley's unconscious bodies in shock., those collars weren't supposed to do that. The idea was just to stop their powers, why did they electrocute them as well? She looked back at Karl and Luke for answers but she only saw their retreating forms as they were heading out to the arena like she had instructed.

"Hey Red, come help me with Bayley here" Becky turned to see Sasha struggling to lift a sleeping Bayley. She quickly walked over and put Bayley's right arm over her shoulder while Sasha took Bayley's left. The two silently carried Bayley out while Finn used his dark energy to hold JBL on the ground with his arms behind his back. Sasha carefully examined Bayley's face as the girl snored in their arms before looking to Becky, "Is she going to be alright?"

Becky looked at Bayley before smiling, "Yeah...she's gonna be fine. She just tired herself out."

The two continued in silence before Becky added, "You were worried."

"No."

"Ya also saved Charlotte"

"There were cameras watching, I wasn't going to let her fall to her death on live Tv"

Becky thought about this before remembering the small figures of the news crew who refused to leave and instead were crouched in the bleachers filming everything, "They were still filming"

"Duh, I practically heard the news reporter scream every five minutes about this exclusive footage" Sasha said sarcastically

"Ya still saved her"

"What… are you hurt that I didn't save you instead?" Sasha asked sarcastically, "You jealous?"

"Not a chance." Becky said with a smirk

"I'll get something on you someday red" Sasha said not looking at Becky as the two entered the building, "just you wait"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Local villain JBL and The Dudley Boys were captured for destroying the memorial service of legendary hero Eddie Guerrero. Who do we have to thank for their arrest? Well, none other than the Class 1A students of WWE. The first-year students are breaking headlines everywhere for their heroic actions and bravery upon helping to save hundreds as well as put the three villains in chains."

"Who are these Class 1A students?"

"The students of class 1A, led by Dean Ambrose, Rebecca Lynch, Bayley Martinez, Sasha Banks and Charlotte Flair, daughter of well known villain Ric Flair, managed to save hundreds of lives by capturing the Dudleys and smaller known threat JBL. WWE has yet to issue a statement on the students but they are already gaining a large fan base as people who were saved yesterday are gathered around the gates of WWE's Performance center hoping to get a glimpse at the newest batches of heroes."

"I mean they saved my life. If what I saw yesterday is any indication of the future heroes we have to look forward to then I say our society is in good hands-"

Charlotte clicked off the TV causing Kofi and Xavier to groan, "Hey come on Char they were talking about us"

Charlotte looked at the boys as she held the remote away from the two. They were both wearing matching blue shirts and red sweatpants while Charlotte herself was in a blue and yellow, letterman jacket from her high school and jeans. Everyone else was pretty much in t-shirts and jeans.

"On every station" Baron said snatching the remote from the blonde and turning the TV back on

The group of students were sitting in the living area on their floor, gathered around the TV. The few students who were seriously injured like AJ Styles, Paige, and the Usos were healed quickly by the nurse and returned to their dorms as they rested but everyone else was watching the news. Every single channel was talking about their class as the news reporter who stayed behind filmed everything live allowing the whole world to watch as the students took on hundreds of robots and three super villains.

"This is great for us" Enzo said with a smirk, "I mean talk about a major push"

"They're barely talking about you. They're mostly talking about Charlotte, Rebecca, Dean, Sasha and Bayley" Cass said pointing over to where Charlotte was standing in front of the TV

Charlotte crossed her arms. She knew this was true, most of the newspapers and channels had mentioned that they were the main members of the class that saved the day and although this fame should be a good thing, Charlotte didn't want the rest of her class to feel overshadowed. She especially didn't want anyone to try and turn this back on her while she was without the others. Becky was in the labs with her engineering classmates, while Dean was off with the Shield and other heroes checking damage and helping rebuild buildings that fell from the quakes. Then Sasha was in Bayley's room, keeping the girl company while she rested and healed up from yesterday. So now Charlotte was alone, trying to keep her classmates from watching the news and falling prey to the envy that led many to turn on friends and classmates.

"We all helped saved the day, even Vince Mcmahon himself said so. Yesterday was good for our class, it means we're going to get even more looks when we all enter at Heromania. However, this means we'll all have to work that much harder to make sure we hold up these expectations that the world now has about us." Charlotte said in a tone that made everyone listen as watch as she carried herself with a sense of leadership that the others saw when in class.

"Charlotte's right...I think I'm gonna head down to the gym" Enzo said standing up, "Anyone wanna join?"

"And toss you around? Hell yeah!" Cass said standing and pushing Enzo down causing him to fall on his butt.

He sat there while Cass and the rest of the class, except for Charlotte and Finn, walked off to the gym, "Hey! I wasn't even ready yo!"

Enzo pushed himself up from the ground and ran off after the class while Charlotte turned back to the TV.

"Now Tom, what are your thoughts on having Charlotte Flair as the leader of these class 1A heroes."

"Well Corey, from the film that we saw from her performance test, as well as from the events on yesterday, I believe it's safe to say that Charlotte is not trying to follow in her father's footsteps. From her files given to the public by WWE, she is not even taking his last name and she was already declared the class representative for Class 1A." Tom Phillips said from his seat behind a long desk beside two other men named Corey Graves and Michael Cole. The three were well known reporters who talked about all things heroes, and tended to focus most of their show on WWE.

"But that means nothing. Once a Flair always a Flair that's what I always say and how do we know that she won't turn on everyone in the end. How do we know her and Ric Flair weren't planning this whole thing while sitting across from one another at the dinner table over Sunday night dinners." Corey said aggressive causing Charlotte to glare at the man through the screen, "All I'm saying is that we should keep an eye on her"

"I agree, but she has done nothing to prove that we can't trust her and everyone saw last night that she was the brains behind putting the Dudleys and JBL in chains." Tom argued

"Well actually the brains would be Rebecca. She's a well known inventor and the number one ranked engineer out of the first-year students. We all watched as she stopped the robots with whatever invention she made" Michael said interrupting the bickering of Tom and Corey

"I'm surprised it worked, Rebecca has had a history of crazy inventions that have gotten a lot of people injured. I'm even more surprised that WWE let her in their gates, I mean look at what happened when they put those collars on the Dudleys. Knocked out cold. If she's getting back into those type of inventions I would keep and sharper eye on her, I mean she's crazy" corey said causing Charlotte to give a confused look not sure what the man was talking about

"Charlotte" The blonde felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around and see Finn staring at her. He was dressed in all black with a black t-shirt and matching shorts, "Ya alright?"

"Yeah" Charlotte looked back at the Tv before turning to Finn, "You know Becky well right?"

"I guess" Finn said with a shrug, "Not many people know a lot about her"

"Well they seemed to know something" Charlotte said pointing at the TV, "What did they mean about her inventions?"

Finn gave a tight lipped smile that Charlotte could tell was obviously forced as the boy rocked on his heels and scratched the back of his neck, "Well… I don' know really. All I know is that Becky has been inventin' things fer a long time. Somethin' was bound ta go wrong at one point or another"

"You're lying"

Finn shrugged, "Look… I can't say much about it, I wasn't there. Try asking Dean, or maybe even Becky herself"

"Finn-" before Charlotte could finish Finn walked off leaving the Blonde alone with the TV playing behind her.

"Then we have some natural born heroes in this bunch." Michael Cole said pointing his pen as he talked, "Bayley Martinez, not only does she save our news reporter Dasha but she also puts her body on the line to save her fellow classmate Sasha Banks."

"Now we already know that Bayley is willing to save...pretty much everyone as we saw in her performance test. I mean she had the most civilian saves." Tom Phillips added

"I'm surprised she's not class representative instead of a Flair" Corey said, "Are we sure she didn't cheat to get that spot, or to even get into the school?"

"She and Bayley worked together in the performance test, saving civilians and hero participants alike. So Bayley must have seen something in her, and if someone as good natured as Bayley Martinez sees Charlotte Flair as a leader and a teammate then who am I to argue" Tom said causing Corey to roll his eyes

"Speaking of Bayley finding good in others...Sasha Banks-"

"I already know where you're going with this Cole" Corey said cutting Michael off, "Sasha Banks being the natural hero she is saved Charlotte Flair from falling to her death. What a hero!"

"I wouldn't say fall to her death" Tom said to which Michael agreed before saying

"Yes, she did save Charlotte, but I was going to talk about how willing Bayley was to put her body on the line for Sasha. She stepped in front of burning hot lava to save the girl, she must have pretty high opinions on Banks."

"Well who wouldn't?" Corey said, "She came in first on the Performance test."

"By getting through it the fastest, she left everyone else to fight while she used her powers to get to the finish line first" Tom said, "And she has a terrible track record, from fights, to suspensions to even the well known bullying of Bayley herself"

"Well obviously that's all a thing of the past" Corey said brushing off Tom

Sasha pressed the power button on her phone causing the news to stop playing while She fidgeted at the side of Bayley's bed. She was wearing a pink shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of dark jeans while Bayley was lying in bed in her Macho Man pajamas. The two had been watching the news and listening to the channels talk about their class, but now that the focus was on their relationship, Sasha felt a little awkward.

"You don't have to stay with me. I know how much you hate me" Sasha held her head down in guilt as she looked at the legs of the chair she pulled up beside Bayley's bed, trying to avoid eye contact, "I won't blame you if you leave"

"I'm not going anywhere" Sasha mumbled in a low tone causing Bayley to smile, "Stop smiling at me"

"Sorry. It's just…"

"Just what?" Sasha looked up to see a goofy smile on Bayley's face

"I didn't know you cared so much about me"

"I DON"-..." Sasha lowered her voice as she thought about what she was going to say. Bayley had come to talk to her after her godfather died, she had saved her life during his memorial and when she woke up from her passed out state late last night she asked if Sasha was alright. Bayley wasn't even concerned about the burns on her back or her exhausted state, but instead, she wanted to know if Sasha was okay and when the purple haired girl asked her why she was concerned, Bayley responded by saying that she never got to say a proper goodbye to Eddie. His memorial was ruined because of those villains and that's a lot to handle, so Bayley was worried. Even know Sasha could feel her face flush like it did when Bayley had said that. Bayley really cared about her, "I don't...not care about you"

Bayley's smile widened, "I knew it"

"Shut up" Sasha said, but Bayley knew she didn't mean it as a smile formed on Sasha's face, "This doesn't make me weak or anything..a-and I'm still going to be the best hero in the world...I just…"

"You care." Bayley finished, slowly pushing herself to sit up but groaned a little in pain causing Sasha to spring forward and usher the girl back down but Bayley held up a hand, "I'm fine."

"Okay" Sasha said and backed off with her hands raised while Bayley slowly made her way to a sitting position

"As I was saying… you care, and it's okay to care about people and things. Eddie did, he cared about his wife and his daughter. He cared about you and that didn't stop him from being a great hero"

'He still died"

"Everyone dies." Bayley said causing Sasha to shake her head, "No hero, villain, civilian or animal can escape death. It's what you make of your life while you're living, it's about who care for and who you save along the way, because those are the people you touch and inspire, and then who knows...maybe they'll do good and help someone else when you're gone"

"Where do you get these cheesy monologues from? It's like someone is writing this stuff for you" Sasha said with a sarcastically smile

"I'm just stating the truth" Bayley said with a shrug while Sasha smiled and sat back down in the chair by Bayley's bed and looked around the room, "Thank you"

Sasha looked back to Bayley confused, "For what?"

"For being here, for being with me when I was in the nurse's office. Between you and me I hate nurses and doctors."

"I remember" Sasha said with a small smile, " I threw a dodgeball at your face too hard and you begged not to go to the hospital or to the nurse's office. I'm sorry for that, and I'm sorry for making you read your diary and admit embarrassing stuff about yourself in front of the whole school. I'm sorry for always being such an ass and I-"

"It's fine"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Sasha yelled but stopped and held her hands out to calm herself, "I'm sorry I-"

"Stop apologizing. What happened was in the past." Bayley said, waving the girl off, "I forgave you along time ago. We're good now"

"We are?" Sasha asked looking up at Bayley, not quite sure of herself

Bayley smiled and nodded, "As long as you go and get me something to eat… I'm starving"

"Sure" Sasha said before standing from her chair and heading to the door, "I'll be back"

"Oh and Sasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" Bayley said before laying back down in her bed and closing her eyes

"Your welcome"

"WHAT THE HELL was that?!"

Becky flinched at the harsh voice that yelled at her while she twisted her hands in the cuffs that held her to the long mahogany desk. She groaned in pain slightly as she pulled lightly on her restraints before saying, "I can explain"

"Explain?" The man asked with sarcasm dripping from his voice before he walked right up to Becky's face and began to whisper, "The Dudleys were supposed to be dead. You and your merry band of nerd were supposed to get rid of them, and yet...they still live"

"Those collars weren't mine" Becky said through gritted as she slightly turned her head to look at the man

"I don't care. They were supposed to get the job done"

"I already told ya I'm not going ta kill fer you" Becky snapped, pulling at her restraints, frustrated by the man but he simply laughed before slamming his hands on the table

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Becky flinched and pulled away from the man as he moved and walked around the table to stand across from her, "Unless you want all your dirty little secrets to spill out on the internet… you will do what I say. I mean we've had this conversation before, and it always ends with you doing what I say. You just never remember it...so make this easy for yourself and give in"

Becky gritted her teeth and stared up at the man before spitting out, "No"

The man's eyebrow raised as he slowly walked around the room, stopping just behind her so she could see him. Becky could feel the man breathing down the back of her neck before the cold metal of a collar found itself tightly around her neck. Becky's hands immediately moved to grab at the collar but she was stopped by the handcuffs.

"You wanna rethink my offer?" The man asked as he pulled Becky's head back and held up a small remote to where she could see it

"Don't...Don't ya dare" Becky groaned as she internally panic but the man simply shook his head disappointedly

"How disappointing. I was hoping you were going to say that you _will_ do as I say" The man said releasing Becky's head, causing it to snap forward as the man walked around the table and held the remote up, watching her as he pressed the button. Becky immediately began to scream in pain as electricity coursed through her body causing her insides to feel like they were burning. The redhead's body began to twitch and shake in pain until the man released his finger from the button causing the electricity to stop and Becky to immediately slump forward as she breathed heavily.

"See...you should be dead" the man said as if to make a point, "and yet you're still breathing. I will say that these collars pack a punch, and punch much more than what you were expecting." The man pressed the button again causing Becky to groan and scream as he paced in front of her, "Finn was so much easier to deal with, one quick shock and he was willing to do as I say, and yet you defy me...AGAIN!"

"STOP!" Becky begged

"You on the other hand must be worn down, poked and prodded and then ultimately injected with my special serum. So difficult, so much work...all for one little girl."

"Stop...p-please" Becky said as she choked up blood causing it to splatter and stain her white top.

The man looked at her before releasing the button causing Becky to gasp in pain as tears flooded her eyes and blood began to trickle down her nose. She struggled to breath as the man walked back to her side and sat on the table beside her, grabbing her chin and causing her to look up at him, "Why don't we break this down a bit...You told Luke and Karl to make those collars, but you told them to make them so they wouldn't kill but simply...cancel powers. That is not what I asked for. Do you understand now why you are being punished?"

"Yes" Becky choked out, spitting out blood that ran into her mouth from her nose

The man nodded and released Becky's face, "Why do you think Luke and Karl disobeyed you? Why do you think they made those collars much more dangerous?"

"Because they're both idiots who hate powered people" Becky said sarcastically causing the man to roll his eyes before pressing the button, holding it until Becky was practically drained.

Once he got bored he released the button and bent down in her face, "Try again"

Becky slowly looked up the man, her red hair damp from sweat, covering her eyes partially, "Ya told them ta?"

The man nodded, "Correct. I have a lot of control around WWE as you know and Karl and Luke were doing what I asked. Well, as much as they could, the two aren't as bright as you are my little Irish firecracker, which is why these collars don't kill, but it's progress...much more progress than what you have given me. So, tell me why I don't kill you now?"

Becky was silent for a second causing the man to frown before he lifted the remote, ready to press it, stopping when the redhead spoke quickly, "Ya need me! There is nobody here that can help ya carry out yer plans. Ya need my brain."

The man nodded and gave Becky a sad smile, "That's right… I need your brain, _You_ on the other hand...well that's a different story. I much rather prefer Rebecca. She's much more...agreeable"

Becky paused and dropped her head knowing what's coming next, remembering this all too well as she felt a needle stick her in the arm causing her vision to go blurry. The man smiled down at her and began to talk but Becky could barely make out what he was saying, everything was fuzzy and the man was slowly slipping from her vision. Her skin began to burn and her blood pumped, rushing through her head causing the sound of her blood and heart to fill her ears. Becky felt the need to scream as this feeling was just as painful as the electrocution but all of her energy was gone and she couldn't even feel her lips as her whole body went numb. After a few second everything went black for what felt like eternity, but in reality was only ten seconds of silence until Becky's head snapped up to look at the man as he stared at her expectantly.

"Are you ready to do as I ask?"

"Of course Shane" Becky responded robotically causing Shane McMahon to smirk before uncuffing her and removing the collar from around her neck.

"Good to have you back Rebecca." Shane said with a smile as he placed the items on the table and stood watching as Rebecca did the same, "Now...when can I expect you and the others to have new inventions for me?"

"End of the month"

Shane grimaced, "ooh, end of the month? That's too far. How about the end of the week?"

"But sir, it takes weeks to fully program any kind of weapon that will react and neutralize the chemicals in their bodies, let alone decon-" Shane crossed his arms and cut Rebecca off

"End of the week" Shane said firmly, "Or do you need another dose?"

"No sir." Becky said robotically

Shane nodded at Becky before saying, "Good. End of the Week… go build me something that will kill Vince McMahon"

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I kind of just needed to get this out there and if you are reading or have read my other four horswomen story I AM working on the next chapter, I just have written and re-written the chapter multiple times so it's coming. Anyway make sure to review what you want to see and make sure to follow and favorite and all that good stuff for updates.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 9**

"All right idiots, line up!"

Class 1A slowly groaned and formed a straight line so they were standing across from Chris Jericho who was dressed in a glowing black jacket and jeans causing the students to stare at him weirdly. It was 90 degrees outside, causing everyone to dress in t-shirts or tank tops and shorts while Jericho was wearing a long, black jacket.

"Yo, how the hell is he wearing that thing?" Enzo whispered

"I don't know it's making me hot just looking at him" Carmella said as she fanned herself trying to cool down.

It seemed as if everyone was sweating, except for Jericho and Charlotte who's powers caused her body to remain cool on the inside, but it was definitely too hot for her powers to fully work properly. Chris Jericho clapped his hands and loudly shouted, "Today, we're going to be working on rescue training"

"Rescue training? We could have done that inside" Paige complained causing everyone to agree

"True, but not everyone you save will be inside. Take what happened two weeks ago. The funeral was outside, and you all had to rescue a lot of innocents while you were, drumroll….OUTSIDE" Jericho responded causing everyone to look at him with blank faces, "So you see my point"

"If we're going off what happened two weeks ago, then I don't think we need rescue training. We managed to do pretty good without whatever stupid lesson you're about to teach us" Baron Corbin said with his arms crossed causing Jericho to nod

"That's true, but that was because you worked together and you had your fearless leader to guide you." The blonde man walked over to Charlotte and looked at her before saying, "For this drill, you will be alone, and the life of one of your classmates will be in your hands."

The group of students looked at each other curiously while Jericho turned and pointed at what looked like a long obstacle course filled with, ladders, monkeybars, rock walls, and robots. It also had a large shark tank at the end which held a single chair above the tanks opening. Jey Uso stepped around to looked at everything, "Is that a shark tank?"

"No way it's real" Kofi said as he and the rest of the students walked around to look at the tank

Enzo walked up to the shark tank and bent down before tapping on the glass. As soon as he did so a large shark came charging at him causing the boy to scream and jump up into Big Cass's arms while the shark banged it's nose on the glass, "WHAT THE HELL! That thing is real?"

Cass looked at Enzo in his arms and groaned before he dropped the boy, causing him to fall flat on the ground while Jericho nodded and walked up to the tank, "Yep, got this bad boy on sale two days ago, he hasn't been fed since so he's extra hungry."

"Great a psycho and his pet shark" Sasha said sarcastically causing Bayley to laugh as the two stood side by side looking up at the obstacle course with Charlotte not too far away

"For this assignment, you will have 10 minutes to get through this obstacle course and save one of your classmates who will be sitting up in that chair, which is on a timer. Once the 10 minutes is up, your classmate becomes shark food and you fail to save your innocent" Chris Jericho explained

"Do we get to pic-" Xavier started before Jericho cut him off

"I will be assigning your classmate, they can not use their powers to help you in anyway and they can not talk to you. Neither can anyone else out here." Jericho turned to face all of the students before saying, "ALRIGHT. The pairs are Enzo and Cass"

"Cool, I'll get through this and have you out in 5 minutes flat" Cass said, patting Enzo on the back

"Cass, you're the innocent. Enzo you will be the hero" Jericho corrected causing the class to snicker while Cass looked upset and Enzo pumped his fist in the air

"Aye don't you worry dude, I got this"

"Next, Carmella and Paige. Carmella is the innocent"

"Of course you are princess" Paige said sarcastically causing Carmella to roll her eyes

"Then we have AJ Styles and Finn Balor, uh...AJ, you're the innocent." The two guys fist bumped each other before Jericho turned to the twins, "Twin...you two are together...I don't which of you is which and I don't care. Whoever is oldest is the innocent"

This caused Jey to snicker at his older twin while Jimmy punched him hard in the shoulder, "Shut up"

"Then we have Kofi and Big E, Kofi you're the innocent, can't have you speeding through my challenge and saving your friend in ten seconds" Jericho said causing Kofi to shrug, "And, Xavier, you're with Baron."

"Gross" Baron said with his arm crossed while Xavier just stuck his tongue out at the boy

"And that leaves, Bayley and Sasha, with Bayley as the innocent"

"I didn't get a partner" Charlotte said causing Jerico to look around before nodding

"oh yeah I know. You see, you managed to tell everyone what to do in order to rescue hundreds of people at that funeral, so I'm having you sit this one out."

"What? A Flair being told no? Why...I thought I would never see the day" Sasha said sarcastically causing Bayley to hit the girl making her stop laughing

"Alright, enough talk. Enzo, Cass you're up first." Cass was then ushered into the chair that was then lifted above the shark tank while Enzo went to the beginning of the obstacle course, "Enzo you ready?"

"Let's do this!" Enzo called out with his thumb up causing Jericho to nod as he and the rest of the students stood by the middle of the obstacle course so they could see Enzo at the start and Cass at the end

"Cassidy you ready?"

"Uh I think I'm too big for this" Cass called out as he struggled to raise his long legs from the shark that jumped and tried to bit at him.

"You're fine" Jericho said before pointing his index finger in the air causing fireworks to shoot up and spark the sky, signaling for Enzo to start.

The class watched with half interest as Enzo raced through the obstacle course going straight to the first section which was the tire field where Enzo would have to put one foot in the tires as he ran across. Baron rolled his eyes before saying, "What is this third grade, that isn't a challenge"

Just as he finished a loud explosion went off causing Enzo to go flying back to the start. Everyone looked on with wide eyes as Enzo groaned from his spot on the ground. Carmella turned to Jericho before shouting, "What the hell was that?!"

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you Enzo?" Jericho asked laughing, "You stupid idiot. This is a challenge, life isn't easy. That's a minefield, you have to figure out how to get through you...get up and try again, you still have 8 minutes."

Enzo rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the ground before running back to the beginning of the minefield. He looked at the tires for a second before hopping through the two and fourth tire before jumping to the sixth one only to be blown back again, "Come on!"

"Enzo get your head out of your ass, it's the first obstacle!" Cass yelled from his chair still struggling to keep his long legs from dangling too far into the tank.

"There's no pattern!" Enzo yelled before getting back up and trying to run through again just to get blown back again

"Jeez, if I had known it was going to take you this long to get through the first obstacle I wouldn't have had those engineer nerds build the whole thing" Jericho said sarcastically causing Bayley to look around and take in the fact that none of the engineering students were there, "You have 6 minutes"

"No way Enzo makes it" Sasha whispered to Bayley causing the girl to frown

"Don't be so negative, I know you think you can do so much better" Bayley scolded playfully causing Sasha's ears to burn red

"I can. I can just use my powers to levitate myself over all the obstacles" Sasha whispered with a small smile causing Bayley to nod

"You don't think Mr. Jericho will actually drop him in that shark tank do you?" Bayley asked causing both girls to look at the tank before Sasha just shrugged

"Maybe"

"Gosh, all Enzo has to do is use his powers. He could create multiple versions of himself in order to find the safe path" Charlotte said causing everyone to nod but Jericho quickly turned and shushed the class.

"No talking from the peanut gallery" Jericho snapped before looking back to Enzo, " 5 minutes"

Enzo seemed to have heard Charlotte because he began to glow before five other Enzos appeared and began testing different paths, each one getting blown back until one made its way through allowing for the real Enzo to follow their path and move on to the next obstacle which was monkey bars. The task seemed simple enough but there was a bed of thumbtacks laying on the ground under the obstacle and Enzo himself could barely reach the first rung.

"Enzo is so small he can't even reach the bars" Jey laughed causing the rest of the class to snicker while Enzo used his extra clone who had made it through the first obstacle to boost himself up. He quickly began making his way across the monkey bars only to hear metal falling behind him

The class watched with raised eyebrows as the bars behind Enzo began to fall away causing the short boy to quickly speed across the bars, throwing his weight forward so he could go faster as the metal rungs began to drop quicker and quicker until the rung that Enzo's left hand was on fell causing his body weight to shift and send him falling back first into the bed of tacks. The class all gave a slight "oooo" as they flinched at the shorter boy's fall while Jericho stepped forward to check on the boy who was laying on tacks still.

"Enzo? Are you alright?"

Enzo slowly pushed himself up, revealing the tacks in his back which he slowly started to pick out, "Ow...yeah...oh...all good"

"Well you have three minutes to finish, and since you fell...you have to start over"

Enzo groaned and rolled his eyes, "This is stupid, I'm not gonna have to do this stuff in the real world. There is not gonna be any falling monkey bars or thumbtacks!"

"You never know"

"Forget it I'm done." Enzo said, as he stood and walked away from the obstacle course, heading over to the group in anger causing Jericho to sigh

"Are you sure you want to quit Enzo?"

"Yeah" The boy groaned as he stood next to Carmella who was picking tacks out of her brother's back

"Then you and Cassidy both fail" Jericho said before walking over to the machine that held Cass's chair up and pressed a red button on the side causing Cass's chair to release, sending him falling into the tank.

"Oh my god!" The class called out as they all ran over to the tank as the water violently splashed and moved as Cass and the shark moved around violently.

After a few seconds Cass popped up with his skin hardened, showing that he had used his powers to protect him, as he lifted his arm that was being gnawed on by the shark, Cass hit the shark away and then proceeded to climb out the tank, stopping his powers once he was safely away from the shark. The boy's hair was now wet and dripping and his clothes were soaked as he shook the water from him.

"So Cassidy, how was your swim?" Jericho asked with a smirk

"Shut up" Cass said walking past him causing Jericho to smile before turning to the class

"Alright then. Finn, AJ you're up next" The two got into their positions with Finn at the beginning and AJ Styles at the end in the chair, "AJ? You good up there?"

"Hey man I got a thing about heights" Came the country boy's response but Jericho just waved him off

"Don't worry you'll be down soon, whether it's on the ground or in a shark tank...well that's up to your partner" He said before he signaled for the boys to start. Everyone watched, fully expecting Finn to take off running but instead he just stood there.

"What's he doing?" Xavier asked causing his friends to shrug.

Everyone looked at each other confused while Jericho cleared his throat, "Ehm...Finn? What are you doing?"

Finn didn't answer but his skin began to flicker between dark and light causing the Class 1A students to step back from the obstacle course, all having witnessed Finn's demon side before. Jericho just stood there and watched with a raised eyebrow as dark energy began to flow from Finn like smoke before Finn's Demon appeared and looked around. It was just a shadow, but it had red eyes and the outline of Finn's body. The demon, shadow, thing, seemed to walk through the obstacle course taking everything in, sniffing and growling at each challenge. The minefield, the monkey bars, a warped wall, a combat challenge against five robots, and a taller ladder that you had to climb to zip line down to the finish line, the demon walked through all of it. This continued at it seemed to just phase through everything until it came face to face with AJ.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as the demon floated up to AJ and growled at him, unlocking it's jaw and uncoiling it's long tongue to the point where it was inches from AJ's face causing the boy to twist his head away in disgust. After a few second the demon moved away from AJ and moved over to where the finish line was, right in front of the tank. There was a buzzer that you were supposed to press to stop the timer and the demon moved to it.

"Is he just using his demon to get through everything?" Bayley asked

"Finn said that his demon can't touch anything" Charlotte answered with a curious look on her face, "When we were in that challenge back in The Rock's class, he said the demon was just a scout"

Everyone watched as the demon seemed to circle the buzzer before stopping and lifting it's shadowed hand. The demon looked at it's own hand with an intense stare before he began to flicker. The shadow's arm was now solid and matched the arm of Finn's human form, the rest of the class looked confused and turned back to Finn's body that was still at the beginning, seemingly frozen. The boy looked fine, except for his right arm which was just a shadow from the elbow down, everyone was still confused but just blinked and moved back to look at the demon who flashed a devilish smile as it slapped the buzzer causing the timer to stop. Charlotte and the rest of the class looked confused as the demon became a shadow again and faded away, causing Finn to start to stir back at the beginning of the obstacle course.

"Guess Finn got a new upgrade" Sasha muttered to Charlotte causing the girl to look even more confused

"You think he's been working with Becky? Those two are really secretive about stuff and Becky did help Dean with his powers, she could have done the same with Finn" Bayley pointed out causing Charlotte to think on this

"That is very likely"

"Remind me to talk with red after this" Sasha said out loud even though it was obviously directed at Bayley as the taller girl nodded

Jericho was watching with wide eyes as the chair that AJ was in moved away from the tank and began to slowly lower him down to the ground. Finn walked away from the obstacle course and over to the group as AJ did the same, "Okay...well that was one way to get through it, I expected you to actually go through the challenges, but...I never said you had to. Good job boys"

AJ gave Finn and fist bump and the two moved to join the group while Jericho called up the next two. This process went on as Xavier and Baron went up next, with Baron in the chair and Xavier running the course, the boy managed to get through and save Baron in eight minutes. Then it was the twins with Jey running the course, laughing at his twin who was struggling to keep his feet from dangling as the shark jumped up trying to bite him, even taking one of the boy's jordans.

"Hey man. Jey, you owe me new shoes" Jimmy called out

"That's not my fault, you're the one wearing bright red shoes around a shark"

"I didn't get dressed this morning thinking there was gonna be a shark"

"Are you two done?" Jericho asked

"If you let me get eaten by a shark, I am so telling mom" Jimmy said before the signal was given to start.

Jey managed to save his brother with twenty seconds left causing the boy to punch his younger brother in the arm while Carmella and Paige were getting ready to go next. The two failed, causing Carmella to fall into the tank, but she quickly used her powers to cause the shark to phase right through her as it went to bite her. Then it was Kofi and Big E, and surprisingly Big E got through with two minutes left, nobody thought he would make it past the monkey bars but the boy has the power of creation, allowing him to pull anything he can think of out of basically nowhere, so he pulled out a trampoline and got through the obstacle without hitting the tacks. Same with the warped wall, Big E pulled out a jetpack and shot through the rest of the course, saving Kofi with ease. The two even did a victory dance at the end with Xavier, eventually joining in. Then lastly it was Bayley and Sasha. Bayley carefully got into the chair while Sasha went to the beginning of the course.

The two had been quietly strategizing since Finn and AJ's turn and had come up with a good plan that would get Bayley out of the chair in no time. As the class waited for Jericho to give Sasha the signal, the man paced back and forth, thinking. After what felt like forever, Jericho turned his back to the course and look at his students, "I have a theory"

"Uh...okay?" AJ said after Jericho didn't say anymore, "Wanna tell us what it is?"

Jericho quickly turned to look at Sasha and Bayley before saying, "I believe that these two have another easy plan to get through my obstacle course. They've had time to watch everyone go through it and I couldn't help but overhear their not-so-quiet scheming. So...I think we should shake things up. Forget the course."

"What?" Sasha and Bayley said, both confused and Sasha moved away from the start of the course and walked over to the class while Bayley remained in the chair which was already suspended above the tank.

"Sasha in order to save Bayley in your given 10 minutes, you must first get through your classmates. All of them"

"Wait, all of us against Sasha?" Paige asked with a smirk

"I like those odds" Baron said with an equally devilish grin

Jericho nodded, "Yes. Sasha you have to incapacitate all of your classmates and get to that buzzer in 10 minutes, or you and Bayley fail and I'll let everyone else get an A, even those who didn't complete the course in time, and class...all you have to do is stop her."

"Mr. Jericho I don't think that this is fair" Charlotte said with her arms crossed

Jericho thought for a second before nodding, "You're right. You will be on Sasha's team, but you can't use your powers"

"What!?"

"You heard me baby Flair...no powers" Jericho said with a smile while Sasha and Charlotte looked at each other with wide eyes

The class began slowly moving to surround Sasha and Charlotte who both backed away at their advances. They had a whole field of space to avoid them, but Sasha had to incapacitate all 12 other students with the help of Charlotte who couldn't use her powers, and not to mention they only had 10 minutes.

"Don't you think this is a little much for 10 minutes?" Sasha asked causing Jericho to shake his head

"No. Unless, you want less time?" Sasha and Charlotte quickly shook their heads causing Jericho to nod before yelling, "Your time starts now!"

The class immediately charged at Sasha and Charlotte causing the two to take off running in the opposite direction away from them, "Shit. Shit. Shit"

The two continued to run until Charlotte said, "We can't outrun them, especially Kofi"

Just as Charlotte said this Kofi appeared in front of them and waved happily at them, "Hi guys"

Sasha waved her hand at the boy, using her powers to send the boy flying away from them before she grabbed Charlotte's hand and ran towards the school. Once they reached the building Sasha immediately used her powers to move a bookcase in front of the door.

"That's not going to hold, especially with AJ and Xavier's energy blast" Just as Charlotte said this the sound of the metal door melting could be heard causing Sasha to groan as the two took off running again.

They ran upstairs to the classrooms, running into the first one with an open door. Sasha bent down to catch her breath and think while Charlotte closed the door, before turning and stopping in place, "Uh...Sasha?"

"What Charlotte?" Sasha groaned before she stood up and looked to see Finn's shadow sitting on one of the desks, "Jesus Christ."

Sasha threw her hand out at the shadow, trying to push it back but the shadow was unphased, "Finn's Demon is a shadow, you can't move it"

Sasha groaned and threw open the door as she dragged Charlotte out, trying to turn right and run back out but they were met with one half of their class. Charlotte and Sasha turned to run the other way but the other half was there blocking the halls.

The group slowly walked towards the two causing them to stand back to back, "What now Sasha? We probably only have six minutes left, maybe less"

"We fight"

"Okay" Charlotte said, willing to follow Sasha's lead

After that Paige charged at Charlotte, the blonde ducked under her and push her away, causing her to go flying into Carmella but the girl quickly phased causing Paige to hit her head on the ground and fall soon as Carmella phased back Sasha grabbed the back of the girl's head and banged it again the wall, knocking her unconscious. Sasha then felt hands on her shoulder causing her to grab them and lower her body as she yanked the person over her shoulder, forcing them to the ground. Once she saw that it was Baron she quickly kicked him in the crotch and then once more in the neck.

Charlotte on the other side was fighting Finn, who moved around her like an expert, while Enzo was behind the tall blonde. She knew that she couldn't beat Finn hand to hand so she quickly turned and grabbed Enzo, easily lifting the small boy and throwing him with full force at Finn causing the boy to fall back to the ground. Charlotte then turned to face AJ but paused as she could see a blur coming towards her, without thinking Charlotte grabbed AJ's hand and pulled him forward causing Kofi to stop face to face with AJ. As the two stood there Charlotte grabbed their heads and banged them together causing them both to fall out.

Sasha turned and stood face to face with Big E who held up his hands, "I don't hit women"

Sasha ignored the boy and threw a punch at him, " "

Sasha immediately held her right hand in pain causing E to look at her concerned, "You okay? You need ice? band aid? first aid kit?"

Sasha looked up from her bent over position to see Big E had been pulling these items out of his shorts causing the purple haired girl to roll her eyes. She quickly thought before saying, "Ow...jesus E, you really hurt me….I think my hand is broken"

"Really?" Big E asked concerned as he bent down to look at the girl causing Sasha to quickly turn and grab his face, forcing him to look in her eyes as they turned purple

"E. I want you to protect me and Charlotte. Make sure nobody follows us" Sasha said, using her powers on E, forcing the boy to nod before she let go of his face and turned to Charlotte, "Come on Charlotte, let's go"

The blonde nodded and the two ran past Big E who stood in front of the open doorway with his arms crossed, blocking the path for everyone else who still up or starting to stir. Charlotte looked back over her shoulder as Big E, blocked everyone's path before turning back to Sasha, "What now?"

"We have to get back to Bayley" Sasha said as the two ran back downstairs and out the front.

As the two approached the fields they saw Bayley's chair just barely hovering above the tank and Jericho was standing by the course looking at his watch. Jericho looked up and noticed Sasha just before he starting counting down from ten. Sasha pushed herself to her limits, running as fast as she could to the buzzer, just barely hitting it before Jericho said 1.

"Time" Jericho said causing Sasha and Bayley to sigh in relief as Bayley's chair moved away from the shark tank and slowly lowered safely to the ground, "Good job, you three pass."

The rest of the class soon came to the field, all slowly working together to drag an unconscious Big E to the group. Jericho looked at them confused while Finn just said, "Sasha hypnotized E, and made him keep up from them. We had to knock him out, and he did not go down without a fight"

Jericho clapped his hands together and laughed before turning to Sasha with a smile, "Good...alright, I think that's enough for today, get out of here you stupid idiots"

 **With Becky**

"Fuck" Rebecca sighed as she leaned against her desk. She was standing in the lab with Sami and Mustafa not far behind, the three were in the labs alone, since Rebecca kicked out everyone else, including the class 1B students. The redhead was wearing a simple white tank top and jeans under and a lab coat with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

The red head was beyond frustrated, nothing she had been working on lately was working. She had fixed the collars that Luke and Karl had made, making them with enough electricity to stop a grown man's heart in seconds, but Shane said he wanted more. He wanted those collars mass produced and that meant that Rebecca had to build a machine that would do that. She had been upgrading a 3D printing machine so the copies would hold the same chemicals dispensed in the electrical bursts like the original collars, but so far the machine would only produce duds.

"You alright Becky?" Mustafa asked nervously as he walked up to her side with a clipboard in his hand. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and jeans with a white lab coat on and his long hair was flowing to his shoulders.

"I'm fine...nothing to worry about" Rebecca responded robotically without even turning to face him.

"You sure, because you've been acting a little weird lately. I mean you just came in here and started working on Luke and Karl's collars. What's going on?" He asked causing Rebecca to grip the edge of the table hard

"Nothing"

"Are you su-"

Rebecca was close to snapping and Sami saw this so he quickly pulled Mustafa back and cut him off, " _Becky's_ just a little stressed about a new project she's working on, it's best to give her some space. Why don't you call it a day alright? I will clean everything up around here and make sure she doesn't explode okay? You go rest"

"Uh...okay" Mustafa said confused, not sure as to why he was leaving but he looked at Rebecca once more and saw how angry she looked so he put away his clipboard and quickly exited the lab.

"He's a good kid" Sami said with a shrug once Mustafa was gone

"He's a liability" Becky snapped, not looking at Sami

"I know that, but he is not a target right now." Sami said in a serious tone, "Besides, he's too young and too gullible, he wouldn't understand what we're doing...what _Shane_ is doing"

Becky groaned and slumped over holding her head in her hands in frustration, "Ugh don't say his name, it just reminds me how much work I have to do"

Sami laughed, "Come on...don't tell me the great Rebecca Lynch in stumped"

"Fine I won't tell you, but that doesn't mean it's not true" The redhead said as she walked over to the hologram table and waved her arm over it, causing it to turn on. Rebecca began typing on the keyboard that was attached to the table until a hologram of the collars appeared. She raised her hand to the projection and swipe on it causing it to rotate, "Ya see, the collars send out bursts of electricity into the body, but the bursts are infused with chemicals that shut down the given mutant's powers, keeping them from fighting off the attack. However, these chemicals are highly toxic and practically irreplicable through mass production."

"So there are no chemicals in the copies?"

"No"

"But it would still kill them...I mean, the electricity alone is enough to kill anyone in minutes" Sami said with his arms crossed over her red t-shirt and lab coat

"Yes, but say the mutant has the ability to control electricity, the collars won't work on them. The chemicals would neutralize their X gene, basically canceling out their powers and leaving them open to the electrical attack...but no chemicals…" Becky didn't finish as she knew Sami understood what she was talking about. The redhead sighed and typed something out before a hologram of the 3D printer popped up on the table, "This is the printer. It can replicate the structure of the collars with all the electromagnets and everything else, making the perfect shock collar...for a normal person"

Sami stepped up beside Becky and looked at the printer before saying, "Well...what if instead of trying to make the printer add the chemicals you build an additional machine that would add in the chemicals?"

"Like an assembly line style machine, robotically, inserting the chemicals into the collars?" Becky asked causing Sami to nod, "That could work...I would need a good supply of Cyanogen Chloride, not to mention sarin."

"Well I can get some, and we can work on a way to get more" Sami said with a leisurely smile and he went to same more but stopped when there was a knock on the lab door causing Becky and Sami to turn and see Sasha, Bayley and Charlotte standing at the door.

Becky waved her hand over the hologram table, shutting it off while Sami moved to his desk awkwardly. Sasha looked at the two confused before asking, "Are we interrupting something?"

"No" Sami said with a smile, "I was actually just heading out...and _Becky_ you should be doing the same"

Rebecca nodded and gave Sami a tight lipped smile as he gathered his stuff and walked out causing the three girls to move into the lab and look around, "Can I help you guys with something?"

Bayley squinted her eyes at Rebecca, "Why are you talking like that?"

Rebecca internally scolded herself. The serum that Shane uses turns the easy going, Irish, Becky Lynch into a more serious, more American speaking, Rebecca. It was like they were two separate people, Becky has no memories of Rebecca, she just knew that whatever Shane injected her with made her shut down and act without control. While Rebecca knew of Becky, but had none of her memories, a problem in which Shane worked to fix after the first time he tried the serum. Now Rebecca, was just well versed on the people and relationships in Becky's life as she slipped into the girl's position, taking on her skills, hobbies, and yes, accent. It was something that she was good at hiding, the few times that Shane had done this, but she was so focused on these collars she forgot to change her accent, it was easy to let it go around Sami and some of the others who worked alongside Shane, but she always had to be careful of prying eyes from people that didn't know of the dark society that worked in the shadows of WWE.

Rebecca carefully looked at each girl in front of her, trying to remember Becky's relationship with them. Sasha and Becky had a weird sarcastic banter type relationship, one that would walk the fine line of flirtatious and sarcastic comments. While Charlotte and Becky barely had any relationship at all, the two were friendly, but nothing more at the moment, and then there was Bayley, a personal favorite of Becky's as the girls were good friends and according to Rebecca's notes, Becky had spoken highly of this young girl. If anything Bayley would make an excellent specimen to experiment on alongside Dean Ambrose, if Rebecca got the chance.

"Hello...Earth to Becky"

"Uh..sorry. Sami an' I were jokin' around with American accents, I think mine is pretty good" Rebecca said talking with her usual accent causing Bayley to nod while Charlotte watched her carefully and Sasha had ignored her completely. The purple haired girl was walking around the lab, looking at everything on people's desks.

"What's with the collars?" Sasha asked as she picked up one of the collars on Becky's desk

"Those are the ones that stopped the Dudley's right?" Charlotte asked as she moved over to where Sasha was, with Bayley right on her tail.

Rebecca watched them carefully with her hands clasped tightly in front of her as she turned in her spot to face them, "Yes. Those collars were just suppose ta cancel powers, but Luke and Karl made them differently. So I've been lookin' at 'em"

"Hey I mean they got the job done" Sasha joked but Rebecca didn't laugh causing the girl to awkwardly put the collar down

"Did ya guys need somethin'?"

"We were told to come and get you." Bayley said with a smile as she bounced eagerly on her toes

"Really? Fer what?"

"Hunter and Stephanie want to see us" Charlotte said causing Rebecca to freeze and her eyes went wide at those names, "They didn't say why, but just that they wanted to talk to the four of us"

"Now?" Rebecca asked confused while Sasha just nodded as she continued to look through Rebecca's desk.

"Yep. They want us in their _personal_ office in ten minutes"

"Uh..okay, let me just pack up. I'll meet ya there" Rebecca said as she took off her coat and watched as Charlotte and Bayley left, while Sasha stayed behind, still looking at her desk.

Rebecca shut down a few computers and took the collars and placed them in a small box in Sami's desk before moving over to her own, moving carefully around Sasha until the girl finally spoke, "What's this?"

Becky looked over at the girl, noticing that she had a small green vile in her hand and a sticky note in the other, "Don't touch that!"

"Remember to take after?" Sasha said, reading the sticky note before looking at the bottle, "What is this like a morning after serum? You and Dean getting freaky or something?"

Rebecca snatched the bottle away from Sasha, "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to touch things that don't belong to you?"

Sasha shrugged and held her hands up defensively as she backed away from the desk, leaving the sticky note on the table. Sasha had a smug look on her face as she watched Rebecca shove the bottle in her pocket and crumple up the note before she said, "You're hiding something Red, and I told you I'd figure it out."

"I still highly doubt that" Rebecca said sarcastically causing Sasha to nod as she turned to leave but stopped before saying

"Your accent is gone again...just thought you should know" with that the purple haired girl left the lab causing Rebecca to groan and slap her forehead as she took a moment to process everything.

She quickly scribbled Sasha's name on a sticky note and hide it on her desk before the Irish native pulled the bottle out of her pocket and looked at it carefully examining it. She couldn't remember why she had written that note, or what this was, but that sticky note was in her handwriting, well in Becky's handwriting. Rebecca carefully uncorked the bottle and smelled it, once she sensed there was nothing dangerous in the liquid she carefully drank it. Once she was finished she placed the bottle on the table and took a minute, at first feeling nothing before a sudden rush of information hit her. She had remembered why she wrote that note, that was that anti-serum to whatever brainwashing stuff Shane had. She had left it on her desk for when she returned as Rebecca, but it had taken days before she ever realized it was there.

Becky looked around the lab confused, trying to remember what she...what Rebecca was doing, but was interrupted by Bayley, "Becky, you coming?"

"Uh...comin'? Fer what?" Becky asked confused as she looked around nervously

"We still have seven minutes to go meet Hunter and Stephanie. Did you honestly forget? We just told you." Bayley said confused

"Yeah...I mean no, I didn' forget…I'm comin' now, just give me a sec" Bayley nodded at this while Becky quickly rummaged through her desk trying to find what Rebecca had been working on, any new equipment or experiments but she found nothing in her desk except for a sticky note that said Sasha Banks on it, "Sasha?"

Becky shook her head still confused before she pocketed the sticky note and picked up the bottle, her anti-serum had worked but she knew that Rebecca wouldn't willingly take the bottle again now that she has an idea what it is, so she would have to figure out a way to do it again if this situation kept happening. Becky put away the bottle and grabbed a black jacket before heading out, turning off the lights and walking over to where Charlotte, Sasha and Bayley were standing.

"Took you long enough" Sasha said staring at her suspiciously while Charlotte looked at her watch

"We still have time, come on let's head up there"

The group nodded and walked together, with Bayley talking eagerly to Charlotte in front and Sasha glancing at Becky ever once in a while behind the two taller girls. Becky could feel the glances and she didn't understand why Sasha kept looking at her, but it made the redhead clutch the sticky note in her pocket even tighter. Why did Rebecca write Sasha's name down? Was she in on whatever was going on with Shane? Was she a new target? Did she know that something was up? Becky shook her head of the thoughts and removed her hand from her pocket, carefully fidgeting with the end of her jacket as they walked.

"I'm so excited" Bayley said loud enough for the whole group to hear, "What do you guys think they're going to say?"

Sasha shrugged, "I don't know, it's probably about the funeral and our performance or something...I mean we are the top students in class 1A"

Bayley's eyes widened, "You don't think they're going to start giving us missions like The Shield do you. Oh, what if they make us a group and give us a cool name, like the Awesome Four, or the Fantastic four...ooo the fabulous four"

"You're really going for this whole four thing aren't you?" Charlotte said with a joking smile

"I mean there are four of us" Bayley said with a bashfully smile, as her face burned red

"Yeah but Becky here doesn't have any powers" Sasha said before looking at Becky, "Right?"

Becky hesitated causing Charlotte and Bayley to stop walking before turning to face Becky as they stared with wide eyes, "You have powers?"

Becky shook her head, "No"

"Then why did you hesitate?" Sasha asked

"I wasn't listenin' ta you" Becky said as she rolled her eyes

"Yeah right. I bet that's what you've been hiding this whole time" Sasha said seriously

"What are you talking about?" Bayley asked Sasha

"Becky's been hiding something, first she hid her records from WWE's computer system, then she had that bottle on her desk and not to mention that you're faking your accent" Sasha said accusingly

"I'm not fakin it" Becky said seriously

"Wait a second...what bottle?" Charlotte asked

"There was a green bottle on her desk with a sticky note that said remember to take after"

"After what?" Bayley asked

"And then she said she was doing an American accent earlier but when I mentioned that bottle she went right back to it. It's not an accent she puts on I think that's how she really talks and this is a fake" Sasha said causing Becky to roll her eyes

"I was born in Ireland, everyone knows that" Becky said

"Do we? Because honestly we know nothing about you" Sasha said with her arms crossed

"Sasha" Bayley said trying to get the purple haired girl to stop, "Becky is our friend, whatever that stuff was isn't our business"

"Are you kidding, how are we supposed to trust her if we don't know anything about her"

Bayley went to argue but Charlotte cut her off, "Sasha's right."

"Charlotte?" Bayley asked shocked while Becky rolled her eyes, of course they wouldn't believe her, she had been secretive, but she couldn't tell them about Shane, it would just put them in danger, not to mention, she didn't even really know what was going on, she that he created Rebecca and she was building things for him to help him kill villains. That was a far as Becky knew.

"But we don't have time to discuss this. We have to go meet with Hunter and Stephanie, and if for some reason they do put us together as a group...then we'll talk. We can't be a group if we don't trust each other" Charlotte said looking over Sasha and Becky before she turned on her heel and continued walking to the office.

Soon after Sasha left and followed Charlotte, leaving Bayley and Becky to stand in the same spot, "Becky?"

"There is somethin' goin' on Bayley, but I can' talk about it. Not yet, yer just gonna have ta trust me. If fer yer own good" Becky said, barely above a whisper as she held her head down, only looking up when she felt a hand on her shoulder

"I trust you." Bayley said with a smile as she gave Becky's shoulders a tight squeeze

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, make sure to review and comment what you want to see in the future and make sure to follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated when teh next chapters come out**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Enjoy**

 **Chapter 10**

"Ah, you two finally decided to join us," Hunter said as Bayley and Becky sat down in the two empty seats beside Charlotte and Sasha.

The room was the similar set up to how the room was in that "meeting" with Shane that Becky had. There was a long wooden table with four chairs on each side and a projector, and podium opposite the four students. Hunter and Stephanie were both standing in front of the screen, both dressed in business attire as Hunter was in a suit and tie and Stephanie wore a black short dress with her hair curled down her shoulders.

"Sorry we're late," Bayley said, apologizing for the two

"It's quite alright." Hunter dismissed before looking at the girls, "I bet you're all wondering why you're here"

"Yeah kinda," Sasha said sarcastically causing Bayley to hit her under the table, "Ow."

"Well, Hunter and I would like to personally thank you and your class for your work at Eddie's funeral." Stephanie said, placing a hand on her husband's chest as a smile was firmly plastered on her face, "You all saved hundreds of lives"

"Then why isn't the rest of our class here?" Charlotte asked confused as she was suddenly skeptical of the power couple

"Well we have been watching your class for a while, especially your four, and we see great potential in you all," Stephanie said allowing for Hunter to pick up after her

"And that is why I believe that the four of you...together, could change the hero industry completely." Hunter said, taking a seat in the cushioned chair across from them, "Think about it. With, your skills combined you could be unstoppable."

"Okay...so what does this mean?" Charlotte asked while Bayley bounced happily in her seat

"It means we're gonna be a superhero team!"

Hunter laughed at the girl while he nodded, "Yes. Think of yourselves as the four horsewomen, the pioneers in this new age of WWE. With Charlotte's leadership, Sasha's power, Bayley's heart, and Becky's brain, the four of you would carry our company for years to come, sparking a new age here in WWE"

"The four horsewomen," Bayley said with a smile

"Guess we are staying with the four theme" Sasha muttered sarcastically

"I don' see what I'm doin' here. I'm not a hero" Becky said while Sasha watched her carefully

"You don't need powers to be a hero," Stephanie said, "My brother Shane was a great hero and he doesn't have powers"

Becky frowned and looked away at the mention of Shane. She had known that Shane was the head of engineering in WWE and he had saved a numerous amount of lives with his inventions, but after a bad fall, he suffered severe damage to his brain, causing him to lose a lot of his skills. He still functioned normally, but he struggled with his inventions, never fully able to put the pieces together to build anything anymore, causing for his output of inventions to stop all together. This was the reason Shane used Becky, he wanted her brain and her skills to make up for the information he lacked.

"Besides when you guys go on missions you'll need someone watching your back from the computers, giving you a bird's eye view. Not to mention the inventions you'll be making to help capture villains" Hunter said with a proud smile as he looked at the four in front of him

"Wait we're going on missions?" Bayley asked, her smile widening even further to the point where Charlotte and Sasha thought she might break

"I wouldn't make you all a team if I wasn't going to send you out into the field," Hunter answered

"But we'll start you off slow first, some small things and then you'll work your way up," Stephanie said reassuringly

"What about our classes?" Charlotte asked

"Oh, you'll still have them, but you four will have a new schedule around those classes. You will have to work harder, train while outside of classes and you'll have to be able to be called away on missions at random" Hunter said seriously, "Are you all willing to do that?"

"Yes," Bayley said without hesitation while the other looked at each other thinking, "Guys?"

"Yeah...yeah sure I'm in," Sasha said with a shrug, "Why not, you wanna be the best, gotta start somewhere"

Bayley smiled, "Becky? Charlotte?"

Charlotte looked at Hunter and Stephanie, "Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I'm a Flair, putting my name in anything having to do with WWE, will be controversial. Why would you want that press? Why would you trust me to...carry WWE?"

"I'm not choosing you because you're a Flair. I'm choosing you because I see some potential in you as an individual, but a whole lot more potential with this group. The four of you seems to bring each other up, forcing the others to get better. Stephanie and I have been watching how the four of you interact in and out of class, and I have to say we're impressed. At the attack on the funeral you all each stepped up and took control of the situation working together with your classmates to save the day. We saw you each push each other and your classmates in the face of danger, that's why we chose each of you, and Charlotte, being a Flair means nothing here. At least not to us, all you are is Charlotte." Hunter said causing Charlotte to slowly nod along before saying

"Alright. I'm in" the blonde said with a small smile, just leaving Becky

"Uh...I." Becky started as she carefully thought about her situation, what would Shane do if he found out about this? Would he hurt her again and turn her back into Rebecca? Would he use this against WWE, forcing her to spy on Hunter and Stephanie? What if he turned her into Rebecca and made her hurt the others? So much could go wrong with being a team. Their lives would depend on her just as hers would depend on them. She couldn't handle that pressure, not with the weight of Shane and his group on her back too, "I don' know"

"Come on Becky, what do you have to lose?" Charlotte asked with a shrug

A whole lot, Becky thought but she held her tongue instead, just shaking her head.

She felt Bayley grab her hand before saying, "You said to trust you before and I do, and now I want you to trust me. I think this team is a good idea, we could be heroes. We could do so much together, we could change the world and do a lot of good. Your inventions could save lives, and I know you want that. I can see how good a person you are and I know you want to help just like I do. Besides, you told me before that you would be by my side...and I'll be by yours with whatever you chose, but I think this is the right way to go. Stand with us, Becky. Please"

"Alright...alright fine. I'll do it"

Bayley smiled while Hunter pulled out an envelope and four pens, "Sign here and you will officially be...the four horsewomen"

Hunter passed the folder forward, allowing Charlotte to sign first, then Sasha, then Bayley and lastly Becky. Once they all signed Hunter took the folder and passed it to Stephanie before she said, "Congratulations."

"So when do we start?" Bayley asked

"You will have early morning training sessions with Sara Del Rey every Mondays and Wednesdays and you will be training with me on Fridays." Hunter said simply, "And I will let you know when you have your first mission, but first things first, we have to get you working together more often. From here on you, you four live together, eat together, train together...do everything together"

"Do we pee together too?" Sasha mutter sarcastically causing Charlotte to hit the girl's arm

Stephanie who ignored Sasha's comment said, "Your original mentors will be informed of this and they will be informed that they are no longer training you"

"Thank God," Charlotte said as the thought of another training session with Natalya made her shiver. The girl had it out for her and would spend most of their trainings yelling at her or attacking her in combat.

"Any other questions?" Hunter asked

"Can I get me own lab space?" Becky asked with a curious look on her face, "I mean if I'm goin' ta be helpin' the team, I can't have everyone in the engineerin' program runnin' in and out of the labs distracting me"

"Very true," Hunter said with a smile, "We will work on getting your own space"

"Cool"

"Anything else" When the girls all shook their head Hunter and Stephanie smiled and dismissed them, leaving them to go on about their day.

-  
 **Later that week**

"Ugh" Sasha grunted as she was thrown into a wall, causing her to land hard on the ground. She slowly pushed herself up before cursing, "Fuck"

Bayley then flew into the wall, landing roughly on the ground beside Sasha, "Ow"

"Come on I'm not even breaking a sweat" Dean called out as he stood in the center of the gym with his arms out and a casual smirk on his face.

Hunter had assigned the four girls with training with each of the Shield members for the weekend, Dean was Friday, Seth was Saturday and Roman was Sunday. Dean was working with the girls on weapons training, as each girl got to attack Dean with a numerous amount of weapons, all of which he easily avoided. Dean had managed to knock Charlotte out within seconds and Bayley wasn't far behind, none of the girls really had any experience with weapons training, except for Sasha as Eddie taught her how to fight with knives and swords, but for Charlotte and Bayley they had always relied on their powers.

Sasha shakily stood up and surveyed the room, Charlotte was slowly coming back to her senses farther off behind Dean while Bayley was holding her back in pain from the impact. Sasha quickly turned to check on the girl, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Bayley assured as Sasha helped her stand

"You guys won't beat Dean just running at him" came Becky's voice through Sasha and Bayley's earpieces, "You have to have a plan"

Sasha tapped the side of her earpiece before answering, "Yeah well Charlotte's usually the plan person and I don't think she's available right now"

"No need to snap" Came Becky's response making Sasha roll her eyes

"I wouldn't snap if you actually offered us some advice"

"Oh is that Becky, tell her I say hi," Dean said with a smirk as Charlotte charged at him from behind swinging a staff at his head but he quickly dodged under it, not even turning around to see it was coming. Charlotte turned around swung the staff at Dean's head but he held up his hand to block it before grabbing the whole stick and kicking Charlotte in the stomach sending her back into Sasha. Dean spun the stick in his right hand before giving a smirk, "Tell her we can have lunch once I finish mopping the floor with your sorry asses"

Sasha rolled her eyes as she and Bayley pulled Charlotte up to her feet causing the blonde to groan, "We can't beat Dean"

"Becky we need a plan," Sasha said into her earpiece

"Dean struggles with focus, get him off his game and then attack from all sides," Becky said after a minute

"Hey Dean your shoes untied" Bayley called out causing Dean to raise an eyebrow at the girl while Sasha and Charlotte slammed their palms against their foreheads

"Okay, Dean may be slow but he's not stupid," Becky said causing Charlotte to pull Bayley back behind her and Sasha

"Okay, we have to work together." Charlotte instructed, "Circle around him"

Sasha and Bayley nodded before rushing to the other sides so they formed a triangle around the Shield member who just smiled at them as he spun in circles looking at all of them, "Oooo, fun, 3 on 1"

Sasha smirked, "This isn't going to be much fun for you"

Dean just shrugged, "Agree to disagree. You'll need this"

Charlotte quickly caught the staff that Dean threw at her, looking shocked at how confident Dean was. The tall blonde gave a look to Sasha who pulled out two knives, one in each hand while Bayley pulled off a piece of metal from a nearby stand, using it as a shield. Dean held up his hands before slipping them behind his back as he quickly pulled out nunchucks. Dean smirked as he spun the weapon with ease and obvious skill.

"Okay, he has nunchucks?" Bayley asked confused

"That would've been good to know" Sasha muttered to Becky

"Dean always has those" Becky responded

"And you don't think we should know that he carries nunchucks like a maniac?"

"I didn't think he was going to use them" Becky responded causing Charlotte to frown

"Enough both of you!" The blonde snapped

"Fighting already, that's not a good sign," Dean said before Sasha went charging forward, swiping at the taller boy.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at Sasha's actions before running to Dean with her staff. And Bayley followed. The four exchanged blows with Bayley trying to block most of Dean's actions while Charlotte and Sasha continued to attack. However, things seemed to stop once Sasha gave a hard jab at Dean with her knife, but the boy sidestepped it causing Sasha to go full force into Bayley's "shield" and the force caused the knife to get stuck. Dean kicked Sasha hard in the back sending her and Bayley tumbling down before he turned to focus on Charlotte.

The two went back in forth, Charlotte finally got a hang of the staff as she hit Dean in the shoulder with the right side and the in the lower leg with the opposite side. Dean stumbled back from the hit but when Charlotte didn't advance on him, he took the time to get up. He quickly advanced forward, swinging his nunchucks quickly and violently as Charlotte struggled to block them until Dean dropped the nunchucks and grabbed Charlotte's staff, kicking it hard in order to break it in half.

The force of the kick caused Charlotte to fall back on her but while Dean turned around and picked up his fallen nunchucks. As he slowly walked back to Charlotte he sighed, "Well that was fun, better luck next time"

Dean bowed and turned to exit the gym while Charlotte looked up at him from the ground with a glare, before she suddenly heard Becky in her earpiece, "Charlotte, say what I say exactly."

Charlotte looked confused but copied what Becky told her, "I bet you feel real good about yourself Dean."

The boy turned and looked at Charlotte with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"You should be proud. I mean you finally beat someone, sure it was an inexperienced team, but I mean hey, it's still a big accomplishment for you seeing as how you never win anything. It's not like you could beat Seth and Roman, so I guess beating us will have to do, won't it?"

Sasha managed to pull her knife from Bayley's shield as the two slowly watched the interaction from behind Dean while the boy began to glare at Charlotte, "What do you know?"

"I know that Hunter made us fight you first. That he and the others don't take you seriously."

"That's not true" Dean interrupted Charlotte but the girl just shook her head

"No, it is. Why else would they have you first and then Seth and then Roman, Hunter was trying to make our training progressively harder, which means you're the weak link in your little family. It must suck huh?" Charlotte slowly pushed herself up to her feet, "Knowing that you aren't as good as the rest of your team. Knowing that everyone else knows it too. I mean you don't see people lining up to get your autograph, do you? No...it's always Seth and Roman. They're the popular ones, they're the ones who carry your sorry ass. Without them, you would be nothing. You would be another wannabe hero trying to keep their head afloat in WWE."

Dean stared at Charlotte with wide eyes, but the blonde could see that he wasn't really looking at her, but through her. Suddenly Becky stopped instructing Charlotte on what to say and the three girls watched as Dean seemed to shake. Charlotte quickly signaled for Sasha and Bayley as she took a few steps back, causing Bayley to go charging at Dean from behind with her shield pushing him forward and sending him flying forward to Charlotte who kicked Dean hard in the stomach while Sasha slashed at Dean's legs. Dean buckled and fell to his knees before Charlotte kicked him hard on the chin, causing him to fall onto his back.

Sasha leaned down and held her knife to Dean's neck, "Do you yield?"

"Yea," Dean said barely above a whisper causing Sasha to back away from him and stand beside Charlotte and Bayley.

The three girls watched as Dean just laid there, staring up at the ceiling. Bayley looked at the others before asking, "Dean are you alright?"

Dean didn't answer instead he just continued to lay there. The girls watched him until the gym door opened and Becky and Hunter came in. Hunter had a small smile on his face as he said, "Good work. You all used your opponent's weaknesses against him to distract him. However, you may not have the fortune of knowing such...personal information about your enemies in the future. I suggest you all practice on your skills and hone in on your weapons of choice. Practice together, and get used to them, these will save your life one day."

"Yes Hunter," The three girls said causing Hunter to nod before looking at Becky who was by Dean's side, whispering into the boy's ear

"You all are dismissed for the day, I will see you all again bright and earlier tomorrow morning," Hunter said before exiting the gym.

Bayley carefully put down the piece of metal she was using and Sasha pocketed her shield while Charlotte trashed her broken staff. The three turned to look at Becky and Dean, to see that the boy was now sitting up with Becky kneeling beside him.

"Are you two okay?" Charlotte asked causing Becky to look at them and give a tight-lipped smile

"Yeah. I'll see ya guys later." Becky said dismissing the group to which they all nodded and left, giving the two their personal space.

Becky sighed and looked back to Dean, she placed her hand on his back, as she held him upright trying to get the boy to look at her, "I can't believe you said that. I mean I know Charlotte said it, but as soon as it came from her mouth, I knew it was you telling her what to say."

"Dean-"

"You're the only person I told those things to." Dean said slightly hurt, "I didn't think you would ever in a million years use it against me, and all for some stupid training session"

"Dean I'm sorry. I didn' want ta let my girls down" Becky said sadly, "I'm sorry I said those things, I never should have used that against ya. I should have found a different way I wasn' thinkin' I-"

Dean stood and pulled away from her, "Yes you were thinking, you were thinking about how to hurt me and congratulations you succeeded"

"Dean-"

"You know how I feel about Seth and Roman. You know how much that stuff eats away at me and you just dangled it in front of my face like it was nothing" Dean snapped, "I would never do that to you"

"Yes ya would," Becky said with a scoff, "You've done it before and I forgave ya"

"We were children then"

"We're still children now," Becky said as she crossed her arms, "Look, Dean. I can't take back what I did, but ya know I could've said much worse."

Dean stepped back from Becky with a look of shock on his face, "What? A-are you serious right now?"

"We've known each other since we were kids Dean, I know everything about you, I could have told them all about yer mom but I-"

Dean held up his hands to stop her, "That wasn't my fault if anything that was because of you"

Becky rolled her eyes, "Oh get over yerself"

Dean shook his head, "Now I remember why we're not a thing. You get such a big head. You think that just because you know everything that you can hold things over people's head. You always have to be the ones who right."

"Because I am right. Dean what I said was nothin', I'm sorry I said it but I honestly didn't expect ya ta overreact like this."

"Overreact?! You just attacked me with my greatest struggle and you thought that I wouldn't overreact?" Dean threw his hands up and backed away from Becky, "There's is something seriously wrong with you, and whatever it is...I don't want anything to do with it"

With that Dean stormed out leaving Becky by herself. She just stood there before she suddenly started gasping. She felt heat rush through her body and she felt confused, "Why the fuck did I say that?"

Becky felt her face and looked around in the gym. She didn't mean to say those things to Dean, but she honestly couldn't control it. It was like she was in the passenger's seat of her own body. Suddenly black spots formed in the corner of Becky's vision as she began to cough harshly. One violent cough sent Becky stumbling to one knee as she struggled to breathe and think, her mind began to race and thoughts that mixed between hers and Rebecca's violently fought to take control of her brain. Becky's body began to shake as she fell down to the ground, backing away from the rush of heat that flowed through her body, causing her back to hit the wall of the gym.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Rebecca asked before her mind went blank for what felt like an eternity until Becky quickly shot up with her back still against the wall, breathing heavily

"Shit" Becky mutter

-  
 **With Bayley**

"Hey, Bayley wait up!"

Bayley turned around to see Carmella jogging up to her wearing a black bomber jacket over a white top and dark jeans with a hat covering her blonde hair, "Hey Carmella"

"Where are you off to?" The blonde asked as she linked arms with the taller girl

"I was just going to get in the shower, I was working out in the gym and I-"

"So it's true?" Carmella asked, interrupting Bayley

"What's true?"

"That you Sasha and Charlotte are forming a new faction," Carmella said with fascination causing Bayley to look around before asking

"Who told you that?"

"Well I overheard your conversation with Hunter and Stephanie while I was walking by and I heard him call you guys the four horsewomen." Carmella explained before waiting for Bayley to say something, but when she didn't Carmella asked, "So...is it true? Are you guys like the female shield?"

"Yes, it's true" Carmella immediately opened her mouth to scream I knew it but Bayley quickly cut her off, "But...it's still new, we don't even know if it will work out. So keep it between us"

"Definitely," Carmella said with a bright smile, "But anyway, I was going to ask if you wanted to sneak out with the rest of us later tonight to go catch a movie?"

"Sneak out?"

"Yeah, Xavier thought it would be cool for all of us to hang out outside of watching TV or nearly dying in class. So he suggested we go out and then we decided on going to see a movie. We're going to see The Bloodiest Night II"

"I've never saw the first one"

"You don't need to, just come out with us, it'll be fun," Carmella said eagerly, causing Bayley to sigh before nodding and agreeing

"Alright, fine. I'll be there" Bayley said earning a tight hug from Carmella before the girls said their goodbyes

Later that night Carmella knocked twice on Bayley's door and dragged the taller brunette out and down the back door where the rest of the class was waiting. Everyone was there, except the engineers and Charlotte, even Sasha was there dressed in a black and purple windbreaker and dark jeans.

"Wow Bayley, I'm surprised you're here. Thought you would chicken out like Charlotte did"

Bayley gave a confused look as she shoved her hands in her black hoodie pocket, "What?"

"Charlotte, being the golden girl she is, said she wasn't coming out with us because we aren't supposed to leave the compound," Sasha said in a high pitched voice, obviously mocking Charlotte, "So she said she wanted nothing to do with this and she stayed in her room"

Bayley nodded, "Well...I'm not the loser you think I am, besides...I can't turn down a movie"

Sasha frowned and scratched the back of her head, "Look I'm sorry about calling you a loser and I-"

"Sasha, I already told you I forgave you for that. I was just joking" Bayley said causing Sasha to sigh in relief and nod

"Alright everyone lets roll out!" Xavier called out causing the group to mid and follow Xavier and his friends to the large gates.

Big E and Xavier leaned against the gates and cupped their hands allowing each person to use them to boost themselves up and over the wall. Ice everyone else was over Carmella phased through the gates and pulled Big E and Xavier through before the group of students proceeded to walk through the city. It was late so there were only a few people out walking around, but nobody seemed to pay attention to the group of students.

"You guys think we'll see any bad guys?" Enzo asked as the grouped walked along the sidewalk passing closed shops and empty alleyways

"probably just some small stuff if anything, a couple muggings or squatters. I doubt any real villains would be out right now" Baron said with a shrug

"Why because super villains have bedtimes?" Paige asked sarcastically causing the group to laugh

"Well if Flair was here we could ask her. See what time daddy dearest comes home from terrorizing the city" Baron smirked causing Sasha and Bayley to look at each other

"True. I wonder what they talk about at dinner" Jey joked to his brother

"Probably talking about his next plan to take over the world" Jimmy responded, "they were probably laughing it up about his latest kill count"

"Hey lay off" Sasha snapped, hitting Jimmy in the back of the head causing everyone to turn and watch them

"ow, what!?" Jimmy said, holding his head

"Don't talk about Charlotte like that" Bayley said

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true. Charlotte knew about her father killing people and she didn't do anything about it"

"Well, I don't see you walking around with the head of Ric Flair either now do I?" Sasha said in a sharp tone

"Yeah but we didn't live in the same house as him," Jey said, defending his brother

"I didn't see you two complaining when she was chosen as our class rep," Sasha said with a scoff, "What...you guys just decided to get bold once she's not around?"

"Hey, we didn't vote for her. Bayley's the one who gave her the spot"

"And none of you were complaining then either"

"Look just because baby Flair pretends to be a good leader doesn't mean she's a hero. She's got evil in her blood and we're all just waiting to see this all play out" Paige said

"Hey, guys come on. We're supposed to be bonding not arguing" Xavier said, stepping between Sasha, Bayley and the rest of the class

"They're the ones who got all mad," Jey said, pointing at Sasha and Bayley who stood their ground with their arms crossed

"Yeah, they got a big head now because of their little girl group" Jimmy added causing Sasha to step back and look confused

"What?"

"Don't lie, Carmella told us it was true. The four of you got chosen by Hunter and Stephanie and now you think that you're all hot shit!"

Bayley looked at Carmella who crossed her arms and looked away, "Carmella I told you not to tell anyone"

"Wait you told her?" Sasha asked Bayley still confused

"Don't act like you weren't going to rub it in our faces" Jimmy snapped before turning to the rest of the class, "They ordered us around during that attack on the funeral so they could get all the credit. Charlotte was taking advantage of us and Bayley and Sasha were in on it. You don't care about us at all."

"That's not true," Bayley said

"Yes, it is," Sasha said with a shrug causing everyone to stop and look at her, "We got an opportunity. What do you want us to give it up..step aside and let you have it? Not a chance, and I'm not sorry. They chose us because we are better than all of you"

"Sasha!" Bayley said

"No," Sasha said stepping in front of Bayley and walking right up to Xavier who was standing in front of the rest of their class, "It's a dog eat dog world here, and if you don't step up, you get stepped on. It's not my fault the lot of you are doormats"

With that Sasha turned and walked back in the opposite direction leaving Bayley alone in front of the class, "She didn't mean that"

"Yes she did," Carmella said with a frown as she and the rest of the class crossed their arms at Bayley

"Look, Bayley. We believed in you, not Sasha, not Charlotte, but it's obvious that we were wrong." Jey said

"Guys," Bayley said slightly hurt, "This doesn't have to change anything"

"Yes it does," Baron said as he turned and walked to the theatre, with Paige and the Usos following behind him

"Xavier I-" Bayley tried but Big E and Kofi sadly shook their heads and walked off pulling Xavier with them

"Sorry Bayley," Xavier said before leaving with them as AJ, Big Cass and Enzo followed leaving just Finn and Carmella

"I asked you not to say anything," Bayley said sadly to Carmella who looked down before saying

"I know where my loyalties lie Bayley. What about you?" With that, she turned and left while Finn shoved his hands into his pockets

"You gonna walk away too?" Bayley asked sadly

"Yes," Bayley sighed, "But not because of what happened, but because I really want to see this movie."

"What?"

Finn smiled at Bayley, "This is an opportunity, who am I to tell you not to take it. Don't worry about the others, they're jealous that they didn't get the same chance, I mean it's everyone's dream to get what you and the others have. So you can't blame them either but, I also can't blame you. You didn't ask for this, you got it, you earned it...and you'll earn everything that's coming to you. Everyone will"

Bayley didn't know what Finn meant by the last part but before she could question it the boy waved and walked off leaving Bayley alone. She sighed and looked between the movies and where Sasha had walked off to, before running after Sasha.

"Sasha! Sasha!" Bayley called out causing the purple haired girl to stop walking and turn, waiting for Bayley to catch up, "You didn't have to say that to them. They're our friends"

"No, they're not Bayley. Obviously, they're not. They're jealous of our opportunity, and they were so quick to turn us away. Besides, you thought Carmella was your friend and she told everyone" Sasha said as the two slowly began walking

"Yeah but you didn't have to call them doormats"

"That's what they are," Sasha said before she stopped walking and grabbed Bayley's shoulders, "Look, I told you before that WWE was a competition, and it is. What we have right now...this is our chance to get to the top, this is my dream and I know it's your dream too. So I know that you aren't going to let a group of people that we just met try to stand between us and that goal right?"

Bayley looked at Sasha before looking back down the street where the movie theatre was, "No"

"Good," Sasha said with a smile, "Right now, the four of us….we're all each other has okay?"

Bayley nodded and Sasha nodded back before releasing the girl's shoulder as the two started walking again, "Still...I did want to see the movie. I would have been cool to spend some time having fun outside the compound"

Sasha wrapped her arm over Bayley's shoulder before saying, "I'll take you out another time"

Bayley smirked, "Is that your way of asking me on a date?"

"What?! No!" Sasha said immediately removing her arm and stepping away from Bayley, but the taller brunette could see the blush creeping on Sasha's face, "I was just offering to take you to get ice cream"

"That sounds like a date"

"It's not!"

"Will there be other people?"

Sasha paused, "I don't know...no?"

"So you want to take me out and buy me ice cream, just the two of us, alone together?" Bayley asked before watching as the purple haired girl started getting flustered, "Alright. I'll accept your date"

"It's not a date...ju-just a hangout thing with friends"

Bayley smiled and nodded, "Okay then what time will you pick me up?"

"I'm not picking you up, we live down the hall," Sasha said rolling her eyes before she looked at Bayley's bright smile causing her to sigh and scratch the back of her head, "Fine...I'll pick you up at 8"

"Okay it's a date," Bayley said with a smile before she took off running so Sasha couldn't argue, causing the purple haired girl to roll her eyes but smile nonetheless as she took off running after the girl.

-  
 **With Charlotte**

The blonde carefully placed her backpack down beside the lone tombstone before sitting down crossed legged in front of it. Charlotte sighed and pushed the hair back from her face as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a set of flowers, and a container which held a single cupcake in it. She had turned down the class's offer of going to the movies, saying that she didn't want to get in trouble, but instead she had other plans. Today was her brother's birthday, it was the first one since his death and Charlotte felt the need to come to see his grave. It was about twenty minutes from the Performance Center in the middle of the same graveyard where Dusty Rhodes and other famous heroes were buried.

Charlotte then reached in her bag and pulled out wipes and a sponge before she began to clean Reid's grave. When people found out that Ric Flair's child was being buried in a hero graveyard, they were outraged. Many people came here and spit on his grave and wrote horrible things on his tombstone, even going as far as to dig up his body once. People thought that the whole Flair family should burn in hell for the things Ric did and people thought Reid dying was karma for all the children that died because of the evil Flair.  
"I'm sorry Reid" Charlotte muttered sadly as she scrubbed clean the words on his grave that read, Rot in Hell Flair, "You never even wanted to be a Flair. You did some much to try and change how people saw you...how they saw us, and after everything..people still only see the last name."

Once Charlotte cleaned his grave and placed the flowers against the tombstone and sighed, "You would've loved the Performance Center. You would've fit right in there. There's a girl there...Bayley, she reminds me of you. Good, kind-hearted, she's a real hero. Like you. You two would've gotten along."

Charlotte sadly smiled, "I'm sorry I haven't been around more, I've been busy...I-I got put into a group. They're making us the Four Horsewomen. We're gonna do some good...just like you would be doing."

Charlotte pulled out the cupcake and place a single candle in it, "I know you never really celebrated your birthday...but it's never too late to start"

Charlotte quickly wiped her eyes as tears spilled and flowed down her cheeks, "I want to do right by you Reid. I just...this was your dream, and I took it...I just want to do as good as you would have done. I want to show everyone that I'm more than my last name, but sometimes it feels so hopeless. I mean, you did everything in the world and people still see you as Ric Flair's son. I don't want that to be my life forever. I don't want to die being a Flair...I just want to die having changed the game. I want to die as Charlotte"

"You're not going to die" Charlotte quickly stood and turned around at the sudden voice to see Sasha and Bayley standing there, "At least not any time soon… not on our watch"

"What are you two doing here?" Charlotte asked quickly

Sasha shrugged and pointed at Bayley, "We kind of got into it with the rest of the class. Fair warning for Monday, people know about the four horsewomen and they are pissed"

"What happened?"

"They said some stuff that we didn't like" Sasha explained causing Bayley to look at her

"They were talking about you and we told them to lay off. We got into an argument which Sasha here escalated and now we're the outcasts of the class" Bayley explained further

"Doesn't matter, we've got each other" Sasha said before stepping up to Charlotte, "So we left and came walking down this way, before this one takes off running in the wrong direction and we passed by here, and you'd imagine our surprise when we see our favorite blonde sitting alone in a graveyard"

Bayley frowned, "We're sorry about your brother is what Sasha is trying to get at"

"Oh it's uh...thanks" Charlotte stuttered

Sasha frowned and scratched the back of her neck, "Look. When I was going through my lose of Eddie Bayley was there for me, and that was before we were a team. But it made me realize that going through loss alone fucking sucks. You shouldn't be alone for this. So...we're here"

"Me too" Everyone turned to see Becky slowly walking up to them wearing an oversize army green jacket and jeans

"How did you find us?"

"Me spidey senses were tinglin" Becky joked, keeping her hands in her jacket pocket as she stopped in front of them, "An' Finn texted me that ya two had a little spat with the class. Thought I'd come check on ya"

Charlotte looked at the three girls, "You guys don't have to be here...you don't owe me anything I mean you guys don't even really know me like that"

"That's true," Sasha said causing everyone to look at her, "We don't really know that much about each other. So...let's change that. We said before it was official, if we were going to be a team then we needed to tell each other everything. So let's do that, a tell-all in the graveyard!"

Bayley laughed as Sasha threw her hands up and backed away from the group with a smile on her face, "Alright...yeah sure let's do it"

Bayley and Sasha moved to sit on the ground while Becky and Charlotte looked at each other before sighing and agreeing, causing the four to sit in a circle, "What wants to start?"

"You suggested it you start," Becky said

"Alright. I have nothing to hide" Sasha said before sticking her tongue out at the girl, "Alright...I'm Sasha. I was born in Boston, I was raised by my parents and I have a younger brother who has autism. Eddie was my godfather and he taught me everything I know"

"Oh, so he's the reason you're an ass. Interesting" Becky said causing Bayley to hit the girl while Sasha continued

"Growing up was rough with my brother because people used to pick on him so I grew a tougher skin and Eddie taught me to protect myself and him, and that led me to act like an ass yes," Sasha said with a shrug, "There's not much else than that"

"What's your biggest secret?"

Sasha thought for a second before muttering, "I don't want to talk about it"

"Come on Sasha we're all going to share, we won't tell anyone...everything here stays between us," Bayley said seriously causing Sasha to sigh

"I uh...when I first got my powers I didn't know how to control them...and I messed with my brother and whatever I did...it screwed up his brain," Sasha said sadly, "So I'm the reason my brother has autism"

Everyone sat in silence with wide eyes while Sasha angrily ran her hands through her hair before saying, "I was so mad at myself that I swore to protect him. I pushed everyone away and made sure that people feared me so nobody would mess with us when we moved. Sorry for that again Bayley"

"I already told you I forgave Sasha," Bayley said before placing a hand on Sasha's shoulder, "Thank you for sharing"

"Yeah...yeah, alright who's next?" Sasha asked quickly changing the subject

"I'll go," Bayley said, "Uh...It's just me and my parents. My father is in a wheelchair because he was injured by a villain when I was a child. I can't remember who it was but Macho Man came and saved my father...took out the villain in one punch. That was one of his last rescues before he retired. I vowed to him, my parents and myself to be a hero just like Macho Man so I could protect the innocent people like my father."

"That's really sweet Bayley," Charlotte said with a smile causing Bayley to blush

"Thanks"

"Becky why don't you tell us something. You're the one we know the least about" Sasha said, changing the subject, causing the redhead to roll her eyes

"Fine" Becky said before saying, "I was born in Dublin and I moved here when I was-"

"Boring" Sasha said

"Well, what do ya want ta know?"

"What are you hiding? You have no files or anything so.."

Becky grimaced before looking around and sighing, "I don't know what ya want ta hear"

"What was that green bottle?"

"An antidote"

"To what?"

"A virus"

Sasha and the others looked confused, "What virus?"

"I came in contact with a virus and I've been trying to cure it"

"What like herpes?" Sasha asked sarcastically causing the others to roll their eyes

Becky rolled her eyes but didn't answer causing Bayley to speak up, "What was with your accent? Sasha said that it disappeared when she was talking to you once"

Becky thought for a second before taking a deep breath and saying, "I have...another personality...Rebecca. She doesn't have an accent."

"Wait you have multiple personalities?"

"Just one...I had dealt with it a long time ago, but the virus I came in contact with brought it back and I've been trying to get rid of it...but it's very...difficult" Becky pulled out her hands from her pockets to show them shaking

"Woah" Sasha muttered

Becky sighed and grabbed a hold of her right hand trying to stop it from shaking just enough to hold her right palm up before it lit up and a small ball of fire sparked in her hand causing the three other girls to quickly stand up and back away from the redhead. Charlotte who was standing behind a random tombstone held out one hand, "Wait a minute, you have powers?"

"I knew it!" Sasha shouted before Becky extinguished the flames and looked down at the ground, not standing up with the rest of the girls

"A side effect of one of me cures...if ya could call it that" Becky said sadly, she had been dealing with Rebecca since she was young, but she managed to suppress it until Shane came around and injected her with that virus, "I wasn't born with the X gene, but one of my experiments caused my neurons ta functions the same way they would if I did have the gene"

"English please"

"I wasn't born with powers I created my powers," Becky said

"So you can control fire?" Bayley asked

"Well let's just say me hair wasn' always bright red," Becky said with a sarcastic grimace, "But yes...only I can...Rebecca can't...it's a lot"

"Yeah, no kidding" Sasha said as the girls slowly moved to sit back down

"Well ya wanted ta know," Becky said

"So what about those things the reporters said about you after the funeral?" Charlotte asked

Becky shrugged, "I was young and building robots for Dean, a lot of which got out of control, causing a lot of destruction but also a lot of that was because of my powers. I can't control them, not then and still not now. I can only make a small ball like that, anything else and I might set the whole place on fire."

"So you've had powers this whole time"

"Yes"

"Wow..anything else?" Sasha asked causing Becky to debate whether or not to tell them about Shane.

"No"

"Okay, then Charlotte?"

Charlotte shrugged before saying, "I already told you two my biggest secret but I'll say it again. After my brother died, I found his letter of recognition from WWE and it was addressed to the child of Ric Flair, but it didn't have his name or any gender assigned to it, so I took his spot."

Becky nodded at this information, "okay"

"Also my real name is Ashley...my brother always called e Charlotte because that's where I was born but…" Charlotte let her words die out before looking back to her brother's grave sadly.

Bayley saw this before saying, "Sasha said earlier that we are all each other has...and as much as I don't want to be true...it is. We need to be there for each other, through thick and thin. So Charlotte...right now and as long as you need or want us, we'll be here for you"

Charlotte looked at Becky and Sasha who nodded at Bayley's words before Becky held her hand out, "Forever"

Sasha and Bayley smiled before placing their hands on top of Becky's and saying forever as well while Charlotte smiled and fought tears as she placed her hand on top, "Forever"

"Alright, now that all that is out the way," Sasha said with a smile, "Charlotte...I think you were about to light a candle"

The blonde laughed and wiped a few tears before turning to the grave with the three other girl's following suit and sitting beside her. Charlotte picked up the cupcake and held it out to Becky causing the girl to look confused while the others looked at her expectantly before she sighed and snapped her fingers above the candle, lighting it quickly. Charlotte quietly thanked her before holding the cupcake up as she looked at the three girls beside her, "This is for my brother. He was kind, just like you Bayley, and he was smart like Becky and stubborn sometimes like Sasha"

"Hey-" Sasha said but Bayley hit her, silencing the girl

"And he wanted to be a hero. He wanted to change the world, and I plan to carry on that goal" Charlotte said with a sad smile

"To changing the world," Bayley said with a smile causing Sasha and Becky to repeat it softly before Charlotte blew out the candle and set the cupcake down.

Far off in the distance, there was an explosion that caused the four girls to stand up and turn around to see smoke rising over the buildings far away. Becky grabbed Charlotte's backpack while the blonde stepped forward causing the three to stand there looking at her with a waiting look. Charlotte smirked and said, "Let's go change the world"

 **A/N: I didn't know if I was going to add this last section but I felt like I hadn't been giving a lot of Charlotte moments so I added it. Anyway, thanks for reading make sure to review and follow, favorite all that good stuff so you can be updated for the next chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

****A/N: Hope you enjoy****

 **Chapter 11**

The four girls quickly ran out of the graveyard and back onto the main streets to see smoke rising up behind buildings a couple blocks away, and the streets were soon crowded with screaming people.

"What the hell was that?" Sasha asked

"Some kind of explosion" Becky said as she pulled on Charlotte's backpack and pulled out her phone, "I set up my phone to alert me when anything happens in the city"

"What like you follow some news stations, this just happened no way the news could already be reporting it" Sasha said but Becky just tapped on her phone

"More like I've tapped into the security grid to alert me and right now it says that someone bombed the bank on Sunset" The redhead responded

"Alright let's go" Charlotte said before the girls ran off, cutting down street corners, and pushing through the mob of people running away.

"Jeez where are all these people coming from" Sasha yelled over the crowd

"There are two apartment complexes beside the bank. They could have been caught in the blast," Bayley said before the four stopped right in front of the bank to see it's whole right side had been blown off and the apartment building to the right was slowly falling in on itself as a large chunk of the bank stabbed through its side. Also, the explosion seemed to spark a string of fires in the apartment's middle floors.

"Shit" Sasha said looking up at the buildings

"Everyone still have their communicators?" Charlotte asked causing the girls to nod and pull out the tiny earpieces, putting them on and looking to Charlotte expectantly, "Alright...Bayley I need you to help get people out of that building, look for anyone stuck inside on those middle floors"

"That building is gonna collapse Bayley. I say you have twenty minutes at the most." Becky instructed causing Bayley to nod before taking off and running into the damaged apartment building.

"Sasha go deal with the bank, whoever blew it up might still be in there, if you get into any trouble call us" Sasha nodded and ran into the bank while Charlotte turned to Becky, "Becky, call for backup and then try to escort all these people to safety. Keep them as far back as possible and make sure they don't trample anyone trying to get out of here"

Becky nodded, "What about you?"

"I'm going to help Bayley and try to put out the fires" Charlotte instructed before tapping the side of her earpiece, turning it on before nodding at Becky as she ran off.

"Alright people back up" Becky yelled out

Bayley had run in the building and was quickly yelling for everyone that she passed to get out and help anyone struggling get to safety. She passed by a bunch of people running out a few helping carry animals and small children while one man helped a woman out who was coughing harshly into a napkin, "Please exit the building quickly and safely!"

"There a still people stuck upstairs" A woman said quickly as she came down the stairs passing Bayley

"Alright" Bayley said before running up the stairs to the middle floors to see a giant piece of the bank roof cutting through the building and sticking through the hallway, pinning a door shut.

"HELP! HELP"

Bayley quickly ran to the first few doors and summoned her strength, pulling off the doors and running into the apartment. It was a nice building with glass windows on the side that were all broken and a long piece of the roof cut through the building and Bayley could see that this was the only thing holding up the wall between this apartment and the one next door. Also, a lot of the furniture was flipped over and glass was everywhere from the blast, "Hello is anyone in here"

"In here...help please!" came a voice from a back room causing Bayley to immediately run over and rip the door open to see a man and two children laying on the ground with a wooden bed overturned on them. It looked like the man was covering them and using his back to try and hold up the bed but he was obviously struggling. , "Please help I can't hold it"

Bayley quickly grabbed the bed and lifted it up causing the man to look up at her in shock. He was an older man with dark black hair and glasses, dressed in a loose shirt and shorts while the two kids were a boy and a girl, twins maybe with dark hair, both dressed in pajamas, "Come on, grab your kids and get out, take the stairs to your left they're clear"

The man nodded still startled by Bayley's strength before grabbing the small children and carrying them out of the apartment. Once they were gone Bayley carefully put down the bed and moved on to the next apartment. The apartment next door was completely damaged and the bank's roof cut through the entire room, coming straight through from the window to the front door. Bayley groaned and looked trying to see how she could get in, "Hello! Anyone up here?"

"In here! Help our door is stuck" Bayley quickly turned around to see banging coming on the door across the hall from the destroyed apartment where the banks' roof stopped.

"Okay just hang on" Bayley called out before thinking, she wouldn't be able to open their door because of the roof, but maybe she could get through another way.

Bayley quickly rushed to the apartment next to that one and used her strength to break open the door, "Hello anyone in here?"

"Help" Came a weak response causing Bayley to run through and find an old man laying on the ground with a piece of metal sticking out of his back. Even though the explosion was on the other side of the building the metal rod must have shot through the walls or come from somewhere, Bayley thought before leaning down next to the man"

"Sir are you okay?"

"I can't feel my legs" The old man cried as he laid on the ground trying to move

Bayley carefully looked at the metal rod in the man's back before pressing her earpiece, "Becky?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got a man, late 60s, metal rod in his back. Says he can't feel his legs" Bayley reported

"I'm not a doctor Bayley" Becky said quickly as Bayley could hear screaming and yelling in the background

"Well tell me something"

"Where in his back?"

"Middle"

"Did it go straight through?"

Bayley lifted the man carefully, "No"

"Well don't remove it. How big is the rod?"

"I don't know its a little bigger than a ruler"

"You have to get him out of there" Becky instructed, "Carefully thought you can't move him. If he says he can't feel his legs then that thing has impaled his spine and he could have spinal damage, any sudden movements could rip his spinal cord"

"And you said you weren't a doctor" Came Sasha's voice

"Okay stay still. I'll be right back" Bayley instructed the man before going to the far wall and banging on it, "Hello! Can you hear me?"

"Yes!" A woman cried

"Please help us!" Came a man's voice causing Bayley to nod

"Okay… can you both walk?"

"Yes"

"Okay then I need you both to stand back alright" Bayley said before she charged up her fist and punched a hole in the wall. She repeated punched the wall until there was a large hole and she could see the couple. They were a blended couple, a skinny blonde girl in a long shirt that came to her knees and a tall black man dressed in a shirt and sweatpants. They immediately ran over and began pulling apart the wall as Bayley used her strength to rip a hole large enough for them to climb through. Once they were through the woman hugged Bayley tightly

"Thank you" She cried while Bayley just pulled her away

"It's no problem but I need you" she pointed to the tall man, "To carry this man out the building. Do not remove that rod and don't move him too quickly"

The taller man nodded and he and the woman quickly ran over to the man to help get him out while Bayley climbed through the hole in the wall and began to beat on the other side of the wall checking for more people. While Sasha who had run into the bank was quietly walking through the bank. It was closed and it didn't look like anyone was in there. The lights were all off and the roof was gone but the siren from the alarm system was blaring and there was a small fire starting from a back room. The bank was very open with stations and desks along the right and left walls while the teller's booth was straight across from the door in front of a giant vault.

Suddenly Sasha felt something behind her so she ducked under an oncoming swing, seeing a man with a skull mask covering the bottom of his face. The man turned to face her and seemed to growl at her before charging at Sasha, looking her straight in the eyes, "Stop"

The man stopped in place as Sasha held eye contact with him before she began to inspect the man. She was bigger than her with pale skin and a black hoodie over his head, "Tell me who you are?"

"We. Are. SAnity."

Before Sasha could ask anything else she was tackled to the ground by a girl who growled and yelled in her face as she rained down punches on Sasha. The purple haired girl grunted and quickly pushed the girl away, backing away from her as the man from before stood up and moved beside her and two other men came out. All of them wore black jackets and vests and had masks over the bottom half of their faces.

"Uh...guys." Sasha said tapping her earpiece, "I might need some backup"

The shorter man in front who was tanned with tattoos down his left arm looked at the two taller men and nodded towards Sasha causing them to crack their knuckles before they began slowly walking towards Sasha.

"What's going on Sasha?" Charlotte asked

"I got four people in the bank" Sasha answered before one of the men growled at her, "Possibly feral?"

The skinner of the two men laughed and ran at Sasha causing the girl to duck under the man's arm and run at the bigger man, using the man's stomach to run up like a wall as she did a moonsault and landed on the skinner guys shoulders before using swinging her weight down, forcing the man to flip onto his back while Sasha landed on one knee. She quickly stood and looked at the bigger man who seemed to be angered by her and came charging at her causing Sasha to gulp and back away from him. She quickly turned and jumped over the teller's desk, running down the aisle as the big man just ran straight through the desk, breaking and crashing everything as he chased Sasha.

Sasha quickly was face to face with a wall and could no longer run, so she turned and face the man who was still charging at her like a bull and sighed before waiting. Once he was close enough Sasha ducked out the way with her leg extended out, tripping the man and sending him head first into the wall. Sasha sighed and stood up, rushing back over to the center of the bank where the other two of the group had been but she didn't see them.

Becky soon ran into the bank and rushed up to Sasha, "You? You're my back up?"

Becky shrugged, "Charlotte and Bayley are still helping people in the apartments and the main roster heroes are on their way. So until then you're stuck with me"

"And what are you gonna do? You told us you can't control your powers" Sasha asked as the first man she dealt with was slowly starting to get up. Becky held out her right arm to show off a beaded bracelet. She carefully rolled the bracelet to her palm so it was wrapped around her hand before squeezing it tightly causing a long staff to shot out of either end of her fist, "Woah"

"I've been working on these for you guys, the beads are made of vibranium, a little pressure and they can be turned into some cool weapons" Becky said swinging the staff around

"Do you know how to use that thing?"

"DUCK!" Becky said quickly causing Sasha to duck as the redhead swung the staff, striking the skinnier man from earlier straight in the head, forcing him to bend over and hold his head in pain.

Sasha quickly stood up and used her powers to push the man back through a desk, knocking him out before she turned and looked at Becky, "Guess you can use that"

Becky smirked and spun the staff in her hands before there was a loud crash from the bank vault. The two looked at each other before running off to the vault to see the short, tanned man and the pale girl filling duffle bags with money, "HEY!"

The two bad guys turned and faced them before looking at each other as the man signaled for the woman to attack Becky and Sasha, causing the girl the start slowly walking towards them. She ripped off her shades to revealing piercing blue eyes as she shouted, "Come play with Nikki!"

"Uh...no thanks?" Sasha said slightly confused while Becky slowly began to back away, holding her head and screaming bloody murder. Sasha quickly turned around to check on the redhead as the girl fell to her knees but was once again tackled by the girl. Sasha pushed her away and quickly stood up, "I'm getting tired of you tackling me"

"You wanna play?" The pale girl asked ripped off her skull mask and grinning widely at Sasha

"No" Sasha said using her powers to send Nikki flying back into a wall before she turned and rushed over to Becky who was still curled up on the floor covering her eyes, "Becky...hey Becky, come on snap out of it."

"Yer friend just got a little taste of SAnity. You should be thankin' my friend here" The tanned man said as he helped Nikki stand while the other two members of their group slowly got up and stood with them, "The whole world will soon see what she does"

"What did your little freak show do to her?" Sasha asked as she stood in front of Becky

"We made her see the Chaos"

"Well...that sounds...constructive" Sasha said still confused before she was hit in the back of the head with Becky's staff causing her to fall forward before quickly turning to look back up at Becky who was staring down her staff at her with bright blue eyes

"It looks like she has seen the light"

"Shit" Sasha muttered before touching her earpiece, "Okay..guys, now I really need backup"

Bayley and Charlotte back in the apartments were dealing with their own issues at the moment as the building shook under them causing Bayley to look at Charlotte, "seven minutes"

Charlotte nodded and touched her earpiece, "Sasha can you hang on for a bit longer?"

"Uh...yeah sure ya know. Take your time" Charlotte rolled her eyes as she and Bayley could hear fighting through their earpiece, "Why don't you two go see a movie, maybe go get your nails down while I take on four psychos and a hypnotized psycho Becky"

"What?" Bayley and Charlotte both said into the earpiece

"Oh now I have your attention...OW!" Came Sasha's response, "Remind me to kick Becky's ass when she's not hypnotized"

"Sasha what's happening?"

"4 crazy people, one has the powers to control people and they're robbing the bank so...ya know hurry up"

Charlotte groaned and looked to Bayley, "Can you check the last floor for anyone else. The fires are all out so you should be good"

"Yeah. Go help Sasha" Bayley said with a nod before the two ran off in separate directions as Bayley rushed up the stairs to the top floor, "Hello? Anyone up here!"

Bayley got no response but she continued on down the hall, there were only four doors up here and the floor was slightly tilted as the building was slowly sinking. She went to the first door and broke off the handle before pushing open the door to see four people kneeling on the floor praying. It was a white family, a woman with grey long hair and a man with matching hair and glasses while there were two young children with dark brown hair, all dressed in pajamas.

"Uh...hello! You guys should get out of here, the building is going to collapse soon" Bayley instructed as she slowly walked up to the family, "Um...are you guys okay?"

"Yes. We are praying. Would you like to join us?" the elderly woman asked opening her bright blue grey eyes to Bayley as a smile took form on her face

"Um..no thank you, but you all should leave." Bayley said carefully, "You will die if you stay here"

"If that is God's will" The man responded with a smile as the family all closed their eyes and continued to silently pray.

Bayley frowned, not really sure what to say to the family, she obviously wasn't going to let them stay here and die, but she also didn't know what to say to the family to get them to leave, "But you two...you're just children, you can't possibly want to die. What about your life, your friends?"

"We will be reunited with them in heaven" the girl spoke

"Okay…" Bayley said slowly just before the building shook once more, sinking down further, "We don't have a lot of time. Look I was sent in here to get you and everyone else out. If God wanted you to die he wouldn't have sent me here right?"

The two children opened one eye and stared at Bayley while the older man and woman stayed in place with their eyes closed. Bayley ran her hand through her hair before saying, "God would want you to be good servants and spread his word. You can't do that if you're dead. Let this be your….miracle situation that you use to inspire people to God"

The children opened their eyes and looked at each other while the older man opened his eyes as well but the woman stayed still, "God would tell us when and how to move"

"I am here, I am your sign. I am telling you to live, to fight. You can not rely on God to solve everything if you do not take action when he gives you an opportunity." Bayley said quickly before holding her hand out to the family, "Come with me."

The youngest boy looked at his family before quickly standing up and taking Bayley's hand, and after a minute the older girl did as well. Bayley instructed them to carefully go down the backstairs together and get outside to safety. The older man placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, "Come on Margret. Let's go"

"No Stanley. I have made my peace. I know what God is telling me and I will not let this heathen, shake my faith" The woman snapped causing Bayley to roll her eyes

"Okay" Bayley said tiredly, "I can't leave you here to die. That's not good for my conscious. Think about those two children. They got out...they'll need someone to guide them, to help them. Would God want you to turn your backs on them, to leave them alone in this world...t-to be TEMPTED, by...evil?"

The woman opened one eye and Bayley internally pumped her fist in the air before continuing, "Who else will keep them from falling onto the wrong path. Think of this as your...godly duty?"

The woman seemed to think before the building shook causing her to quickly stand, taking her husband's hand and thanking Bayley before leaving the apartment. Bayley gratefully sighed before heading to the next rooms. The second apartment was empty while the third one's door was already opened, she quickly looked around in it, "Hello!

The sound of muffled screaming came causing Bayley to run back to the bedroom where it came from to see a young girl chained to the bed, "Holy crap"

The girl looked about 16 and she had pale skin and long dark hair that was matted to her skin with blood and sweat and she was only in her bra and underwear. She was handcuffed to the bedpost by her arms and she had a man's tie wrapped around her mouth. Bayley quickly ran over to the girl used her strength to break the chains from the bedpost and broke them in half so the girl could freely move her arms before Bayley carefully removed the tie from her mouth, "Are you alright? What's your name?"

"Sarah" the girl responded through tears, "Thank you. Thank you. The man who took us, he ran when the explosion happened"

"Us? There are more of you?"

"Two others, in the other room. He's kept us here for weeks" The girl cried

"Okay. Do you know the man's name?" Bayley asked as she grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the dresser and handed them to her, followed by a jacket, allowing the girl to dress while she shook her head no at Bayley's question, "Okay. I'm going to get the other girls but I need you to go out through the backstairs and out to the police that should be there by now. Okay?"

"Thank you" The girl said hugging Bayley quickly after she zipped up the jacket before running out the apartment.

Bayley sighed and ran over to the other room down the hall and broke down the door revealing two young girls around the same age as the first one, both chained up and gagged. Bayley quickly freed them and told them how to get out before she moved on to the last house. Bayley silently thanked that training challenge that the class had when they had to go from door to door, because Bayley really didn't have the stamina to do this before. Bayley broke down the last door and called out for anyone.

"Hello. Is anyone in here? The building is sinking and you need to get out of here!"

There was no answer but Bayley had a feeling to check just in case. Just like in the burning house challenge, always check closets and small corners for children too afraid to move or speak. Sure enough in the children's bedroom in the apartment there was a small girl huddled up in the corner with tears staining her cheeks. She had pale skin and dark hair and she was wearing a long sleeve purple shirt and matching pants.

"Hi. Are you okay?" Bayley asked causing the girl to look up at her scared, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I here to get you out of here okay? My name is Bayley. What's your's?"

"Izzy" came the small response

"Okay Izzy, well I need you to come with me so we can get out of here okay?" Bayley said causing the girl to nod before Bayley turned around and allowed Izzy to climb onto her back, "Where are your parents Izzy?"

"Work. Daddy works late"

"Where does he work?"

"The bank. He's a security guard" Izzy said causing Bayley's eyes to widen before she pressed her earpiece, "Guys?"

"Little busy Bayley" Sasha yelled

"Did you get everyone out?" Charlotte asked as Bayley carried Izzy out the apartment and down to the backstairs

"Yeah I'm taking out the last girl now. She says her dad works at the bank. He's a security guard"

"I haven't seen anyone here. He probably already got out" Sasha said

"Are you sure?" Bayley asked

"I don't know Bayley I'm a little preoccupied right now!"

Bayley rolled her eyes as she continued down the stairs, feeling Izzy's arms wrap around her neck tighter, "Is my daddy okay?"

"Yeah Izzy. I'm sure he's fine. My friends are in the bank right now taking care of the bad guys" Bayley said carefully with a smile

"You guys are like superheroes? I think I saw you on TV before"

Bayley nodded, "Yeah, we're superheroes. Which is why I came in to save you"

"Thank you." Izzy said quietly, "I want to be a superhero when I get older"

Bayley smiled and opened the door to the outside as they reached the bottom floor, carefully carrying Izzy over to the where the police were setting up tape to keep everyone back, "Izzy!"

Bayley carefully set Izzy down as a man ran up to her and hugged her tightly, "Daddy!"

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay. I wanted to go back in there when the explosion happened but the police wouldn't let me" The man said hugging his daughter tightly before looking up to Bayley, "Thank you"

"It was nothing" Bayley said as the man let go of Izzy allowing Bayley to see the girl shiver at the cold air so Bayley quickly took off her jacket and wrapped it around Izzy, before bending down to look the girl in the eyes, "You be good kid okay? I'll be checking on you"

"Really?"

"Of course. I love a good hero in the making story" Bayley said with a bright smile before she patted Izzy on the head and turned to the nearest officer, "Hey!"

"Ma'am I'm going to need you to-...hey you're that girl from that Class 1A" The officer said with a smile

"Yeah" Bayley said, "I got everyone out of the apartments but you need to back these people up a little further, and keep your men out of the bank. There are powered people in there that can control your minds and my friends are in there. I don't need any officers to get hypnotized and end up shooting at them"

"Yeah sure" the officer said with a nod

"Just work on crowd control" Bayley said before patting the man on the back and running to the bank to help her friends.

Charlotte ducked under the swinging staff three times as she continued to back away from Becky until the staff hit the wall causing Charlotte to grabbed the staff and freeze it into the wall before kicking Becky away from it. Charlotte turned to see Bayley running into the bank, "Bayley vault!"

The girl nodded and ran past Charlotte and Becky to the vault where Sasha was struggling against two bigger men. Charlotte quickly dodged a right hand from Becky and then a left before Charlotte grabbed Becky's arm and flipped her over her shoulder, sending Becky to the ground causing Charlotte to quickly twist the girl's arm with her knee pinned into the girl's side. Charlotte leaned down a little to look Becky in the eyes, "Becky, snap out of it!"

The redhead bared her teeth at Charlotte before headbutting the girl roughly causing Charlotte to fall back while Becky rushed to stand. She walked over to the wall with her staff in it and pulled it free before turning around to face Charlotte who was rubbing her head and standing carefully. Charlotte watched tiredly as Becky spun the staff with expertise before walking closer and closer to her, "Jesus what aren't you good at?"

Becky smirked and went to swing her staff but stopped as Charlotte shot out her hands and froze the girl in a large block of ice. Once she was frozen Charlotte took a deep breath and bent over trying to relax but quickly shot up as she heard sizzling coming from Becky's direction. The blonde turned and took a step back as Becky began to slowly melt the ice, "Holy shit. SASHA!"

"Little busy" the purple hair girl yelled back as Charlotte could see the girl wrestling with the female villain through the doorway of the vault. Sasha harshly forced the girl away and turned to see Becky standing in a puddle with flames dancing on her skin. Sasha's eyes widened, "Shit"

Before Sasha could say anything else one of the larger men came and grabbed her by her shoulders before throwing her away from the open door. Charlotte quickly shot her hands out, freezing Becky again but the redhead cocked her head and simply looked at the ice before watching it melt away. Once it was gone the Irish native looked up with bright red eyes before marching towards Charlotte as she swung the staff at her head, causing Charlotte to duck and roll away from her.

As she turned to look at Becky she saw a ball of fire coming straight toward her forcing her to jump to the ground. Charlotte quickly rolled over out of the way of one of Becky's strikes that landed where she was previously laying. Charlotte quickly scrambled to stand up as Becky slowly raised her staff to her face and watched with a smile as it lit on fire causing Charlotte's eyes to widen, "SASHA...BAYLEY!"

As Charlotte yelled this Bayley went flying through the concrete walls and smashed into the high walls off the lobby before falling to the ground with a thud, "Ow"

Sasha soon followed but caught herself in the air and slowly lowered herself to the ground beside Bayley, quickly helping her up while Charlotte froze Becky once more before she ran over to them, "Guys we have a problem"

"Yeah no kidding, 4 on 2 isn't really fair odds" Sasha responded sarcastically

"I mean about this" Charlotte said pointing over to where Becky's entire body was covered in flames as she pulled her foot free from the ice

Bayley stared with wide eyes, "I thought she couldn't control her powers"

"Well either she lied...or this is because of that crazy chick Nikki" Sasha explain before the three quickly scattered and ducked under an oncoming fireball, "I'm still on the fence about which one it is"

"Sasha switch with me" Charlotte said freezing Becky once more

"And get stuck with that? Hell no" Sasha said pointing to Becky

"Bayley?"

Bayley looked at Becky with wide eyes before looking back to Charlotte, "I don-"

"Bayley you were able to withstand lava, you can handle Becky. Maybe if we knock out the girl her control over Becky will wear off" Charlotte explained causing Bayley to sigh before nodding.

Bayley charged up her powers and sent her strength to her whole body before standing in front of Charlotte and Sasha and Becky sent a fireball their way, hitting Bayley right in the stomach but the girl didn't flinch. She turned her head and looked back at her two other teammates before saying, "I can't keep this up forever so go takes those guys out already"

Sasha and Charlotte nodded before running off to the vault where the four villains were laughing and filing duffle bags with money, "This is like taking candy from a baby"

Sasha shot her hand out and used her powers to pull the bags away from the group so they landed back behind her and Charlotte, causing the four of them to look at the girls with angry looks, "You're right...candy from a baby. Four babies actually"

"Killian, Wolfe...handle them" the tanned leader said motioning to the girls causing the bigger two to step forward while Sasha just rolled her eyes

"Didn't we already do this?" Sasha asked sarcastically before looking to Charlotte

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at Sasha before shooting her hand out freezing the two boys in place before looking at the other two SAnity members with an unimpressed look, "You and Bayley were struggling with these two"

"Shut up, we didn't have your ice powers" Sasha said rolling her eyes while the two free SAnity members came charging at them.

Sasha held her hands out and stopped them, holding them up in the air while Charlotte smirked at her before freezing the two as well, "See look...all done"

Sasha shook her head before setting the block of ice down, "Now we just have to see if Becky is back to normal"

Charlotte nodded and the two peaked their heads out to the main lobby of the bank to see Bayley slowly helping Becky to her feet as the girl held her head in pain. Charlotte sighed in relief before saying, "She's back. Come on, grab the blocks of ice and let's take them out to the police"

Sasha nodded and used her powers to levitate the two blocks of ice that held the villains behind her and Charlotte as they walked over to Becky and Bayley. Sasha looked over Becky carefully before asking, "You good?"

"Yeah" Becky said tiredly

"What happened?" Charlotte asked Becky

"I don't know" Becky answered, "I just looked at that girl and the next thing I know all I saw was…"

The girls looked at each other as Becky trailed off before Bayley wrapped her arm over the redhead's shoulders, "It doesn't matter. We got the bad guys and saved all those people. Win, win"

"Bayley's right. Let's get these guys out of here" Charlotte instructed causing all of the girls to nod before following Charlotte out the door with the two blocks of ice floating behind them. As the four walked out of the bank they were immediately met with flashes and loud yelling from the audience of bystanders, police, and news reporters that circled around them.

"Jesus" Bayley said as she squinted at the bright lights causing Sasha to reach into her pocket and pull out a pair of shades, handing them over to Bayley

"Always gotta be prepared for stardom" Sasha said with a smirk as she pulled out her shudder shades and put them on herself.

"What happened in the bank?" asked one reporter

"These four tried to rob the bank and used an explosive to get in. The force of the blast caused the roof of the bank to fly off and pierce the side of the nearby apartments" Charlotte explained but just as she said this the apartment began to sink and slowly fell in on itself causing a wave of dust to form. Charlotte quickly shot her arm up and create a wall of ice blocking the dust from reaching any of the civilians standing around before turning back to the reporters, "Everyone was safely rescued from the building before hand"

"Hey! I remember you guys! You all are class 1A members correct?"

"Yes" Charlotte spoke

"What were the four of you doing here? Are you all on an assignment?"

"No assignment, there was trouble and we came. That's what we do" Bayley said with a smile

"We? Are the four of you a group?" A female reporter asked before pushing a mic in Charlotte's face

Charlotte looked at the other three before nodding, "Yes. We are the four horsewomen. We are here to change the world and bring forth a new age in our hero versus villain society."

"In other words we're badasses here to save the day and kick bad guy asses" Sasha said with a smirk causing Bayley to elbow the girl in her side

"But the four of you are women. Do you really think villains will take four little girls seriously?" A male reporter asked causing Sasha to reach for her shades but Becky quickly stopped her, placing her hand silently on Sasha's.

Charlotte shrugged, "It doesn't matter if they take us seriously or not. If they cause problems we'll stop them. This group...SAnity here, was just the first of many villains"

With that Sasha used her powers to levitate the two blocks, moving them to the police for them to be handcuffed and taken away, "They'll thaw out in a couple of hours"

Once that was done the four girls turned and headed off only stopping when they saw their classmates standing in the crowd with Carmella and Xavier standing in front with their arms crossed. Sasha smirked at them before saying, "Looks like you guys are a little late to the party. I mean I'm sure you can still get some screen time...they're interviewing witnesses so I'm sure you all can walk by and be in the background"

Sasha laughed at the class before Bayley placed her hands on her shoulder and walked her away with Charlotte and Becky following behind them as the four headed back to the school. Sasha and Bayley walked in front while Becky and Charlotte walked side by side behind them. Becky scratched the back of her neck before saying, "Guys I'm sorry about what happened I-"

"It's fine. That wasn't you" Charlotte said dismissing the girl's apology

Becky sighed but didn't say anymore as the four made their way back to the school where Hunter, Stephanie, Mick Foley and Chris Jericho stood there waiting for them with their arms crossed. Sasha looked at them before pulling Charlotte in front of them as the rest of Class 1A slowly made their way to the gates as well.

"Well?" Hunter asked

Sasha hit Charlotte in the back trying to signal for her to speak, "Uh...we can explain?"

"Nice" Sasha muttered sarcastically at Charlotte's answer

"No need to explain. We saw the four of you on TV, you explained everything then" Stephanie said before looking at the rest of Class 1A, "And what about all of you? Care to explain yourselves?"

The four girls looked at each other confused before turning to look back at the rest of the class while Xavier stepped up and said, "We were doing team bonding. We thought it would be good to get out and...see a movie"

"So...while a bank was being robbed and an apartment was being blown apart, you all were… watching a movie" Stephanie said slowly, "Is that right?"

Xavier scratched the back of his neck and looked at the rest of his classmates, "We did come to help"

"Yeah half an hour later" Sasha muttered

Hunter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Class 1A, you all will be given detention for the rest of the week. That means you will have extra classes over the weekends with Jericho and Foley and you will be cleaning up the cafeteria and gym after the older student's sessions. You will train, work and clean from sun up to sun down until you all learn to actually be heroes."

Class 1A looked at each other in shock and all went to complain but Mick Foley held up his hand before saying, "No use fighting it. The big man has spoken. I suggest everyone head on up to bed and get ready for class. I want you all to meet me up out on the field at 6 am sharp"

The class groaned before all trudging past the four girls and Performance Center staff while Hunter turned to look at Charlotte and the others, "Now, you four…"

"Look we-" Sasha started but Stephanie cut her off

"It's fine. The four of you don't need to explain"

The girls looked at each other confused, "We don't?"

"The four of you saved a bunch of people in those apartments, and even though you weren't supposed to leave the facility, you did and you saved the day because of it" Stephanie explained

"Also this will definitely help with the marketing of the four horsewomen. Which is why we didn't send back up after Becky's call" Hunter said with a smile, "We knew you could handle this and you did, and you all came out the better for it. So good job on the name drop."

Hunter walked up and patted Charlotte on the shoulder before he, Stephanie, Jericho and Foley turned and went to head back inside. Charlotte looked at her teammates before stepping up and asking, "Wait! What about the rest of our class?"

"They'll do their punishments and the four of you will continue to work and train with me and the Shield " Hunter said with a shrug as he turned to look at the girls before turning back and continuing up the steps to get into the building

"So...we're not getting punished? For breaking the curfew?" Bayley asked still confused

"Don't give him any ideas" Sasha muttered

"Nope. See ya tomorrow for training" Hunter said, not turning around this time as he and the others entered the building leaving the four girls to stand and look at each other

"Cool" Sasha muttered with a smile

"Alright. This was enough excitement for me. I'm heading to bed" Charlotte said with a shrug before looking to Becky who was sadly looking at the ground, "Becks? You want to walk with me?"

"No thanks. I think I'm gonna head ta the lab" Becky said barely above a whisper

"Oh come on Becky. Don't be so down on yourself. You got brainwashed, it happens to the best of us" Sasha said with a shrug before pausing to think, "Well….not me, but that's different"

"What Sasha is trying to say is we forgive you. What happened back there wasn't you, so you can't beat yourself up for that" Charlotte said as she placed a hand on Becky's shoulder

"But I could have seriously hurt you guys"

"But you didn't" Bayley said with a smile, "Besides, stuff like this will happen all the time. There are plenty of villains out there with mind control powers. Just because it was you this time doesn't mean that it won't be one of us another time."

"That doesn't make me feel better" Becky said sadly

"Well there's the fact that you are going to be working in a lab most times. This was a freak incident where you were actually there. While on serious missions you'll be here working on your computer." Sasha said with a smile

"And this doesn't really change anything. We still got the bad guys, nobody is seriously hurt, and you're still a part of the team." Charlotte said firmly, "One random thing like this doesn't change that Becky."

"Okay" Becky said with a small smile

"So...we good?" Sasha asked causing everyone to nod before Bayley threw out her arms and said

"Group hug?" The three other girls looked at each other before rolling their eyes as smiles crept onto their faces and they all hugged. Once they were done Charlotte and Becky said their goodbyes and headed in while Bayley looked around before turning to Sasha, "So about our date?"

"It's not a date!"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, make sure to review what you think and what you want to see. Also make sure to follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

****A/N: Happy Birthday****

 **Chapter 12**

"This fucking sucks!" Jey Uso yelled as he threw a rag at a cafeteria table

He and the rest of class 1A, except for Becky, Charlotte, Sasha, and Bayley of course, were scrubbing the floors, walls, and tables of the cafeteria before breakfast was to be served. Jericho was walking in and out of the cafeteria, yelling at them to clean every single spot and to make sure everything was cleaned before breakfast at 6. It was currently 4:30 in the morning, so you could say that the group was beyond pissed. Everyone was dressing in sweatpants and shorts along with regular t-shirts and everyone looked super tired.

"How come we get stuck cleaning up this shit. There were hundreds of heroes here just sitting on their asses, but we're the ones that get called out and have to clean this shit." Jimmy yelled as he angrily slammed a bucket of soapy water onto the cafeteria table

"Yeah. All while the perfect four are sleeping in and getting more famous by the second" Baron said just as angry as everyone else

"Hey, guys come on. It's not so bad. We still get our chance at Heromania" Xavier said trying to cheer everyone up but this only caused the angry people, except for Finn, Big E, and Kofi, to throw wet rags at the boy, "Hey...Guys. Stop!"

Once they stopped Jericho came strolling in with shades over his eyes and a leather jacket draped over himself as she scanned the cafeteria, "You all still not done?"

"This is a huge cafeteria," Carmella said with her arms crossed as everyone else agreed

"Well that was a big apartment building that fell in on itself and yet, Bayley and the others seemed to handle that. So I think you all can handle this" Jericho snapped before kicking over a bucket of dirty water that Enzo had on the ground in one of the aisles, "Clean that up"

Jey growled angrily and went to charge after Jericho but Jimmy held him back, "Not worth it man"

Jey glared at Jericho's retreating form before brushing his brother off and turning to the class,

"This is fucking bullshit! They're already comparing us to those four. That's gonna be our lives. We are gonna be stuck in their shadow"

"Give it a rest man," Xavier said as he walked past the twin and patted him on the back as Kofi and Big E followed behind him, both picking up buckets of soap and water to continue cleaning.

AJ and Finn soon followed this and went back to cleaning and Enzo and Cass did the same while Carmella, the Uso twins, Paige, and Baron all continued to complain about the work. Soon once it was over and everything was cleaned, Jericho came in a dismissed the class causing everyone to head out except for those five.

"We have to do something about those four" Jimmy Uso said seriously to the group

Jey nodded, "The only reason those four idiots are being held on a pedestal is that they've taken initiative during battle. All we have to do is prove we're better than them"

"Well, how can we do that? We can't really just summon a villain to come in and attack" Paige said with her arms crossed

Baron shook his head, "No, but there is a place we can go."

 **With Rebecca**

"Fuck" Rebecca screamed as she stumbled against her desk, falling onto one knee as she grabbed the desk and her head in pain.

She saw a flash of bright light and pain pricked the side of her head as Becky screamed in her head. Rebecca gritted her teeth and muttered as she shakily stood just enough to reach the pen and paper on her desk as she began furiously scribble down notes.

" _ **Aaaaaaahhhhh"**_

Rebecca flinched as Becky's scream rattle in her brain sending jolts of pain and heat to flow through her body. The redhead carefully looked up across her desk to see a small mirror to see her eyes flash red causing her to cover her eyes and pull back away from the desk with such force that she fell on her back, "FUCK!"

" _ **Make. It. Stop!"**_

Rebecca mentally cursed at Becky as she felt heat radiate down her arms while her hands clenched and unclenched, "What exactly would you like me to do princess?"

There was another loud scream in Rebecca's head as she and Becky both writhed in pain before Rebecca felt her hand move to her communicator watch without her control.

" _ **Call someone...you idiot"**_

Rebecca immediately asked the watch to call Sami and tell him to get his ass down in the lab now. It took five minutes before Sami came slowly walking into the lab, "Becky?"

"Fuck," Rebecca said through gritted teeth on the floor as her back arched in pain. She had tried to say more but that was all she could get out. The pain was excruciating, it felt like she was being burned alive.

"Rebecca?" Sami called out as he ran over to her, seeing the girl lay on the floor, "What's going on are you okay?"

Rebecca's skin began to heat up and her eyes flashed red again causing Sami to stand back a little in shock, "Co..collar. Get the fucking collar"

Sami carefully stepped back before turning and rushing over to Rebecca's desk where she had hidden the collars in one of the draws. Sami soon came back to Rebecca and looked at her,

"Are you sure about this?"

"Do it" Rebecca muttered with her eyes closed causing Sami to nod before he opened the collar and placed it around the redhead's neck causing her to shoot upright and gasp for air. Sami stared at her in shock with his hands raised defensively, not sure what was going on.

"What the hell was that?" Rebecca sat there for a while as her mind finally cleared and Becky could longer be heard screaming in pain. The heat stopped as Rebecca's skin felt normal again and she quickly stood to look at the mirror on her desk to see that her eyes were back to normal. Rebecca gave a deep sigh in relief as she sat down in her desk chair while Sami slowly stood and looked around, taking note of the scribbles that covered the papers on Rebecca's desk, "okay...wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Something happened at the bank"

"The bank?"

"Yes"

"Does what happened at the bank tie into what just happened a few seconds ago?"

"Yes, you asshole. The girl in that villain group from the bank...SAnity. She uh….she..did something"

Sami gave her a curious look, "Something like what?"

"I don't know how to explain it but whatever she did…" Rebecca trailed off before eventually muttering, "It made it so that it's not just...me and Becky anymore"

Sami paused still confused, "What do you mean"

"I mean that in the bank, that girl created something, something else that took over this body. It completely pushed me and Becky to the back" Rebecca said nervously.

She had been awakened during the fight in the bank but not in the way that she thought she would be. Usually, when she was awake that meant she was in control but in this instance, she and Becky were both awake in the backseat while that...thing took over. However, when it was over it was Becky who gained the upper hand and took control of the body while Rebecca was forced to see darkness. That had been the first time where they were both "awake" in maybe, seven years and it had allowed Rebecca access into Becky's mind and vice versa. She had seen that Becky was planning on getting rid of her forever and Rebecca didn't like that very much. She decided to come up with her own plan as she took control of the body but first she had to figure out what that thing was.

"Well was it like another personality? I mean could it talk? Did you communicate with it?"

"No, I didn't communicate with it" Rebecca snapped, "That thing was like pure energy."

"Is that what was making you…" Sami waved his hands in the general direction of the floor

where Rebecca had been laying when he came in

"Sadly yes. Whatever this thing is, it did not like being put back in its box. It was getting angry and the angrier it got the more energy is generated and it felt like my body was a microwave and it was cooking Becky and me alive"

Sami paused for a second before saying, "You and Becky?"

"Yes"

"You're both awake or uh...conscious...at the same time?"

"Not anymore, but we were earlier and we were at the bank too" Rebecca said as she rolled her eyes before turning in her chair to look over the notes on her desk only to see that she had written, LET ME OUT, over and over again, "That thing wants to come out."

"You said it was generating energy. So do you have like powers now?" Sami asked

Rebecca paused, even though Sami knew everything about Rebecca and Becky being separated people and even though he was a part of Shane's evil army, he still didn't know about her ability to control fire. Nobody did except for her 3 teammates and Vince McMahon. Hunter, Stephanie, and Shane never mentioned it before and never asked her about it so she didn't know if their father had told them or not. When she was first being looked at by WWE she had caused a massive fire, and was "arrested." She was really just put in a holding cell and got bailed out by Vince McMahon himself, and the news said nothing of it, instead, the city talked about one of her inventions going awry causing an explosion, but it was never published or covered by the news. Vince had known about her powers then, and he was the one who paid her bail as well as cover everything up.

"No. It's not that kind of energy. It's like metaphorical energy" Rebecca said, dismissing the boy,

"It just means that this...personality...is very strong"

Sami nodded but then gave a small shrug, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Rebecca frowned as she thought, "I need to get that girl here."

Rebecca walked over to the hologram table and typed somethings in before video clips, pictures, and files on the villainous group popped up. Rebecca reached out and touched the file that hung under the picture of the girl causing information on her to pop up as a hologram. Sami stepped up beside her and read out loud, "Nikki Cross? It says that she and the others are being shipped to TNA. That place is like the Arkham Asylum of the real world."

"Well, I need her here. Tonight." Rebecca said seriously as she stepped closer to Sami so they were standing inches apart

"What do you want me to do?"

Rebecca gave Sami a devilish smile as she placed her hand on his chest and said, "I need you...to talk to Shane and get her here."

"You sure you want that girl here? I mean she brought out this...other personality. Do you really think it's a good idea to see her again?"

Rebecca patted Sami on the chest before turning and walking over to her desk, "I need her here so I can figure out how to get rid of this thing, and possibly Becky as well. So all you need to do is get her and I handle the rest. Okay?"

Sami nodded and turned to leave while Rebecca watched him before turning back to her desk and looking in the mirror. She carefully studied the collar around her neck before placing her hand on it, getting ready to unlock it. She took a deep breath before saying, "Alright freakshow...you wanna play? Let's play."

" _ **I wouldn' do that"**_

Rebecca rolled her eyes and moved her hand away from the collar as she watched her reflection move to cross its arm. It was the exact copy of her but there were obvious burn marks on her arms, "I thought you were gone, Becky"

" _ **So did I, but apparently not."**_ Rebecca watched as the Becky looked around the mirror before saying, " _ **Whatever that thing is...it's takin' up a lot of space. It keeps pushing me out and up here. That collar is the only thing keepin' it a bay"**_

Rebecca reached her hand up to the collar as if to threaten taking it off but Becky just cocked her head to the side and waited until Rebecca mentally cursed her cowardice and put her hand down on the desk, "We have to get rid of it"

" _ **Oh really? I thought we'd keep it around...maybe train it as a pet"**_ Becky said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, " _ **Obviously we have ta get rid of it. So let me have control and do what I do"**_

Rebecca laughed before saying, "You're forgetting that I'm the brains here"

Becky rolled her eyes, " _ **Alright then genius work this out on yer own**_

 **With Charlotte**

Charlotte sighed as she opened the door to her room and closed it slowly behind her. The blonde had just come from working out and training with her team, even though Becky didn't show up, so she was beyond tired. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her grey tank top was drenched in sweat. Charlotte walked up to the mirror above her dresser and leaned in close to look at the small cuts on her face from last night. She and the others had seen the nurse, well Edge, and he had healed them all so Charlotte and the others only had a few small scars.

As Charlotte was looking in the mirror she saw something laying on her bed behind her. The blonde looked at it carefully through the mirror before turning and walking up to it. It was a brown box with a small note tied to the box with string. Charlotte looked confused as she picked up the note only to immediately drop the note and back away from the box as she read,

 _ **From: Dad**_

Charlotte looked around her room trying to figure out how this box had gotten in her room before noticing that her window was open. She cursed under her breath as she rushed over to the window and poked her head out to see nothing but the side view of the building that showed a few buildings that stood next door and the woods which were behind the building. Charlotte pulled her head in and closed her window, standing still for a second as she felt someone behind her.

The blonde cocked her head to the side before pulling back quickly from the window as she turned and swung at the person in her room. As Charlotte did this the person was a man with a mask covering his face and he wore an all-white jumper. He ducked away from Charlotte's punch and used her momentum to push her forward as he stepped around her. Charlotte quickly caught herself and turned to the man, getting into a fighting stance and the man copied her actions but didn't move forward.

"Who are you?" Charlotte asked as she clenched her fist but the man didn't respond

Charlotte grunted and ran towards the man throwing punch after punch, all of which he avoided until he used both of his hands to push Charlotte away, causing her to fly back into the door with a loud thud. Charlotte slumped down against the door as the man slowly walked up to her and bent down in her face. Charlotte squinted as she looked at him, the mask was carved out of wood and looked like a demented deer. It had pointed ears and black space carved out to make a crooked, wide smile that stretched from one ear to the other and there were two small holes for eyes.

The man stared at her for a second longer before turning away and grabbing the box on Charlotte's bed. The blonde watched as the man grabbed the box and walked back over to her. He carefully handed her the box but Charlotte refused to take it. The man realized this and shook his head before he began slowly opening the box for her. Charlotte pushed her back further into the door as she watched the man open the box and pull out a picture frame that held a small picture of the Flair family. There was a young Charlotte and Reid sitting on their father's lap with their two older siblings standing to the right and left of Ric as he sat in a large chair. There was also a letter while the man held out for Charlotte and the blonde stared at him before slowly taking the letter.

Charlotte looked up carefully at the man before reading the letter out loud, "Dear Charlotte. The time has come...join me…"

Charlotte immediately stopped reading and went to stand but the man quickly grabbed her and forced her back into her seated position on the ground. The man twisted his head at her and forced the letter back in her hand. Charlotte watched him and grunted in pain before she continued reading in her head. Her father was writing her, telling her to quite this fantasy of being a hero and come home. He said that an evil is on the brink and he will not be able to protect her if she does not come home with her siblings now. Charlotte re-read this and looked up at the man with wide eyes just before he easily lifted her by her shirt and pulled her away from the door. He carefully sat her down on the bed and then went to open the door revealing another person, a woman this time, standing there with their head tilted and a similar mask covering their face.

The woman walked in and moved to stand in front of Charlotte as the man closed the door. Charlotte scooted back on her bed away from the woman who leaned her body forward so her face was inches from Charlotte's. The blonde carefully looked in the eyes of this mask as she thought about the letter saying to join her siblings before asking, "Megan?"

The woman tilted her head to the side before slowly reaching up and pulling off her mask to reveal a smiling blonde with blue eyes, "Hello little sister"

Charlotte's heart speed up as she then looked to the tall man, "David?"

Megan and David were the oldest children of Ric Flair and technically Charlotte's half-siblings. The two had different mothers from Charlotte and Reid and they both had followed in their father's footsteps of crime. The two were Ric's lackeys and were well known for causing mayhem, something Charlotte and Reid wanted nothing to do with. Megan smiled down at her little sister before walking over to their older brother, taking off his mask slowly to reveal that his mouth was sewn shut.

"Our dear brother has had a small...accident. So you'll have to forgive him if he isn't very talkative today" Charlotte felt her heart racing and her breathing was becoming uneasy. She hasn't seen her siblings since Reid had died and she kind of hoped she would never see them again. Megan handed David his mask back, allowing him to put it on again before she walked back over to Charlotte and held out her hand, "Come now. It's time to go home"

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Charlotte said angrily

"Oh, sweetheart...you don't have a choice." Megan said with an evil smile, "We saw you on the news. You look so cute up there playing hero."

"I'm not playing anything" Charlotte growled but Megan just laughed

"You and Reid always had such overactive imaginations." Megan soon frowned and began to get serious, "But...no more pretending Ashley. It's time to come home."

"No"

Megan sucked her teeth before glaring at Charlotte as she said, "You can either come willingly or we will force you"

Charlotte looked up at her older siblings and frowned before holding up her hands in defeat and standing. The taller blonde carefully stepped forward with her hands up as she raised her hands slowly behind her head, tapping her earpiece in the process. The piece was so small you couldn't really see it and Becky had designed it to blend in so it could be easily hidden from villains in situations like this. If you tapped it once it would turn on or off but if you held it long enough it would set off a warning notification to the others that said that you were in trouble. Charlotte watched as Megan smiled at her and stepped forward causing the taller blonde to turn her hands and blast Megan and David with ice, freezing them to the dresser. Charlotte quickly grabbed her backpack and ran out of the room, holding the button on her earpiece as she ran down the back stairwell.

"Charlotte what's wrong?" Bayley said first over the earpiece

"Ugh. My siblings are here" Charlotte said as she jumped over the railing to land on the first-floor landing before yanking open the door and running out just as she heard the third-floor door being slammed out by a sonic scream.

"I'm alerting the school," Becky said causing a loud siren to ring out in the hallways.

"Damn Becky that was fast" Sasha said only to receive a confused response

"Uh...that wasn't me"

"What?" Charlotte asked, "You said you were going to alert the school"

"Yeah and I was but before I could the alarm already went off"

"Well, what does that mean?" Bayley asked causing for a long pause until Becky spoke once more

"Someone else has triggered the alarms"

Charlotte ran out into the main floor of the building, standing close by the Vince Mcmahon statue just as the front doors busted open and two large men in masks came through the doors both in wooden masks as well, however, theirs looked more torn and looked like rabbits instead of deer, "Meet downstairs now. I think I found out what triggered the alarm"

"Copy that," Sasha said before the back stairwell door was busted open and Megan and David appeared, both wearing their masks again. Charlotte quickly turned to look at them, backing away as those two and the two large men all came marching towards her. Charlotte dropped her backpack and shot a blast of ice, freezing the two men before she turned and did the same to her siblings but Megan let out a sonic scream, shattering the blast of ice before it even touched her or David.

"How can she scream through that mask?" came Becky's voice causing Charlotte to look around confused upon not seeing the redhead actually there

"How can you see her?"

"Video feed. I'm in the lab. Figured you could use someone watchin' from above"

Charlotte made a mental note that Becky's accent was switching back and forth but tabled it for another time. Charlotte quickly rolled out of the way of a sonic blast that came just before David ran at her and speared her, but instead of letting her fall on her back he held her and lifted her up onto his shoulder. Charlotte kicked and tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he just held tighter as Megan walked up behind him so she was facing Charlotte.

"Stop fighting it, little sister. Father is dying to see you again" Megan said through the mask as she ran her hand softly along the side of Charlotte's face, "Come on David. Let's take the princess home"

Before Megan moved from in front of Charlotte, the blonde reached out and blasted her in the face with ice causing her to reel back in pain. Charlotte the created a long dagger in her hand made of ice and plunged it into her brother's shoulder forcing him to drop her. Charlotte quickly moved to stand only to feel herself getting pulled up, and once she was standing she saw Bayley helping her as Sasha used her powers to push the four away just as the two bigger men had broken free of their ice prison.

"You alright Charlotte?" Bayley asked causing Charlotte to nod

"Yeah. Fine" The blonde reassured her as she turned to look at her siblings who stood up and walked towards them, stopping once she was a few feet away.

"These are your siblings?" Sasha asked as she watched the two for any certain movements

"Yes," Charlotte said carefully

"Well...you're family seems fun," Sasha said sarcastically causing Bayley to hit Sasha in the side

"What do they want?" Bayley asked Charlotte in a low tone as the two just stared at the three girls while the two bigger men slowly got up

"They want me to go with them," Charlotte said carefully

"Well that's not happening," Sasha said, "Can't you just tell them to fuck off?"

Megan looked at Sasha and took a step forward causing the purple haired girl to hold up her fist as if she were ready to fight before Megan bent forward and let out a sonic scream which blasted Sasha back into the Vince statue, knocking her out. Megan then stood once she stopped scream and turned to look at Bayley but Charlotte quickly stood in front of the girl

"Enough Megan!" Charlotte said, "Go home"

"Gladly...once you come with us," The shorter blonde said as she held out her hand for Charlotte to take, "The end is approaching...come with us and save yourself"

"No a chance," Charlotte said before looking at Bayley, "Can you handle those two?"

Bayley looked at the two bigger men and nodded before charging up her powers and sending it to her whole body as she stepped one foot back and got some leverage. The brunette looked at Charlotte and gave a small salute before her powers sent her rocketing forward, taking the two bigger men off their feet as they all went smashing through the front door. Charlotte quickly blasted her brother with ice, freezing him against a wall before turning to her sister.

"Charlotte ya got backup coming. Five minutes" Becky said in Charlotte's ear just as Charlotte created two ice daggers, one for each hand.

"Don't need it" Charlotte said seriously as she charged at her sister and took a swipe at her, sending the two into battle. Charlotte quickly gained the upper hand and held a dagger to Megan's neck as she held her to the ground, "Where is father?"

"Come with us and I'll show you," Megan said with a bloody smile as the mask had been knocked off in the fight.

"I will never go with you"

"Not even if it is what Reid would have wanted?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and allowed the daggers to disappear while she placed her hands on Megan's neck and allowed ice to flow through her, freezing her older sister around the neck, causing her to choke and slowly start freezing to death, "Don't you EVER say his name again!"

"He was my brother too" Megan choked out while Charlotte continued to send ice over her body.

Just as the ice was about to cover her mouth and nose a hand wrapped around Charlotte's shoulder, pulling her off her sister causing her to turn around and see Hunter holding her. He was wearing his typical black suit and tie and he gave a concerned look as he said, "That's enough Charlotte."

The blonde looked back at her sister just as Mick and The Rock came and took care of the two bigger men that Bayley had managed to knock unconscious. Edge had also come out and healed up Sasha and David before handcuffing the man.

"Are you guys alright?" Stephanie asked as she came up and stood beside Hunter, wearing a black and pink dress under a leather jacket.

"Yeah. We're fine" Bayley said as she walked up to them, standing next to Charlotte who continued to stare at her sister who was being handcuffed and collared.

"Charlotte?" Hunter asked causing the blonde to look back at him, "Are you alright?"

"That's my sister. She said that an evil is on the brink." Charlotte frowned, "Something big is going to happen"

"We'll look into it," Hunter said with a smile, "You all go and rest"

"Where are you taking them?" Charlotte asked

"Well, they'll be shipped off to TNA tonight. I'll have Mick and Jericho escort them." Hunter informed the girls just as Becky came down the main stairs and rushed over to them.

"TNA? Tonight?" the redhead asked having overheard the last part of the conversation

"Yeah. It's the only place strong enough to hold mutant villains and there's already a bus transporting some tonight" Hunter said with a shrug causing Becky too slowly nod while Hunter and Stephanie excused themselves.

Charlotte slowly turned around to watch as her sister glared at her while she was being dragged outside. Becky carefully watched Mick and Jericho escort the four bad guys out as she shoved her hands in her back pockets and stepped up beside Charlotte saying nothing.

Charlotte looked over at Becky and looked her up and down, "Are you, Rebecca?"

The redhead looked at her confused before saying, "What are ya talking about?"

"I heard your accent change over the coms. Becky told us about you" Charlotte said causing Rebecca to nod, "Besides, Becky would've asked if we were okay, and she would've been a little more helpful over the coms"

"I doubt she told you everything, but yes, I'm Rebecca." She said with a devilish grin before holding her hand out for Charlotte to shake but the blonde watched her carefully before looking back to where Sasha and Bayley were quietly talking with Edge

"Becky doesn't seem to like you, so I'll take that as a hint to be wary of you," Charlotte said with a serious look on her face

"Becky scared of me," Rebecca said with a frown, "Doesn't mean we have to get off on the wrong foot"

"Look. Becky is my friend and I trust her...not you"

"You would rather have me on your team in the end." Becky said as Charlotte turned to walk off, "I all brains and she's all heart. She's weak"

Charlotte nodded, "I'll take weak over whatever you are any day. Come find us when Becky's back"

Charlotte walked over to Sasha and Bayley to check on the purple haired girl, leaving Rebecca standing by herself with a scowl. The girl quickly pulled out a sticky note which had Sasha's name on it and wrote Charlotte's right under it before turning and storming off.

 **With Sasha and Bayley Later**

"Ya know when you asked me to go on a date...I didn't think the day was going to start off with masked villains breaking into the school." Bayley said with a smirk as she and Sasha walked down the hallway of the school together. Sasha was wearing a white leather jacket and dark jeans with a black top while Bayley had on a blue and purple varsity jacket and jeans.

"How did you think the day would go?" Sasha asked as the two headed down the main stairs and headed out the broken front door.

Bayley smiled and pointed at the door causing Sasha to laugh before Bayley said, "Well for one I didn't think the villains would have masks. I thought it would be more of a...league of villains type things ya know."

Sasha laughed loudly, "Oh really?"

"Yeah!" Bayley smiled brightly as the two made it past the school's gates and headed down the street into the city. Sasha had asked Hunter and Stephanie for the night off for the two so they were easily allowed past the front gates instead of having to sneak out like when they were supposed to go to the movies, "Ya know...like maybe Vader or Bischoff leading a band of low-level criminals"

"Would that make you happy?" Sasha asked causing Bayley to smile brightly and wrap her arms around Sasha's

"Yes...but being on this date makes me just a happy so.."

"This still isn't a date," Sasha said with a joking smile

"I know" Bayley smiled back before the two walked in silence until they stopped at a small ice cream truck that only had a couple of teenage boys sitting at a bench in front of it and a teenage girl was working inside the truck. She had caramel skin and long, dark brown hair that flowed into a long braid under her paper hat and she was dressed in a white button up, red overalls and a bow tie with a name tag that said, Bianca.

"Hey," Sasha said, greeting the worker politely as she and Bayley approached the truck

"Hey! I know you two...you guys are part of that new group" The girl said, snapping her fingers trying to remember She quickly leaned her head out the truck and yelled, "Baby!"

A black man with short cut hair, a short dark bead and shades over his eyes even though the only real light was coming from the street lamps around the truck. He and another boy were wearing black warm-up jackets and matching black and yellow sweatpants, "Yeah babe?"

"What was the name of that new girl group WWE formed?" She yelled causing Sasha to flinch away from the loud noise

"The Four Horsewomen," He said before looking at Sasha and Bayley, "Woah. Woah. Woah."

He stood up and pulled his matching friend up with him. Bianca smiled and pointed at Sasha and Bayley, "Ain't these two the girls from that group?"

"Yeah. Man, that's so cool. You guys are like real life superheroes" He said before holding out his hand, "The name's Montez, that's my girl Bianca and this is my boy Angelo."

Angelo was bigger than Montez and almost intimidating as he towered over the girls but his cheerful smile made him seem more like a teddy bear as he said hello. Sasha smiled trying to be polite but Bayley seemed genuinely happy that these people knew them, "Hi guys I'm Bayley and this is Sasha."

"What are you guys doing here?" Montez asked with a boyish smile

"Just getting ice cream," Sasha said starting to get annoyed by the people

"Hey, It's on the house." Bianca said with a smile, "What can I get ya?"

"Uh...Bayley you can order first" Sasha said causing Bayley to blush before order a sundae while Sasha just orders chocolate ice cream in a regular cup.

The two took some pictures and signed some autographs for the teens before heading off and walking down the street. The two talked about anything and everything from past heroes like Eddie and Macho Man to their team now with Becky and Charlotte. They talked about their families and Charlotte's since her siblings came up and attacked them, and they also talked about what they wanted in the future. They both wanted to be the best heroes and Sasha had always thought that this was a solo mission, but recently she had been having other feelings. Sasha watched Bayley as she ate her ice cream happily, watching the way her nose crinkled as she smiled and the cute way that she hummed and practically skipped beside her, now buzzing with energy.

"You're staring," Bayley said, not looking at Sasha

"Am I not allowed to stare?" Sasha asked playfully

Bayley just smiled and the two continued walking and once Sasha finished her ice cream she wrapped her arm over Bayley's shoulder as they walked, "Do we have an actual destination or did you just want to go on a 5-mile hike?"

"I actually do like hikes." Sasha said with a shrug, "But there is something that I want you to see"

"How far away is this something?"

"Not far," Sasha said with a smile and the two kept walking until they turned into a small neighborhood. They eventually walked up to a small house, it was one story with a driveway and detached garage as the actual house was a tan color with contrasting red bricks and a wire fence was put up around the house. Sasha carefully led Bayley up to the gate, opening it and ushering her date in and Bayley looked confused but when she went to ask what they were doing here Sasha just held up her hand to stop her. Sasha smiled and walked up the two steps to get to the small porch and knocked on the door before waiting a minute.

"Sasha! Come in!" Bayley stared in slight shock as Vickie Guerrero grabbed Sasha's face and planted kisses on the girls face. Vickie turned and saw Bayley standing further away, "Come in, both of you, it's late."

"Thank you, Vickie," Sasha said as she took Bayley's hand and guided her into the house.

Bayley looked around in awe as the small house smelled of tamales and home cooked food and the walls were filled with pictures of Eddie, Vickie, and their kids. Vickie walked past the two and waved for them to follow her as she walked into the kitchen, "Sasha I told you about walking down here this late."

"I know Vick, but I brought Bayley with so I-"

"OH! This is the date you were telling me about" Vickie said with a raised eyebrow and a smile causing Sasha to blush while Bayley smiled and entered the kitchen. The kitchen was small like the house but big enough to have an island and bar stools and it had an open view into the living room where there was a small TV and a couch, "Well I'm glad you brought her by, I made tamales. You're favorite."

"They are my favorite," Sasha said as she walked up beside Vickie and stuck a finger in the pot she was cooking before tasting it, "But we just had ice cream"

Vickie shooed her away from the food and waved off her comment, "Well you can take it with you. I'm sure the rest of your class would be more than grateful to try some of my tamales"

"I'm sure, but…our class doesn't really want anything to do with us right now" Vickie turned and looked at Sasha as she and Bayley sat at the island across from her, "They're jealous of our success"

"Ah," Vickie said with a knowing look, "Success and fame breeds the knife of jealousy, which is sharp enough to cut any relationship. Your godfather lost many friendships when he started getting famous...but the one with your parents never died. They're good people. Tell your mother I say hello when you see her."

"I will Vick, but I also came over here for-"

"Ah. Yes, I know" Vickie smiled, "It's in the garage. Feel free to take it. I'll pack you both some food to go alright"

"Thanks," Sasha said before looking to Bayley, "Stay here I'll be right back"

Bayley nodded and smiled, watching as Sasha walked out a door in the living room with led outside before turning to see Vickie watching her with a smile, "It is good to see you again Bayley"

"It's good to see you too," Bayley said with a smile before holding her hand out, "Especially since we never met officially. I was at the funeral, but we never got the chance to talk."

"I remember you saving my goddaughter's life" Vickie smiled, "I was hoping to see you again and thank you but I've been so busy with the girls"

"Where are they?"

"Asleep...well pretending to be asleep. This house is so small I can hear all of their little footsteps. I could hear their laughter and talking and even breathing through how thin these walls are."

Bayley nodded, it was well known that Eddie and Vickie had 3 daughters who were 12, 8 and 6, but what Bayley didn't understand is, "Why are you living in this small house? I mean...not to sound rude, but Eddie was a top tier hero, he had to have made enough money to last well into your youngest's old age"

Vickie smiled and nodded, "That's true, but this house is my home. Eddie and I got it when we first got together, my children were born and raised here, and I will die here."

"Vickie-" Bayley said seriously at the older woman's mention of death but she waved her off

"Oh, it's just talk. I'm getting old, and I know I'll die eventually...I'm just saying when I do I'd like it to be here." Bayley nodded at this before Vickie carefully looked at her, "You and my goddaughter?"

Bayley bit her bottom lip and turned to look at the door that Sasha left out of, "I like her...a lot."

"And she likes you," Vickie said abruptly causing Bayley to laugh, "It's true. You should've heard the way she talked about you over the phone. She was so nervous"

"Vickie!" Sasha said as she came back into the house, having overheard their conversation, "Don't embarrass me"

"You were nervous?" Bayley asked with a teasing smile as she turned to look at the purple haired girl

"No" Sasha lied but Vickie crossed her arms and smirked

"Yeah right. She nearly worked herself into a fit" Vickie turned and packed up the tamales quickly while Sasha told her that everything was ready to go. Once everything was packed Vickie placed a kiss on Sasha's head before handing the tamales to Bayley, "You two be safe, and Bayley…"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I look forward to seeing you again"

"I look forward to seeing you too," Bayley said with a smile before walking towards the doors as Sasha followed calling out

"Tell the little ones I said hello and that I'll come visit earlier next time so we can hang out"

"I think they would like that" Vickie said with a smile as she followed them to the door, waving goodbye.

Once that was done Bayley followed Sasha around to the front of the garage. Sasha smiled brightly and bent down to open the garage door but stopped before actually opening it, "Are you ready for the surprise?"

"Yes"

"Oh, that didn't sound excited. I said are you ready for the surprise?"

"Yes, you goof, just show me" Bayley laughed causing Sasha to smile before she yanked up the garage door revealing Eddie's red lowrider, "Wow"

"I know right. I figured you would like it since you're a big hero buff" Sasha said as she took the container of tamales from Bayley so she could examine the car, "Vickie is giving it to me. She said that Eddie wanted me to have it, so…"

"It's amazing," Bayley said as she carefully ran her hands along the side of the car

Sasha smiled and placed the container in the car before pulling out the set of keys, "Yeah. At least now, we don't have to hike back to the performance center, but there is one more place I want to take you first."

"I don't know," Bayley said causing Sasha to frown, "Ice cream, your god mom's house, the car….if you take me somewhere else then this is definitely a date"

Sasha gave a small chuckle as she walked around the car and opened the side door for Bayley, allowing her to get in before she closed it and leaned close the girl's face so their lips were inches apart, "It _is_ a date"

Sasha pulled away before actually kissing Bayley and then walked back around the car and getting in. She quickly started the car and pulled out, pressing a button to close the garage behind them. Sasha drove them out on back roads and cliff sides until the got all the way to a cliff point that overlooked the city. Sasha cut the car off and the two hopped out and sat on the hood of the car looking out at the city.

"Thank you for coming on this date with me," Sasha said suddenly in a soft tone causing Bayley to look at her and smile

"Of course. I had a good time with you" Bayley said

"Just a good time?"

"It could get better," Bayley said with a smirk causing Sasha to lean in and ask

"How?"

Without a real answer, Bayley grabbed the back of Sasha's head and pulled her into a kiss. Sasha smiled into it as she felt electricity flow from Bayley to her, and at first, she thought it was just the passion behind the kiss but then she realized that it was actually Bayley's powers. Her energy that she uses for her strength was flowing through both of them, causing the kiss to feel ten times more intimate. Bayley smiled as she pulled away eventually for air before saying,

"That's how"

 **Somewhere Else**

The van driving SAnity, and the four villains that attacked Charlotte slowly veered off to the right as it got off the highway and maneuvered onto a back road. However, it stopped. The eight members in the truck looked at each other confused, all chained to their seats and all wearing collars around their necks. They all carefully looked towards the two back doors as grunts of pain could be heard from who they presumed were Mick Foley and Chris Jericho, alsong with the other two guards that had been put in the front of the van for security purposes. Soon the noises stopped and footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer to the van. Soon the door was yanked off revealing three men standing there but the eight villains couldn't see anything because of a bright light shining on them causing them all to squint and look at the three shadows before them.

"Uncuff them" Came the voice of a man who's shadow stood in the middle causing a white man with a bigger stomach and dreads to hop into the van and free everyone with a set of keys, keeping their collars on, however.

"Who are you?" Eric Young asked confused but he got no response.

"Come with us and we shall deliver you to the promised land," Said the man with the dreads as a creepy smile covered his face

"Enough talk Bray. Get them into the bus and out of here now"

"Yes Shane," Bray said before guiding some of the villains while Megan and David walked up to the 3rd shadow figure and bowed their heads

"We are sorry father," Megan said quietly

Ric Flair shook his head, "We will try again. Ashley will return to us"

Megan and David nodded before following him and the other to the bus.

"Not you" Shane placed his hand on Nikki Cross's shoulder as she was about to walk by him, "I have someone who wants to speak with you"

The short girl looked at Shane confused but said nothing as he walked her to a car parked behind the bus. Once they pulled off 5 figures came walking out of the shadows, standing in the middle of the road watching the bus and car drive off.

"Holy Shit" Jey Uso said in disbelief

"Told you we'd find some shit," Baron said with a smirk

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Make sure to review, follow, favorite, all that good stuff so you can be updated for the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Holy Shit!" Jey Uso shouted again as he held his head in his hands and paced back and forth on the side of the road, "Paige tell me you got that!"

Paige nodded and lifted her phone which had recorded the encounter, "Yeah, I got it"

Jey pumped his fist and smiled before his twin wrapped his arm over Jey's shoulder and pulled him over to the group, "This is big Uce. We basically just caught Shane McMahon red-handed."

"I can't believe he's working with Flair and those other villains" Baron said with a look of disgust

"Hold on, we don't know what's going on" Carmella said seriously, holding her hands out, "That could have been anything"

"We literally just saw him stand practically hand and hand with Ric Flair and release eight villains" Paige said as she pocketed her phone into her leather jacket, "What more did you need? Him to come over here and tel up his take over the world plans?"

Carmella rolled her eyes and shook her head, "No….I'm just saying that he's...Shane McMahon. Son of Vince McMahon who runs the biggest hero company in the world. So it's a little hard to believe that Shane is a villain."

"Harder to believe than the idea that the Villain Ric Flair's daughter is a hero?" Baron asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes

"Whatever" Carmella said before she started walking off

"Where are you going?" Jimmy asked

"Back to the school" Carmella shouted out but Jimmy groaned and sped walked over to her before grabbing her arm to stop her

"You can't just walk away from this" Jimmy said, "None of us can. It is our obligation as heroes to do something about this"

"Like what?" Carmella asked

Jimmy let go of the blonde's arm and turned to look at everyone. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed before saying, "We have the tape. I say we head back and talk to Hunter. He'll be more receptive than Vince or Stephanie considering Shane is their family."

Jey nodded, "Alright"

"We should probably tell everyone else." Paige said seriously, "The others have the right to know"

"Fine, but we have to keep it contained. We can't have everyone freaking out, it will make Shane suspicious."

"We also can't have Flair knowing we know. She could still be in touch with her father and we can't have that liability. That also means the others...Becky, Sasha and Bayley...can't know" Jimmy instructed causing the group to nod, "We're going to put a stop to this...and we'll be the ones that everyone is talking about. Not the four horsewomen."

 **With Becky**

"Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock." came the chilling voice of one Nikki Cross. She was still dressed in her SAnity outfit of a black shirt under a vest and matching pants and she had a powers collar around her neck as well as a blindfold over her eyes, "Somebody play with Nikki"

Rebecca walked up to the cage that the shorter girl was in and looked at her up and down. The redhead was wearing a lab coat and she was holding a clipboard in her hand with a pair of goggles resting on top of her head. She wrote something down before reaching into the cage and roughly yanking off the blindfold. Nikki looked around with wide eyes and a smile before her gaze landed on Rebecca.

"I remember you" Nikki said with a smile, "Pretty red. Fire, fire red."

The two were in a secret compartment in Becky's lab that Shane had built without the knowledge of anyone else. It was hidden behind a large computer screen which opened up to a set of stairs that led down to a single room. The room was lined with mirrors, a large animal cage that went was about 6 feet tall, which held Nikki. There was also a lab table that held chemistry sets, computers that surrounded a leather chair and a chair that looked like the one you would find in a dentist's office sat in the middle of the floor.

"This is the girl that put us under?" Rebecca asked with her head tilted to the side, "She seems...weak, but then again that makes sense that she was able to take you out"

" _ **I don' like this"**_ Becky said carefully as the mirror reflection walked around the room, no longer matching Rebecca's movements. Becky carefully stopped at the mirror closest to the cage and crossed her arms.

"That is exactly why didn't ask your opinion" Rebecca growled out before she put down the clipboard and walked up to the cage, "This little psycho is my answer to getting rid of you and that thing"

" _ **Originality is a luxury not many have. Fer everyone is the original copy of themselves and yet they try ta be somethin' else. They don' understand that the more original the mind, the more powerful its will is. You, on the other hand are a copy, and no matter how hard ya try I will always be stronger than ya. You couldn' get rid of me if ya tried."**_ Becky said roughly causing Rebecca to roll her eyes and pull away from the cage before turning to face the mirror

"Are you done?" She asked slightly annoyed, "Where did you get that speech from?"

Becky rolled her eyes while Nikki bounced eagerly in her cage with a smile on her face, "Double the trouble. Double the fun. I see two, two reds are more than one"

"Be quiet!" Rebecca snapped as she turned to the cage, "You fucked up my head, and I am going to use you to fix it"

Nikki's eyes widened, but with joy instead of fear, "You saw that chaos?!"

"Yeah...sure" Rebecca said slowly while Nikki justed laughed, "Tell me about this chaos. Tell me about your group"

"Round and round we go, where we stop only SAnity knows. We exist in darkness and snuff out the light. When we come around day becomes night" Nikki sang

Rebecca nodded and pulled away from the bars while Becky paced in the mirror, " _ **Well she's obviously crazy"**_

"You think?"

Nikki grabbed the bars of the cage and stuck her face through them as she tried to look at the mirror. She smiled widely and seemed to light up at the sight of Becky moving around opposite Rebecca, "Chaos embodied. Naughty, naughty red."

" _ **Sorry ta disappoint, but I'm not the...chaos. That thing...whatever it is, is locked up tight"**_ Becky said as she tapped the side of her head.

"Three reds?" Nikki asked with a raised eyebrow before smiling, "Naughty, naughty, naughty indeed-"

"Great, you got her started" Rebecca snapped at the mirror causing Becky to roll her eyes, "Look Cross...you unlocked something in my head. Something that I want gone. So I'm going to study you and take some blood so that I can create a formula using the chemicals that your powers rele-"

" _ **You're explaining this ta a girl who's mentally insane. Yer wasting yer breath"**_

Rebecca rolled her eyes and slowly turned to look at Becky, "Shut up"

Nikki started to laugh and Becky pointed at the girl with a knowing look causing Rebecca to dismiss her with the wave of her hand and walk over to her desk before grabbing a syringe. Rebecca slowly walked back over to Nikki and grabbed the girl roughly by her arm and stuck the needle in it. Nikki let out a small whine in pain while Rebecca drew some blood before pulling out the syringe and walked over to the chemistry set.

" _ **Are ya sure she doesn' have rabies?"**_ Becky asked as she paced in the mirrors behind the cage as Rebecca began to work at the table with her back to the cage

"Pretty damn sure" Rebecca said sarcastically, not even looking back at Becky or Nikki.

" _ **Then ya wanna explain this?"**_

Rebecca rolled her eyes and turned around to see Nikki shaking and foaming at the mouth, "Shit"

Rebecca ran over to the cage and pulled the key out of her pocket, quickly opening the cage and pulling Nikki out. Rebecca kneeled down with Nikki in her lap as the redhead grabbed the girl's head and turned it to her so she could look in Nikki's eyes as the dark haired girl's mouth foamed over. Becky stood watching with crossed arms as Rebecca cursed and rushed over to her desk as she fumbled through the drawers until she pulled out a small case that looked about the same size as a regular case for glasses. Rebecca opened the case and pulled out a needle and ran over to Nikki before sticking the needle into the girl's neck and injecting her with the serum in the needle.

" _ **Ya keep Narcan in me desk?"**_ Becky asked as she stood over Redhead and Nikki. Narcan was a drug that could be used for people having overdoses but Rebecca had concocted a serum that would help with bad reactions as well.

"Technically it's our desk and can you shut up for a minute I'm trying to think" Rebecca snapped as she mentally freaked out at the crazy girl's meltdown. Rebecca cradled the smaller girl's head in her lap as she lightly tapped her, "Come on…"

" _ **I think she's dying"**_

"Don't say that!" Rebecca snapped before she tilted Nikki's head and allowed any foam, saliva and mucus to come out of her mouth

Becky bent down so she was squatting in the mirror beside the two on the ground as she tilted her head at Rebecca and looked at her with squinted eyes, " _ **You care...ya cared about her, and ya rushed ta save her life."**_

"I need her alive! WE...need her alive!" Rebecca yelled, "Besides...I wasn't going to let her die...she's a kid"

Becky's eyes widened before she quickly stood and paced, " _ **Shit"**_

"What?"

" _ **You care, you! Yer the one with no emotions. Yer not supposed ta care."**_ Becky said quickly causing Rebecca to stand up and walk to the mirror so she and Becky were staring at each other

"So"

" _ **You were just made ta be me without any emotions, so if you are feeling then…"**_

Rebecca's eyes widened, "That thing in our head...it's taking up too much space. It's pushing us into one person."

Becky's head twisted and she looked on the ground to see Nikki coughing and slowly sitting up. Becky's eyes squinted before she turned back to Rebecca and put her hand on the glass. Rebecca watched this as she was only inches from the mirror before Becky banged hard on the glass causing the mirror to shatter from the inside. Cracks lined the mirror and the redhead slumped forward for a minute before slowly standing.

"I want ya gone, and I will do anythin' ta make that happen" Becky said seriously in a low tone before she stormed over the Nikki and grabbed her by the collar before she threw her back into the cage. Once the cage door was closed Becky squatted down to face Nikki sat on the ground catching her breath, "Tell me what just happened"

"Insurance" Nikki smiled, "The darkness shall not be broken. The darkness shall not be taken. The light in this world will fall. He'll make sure of it."

Becky nodded and stood before backing away from the cage and turning back to the chemistry set. Insurance. That meant that her blood or her body was tampered with incase she was taken and experimented on like this. Becky mentally cursed before she began to study the blood, trying to salvage what she could, only looking up momentarily to see Rebecca angrily banging on the broken mirror, but Becky internally smiled as she couldn't hear her.

 **With Bayley and Sasha**

Bayley sat on her bed with her legs crossed as she read a book, or tried to read as Sasha stared at her from her spot across from her. Sasha was sitting with her legs crossed and her head resting in her palms as she watched Bayley read. She was wearing a grey top with the side cut out revealing a black bra, jeans and a snapback on backwards, while Bayley was wearing a red and yellow Macho Man shirt and shorts.

"You're staring"

"Can't help it" Sasha said with a smile

Bayley rolled her eyes jokingly before pulling up her book to block the oncoming kiss from Sasha, "I'm trying to read"

"You've been reading for half an hour now" Sasha whined, "I'm bored"

"I offered you a book"

"I don't want to read" Sasha said seriously

"Well do you usually do on Sundays?" Bayley asked with a raised eyebrow as she placed her book on the edge of the bed.

Sasha opened her mouth but stopped when her communication device went off, and Bayley's did too. The purple haired girl looked at Bayley confused before they both tapped the side of their earpieces, "yeah?"

"Can you guys meet in my room?" Charlotte asked over the coms causing Sasha to look at Bayley who shrugged before answering

"We'll be right there" Sasha and Bayley turned off their communication devices and got up from the bed. Bayley carefully put away her book and moved to put on her shoes, only stopping when Sasha grabbed her wrist and pulled Bayley up and into her, "What?"

Sasha smiled and wrapped her arms around Bayley before planting a kiss on her lips, "Nothing...just had to get my kiss that you denied me earlier"

Bayley smiled and laughed at Sasha before she finished putting her shoes on. Once they were ready the two headed down the hall to Charlotte's room, knocking twice and waiting until Charlotte opened the door. The blonde had bags under her eyes and her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She wore a blue sweater and jeans and she seemed, frustrated.

"Are you okay Charlotte?" Bayley asked immediately causing the blonde to simply look at her before opening the door to let them both in.

"Charlotte? What's going on ?" Sasha asked as Charlotte closed the door behind them.

The two sat on the bed and watched as Charlotte paced the room, running her hands through her hair, "Yeah when was the last time you slept?"

"Not since before yesterday" Charlotte said before there was a knock on the door

Charlotte moved across the room and opened the door, allowing Becky to rush into the room, "I came as soon as I could I-...Jesus Charlotte ya look terrible."

"I uh...haven't been able to sleep that well recently" Charlotte said shakily as closed the door

"Is that why ya called us here? Ya need me that make ya a super-powered Ambien?" Becky asked confused

"No" Charlotte said quickly, "I need you guys to help me figure something out"

Sasha looked at the others confused before she shrugged, "Figure out what?"

"Yesterday with my siblings...my sister...she said something that made me think." Charlotte said as Becky sat down on the desk, "I told her that I wasn't going to go with her and she said..even if that was what my brother wanted...and it got me thinking"

"What?" Sasha asked confused

"She mentioned Reid" Charlotte said sadly, "She said even if that was what Reid wanted and I-"

"Charlotte-" Bayley said, starting to understand where Charlotte was going with this

"What if my brother is still alive?" Charlotte asked in a shaky voice

"Charlotte there was a funeral" Becky said with a serious look on her face

"It was a closed casket" Charlotte nearly shouted causing the others to look sadly at the ground while the blonde gathered her thoughts before continuing, "Megan was never close with Reid...not like I was. If she knew that Reid wanted me to go with them then she must of had contact with him right?"

"Or...she could have just been trying to bait you" Sasha said cautiously as she stood and walked over to Charlotte, "Look. Charlotte, your sister...I hate to say this...is a villain and may be crazy. Also she's a bit of a bitch for blasting me into that statue, but...I'm pretty sure she would say anything to try and get you on her side. Including lying about your dea-...about your brother"

"Sasha's right" Becky said causing the girls to look at her, "There was a funeral...and plenty of news reports an' eyewitnesses that saw Reid go into that crumblin' building."

"They saw him go in. No one ever saw his body bein-"

"Charlotte" Bayley said cutting the blonde off, "I'm sorry...but your brother is dead. We were all at his grave and if you need to talk this through then we'll be here, but I don't want to let you keep going down this path just to get hurt. I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we don't want to see you hurt."

Bayley stood and hugged Charlotte while tears slowly filled the blonde's eyes. Sasha stood and patted Charlotte on the back and opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Charlotte held up her hand, "Charlotte?"

"No. No, uh...you guys are right." Charlotte said with a shaky smile, "It's uh...it's late, you guys should go. I'll talk to you later"

"Are you sure?" Sasha asked slowly, "It's only like 3 in the afternoon"

"Yeah" Charlotte said before wiping a few tears and moving to the door to open the door for them, "I'll see you guys in class tomorrow"

Sasha and Bayley looked at each other before giving sad nods and heading out, saying goodbye to their other two teammates as they did. Once they left Becky leaned away from the desk and walked over to the door to leave but Charlotte quickly grabbed the girl's wrist, "Charlotte-"

"You have to help me!" Charlotte whisper yelled at the redhead with wide eyes causing Becky to lean away from the taller girl

"Char I-"

"I have to go and see...I just have a gut feeling about this. Please! I just need you to do some digging, pull up some security footage of that building maybe even do a scan of the city anything!" Charlotte pleaded

Becky sighed and looked in Charlotte's eyes, "Charlotte...go get some sleep. Yer tired and still worked up from last night"

"I'm not worked up" Charlotte nearly shouted as she walked away from Becky and began to pace, "I need your help! My brother could still be alive! He could be out there!"

"Charlotte this is crazy. Your brother he died...I'm sorry but-"

"HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Charlotte shouted causing Becky to stop and stare at the girl as she slowly held her head in her hands and put her back against the door, slowly sliding down until she was sitting, "He can't be.."

Becky watched Charlotte for a few seconds as the girl cried before she clenched her eyes shut and tilted her head, seeming to crack her neck as she dealt with her own internal struggle before she opened her eyes and quickly bent down in front of the blonde. Becky carefully placed her hands on top of Charlotte's and said, "Charlotte. I'm so sorry."

"I thought I got over this but...hear-hearing his name and seeing my siblings again...it made me remember him all over again" Charlotte said through a few sobs

Becky bit her lip before saying, "I know Char"

Becky scooted closer to the blonde so they were sitting side by side before Charlotte placed her head on Becky's shoulder and muttered, "I miss him so much"

"I know" Becky said sadly as she stared off into space, "I've lost people too. People I miss every single day"

"Really?" Charlotte asked causing Becky to sigh

"My parents...I never talked about them that much...but they died in an accident 2 years after we moved ta America from Ireland. I actually lived with Dean fer a year before I moved in with foster parents"

"Becky I'm so sorry-"

Becky shrugged, "It's fine...ya have ta keep movin'. Keep livin' an' doin' things that they can't anymore. That way, ya can carry on their legacies. Me father was big on robots. He was a good engineer back in Ireland, he taught me a lot of what I know now. So I try ta keep it up...build newer and better things cause that's what he'd be doin' if he were alive. What yer doing here...it's what yer brother wanted. He would be so proud of ya Charlotte."

The two sat in silence for a while until Charlotte looked over at Becky before sitting up and changing the conversation, "I meet Rebecca the other day"

Becky's jaw tensed before a forced smile appeared on her face, "Yeah…"

Charlotte looked at Becky, "She's uh…quit a character"

Becky shifted and Charlotte noticed the girl seemed to curl back a little, tensing her arms and hand causing the blonde to place a hand on her arm trying to calm her as the redhead spoke, "It's gettin' more and more difficult ta control her."

There was another pause of silence until Becky abruptly stood and shoved her hands in her pockets. She was not wearing her lab coat from earlier, instead she was wearing a grey Nike hoodie and jeans, but her quick movements made Charlotte stand as well. Becky looked at Charlotte and said, "You should get some rest. You've had a long day."

Charlotte sighed and nodded, "Yeah..yeah."

Becky patted Charlotte on the back before saying goodbye and leaving Charlotte standing in the middle of her room.

 **Meanwhile**

"So run this by us one more time"

"Shane McMahon was...is working with Ric Flair and other villains. We saw him help take out Mick Foley and Chris Jericho before freeing the 8 villains in the security van that was heading to TNA" Jimmy said to the class

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Jey said with his arms crossed. The class 1A students except for Sasha, Bayley, Becky and Charlotte, were all sitting around in Jimmy's room. The twins had called all of them in here to talk about what they saw and so far it wasn't going well. All of their explaining had been met with blank stares and confused looks, "How many times do we have to tell y'all?"

"I'm sorry it's just a little hard to believe that Shane McMahon is working with...villains" Xavier said as he Kofi and Big E sat on the ground in front of the bed where Cass, Enzo and Carmella were sitting.

"Told you" Carmella muttered

"Look guys I know it's hard to understand but that's what we saw. Paige has video evidence!" Jey said causing everyone to look at each other

"Okay...so what do we do about this?" Kofi asked

"I say we take that footage and show Vince" AJ Styles said leaning forward from his seat in the chair by the desk.

"No way, screw that. I say we go up to Shane and deal with this ourselves." Enzo said as he stood and looked around at everyone, "This is our chance to get our names out there. I mean taking down a traitor within WWE, let alone the fact that the traitor is the son of Vince McMahon. We'll be top stars before you know it"

"We can't just take out Shane. We'd have to explain, we'd have to tell Vince, Hunter and Stephanie, otherwise, we'd we labeled as the bad guys." Jimmy explained, "I say that we talk with Hunter, maybe even Mr. Foley. We have his homeroom tomorrow and he was taking out by Shane and the others. If he comes to class on Monday then he'll have had to of seen something. We can show him and Mr. Jericho the video that way when we go to Hunter we have some credibility."

"Who put you in charge?" Cass asked from his seated position causing Enzo to nod while Jimmy looked at his twin before looking back and saying

"Well I don't see Charlotte Flair and her gang anywhere" Jimmy said before shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket, "We needed a plan so I gave one...one that will actually work and makes sense, but if someone else wants to step up and tell Stephanie that her brother is a bad guy...be my guest"

There was silence for a bit before Xavier stood up, followed by Big E and Kofi. The middle boy raised his hands defensively and said, "I think we should do nothing."

"What?" Baron asked, not expecting that

"We don't know what the five of you saw, or what that video actually is. It's dark, you can't even really tell if that's Shane. Besides, he's never done anything before, he's only used his knowledge to help people so forgive us if we don't believe you." Xavier said causing Kofi to nod

"Sorry dude. You guys have fun with this but we're out" he said as Xavier and Big E left the room

Carmella then stood and made her way to leave but Jimmy called out to her, "Really Carmella?"

"It's better to not risk anything and not gain than to risk and lose everything" Carmella said with a sad look before she left, followed by Cass who dragged Enzo along, even though he protested.

Soon AJ left as well, shrugging and apologizing to the group, leaving only Finn Balor sitting on the desk and the four that had been there that night. Jimmy ran his hand over his head and sighed before turning to Finn, "So..what's it gonna be man? You gonna leave or stick with us?"

Finn seemed to think this over as his fingers tapped against the desk. This continued for a minute before he smiled and nodded, "I'll stick with you...I have a lot of ideas for what to do with this situation."

 **Later that night**

Rain harshly poured down as Charlotte angrily shoved away dirt from the ground. The rain matted her hair and washed away the flow of tears that continued to fall down her cheeks as she dug. She was wearing a large hoodie and jeans and her white sneakers were not brown from all the mud she was stepping in. The blonde angrily cursed and muttered to herself as she continued digging, after a while her hand cramped and she threw the shovel down only to get down on her knees as she angrily tore away at the dirt, well mud now. Charlotte cried as the tried to push away the mud only stopping when she felt someone grab her and pull her up causing her instincts to kick in. Charlotte quickly pulled herself free and sent a back kick at the person only to have them not budge. Charlotte quickly wiped her eyes to see Bayley looking at her. She and Sasha were standing in the rain looking at her with sad eyes. They had both jumped into the hole the blonde had created, both dressed in jackets and sweatpants as Sasha had an umbrella floating over her and Bayley.

"Charlotte...what are you doing?"

The blonde didn't say anything she just looked at them and then turned back to her brother's grave site. Most of the dirt was shoveled away but there was still a layer of dirt covering the casket she had yet to reach. Charlotte went and picked up her shovel and continued to dig only throwing a quick 'go away' over her shoulder at them.

"Charlotte stop and look at us" Bayley tried but Charlotte continued to dig causing Sasha and Bayley to look at each other before Sasha tried

"CHARLOTTE!" the purple haired girl yelled, yanking the shovel out of the blonde's hand and spinning her so she faced them only causing Charlotte to get angry and immediately shove Sasha with such force that she fell back on her butt and the umbrella stop floating due to Sasha's lost focus.

The blonde quickly and nervously ran her hands through her hair before saying, "Leave me alone"

Bayley quickly moved to help Sasha up but the girl pulled her arm free from Bayley and moved quickly to go stand in Charlotte's face, "What the hell is your problem?"

"You are!" Charlotte shouted back, "Both of you! Why are you here?"

"We went to check on you and you weren't there so we figured you'd be here" Bayley said as she moved to stand in between Sasha and Charlotte, "We were worried about you"

"Yeah well don't be. I don't need either of you right now" Charlotte said angrily as she snatched the shovel from the ground and went back to digging

"HEY! We came out here for your sorry ass!" Sasha yelled

"Well I didn't fucking ask you to do that"

"No you didn't but we're a fucking team, so when one of your team members goes off and starts acting crazy. Running into a fucking thunderstorm with no jacket and digging up dead bodies, well then you fucking go after them!" Sasha yelled

"If we were a team you'd be helping me!"

"Helping you dig up graves to prove some stupid point?"

"It's not stupid!"

"Charlotte your sister is a LIAR. She was lying about your brother, she was just trying to get into your head man. I mean she's fucking crazy. I can see where you get it from" Sasha snapped

"Sasha-" Bayley started but was cut off as Charlotte let out a loud yell and run past Bayley, spearing Sasha into the ground as the two began to fight and roll on the ground, both trying to punch and scratch the other.

"Get off me you bitch!"

"Take it back!"

"Guys!" Bayley tried but her cries were ignored

"What that you're crazy?" Sasha asked as she gained the upper hand and sat on top of Charlotte struggling to hold the blonde's arms down as she continued to fight under her, "We all know it"

Charlotte growled and bucked her hips knocking Sasha off of her, giving her enough space to climb on top of the shorter girl and throw hard punches at her face, "TAKE. IT. BACK"

"ENOUGH!" Bayley yelled before she used her powers to lift Charlotte by her collar and hold her up with one hand while she grabbed Sasha with the other. Bayley then used her strength to jump out of the hole with the two in her hands, causing them to land on the ground beside the hole where Reid's tombstone was. Becky was also there leaning against said tombstone looking at her phone causing Bayley to look at her in confusion, "A little help would have been nice"

Becky, who was wearing an army combat jacket and jeans with an umbrella over her head,, looked up from her phone with a raised eyebrow before shrugging and pointing at Sasha and Charlotte who were trying to grab at the other even thought Bayley held them both away from each other, "Ya seemed ta be doing fine"

"Both of you stop it" Bayley snapped at the two in her hands before tossing them down to the ground, "Charlotte, we are only here to help"

"If you wanted to help you would've brought shovels" Charlotte said trying to catch her breath as she shakily stood, the throw from Bayley having sent her to the ground

Sasha who had a small cut on her forehead, which was now leaking blood steadily down her left eye, glared at Charlotte, "We're not helping you dig up a dead body!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and turned to head back into the hole but Becky stopped her, "Actually Charlotte...we don't need shovels."

Charlotte turned back to look at the redhead before asking, "What are you talking about?"

Becky held up her phone with her right hand while her left hand clutched her umbrella before saying, "I just did a scan of the grave...there's nothing in that casket"

The three girls looked at Becky confused for a minute before Charlotte quickly hopped back down into the grave and began shoveling while Sasha and Bayley rushed over to Becky, "What are you doing?"

"Why would you tell her that?"

"Because it's the truth" Becky said before showing her phone to them, "I was scanning for any signs of decay flesh in that grave but there's none. There's no body down there"

There was a loud thunk of Charlotte's shovel hitting the casket causing Bayley and the others to quickly look into the hole to see Charlotte throw down her shovel and roughly brush the remaining dirt away from the casket top. Bayley sighed and quickly jumped into the hole with Becky and Sasha following before the four ended up clearing all of the dirt and looking at the mahogany casket cover. Charlotte's trembling hands ran over the top, having touched it for hours at the funeral before it was placed down in this hole.

"Charlotte?" Bayley asked after a few minutes and the girl had yet to move to open the casket.

Rain was pouring down on them and into the hole, so they were all now soaking wet and the dirt under them was starting to slosh around and create mud puddles. Sasha turned and squinted at the sky, allowing the ran to wash away the blood from her face and cut before looking back to Charlotte with a still squinted eye and said, "You gonna open this sucker up?"

Charlotte looked at Sasha with wide eyes before looking back down at the casket, her hands shaking as she tapped against the top of the casket. She thought for a second before saying, "I'm sorry...for being an ass Sasha"

"Apology accepted" Sasha said causing Bayley to elbow her and glare, "...and I'm sorry too."

"This just means a lot to me" Charlotte said as she looked at the casket, "If he's not in here...then he could still be alive. My sister could know where he is…"

"Charlotte" Becky said causing everyone to look at her as she also squinted because of the rain, "If my scanner was wrong and he _is_ in here then…"

Charlotte looked at the casket as Becky let her words hang there. The blonde thought for a minute before shaking her head, "If he's dead...then I get closure….but if this casket is empty...an-and he's still alive. Then I owe to him to find him."

"What if he doesn't want to be found?" Sasha asked

"He doesn't have a choice" Charlotte answered before she moved her fingers to the side of the casket and lifted it.

"Holy shit" Sasha muttered

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, make sure to review and let me know what you think and don't forget to follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated for the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Have you found anything?"

"For the last time no" Becky said slightly annoyed as she walked down the Performance Center hallways with Charlotte following behind her. The shorter redhead was wearing a black leather jacket over a black top and matching leather pants while Charlotte wore a white and black hoodie and leggings.

"But you looked right?"

Becky stopped walking and ran her hands down her face in frustration as she turned to face Charlotte before saying, "Look...I looked through all of the security footage but there is literally nothing"

"How is that possible?"

Becky shrugged, "Someone scrubbed it. There is no footage of the building crashing, there's not footage of Ric Flair's attack, there's no footage at all from that week even"

Charlotte had asked Becky to look up security footage from the day her brother died but Becky had come up empty. She looked in all of the city's files and security cameras, all media outlets that once showed the video of the building and reported the death of Reid Flair, but it was all gone. Charlotte remembered clearly watching the building fall in on her brother on the news but now Becky shrugged and said that she couldn't find any of those videos or any of the security footage from surrounding buildings.

"So-"

"Sorry Charlotte, but I looked everywhere, and I honestly have nothing" Becky sighed before turning and continuing to walk while Charlotte stood there for a second thinking before rushing to catch up with the girl.

"What about WWE?" The blonde called out causing Becky to stop once more and look over her shoulder at Charlotte confused

"What about them?"

"They have files and security cameras all over just like the city does. They have to have something. Know something. Anything!" Charlotte insisted desperately

Becky shook her head at the blonde, "I look after class..okay?"

"Thanks" Charlotte said with a shaky smile before the two continued on to class.

It was only going to be the two of them as Sasha had gotten sick from being out in the rain last night and Bayley was staying behind to take care of her even though the purple haired girl protested. She ranted about how she wasn't sick but her hot temperature and constant coughing was a dead giveaway this morning so Bayley sent her back to bed and took up the task of taking care of her while Charlotte and Becky went ahead to class and they were already late.

Once they arrived they saw people obviously missing. Finn, the Usos, Paige and Baron were all missing and so was Mick Foley who was supposed to be teaching the homeroom class. The students looked at Charlotte and Becky upon their entrance before turning back to their whispering conversation. The powered students were gathered in the back corner whispering to one another with tense shoulders and quick glances while the engineering students were sitting loosely talking with smiles and jokes. Charlotte looked at Becky confused before asking, "Where is everyone? Where's Mick Foley?"

The students looked at the blonde for a second before turning back to their conversation causing Charlotte to raise an eyebrow before turning to look to Becky who shrugged before walking over to her engineering students, "What's going on?"

Sami looked around and shrugged, "Mick never showed up and neither did some of them"

Becky looked over at the group of class 1A students huddled together before looking back to Sami, "Why?"

Sami shrugged again, "Don't know"

Mustafa leaned forward in his desk nervously before saying, "I heard there was an attack"

"I didn't get any alerts of an attack" Becky said with a frown, "and there was no attack on the news"

Mustafa nodded, "Yeah but there are whispers. Mr. Foley and Mr. Jericho were supposed to go usher that truck with the villains in it and neither of them are here today"

Becky looked to Charlotte who raised an eyebrow at this information and went to open her mouth to say something but stopped when someone clears their throat behind them. The entire class paused and turned to see Hunter standing at the front of the class in his usual black suit and tie.

"Hunter what's going on?" Charlotte asked causing Hunter to smile politely and hold out a hand to stop her before motioning for her and Becky to take a seat. The two looked at each other before following these instructions, sitting in the front two chairs while Hunter looked around at everyone before he began talking.

"Mick Foley isn't here right now and in his absence I will be teaching your homeroom class. Just until he returns."

"What happened to him?" Xavier asked raising his hand as he spoke

Hunter shrugged but he didn't seem worried, "Mick Foley is not very conventional. Sometimes the guy takes off, and he is allowed some personal days"

"But I thought he and Chris Jericho were taking that van to TNA" Mustafa said causing Hunter to nod

"We got confirmation that the van did make it there after a flat tire along the way, delaying the arrival of the six villains...but we have been assured that they are there." Hunter said confidently before clapping his hands together, "So if there are no more questions, why don't we get changed and head on outside for some hero training"

"But we're still missing some people" Kofi said, looking around at the empty desks causing Hunter to frown a little before looking to Charlotte

"Class rep? Do you know where your classmates are?"

"No sir"

"What about the rest of you?" Hunter asked, "Do you know where your classmates are?"

"Here we are!" came Jey Uso as he and the others can strolling in.

The twins and Baron came in and sat in the back while Paige came and sat directly beside Charlotte giving her a small smirk before turning her attention to Hunter and finally Finn came in a small smirk which he quickly hid as a boyish grin as he said

"Sorry about that" Becky watched Finn carefully as he walked past her and moved to sit in the back while Charlotte's attention was focused on Paige.

"Alright then...as I was saying, let's head outside!"

 **With Bayley and Sasha**

Sasha and Bayley laid together on Sasha's bed as the purple haired girl had her head rested on the taller girl's chest. The two laid facing up at the ceiling while Sasha held Bayley's hand which was wrapped around her and drew designs in the girl's palm while she looked at the video that Bayley was watching on her phone with her free hand. The blinds in Sasha's room were pulled close to block out the sun, tissues lined the desk, floor and filled the trashcan and the room was only filled with the sound coming from Sasha's small coughing fits and the video.

"Wait go back" Sasha said in a small voice as Bayley scrolled past a video causing the taller girl to smile down at Sasha before going back to the video which was a news clip of The Four Horsewomen from the bank robbery. It showed all of them standing in front of the bank talking as the news crowded around them, "Ugh look at my hair"

Bayley smiled and looked at Sasha in the video to see her hair was slightly sticking up from fighting, "I think you look great"

"Shut up" Sasha said not bothering to hide her smile or blush as Bayley scrolled down to see another video of that day at the bank as it showed Bayley carrying out the little girl from the falling apartment and reuniting her with her father, "Who was that?"

"Her name is Izzy. I found her last in the apartment. She was hiding in the closet, she's a big fan of heroes"

"She was the one with the father that you asked about in the bank right?"

"Yes" Bayley said with a happy smile

"You're so nice" Sasha muttered as she moved to wrap both her arms around Bayley and buried her face into Bayley's neck, "You're too good for me"

"Okay, I think your medicine is kicking in now" Bayley said half jokingly as she tried to sit up but Sasha held on tighter

"No I want to snuggle"

"You need to rest" Bayley said knowingly but Sasha held on tighter, "Come on dude"

"No. I'm never letting you go Jack" Sasha said as she laughed at her own joke causing Bayley to roll her eyes

" I knew I shouldn't of let you watch the Titanic" Bayley said before she fought Sasha's grip and sat up, swinging her legs over Sasha so she could get to the edge of the bed, but once Bayley sat up Sasha wrapped her arms around Bayley's neck, "Babe"

Bayley stood and twisted so Sasha's were still wrapped around her neck but so she was facing the girl who smiled at her, "That the first time you called me babe"

Bayley smiled and kissed Sasha on the lips, "Well I will call you that more often if you'd like"

"I'd like" Sasha joked

"But…" Bayley grabbed Sasha's arms from around her neck and put them back in Sasha's own lap before saying, "You have to get some rest first."

"Are you going to leave?"

"Just to go change and check on the others. I'll be back before you wake up"

"Promise" Sasha asked in a baby voice

"You're such a baby when you're sick" Bayley smiled before placing a kiss on her forehead and helping Sasha lay down in bed, "But yes I promise. I'll even take you on a date once you're feeling better okay, just sleep this off for now."

"Mmkay" Sasha muttered as Bayley pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in causing her to immediately fall asleep.

Bayley watched Sasha for a minute before heading out. Once she was outside the room she quietly closed the door behind her and tapped the side of her earpiece for saying, "Hey guys, you alright?"

There was no response, instead there was just static causing Bayley to look confused before asking again, "You guys? Becky? Charlotte?"

Once again she received static causing her to take out her earpiece and look at it confused before putting it back in. She tried a few more times before giving up and going to her room to get her clothes so she could shower and change.

 **With Becky**

"Bayley?" Becky asked into the earpiece, only receiving static as a response, "Hello?"

She got no response as Charlotte jogged over to her and sat down on the grass beside where Becky was sitting a little ways away from the other engineering students. The powered students were practicing on their combat as they would face one another one-on-one in a large circle and try to push each other out of that circle using their powers. Charlotte had faced AJ styles, Kofi and Carmella who she beat in each round and she had one more to go against Paige per Paige's request.

"What was that all about? I almost got knocked out of the circle because of that static distracting me" Charlotte said looking at Becky who was now examining the earpiece

"I don't know. I think there might be radio interference" Becky said slightly confused before looking around

"What would cause that?"

"I don't know" Becky said still looking around, squinting at everything around them, "I don't see anything"

Charlotte was about to say something but stopped when the sun was blocked causing Charlotte and Becky to look up and see Paige standing above them with her arms crossed. Charlotte squinted up at the pale girl before looking at Becky and then back at her, "Can I help you?"

Paige smirked down at Charlotte before pointing over at the circle on the grass, "We're up next. Get ready to get your ass kicked"

Becky looked at Paige confused before saying, "Ya do know that Charlotte's powers are much more useful in this kind of fightin' right? Yer ability ta disintegrate things isn' gonna be very helpful in pushing her out the circle"

"I don't need powers to defeat her" Paige said before turning and getting ready to head over to the circle, only stopping first to say, "I never did"

Charlotte looked confused as Paige walked off before turning to Becky who asked, "Jesus did ya piss in her wheaties this mornin' at breakfast?"

"NO!" Charlotte nearly shouted confused as she stood slowly,"That's just random. I've barely even talked to Paige let alone pissed her off"

"She could just be mad about the whole fame thing. Sasha did say that the class was kind of jealous" Becky said with a shrug as she pulled out an iPad from her backpack

Charlotte looked over her shoulder at Paige who was jumping around in place waiting for her, "Okay"

"Good luck" Becky said dismissively as she began to focus on her work as she seemed to scan her earpiece with the camera on the iPad.

Charlotte muttered a quiet thanks before turning and heading slowly over to the circle. The rest of the class seemed to part for her as she walked. Hunter and Paige were already in the circle and the class moved to form a larger circle around them as they watched with slight interest. None of them had high hopes for the match, Becky was right that Charlotte's powers would allow her to easily throw Paige out the circle, but some of them...most of them, were hoping for Paige to come out victorious. Charlotte squinted at Paige, quietly examining her as she smirked back at the taller girl while Hunter smiled at both of them and told them to have a good fight and explained the rules once more. Use your powers, no dirty tactics and first to step outside the white circle with both feet would be the loser. Once he was finished he asked if Charlotte or Paige had any questions but both girls shook their heads no causing Hunter to nod before exiting the circle and signaling for them to start.

Charlotte quickly shot a blast of ice at Paige looking to push the girl out easily but the pale girl easily sidestepped the blast and smirked before saying, "you're far to predictable"

Charlotte frowned and shot multiple blasts at Paige who dodged all of them easily as she kept slowly moving forward causing Charlotte to back up out of habit. Suddenly Charlotte heard Becky's voice through her earpiece, "Stop backin' up"

Charlotte looked down to see she was close to the edge and Paige saw this so she charged forward but Charlotte quickly moved out of the way as she circled around the girl and moved back to the middle of the circle. While Paige stopped herself and quickly turned to face Charlotte who quickly looked at Becky to see that she watching her. She had fixed the earpieces just enough to talk to Charlotte but the static still rang throughout her ears. Charlotte sent a blast of ice at Paige's face, covering her eyes but as soon as it hit her face Paige angrily ripped away at the ice before breaking it.

Paige then stood there and motioned for Charlotte to come at her, "That's all ya got Charlie?"

Charlotte clenched her teeth at this, she hated being called that, her older siblings called her that when they were making fun of her nickname Charlotte, "Charlotte she's baiting you"

"I hate that name" Charlotte muttered before clenching her fist and sending ice down her arms while Paige just smirked.

Charlotte sent daggers of ice at Paige, but the girl easily avoided all of them as she circled Charlotte until she got close enough to push the girl's hands away and headbutt her roughly sending Charlotte to the ground. Everyone looked on in shock as Paige grabbed Charlotte by her hair and pulled Charlotte's head up and locked her arm around Charlotte's neck and gave her a rough DDT. Paige rolled away from Charlotte while the girl held her head in pain before Paige slowly stood over the girl whispering, "Come on Charlie, I thought you'd been practicing"

"What?" Charlotte asked as Paige pulled Charlotte's head up so they were looking in each other's eyes

Paige smiled before whispering so only Charlotte could hear, "Don't you recognize me Ashley. I figured you would recognize my charming personality...and this"

Paige punched Charlotte hard in the stomach as she smiled down at her, "That...was payback for the ice, and for stabbing David"

"Megan?" Charlotte asked, barely getting the words out as she held her stomach in pain, looking up at Paige with squinted eyes. As Charlotte looked over the girl she said a small circle on the girl's neck, it was about half the size of a dime and looked like a button to press. Charlotte's mind wandered as she began to think but was stopped when Paige roughly kicked her in her stomach over and over again.

After a while Paige smirked down and began to drag Charlotte over to the edge of the circle before stopping when Charlotte's body was laying just within the edge line. The dark haired girl bent down so she was leaning over Charlotte before saying, "When this is all over...you'll thank us."

Paige put her hand down on Charlotte's body to make it look like she was about to push her out but while she was doing this Charlotte felt a needle stab her side while Paige smirked at her. Once the needle was gone Charlotte's eyes felt heavy before she felt Paige push her body out the circle. There was a silence before the class 1A kids clapped for Paige, all impressed by her work as they all came up and circled around the girl, giving her props and praises while Charlotte laid on the ground tired. Soon Charlotte saw someone walk up beside her before bending down to see Becky watching her carefully.

"That was terrible"

Charlotte cursed and rolled her eyes at the lack of accent in her redhead friend, signalling that Rebecca had taken over. Charlotte opened her mouth to speak but stopped as her mind suddenly went blank and everything that happened in the last 15 minutes completely left her mind. Charlotte laid there confused before she pushed herself up to a sitting position, "What just happened?"

"You got your ass kicked, by a girl with fake powers." Rebecca said with a raised eyebrow from her squatted position across from the girl

"What are you talking about?" Charlotte asked confused

"Paige didn't once use her powers, she touched you and the ice and neither one of those things disintegrated" Rebecca said as if it were obvious

"When did Paige touch me?" Charlotte asked confused

Rebecca paused for a second before looking at the taller blonde confused. She searched the blonde's eyes to see if she was being truthful and really didn't know anything before she carefully touched Charlotte's head and examined the girl's eyes and head, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"We were sitting over there" Charlotte pointed at the spot in the grass where Becky and she had sat before the fight, "And we were talking about the earpieces being broken. Well Becky and I were"

Rebecca nodded, "That was like 15 maybe twenty minutes ago. You fought fake Paige and she did something to you"

"Fake Paige?"

"That's not Paige" Rebecca said before looking back at the crowd of students who were all talking with Paige as Hunter dismissed the class for the day, "I figured out that the static that was interfering with the coms was coming not from a radio signal but the electromagnetic field emanating from the-"

"English!" Charlotte groaned as she held her head in pain, "please"

"Paige and maybe the others are wearing image inducers. It's not them, just people pretending to be them" Rebecca said seriously before standing and pulling Charlotte to her feet causing the girl to groan in pain, "You okay?"

"Do you care?" Charlotte asked Rebecca causing the girl to roll her eyes

"Sadly yes" the redhead responded causing Charlotte to look at her confused, "It's a long story but we don't have time for it. Come on"

 **Thirty minutes later**

"So explain this one more time" Bayley said confused as she stood in Becky's room, leaning against the dresser while Becky took blood from Charlotte who was sitting on the bed tired.

"Someone is pretending to be Paige" Rebecca said as she inserted Charlotte's blood into a small tray in Rebecca's modified computer.

"And that's Rebecca?" Bayley asked Charlotte, "Not Becky?"

"Yeah" Charlotte said sleepily as she flopped back down on the bed

Bayley nodded at this before slowly saying, "nice to...meet you?"

Rebecca looked over her shoulder at the girl before turning back to her computer without saying a word causing Bayley to nod before crossing her arms and looking at Charlotte, "So whoever was pretending to be Paige, stabbed Charlotte with...something?"

"Yes it was probably what caused the memory loss"

"How do you know it wasn't from the fight?" Bayley asked Rebecca who looked at Charlotte, "She could have a concussion"

"She doesn't have a concussion. She remembered everything from before the fight and everything after" Rebecca informed the girl

"Okay..so what do we do now?"

"Not we… _you."_ Rebecca said before looking back at her computer, "My systems won't be able to determine what it was that she put in you for another hour so until then...Bayley you're on Charlotte duty."

"What I already have to take care of Sasha, why can't she just stay here?" Bayley asked as Becky pulled out a jacket from her closet and began to put it on

"Because I'm leaving out" The red head said once the jacket was on

"One...where are you going and two why can't she just sleep whatever this off in her own room?"

Rebecca pauses before looking at Bayley, "one...none of your business and two...we don't know what that serum was it could do anything to her so it's better to keep an eye on her and just in case she actually does have a concussion"

"Wait! Where are you going?" Bayley asked but Rebecca kept walking until she left the room leaving Bayley to deal with Charlotte who was tiredly mumbling words on the bed. The shorter girl looked at Charlotte before quickly telling her to stay put before she rushed out the room after Rebecca, "Hey! Wait!"

Rebecca stopped walking and turned to look back at Bayley, "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"I already told you it was none of your business"

"My friends and my team are my business" Bayley said seriously causing Rebecca to roll her eyes before holding her arms out at Bayley

"Well you're team is in that room so I suggest you take care of them" Rebecca once again turned to walk away but Bayley quickly closed the distance and grabbed Rebecca's arm, turning her back to face her

"You may have forgotten but you're in my teammate's body, so _you_ are my business too" Bayley snapped at Rebecca taking the girl by shock a little as she didn't expect the aggression from the usually sweet girl, causing Becky to snicker in the back of her head.

Rebecca snatched her arm back and got in Bayley's face before smirking, "You really believe all that bullshit Becky tells you? No wonder she has all of you eating out of her palm"

"What are you talking about?"

"Becky's no more original than I am. You think you know her more than you know me but you don't. The truth is, whatever you think you know is barely the surface" Rebecca said with a sly smirk before leaving, this time Bayley allowing her to go.

After a few minutes the girl shook her head and slowly walked back into Becky's room, moving carefully over to Charlotte before she said, "Come on Charlotte it looks like you're with me. Up we go.."

Bayley hooked her arms under Charlotte's and carefully used her powers to lift the bigger girl up from the bed so she was leaning against her. Once she was up Bayley swung the blonde's arm over her shoulder and began to guide her to Sasha's room.

 **With Rebecca**

"What the hell is going on?" the redhead yelled at Finn as the boy was working out and doing pushups in his room.

Finn stopped in the up position and looked at Rebecca as she paced in front of him. He was only wearing a pair of shorts as he workout in the middle of the floor between his dresser and bed while Rebecca paced in front of the desk on the side, blocking the sun from hitting Finn, "Yer kind'a blockin' the sun there lass"

Rebecca stopped and glared down at Finn as he went down for another pushup before she squatted down in front of him and grabbed him by his hair, pulling him up so they were face to face, "Do I look like I'm playing games right now?"

"No I guess not" Finn said before Rebecca let go of his hair and stood back up causing Finn to go back down before pushing himself up to standing position as well, "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong. Why are you and Shane leaving me out on this?" Rebecca snapped.

As soon as she saw Finn walk into class with the others she knew something was up. Then with the interference and "Paige" not using her powers, she knew something was going on, something that she was not in the loop on.

Finn watched her before telling her to calm down before he said, "It's not important. Ya have yer assignments I have mine"

"And what are your assignments Finn, and tell me what they have to do with Charlotte?"

"Don' worry about it"

There was a small pause as Rebecca opened her mouth without knowing and said, "Don't worry about it? You're messing with my team here I'm gonna worry about it"

Rebecca snapped her mouth shut and mentally cursed Becky for speaking now when she was talking to Finn about this. Especially after she just snapped at Bayley for saying that she was a part of the team.

Finn rolled his and moved to grab a towel off his dresser before wiping off his face and saying, "See...this is why I thought ya should be kept away from this fer now"

Rebecca glared at the boy with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms, "You? You thought I should be kept out?"

"Yer too sentimental right now. Ya've grown attached ta them girls"

"No I haven't this is strictly business. The better The Four Horsewomen do the closer _we_ get to Hunter, Stephanie and eventually Vince"

" _ **Bullshit"**_ Becky said in the back of Rebecca's mind

Finn rolled his eyes at this, "and what about this whole Rebecca, Becky thing? It is too much." Finn said before throwing his towel on his bed, "We can' trust ya right now"

Rebecca clenched her jaw before calming herself down and uncrossing her arms, "Becky isn't a problem"

"Bullshit" " _ **Bullshit"**_ Finn and Becky said at the same time

"I can control it! I've gotten rid of her once I can do it again" Rebecca snapped but Finn just rolled his eyes and walked over to his closet, turning his back to Rebecca before saying

"Sami told us what happened" Finn looked over his shoulder as he pulled on a blue t-shirt, "About yer whole breakdown in the lab"

"It wasn't a breakdown" Rebecca said through gritted teeth

"Then what was it?"

Rebecca crossed her arms and avoided eye contact with Finn, "It wasn't Becky. It was something else"

Finn fully turned to her and gave her a confused look, "What are ya talkin' about?"

"Ever since the bank robbery there's been something else inside my head, that's what that was. That's why I needed Cross" Finn shook his head and walked past the redhead causing her to immediately grab his arm and stop him, "WAIT!"

"No Rebecca! I told Shane that somethin' was up with ya. I told him not ta allow Hunter ta partner ya up with those girls. They made ya soft."

"I'm not soft!"

"Alright...then prove it" Finn stood in front of Rebecca with crossed arms, "drop this whole thing about Charlotte"

"Why? What's going on?" Rebecca asked confused

"Drop this search. Get rid of Becky and that thing in yer head...and then we'll talk" Finn said before walking to his door and opening it, "Until then...get out"

Rebecca watched the boy for a few seconds before slowly exiting his room while Finn closed the door behind her. Rebecca stood there for a while before leaning her back against the door and muttering under her breath, "Fuck"

Rebecca felt heat rising under her skin causing her to crank her neck to the side and scratch her arm. Her head began to ring and the sound of Becky groaning and screaming in pain echoed in her head. Rebecca groaned and shut her eyes before moving away from the door and grabbing her head in her hands. She quickly walked down the hallway but stopped as she bumped into someone causing her to let go of her head and look up to see Dean standing there.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked causing the boy to raise an eyebrow at her lack of accent

The boy shook it off thinking he was hearing things before saying, "don't worry about it"

"I getting really tired of people saying that" Rebecca said as she rolled her eyes before a wave of pain shot through her causing Rebecca to bend forward slightly and grab her head once more, "Fuck"

Dean gave a quick look of concern and grabbed the redhead's arm to make sure she didn't fall before he asked, "woah, are you okay?"

Rebecca only groaned in response as her skin was once again on fire and it felt like she was being cooked alive. She could feel heat flowing through her blood from her toes to the crown of her head and it made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. Not to mention Becky's screaming in the back of her mind causing a sharp pain right behind her eyes.

"Becky? Are you alright?"

Rebecca slowly fell down to one knee causing Dean to move down with her, bending forward slightly so he could see her face, only pulling away when Rebecca leaned her head all the way down to the ground. Her body shook and she clenched her head in her hands as she laid on the ground so Dean couldn't see her face.

A flare of heat shot through her body, burning through her jacket, causing Dean to retract his hand in slight pain as the heat seemed to burn his hand that was holding onto the girl. The boy looked at her in shock before realization hit, "Fuck"

The redhead soon stopped shaking and looked at Dean with bright red eyes causing the boy to jump up and hold his hand out to her trying to stop her. The girl looked at him and tilted her head before slowly pushing herself up to standing. Dean watched her with wide eyes as she slowly walked over to him and stared with her burning red eyes. She seemed to examine Dean much like what Finn's demon does when it's out on its own. The girl walked around Dean and looked him up and down before stopping just in front of him.

They watched each other for a few minutes before her eyes were back to normal and Becky held her head down to avoid looking at her old friend, "sorry"

Dean looked around before bend his head to look at Becky's face, "are you okay?"

Tears slowly fell from her eyes and she shook her head no as she tried to wipe her tears. Dean quickly hugged the girl as she clutched onto him and sobbed into his chest, "I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Dean said as he held the girl tightly before pulling away just a little to look at his friend, "when did your personalities start coming back?"

Dean had noticed the shifts in Becky and the lack of accent earlier started to make sense now. Becky stayed with her head on his chest, " a while back"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want ya ta know" Becky said sadly, "an' then one of them made me say all that terrible stuff about ya an' I thought ya hated me"

"I could never hate you. I was just mad that's all" Dean said, "but I'm over it"

Becky hugged Dean tightly, "I really missed ya"

"I missed you too" Dean said before placing a kiss on her forehead, "now come on, stop being all sad and mopey and get that nerd brain working so we can get rid of those personalities like last time"

"It's not gonna be as easy as last time" Becky said sadly

"I know but...we did that with barely any equipment and I couldn't control my powers. Now we have matured and an unlimited source of technology...I think we'll be fine"

Becky nodded, "alright"

Dean smiled and let go of Becky before the two started walking down the hallway, "you still owe me though… so how about you make that robot look like me"

Becky laughed, "we'll see"

As the two walked down the hallway to the elevator they passed a long horizontal mirror. As Becky looked in it she saw, not only Rebecca but also what looked like her covered in fire. Rebecca looked beat up as she had a black eye, a busted lip and a collar around her neck to which the fire version of her held tightly on a leash. Becky stared at the girl confused as she smirked back before the Irish native quickly looked away and focused her attention on Dean.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

 **With Bayley**

Bayley gave a small sigh of relief as she sat down on her chair at her desk. She had managed to get Sasha to eat and now sleep while also keeping Charlotte awake and alert. Who knew the two were such babies? Sasha whined about wanting kisses and wanting Bayley to lay next to her for an hour before going to sleep. While Charlotte complained about wanting a grilled cheese or pizza or literally any other food with cheese on it.

Now the purple haired girl was asleep and the blonde was sitting up on the floor, quietly watching Tv on Bayley's phone, " You still okay Charlotte?"

The blonde looked up with sleepy eyes before nodding and then going back to her show. Bayley sighed and stood before walking over to her closet. She needed to shower and change, running back and forth in that room all day made her all sweaty. Bayley pulled out a black and red top and a pair of leggings before there was a knock at the door.

Bayley looked at it, figuring it was Rebecca or Becky. The dark haired girl slowly walked over to the door and opened it only to be immediately pushed back causing her to stumble but eventually catch herself right in front of Charlotte. Bayley looked at the door to see Paige, Jimmy, Jey and Baron, "Guys?"

"Not exactly" Paige said before she let out a directed sonic scream at Bayley. When directed the screams could be silent but that wave to air and energy hurts three times worse

Bayley was going to roll out the way but she saw Charlotte sitting there on the floor still watching Tv as if none of this was happening. Bayley quickly rolled over to the girl and used her powers to shield them from the blast in the small space of the room, "Charlotte?"

The girl didn't respond before Baron grabbed her by her collar and threw her back into the dresser. Bayley groaned as she bounced off the dresser and landed face down on the ground. Jimmy and Jey smiled and laughed before Jey bent down to Bayley and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up to look at him.

He smiled before saying, "enjoy the chaos"

Bayley looked at him confused before he held out his hand and blew causing red smoke to appear and blow into Bayley's face. The girl turned her head in disgust before Jey let her head go and stood while he and jimmy started laughing. Baron looked to Paige who smiled brightly before walking up to Charlotte who was still sitting. The pale girl bent down in front of her and smiled, "ready to go home little sister?"

The blonde looked at Paige for a second with a blank expression score nodding causing Paige to smile before standing and holding her hand out for the blonde. Bayley saw this and tried to stand but her whole world was spinning and she felt dizzy. Everything looked like it was red and her room was on fire as gas and smoke filled her vision. She could just make out Charlotte as the girl was standing, "Charlotte! Stop!"

The blonde didn't hear her as she held her sister's hand. Bayley looked at Paige but she saw Megan Flair, Baron was David Flair and the Uso's were two members of the group the four horsewomen had taken down, sAnity, Eric and Wolfe. Bayley tried to stand once more, she carefully held herself against the dresser as her legs shook and her vision still looked red and blurry but as could make out the people in the room. Bayley charged up her powers and punched at Eric from sAnity but the boy dodged it and sent her falling onto Sasha on the bed. Bayley looked down at the girl but instead of Sasha she saw and alien like monster causing her to yell and fall back on the ground.

Bayley looked and saw more aliens walking out of her room with their tentacles wrapped around Charlotte. The dark haired girl shook her head and pushed herself up before running out the room after them. As Bayley got to the hallway it seemed to get longer and Charlotte looked miles away. Bayley tried to run after her but she felt slow, so she looked down to see that the floor was a pinkish red liquid that stuck to her legs making it hard to walk.

"Charlotte!" Bayley yelled before the pinkish slime from the floor covered the walls and ceiling, dripping down and covering her mouth. Bayley struggled against it but the slime covered her mouth and her hands as she tried to pull it away.

The elevator dinged causing Bayley to look up and see Xavier, Big E and Kofi getting off. The three boys waved to their classmates who got on the elevator with Charlotte before they continued walking. Bayley forced herself out of the slime and ripped it from her face before running to the elevator only to be stopped by the three boys who turned into vicious bears. They snapped and growled at her as they blocked the elevator which slowly closed behind them.

Bayley backed away from the three bears before she sent her powers to her feet and power jumped over the bears, reaching the elevator just as it closed. Bayley cursed before rushing to the stairs door beside it. Bayley ran down the stairs, tripping multiple times as the world moved, shook and still looked red to Bayley. As she finally got to the main floor she saw the four aliens quickly walking through the crowded area with Charlotte.

Bayley quickly pushed through the sea of people before yelling, "Someone stop them!"

Everyone turned and looked at her confused while Bayley continued to pushed her way to Charlotte. Soon she was in a clearing and she yelled for them to stop causing the four aliens to stop while one held onto Charlotte. Everyone around them watched, all still confused by the situation.

"Let Charlotte go now and I'll go easy on you" Bayley said

Megan looked at the others before stepping forward causing Bayley to hold her hand out and take a step back, "Bayley I don't know what you're talking about. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think you're seeing things" Eric young said with a small smile

Bayley felt someone come up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder causing her to pull away and turn to see Becky standing there on fire, "Bayley what are ya doin?"

Bayley stared at Becky with wide eyes and she took a step back from her before turning to she was stepping closer to the group of aliens. Bayley quickly looked around to see the crowd of people were all monsters too, some with big eyes and small arms, some with big heads long necks, some that looked like large insects while others looked like animals such as dragons, lions tigers bears.

Bayley couldn't take it she fell to her knees and grabbed her head in pain before letting out a loud scream.

"Bayley!"

"Bayley!"

"Bayley!"

Bayley shot up and looked around frantically to see Sasha and Becky both staring at her, they both looked normal. Bayley looked down at herself to see she was laying in bed beside Sasha, in her own room, drenched in sweat. Sasha places a hand on her arm and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, it was all just a dream" Bayley said with a small sigh of relief

"Not exactly" Becky said causing Bayley to look confused before seeing that Charlotte was not in her spot on the floor but her phone that the blonde was watching Tv on was there. There was also a large dent in her dresser and her door was leaning against the wall having been ripped off the hinges.

Becky looked to Sasha who frowned before saying, "we have a lot to tell you"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, make sure to follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated for new chapters in the future. Also, make sure you review what you think and what you want to see in future chapters.**


	15. Chapter 15

****A/N: Hope you enjoy and I will be working on my other four horsewoman story it's just that I'm a little stuck on the beginning of the next chapter for it so I've been working on this story instead. However, the next chapter update you get from me will be for my other four horsewomen story, that doesn't mean that this story is being put on hold just that I'll update my other story next. Anyways enjoy.****

 **Chapter 15**

Charlotte opened her eyes to see darkness, she slowly felt around realized she was laying in bed. The blonde sighed before she slowly pushed herself up and threw her legs over the edge of the bed. Her feet landed in a set of light blue slippers and the girl yawned before wiping her eyes tiredly. Charlotte carefully stood and began to look around the room. It was a large girly room with a queen sized bed, a dresser under a large mirror. The walls were decorated in pictures, newspaper clippings and trophies all from Charlotte's childhood.

Something felt off but she couldn't place her finger on it. It felt like she was missing something or forgetting something but she couldn't figure out what. The blonde ran her hand through her hair and walked out of the room. She slowly trudged down the hallway, looking at the pictures of the Flair family that lined the walls. The house was Charlotte's family home, it looked the same as it did before this hallway held seven bedrooms including each of her siblings' rooms, her father's room and extra rooms that Ric Flair kept locked. Charlotte walked down the hallway to her brother Reid's room and carefully opened it to see it was still the same as he left it. It was a dark blue version of Charlotte's room with pictures, drawings, and paintings all over his walls.

Charlotte slowly backed out his room and headed downstairs where she was greeted by the smell of coffee, eggs, and bacon. There were two curved steps that circled the downstairs space of the large mansion. There was a circular table in the middle with a glass vase and flowers sitting in it. Behind the table was an archway that led into a large living room and kitchen. Off to the right under the stairs was a long hallway that led to offices and trophy rooms while on the left hallway there were game rooms, libraries and other pointless rooms that Charlotte rarely used.

"Good morning Ashley" Charlotte looked up to see her father standing in the archway smiling brightly at her as he held up a cup of coffee, "Lovely morning isn't it?"

"Dad?" Charlotte asked, "What are you doing home?"

"I decided to take the day off...spend some time with you kids" Ric said with a smile before ushering Charlotte into the kitchen, "come on, David made breakfast"

"Good morning Ashley" David said with a smile, flashing his teeth

Charlotte stared at him for a second as a brief flash of him with his mouth sewn shut replaced his face but it quickly went away. Charlotte shook her head and looked at David again but he looked normal. He was wearing a black button up shirt and jeans and his hair was cut short.

"Sit Ash. David made omelets" Megan said as she closed the fridge door and placed a jug of milk on the counter, "I know they're your favorite"

Charlotte looked at her sister carefully, she felt uneasy around her but she didn't know why. She couldn't remember her sister ever doing anything to make her feel uneasy, but then again she didn't remember much of anything right now. She could think of general information about her and her family but not what happened yesterday or the day before that or the day before that, and the memories that were there felt...placed.

As Charlotte looked at her sister a flash of Megan smirking evilly at her came through her mind but just like the vision of David, this flash vanished quickly.

"Sit princess" her father instructed as he ushered her to a chair at the counter, pulling it back for her to sit down. Once Charlotte was sitting Ric pushed in the chair and kissed her on the side of her head before saying, "Happy birthday baby girl"

"Happy birthday sis" David and Megan said causing Charlotte to look confused

"It's not my birthday" the blonde said causing the oldest Flair siblings to look at each other before Megan spoke

"Yes, it is. Today's April 5th...your birthday" the girl even pointed at the calendar on the fridge to prove her point.

"You feeling okay Ashley?" David asked as he placed the dishes in the sink

"She's fine" came a voice from behind her causing her to turn around and see her brother Reid enter the kitchen, "She's just nervous for her party tonight"

Reid came up and placed a kiss on her head before walking around to the other side of the counter to get a glass of milk. Charlotte watched him carefully, something in her felt like she should be shocked or sad, like she hadn't seen her brother in a while, but her mind told her that wasn't true. Her mind told her that her brother was always here and there was nothing to worry about. Charlotte gave her brother a shaky smile before nodding, "Yeah...I'm just nervous"

"There's nothing to be nervous about princess." Ric said with a smile as he drank his coffee while Reid, David and Megan all sat around the counter eating, "Your party will go off without a hitch, not like last year"

"Hey that wasn't my fault" David said to Ric causing Megan to snort before elbowing her brother before saying,

"Yeah, you just happened to drop Ashley's cake in the pool"

The family laughed at this and Charlotte paused for a second, frowning as she couldn't remember what they were talking about. However, as soon as she looked at Reid she saw him watching her and suddenly the memory appeared in her mind causing her to laugh at the images of her brother slipping and falling in the pool with her cake in hand. As Ashley started laughing Reid looked away and went back to eating.

"I'm going to the mall today" Megan said before taking a sip of milk, "Wanna come Ash?"

"Uh sur-"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Reid said cutting Charlotte off, "Ashley should stay here, make sure David and Dad don't screw anything up."

"Yeah...you're right" Megan said before holding her head down slightly ashamed

"What about you baby brother?" Charlotte asked Reid, "What will you be doing?"

"That is a surprise my dear Charlotte. You'll have to wait until the party to see" Reid said as he got his plate and drink and stood, stopping behind Megan before he said, "Megan come with me"

Megan frowned before nodding and grabbing her things and walking out after Reid. David finished his food and Ric followed before they all left Charlotte alone to herself. Charlotte quietly ate her food and looked around at the house before she heard something in her ear.

"Charlotte! Charlotte are you out there? Can you hear me?"

The blonde looked around confused, trying to see where this was coming from but she saw nothing. The blonde scratched her ear and went back to her food.

"Charlotte!"

"She's not respondin"

"Charlotte!"

"Babe! Enough Jesus, you're giving me a headache."

Charlotte stood and looked around confused. The blonde slowly backed away from the kitchen counter and backed into the living room, looking around at the large house, "Hello? Hello!"

"Ashley? Are you alright?" Ric asked as he came downstairs with a confused look

"Uh...yeah...yeah I'm fine" Charlotte said causing Ric to nod

"Okay" Ric said with a smile, "Well let me know if you need anything Ashley...It's your special day and we all want this to be perfect"

"I know dad" Charlotte said with a smile causing Ric to give a small chuckle and as he turned to leave Charlotte quickly said, "Oh and dad…"

"Yes Ashley?"

"You know that you can call me Charlotte right?" the blonde said with a smile

Ric gave her a tight-lipped smile before saying, "Only Reid calls you that name Ashley...you know that"

Charlotte watched her father with a raised eyebrow as the man smiled and turned back around headed upstairs. Charlotte looked around once more and went back to her food just as the noise started again.

"Charlotte?"

The blonde looked around before quietly saying, "Yes?"

"Give it a rest Bayley...she's not respondin ta ya"

The voices didn't say anything again, leaving Charlotte in a short pause of silence before Reid came back downstairs and into the kitchen with a smile, "So i'm thinking a royal court type thing, since you are the princess after all...but after tonight...you'll be the queen."

Charlotte looked at her brother before shrugging, "Uh sure...whatever you think is best"

Reid smiled and walked to the other side of the counter, leaning over it so he and Charlotte were face to face, "Tonight is going to be really special Char...it's the first time in a long time that we've all been together."

Charlotte frowned as she tried to think about what her brother was saying but her mind was blank. She looked Reid in the eyes and quickly a flash of a building falling came into her mind but it quickly vanished as Reid placed a hand on top of hers. Charlotte quickly looked down at his hand and then at him to see him giving her a reassuring smile, "Everything's going to work out for us"

"Okay" Charlotte said with a small smile causing Reid to nod before pulling away and backing away from the counter

"Now finish your breakfast" He laughed, "David worked hard on those omelets!"

Charlotte laughed at this while Reid turned to meet Megan who was standing in the archway with her hands clasped in front of her. Her head was down so her blonde hair covered the right side of her face but if Charlotte squinted she could just make out the outline of a small bruise forming under her eye. Charlotte frowned, not having remembered seeing one earlier but she let it go as her brother and sister left and headed out the house. Charlotte finished her food and cleaned up her area before heading back upstairs to her room. She had intended on reading some outside by the pool in the backyard but she stopped when she found her phone wedged in the corner of her bed.

"Huh" The blonde said to herself as she picked up the device and began to look through it, she had several messages from people wishing her happy birthday, one of them being from a contact named Bayley. Charlotte quickly perked up at the name that she had heard earlier from the voices so she pressed the contact and looked at a picture of the girl. She was tall and had a wide smile on her face as she had her arms wrapped around Charlotte who was laughing as well.

However, the blonde couldn't remember taking this picture. She looked at the image a little longer before a vision came into her mind. The brunette had a smile on her face and they were standing outside in a graveyard late at night as she said, " _we are all each other has...and as much as I don't want to be true...it is. We need to be there for each other, through thick and thin. So Charlotte...right now and as long as you need or want us, we'll be here for you"_

Soon the vision was gone and Charlotte was staring at the phone with a small smile that crept up on her face. The blonde's finger hovered over the call button for a second before she took a deep breath and hit the button. She quickly placed the phone to her ear and waited but after two rings a sharp static rung in her right ear and the phone seemed to zap her causing Charlotte to yank the phone away and toss it to the ground in shock.

"Ow" the blonde said to herself as she rubbed her ear before bending down to pick up her phone, only to see that the contact was no longer there. For a split second Charlotte looked confused but only until she suddenly felt a wave of nothingness. Charlotte looked around before looking down at the phone, not sure what she was doing a few seconds prior causing her to drop the phone on her bed without a second thought.

The blonde spent the rest of the day reading, only coming out of her room a few times when she heard the loud talking of her brother and father downstairs from them laughing or yelling at one another when one messed up or dropped something. After a while, Reid and Megan returned with a bunch of things for the party so they began setting up while Charlotte grew bored with her book and moved to her brother's room to watch TV.

Reid was the only one in the house with a Tv in his room so Charlotte sat on his bean bag chair and flipped through channels. She watched cartoons, part of a romance movie, a whole lifetime documentary and the news before she eventually grew bored. She let the news play as she slowly pushed herself to a standing position and looked around Reid's room. His bed took up most of the space leaving just enough for a black bean bag chair at the foot of it, facing a small Tv that sat on a brown stand. There were plenty of shelves and Reid had a desk but all of it was cluttered, filled with books, notepads papers and a bunch of other stuff that Charlotte didn't care to look through.

As the blonde looked around she paused and looked at the door as she noticed a large crack in the wall beside it. The blonde tilted her head to the side and walked closer to it, running her finger along the crack before a vision came to her mind. She saw her and Reid hitting a volleyball back and forth until Reid caught it and lightly threw it at her with a laugh. As Reid laughed Charlotte looked at him with a playful shocked expression before throwing the ball roughly back only for him to duck, causing the ball to hit the wall and crack it.

Charlotte smiled as the vision faded only to be replaced by an image of her crying in Reid's room holding the volleyball in her arms. Charlotte cried and threw the ball hard against the wall before curling up into herself. She sat on the ground of the room and let her head roll to the side to see a letter tucked away between one of Reid's shelves.

The blonde shook the vision away and backed up from the cracked wall. She quickly turned and looked to the shelf where she saw the letter in the vision and bent down to look. Charlotte bit her tongue as saw the letter and she reached her arm back and grabbed it pulling it out quickly to read.

"Congratulations! You have been recognized by...WWE?" Charlotte read before looking confused, she couldn't remember ever hearing WWE before. She had no idea what that was or who it was.

"Ashley!" Charlotte looked over at the door to see David run in looking like he just ran up the steps as he painted tiredly, "What are you doing up here?"

Charlotte looked around before holding up the letter slightly, "I was watching Tv and then I saw this letter. Do you know what WWE is?"

"NO! I mean uh...no" David said before looking at the letter, "never heard of it but what are you doing with Reid's college acceptance letter?"

Charlotte looked confused before looking back at the letter to see that it now was a letter of acceptance telling Reid that he had gotten into UNC-Chapel Hill, "I uh…"

"He hasn't told dad yet" David said before taking the letter, "It's supposed to be a surprise"

"Oh"

"You remember...he told all of us a while ago" David said with a big smile

Charlotte stared at him as another flash of him with his mouth sewn shut came to mind. The tall girl looked away before looking back at her normal brother and smiling, "Yeah I remember. I just haven't seen the letter for myself"

David pauses at this as he tried to think before he nodded, "Okay then. Why don't you come downstairs with us for a while"

Charlotte watched as David held his hand out for her which she took easily. Her older brother smiled at her before guiding her downstairs to see the house was almost fully decorated with light blue and white decorations and there were diamond designs everywhere.

"Do you like it?" David asked with a smile as he saw Charlotte looking at all of the decorations

"I-...yes. Yes I love it" Charlotte said with a small laugh.

"She loves it!" David yelled back to the rest of the family who was just on the other side of the archway

"She better" Megan said as she carried a back past them and headed upstairs, "We did a lot of work to make all this happen for you"

"Thank you?" Charlotte responded, sounding more like a question than anything else

"Ignore her. You know she gets cranky when she's tired" David said with a smirk before guiding Charlotte into the kitchen where a man was cooking while Reid watched him carefully.

Upon Charlotte's entrance Reid looked over and smiled brightly at her, "hello sister. What do you think so far?"

"It's a bit much Reid" Charlotte joked

"Nothing is too much" Reid said with a serious look, "Not for what I have planned tonight"

As soon as the words left his mouth he paused and looked at Charlotte before smiling innocently. Charlotte looked at him before saying, "and who is he?"

The blonde pointed at the man cooking causing Reid to look at him before waving him off, "He's not important. What's important is that you are here with us now"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Charlotte asked confused causing Reid to give her a sad smile

"You are a busy woman. It is very hard to get everyone together like this, especially for an occasion as special as this" Reid said before planting a kiss on her forehead and turning to walk away, "Go get dressed, people will be arriving soon"

 **Later**

Charlotte came downstairs dressed in a blue dress with diamonds bedazzled on around the neckline. Her hair was braided around like a crown and she wore light makeup. She waved politely at everyone who stood around talking and mingling downstairs as she made her way through a large crowd of people. The blonde smiled to herself at all the people that came for her birthday but the back of her mind felt slightly unsettled by the fact that she didn't know who a lot of these people were. They all dressed in suits, button-up shirts, and fancy dresses and they all smiled and waved at her, congratulating her and wishing her a happy birthday as she passed, but she couldn't place who any of these people were.

"Ashley! There you are!" Ric said loudly as he made his way through the crowd and hugged her tightly. He was wearing a red two-piece suit and his hair was slicked back as he placed a kiss on her cheek, "Look at all these people here for your birthday"

"Yeah dad it's great but uh...who are these people?" Charlotte whispered to her father, "I don't know anyone here"

"Nonsense" Ric said before he took a step back and grabbed a man who was talking to another guy and pulled him over, "You know Eric here"

"Hello Ashley" Eric said as he took Charlotte's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it

Charlotte looked at the man and smiled politely but she couldn't remember him. He had a long scruffy beard and his hair was shaved on the sides and he wore a regular black suit and a red tie that stood out with it's pop of color. As the blonde stared at Eric for a second longer a vision popped into her mind of Eric and three other people dressed in black vest and masks as they snarled and growled at her and another girl with purple hair who stood beside her.

"Ashley are you alright?" Ric asked causing Charlotte to shake away the vision and nod

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just need some fresh air" the blonde said, giving a fake smile before she pushed carefully past her father and Eric. Charlotte made her way into the living room where people sat around on the couches talking and laughing as music played while others moved around in the kitchen getting food from the older man who Charlotte saw cooking earlier. He had grey hair and pale skin and he wore a black chef's jacket which looked awkward on him. He looked like a strong man for his age so seeing him dressed in a jacket like that made him look...out of place.

Charlotte paused and looked at him, looking at the small name tag on his chest saying Shane in red letters. The man seemed to take notice of her staring and looked up at her, catching her eyes before looking her up and down. Charlotte stopped walking and looked at him before moving over towards him as he cooked over the stove. Shane looked at her before saying, "Quite a party your brother has put together."

"You know my brother?" Charlotte asked

Shane laughed at this, "I know that your brother likes to make a spectacle out of everything."

Charlotte frowned at this, "I don't remember my brother being like that at all"

"What you remember means nothing. Our thoughts can be altered, what we think and what we believe can be changed with the snap of a finger without us even knowing. This world has changed a lot and it makes trusting your own thoughts were difficult. Something you thought was right can be wrong, something that you always thought was wrong could be right. Whatever you thought you knew could all be a lie, and for all we know...everything we ever think and believe at this very second could really be nothing."

"Are you always this entertaining at parties?" Charlotte asked sarcastically as she leaned against the counter

Shane smirked and looked at Charlotte before turning back to his work. Charlotte watched him for a second before turning and heading past all the guest until she made her way outside to the backyard where what felt like a hundred more people were gathered. The backyard was lit with a bunch of streaming lights and there were chairs and people everywhere drinking and dancing to a DJ who was set up in the corner of the yard. There was also another man grilling who Charlotte immediately recognized as David. Her brother was wearing a red and black button up shirt and black pants and his hair was pushed back behind his ears.

"Ashley!" Megan said as she came up behind her younger sister and wrapped her arms around her, "You enjoying the party?"

"Yeah Meg...it's great" Charlotte said as she looked at her sister.

Megan was wearing a red dress with a deep v-neck and there was a black strap tied around her midsection. She also had her blonde hair curled down one side of her shoulder and she wore heavy makeup to cover up the bruise that she had earlier on her eye. The blonde smiled before handing her sister a drink, "Well drink, eat, have fun. I didn't spend an hour working on decorations for you to just wander around and do nothing!"

"Okay Megan. Oh uh...have you seen Reid?" Charlotte asked causing Megan to look around before shrugging

"Not recently...he's probably off getting something together for you" Megan said waving off the thought, "Don't worry about him. Worry about you. It's your big night! Enjoy it while it lasts"

Charlotte nodded and her sister placed a kiss on her cheek before moving to the crowd of people. Charlotte looked out at all of the people who danced and laughed and seemed to all be having a much better time than she was causing her to stop and wonder why she wasn't enjoying it. Suddenly people seemed to appear out of nowhere and crowd around her as her mind began to was her day after. It was her….how old was she? Since when was it April? Wasn't it just September? When did she get home? Charlotte looked down at the cup her sister handed her and smelt it. If she was old enough to drink alcohol why was she still at home? Why were her siblings at home? How did she..well how did her family know all these people.

Suddenly Charlotte stopped as she reached a small space in the crowd. The light of the moon shined down on her as she stood there looking at all the people fasting moving around her.

"Charlotte? Can you hear us?"

The blonde looked around as she heard a voice from earlier in her right ear. She calmly composed herself as the space in the crowd slowly filled out and people began to walk around her once again. The blonde carefully walked through the crowd of people trying to get to the gate of the backyard so she could leave. She slowly lifted her hand up to her right ear where she heard the noise and said, "Bayley?"

"Holy shit! Charlotte!" came another voice.

"Where are you? What's going on?" Bayley asked in her ear.

The blonde pushed through the people as she raised her cup to her mouth so people couldn't see her talking, "I don't know. I don't know what's going on. I thought I was home, but I can't remember anything. I don't even know who I'm talking to. I feel like I'm going crazy."

"You're not crazy Charlotte! It's us. Bayley, Sasha and Becky. We're tracking you now. We'll be there soon."

"Charlotte!" Charlotte turned around to see Reid smiling at her with his arms spread out as if he was showing off the whole house. Reid was wearing a red button up shirt like David and black pants. The blonde looked around to see that she had just made it to the back fence when he stopped her and the crowd seemed to part for Reid as he walked up to her, "Where are you running off too?"

"I just needed some air"

"There's plenty of air right here" Reid said as he took her hand and guided her back into the crowd of people causing Charlotte's hand to slowly drop from her ear as she followed her brother, "Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Of course I am" Charlotte said with a smile, "It's just that none of my friends are here. I barely know any of these people"

"Your friends are all on their way. They are bringing something special for your surprise. Until then drink, eat and have fun."

Reid smiled at Charlotte before spinning her around and sending her spinning into the arms of a man who happened to catch her. Charlotte quickly balanced herself and her drink and turned to curse her brother but she noticed that Reid was already walking away. Charlotte, on the other hand, was still in the arms of a man she did not know. Charlotte quickly stood and stepped away from him before saying, "Oh I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine" came a thick accent causing Charlotte to look up and stare at the man before her

"I-I uh...I'm Charlo-"

"Charlotte. Yes. I know" the man responded, "It's your party"

Charlotte smirked, the man was wearing a dark blue suit and he had a dark beard, mustache and his hair was pulled back into a short ponytail even though it was trimmed on the sides. His eyes were dark brown and he had a cut on his right eyebrow, "Right...and y-you are?"

"Andrade" the man said with a smile as he took Charlotte's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it just like Eric had earlier. As he removed her hand from his lips the music changed causing Andrade to look around before smiling, not letting go of Charlotte's hand yet, "Dance?"

"You want me to dance? With you?" Charlotte asked, not at all bothered by the fact that he was holding her hand.

"Why not?" Andrade asked with a smirk as he slowly led Charlotte closer to the music before the two began dancing.

Charlotte spent the rest of the time talking and getting to know each other until David and Megan came and pulled her away and brought her out to a table that was set up outside that had plenty of snacks, desserts, and a large 3 layer cake that was lit for her. Reid threw an arm around his sister and smiled as he pulled her into a side hug before yelling, "Everyone! It's my big sister's birthday!"

Everyone seemed to circle around the table and cheer as they held up their cups to toast the celebration. Charlotte gave an awkward smile and wave while her family gathered around closer allowing Charlotte to see that they were the only people wearing full on red. Everyone else wore dark blues and black but Megan, David, Ric and Reid all wore red. Before Charlotte could dwell on the thought for much longer Ric kissed her on her cheek and said, "I want to thank everyone here today. Everyone that came out to celebrate my baby girl's birthday! This is a very special day...I have all my children here with me"

Ric hugged Reid and Charlotte close to him as he smiled wide. Charlotte smiled and looked over at her brother to see him smiling proudly as well. His smile was always infectious Charlotte thought as she felt a laugh pull itself from her lips.

"Come blow out your candles Ashley!" Megan called with a smile as she walked around the table to the other side of the cake.

Ric pulled away from his children and moved over to the other side of the table as well while Charlotte and Reid moved closer to their side and everyone else circled around them. The birthday girl smiled and leaned over the candles ready to blow them out before Reid stopped her, "Wait! You have to make a wish first"

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her brother before closing them and making a small meaningless wish before blowing out her candles. Soon the blonde pulled back away from the cake and a number of flashes went off from cameras and people recording causing her to blink rapidly as she tried to avoid the blinding lights. As lights flashed and people around her cheered, voices began to ring in her head and her vision became blurry as she raised her hand to block the lights. The world was suddenly spinning and Charlotte could hear her name being called as the flashes caused her to see another vision.

 _There was a swarm of people and bright flashes from cameras blinded Charlotte._

" _What happened in the bank?" asked one reporter_

" _These four tried to rob the bank and used an explosive to get in. The force of the blast caused the roof of the bank to fly off and pierce the side of the nearby apartments" Charlotte explained but just as she said this the apartment began to sink and slowly fell in on itself causing a wave of dust to form. Charlotte quickly shot her arm up and create a wall of ice blocking the dust from reaching any of the civilians standing around before turning back to the reporters, "Everyone was safely rescued from the building before hand"_

" _Hey! I remember you guys! You all are class 1A members correct?"_

" _Yes" Charlotte spoke_

" _What were the four of you doing here? Are you all on an assignment?"_

" _No assignment, there was trouble and we came. That's what we do" Bayley said with a smile_

" _We? Are the four of you a group?" A female reporter asked before pushing a mic in Charlotte's face_

 _Charlotte looked at the other three before nodding, "Yes. We are the four horsewomen. We are here to change the world and bring forth a new age in our hero versus villain society."_

Charlotte's eyes widened as she was brought back to reality. What the hell was going on? The blonde felt a hand on her shoulder before her younger brother turned her, "You alright?"

"Reid?" Charlotte asked with wide eyes as she looked at him, realizing for the first time that this was her brother. Her baby brother who was taken away from her a year ago. Charlotte quickly hugged her brother, holding onto him for dear life as she felt tears well up in her eyes, "How are you here?"

"What?"

Charlotte pulled away from her brother and held him at arm's length, "How are you alive?"

Reid frowned and paused as he took a deep sigh before saying, "Oh Charlotte...I wish you would've just stayed asleep"

"What?"

"It would've made things so much easier" Reid said with a serious expression before snapping his fingers causing everyone to stop moving except for the people wearing red, including Ric, Megan, David, Eric and two other men who Charlotte now recognized as the other two members of SAnity.

"Reid? What's going on?" Charlotte asked as she looked around slightly scared by the look in Reid's eyes.

Reid looked back at the house before looking to Charlotte and saying, "Your friends are here. Why don't we greet them?"

"Reid" Charlotte said warningly while Reid turned to the members of SAnity and said

"Go get them"

"No!" Charlotte said as she went to lunge at the men but David quickly grabbed her and held her back

"Now, now Charlotte, don't do anything rash. We wouldn't want your friend to get hurt before I got the chance to meet them" Reid said with a joking smile

"Why are you doing this? How are you even here? How are you alive? What the fuck is even going on?" Charlotte asked as David held her in her place

Reid paced and looked around at all of the frozen people, "It's a long story..."

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Make sure to follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated for the next chapter and leave a review on what you think, and what you want to see in the future.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Sasha asked as she looked over Becky's shoulder at the computer. The three remaining team members sat in Becky's room as the girl sat at her desk looking up coordinates. Sasha had dressed and was wearing a pair of black leggings and a matching tank top which revealed her lime green sports bra since her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. While Becky wore a black t-shirt and dark jeans and Bayley wore a tank top and leggings as well.

"This is where her earpiece is located. I tracked it all the way ta this exact spot" Becky responded as she pointed at the screen while Bayley stood from the bed and began to put her jacket on causing Becky and Sasha to turn and look at her confused.

"What are you doing?" Sasha asked Bayley

"Putting my jacket on...we're going to go get Charlotte," Bayley said as if it were obvious causing Becky and Sasha to look at each other quickly before turning their attention back to Bayley

"YOU are not doing anything. You should stay here and rest" Sasha said to which Becky agreed

"What?"

"Whatever they did ta ya is not fully outta yer system...ya have to wait a bit before ya-" Becky said as she stood from her chair and walked over to their friend, placing her hand on Bayley's shoulder but the Bayley quickly moved away from her and cut her off.

"I'm not just going to leave Charlotte I was supposed to watch her and they came and took her and she-" Bayley started but stopped when Sasha walked up to her and put her hands up

"Bayley listen to me. You have to rest"

"Me rest? You were just sick...you ARE sick and yet I'm being sidelined? No way!" Bayley said as she pushed Sasha away causing the girl to look at her with a raised eyebrow before she put her hands up defensively

"Bayley I'm just trying to look out for you I-"

"Well, I don't need you to do anything for me! You hardly ever do anything for me anyway! It's always me saving you! Me saving everyone!" Bayley snapped, taking Sasha back, "I'm going to get Charlotte with or without you guys. If you both want to stay here and play coward then I suggest you do that by yourselves."

Bayley quickly tugged on her jacket and headed out while Sasha stared at the door in shock. Becky quickly grabbed something from her desk and three bracelets. She walked up to Sasha and placed her hand on her shoulder, "That's not Bayley talkin'...whatever SAnity did ta her is still affecting her. It's making her a little snappy, ya know she didn't mean it."

"I know," Sasha said after a few seconds

"Put this on" Becky instructed as she handed Sasha a beaded purple and black bracelet like the one she had used back at the bank robbery to create a bow staff, "If we get into a fight ya might need it."

Sasha nodded and put it on before the two gave each other a look and then headed out after Bayley.

"Ya know when ya said ya had a car for us ta drive I thought it would be a little more discrete," Becky said from the back seat of Eddie Guerrero's lowrider, "Side note...how the hell did ya get Eddie's lowrider?"

"His wife gave it to me," Sasha said as she drove through the back streets of the city, "And it was our only option"

"The place is coming up on the right," Bayley said from the passenger's seat as she looked at Becky's tablet which had the GPS on it

"Ya know I could make some serious modifications ta this car if ya wanted" Becky offered,

"Bump up the engine, adds some tech maybe even some weapons"

"I'm not letting you anywhere near this engine. You're lucky I'm even allowing you to sit in the car" Sasha responded causing Becky to roll her eyes

"Here! It's here!" Bayley called out as a large gate came up on the right-hand side of the street. It was a large black, metal gate with an F in the middle of it and it was about 9 ft tall. Behind it was a long pathway that led past a large yard up to a huge mansion.

"Jesus this is where Charlotte lived?" Sasha as she and the others stood at the gate

Becky looked around before noticing the small box on the left side of the gate. It had a screen and a red button that said talk on it, "What do we buzz in?"

Just as Becky said this the sound of metal scraping the ground gained Becky and Sasha's attention causing them to look over and see the bars of the gate in Bayley's hand. She had ripped the gate open and she wasn't stopping, she threw the bars down and walked through the large hole. Becky and Sasha looked at each other before following their teammate up the path.

The closer they got to the mansion the more they saw that it looked abandoned. Graffiti was on the walls and windows were either broken or boarded up.

"You sure this is it?" Sasha asked to which Becky nodded

"Yeah this is the spot"

"Let's go," Bayley said as she charged up to the front

"Woah Bayley wait we can't just go up to the front door," Sasha said as she ran after the taller girl

Becky rolled her eyes and took a step to follow them but stopped when she felt something tug her back. She looked around but saw nothing so she shrugged it off and went to start walking but stopped when she felt another tug pull her back again, this time twice as hard. Becky spun around looking to see what was causing this but she saw nothing and neither did Sasha and Bayley as they continued onward. As Becky moved to follow them she heard a voice in the back of her head that didn't sound like Rebecca, " **Don't go in yet!"**

"Why?" Becky whispered, watching as Sasha and Bayley continued to walk up to the front door.

" **Trap"**

Becky's eyes widened as her teammates approached the door before she yelled out, "Guys wai-"

Becky's warning was cut off by a loud sonic scream as Sasha and Bayley were blown off the front porch along with the door. Becky cursed to herself before running up to where they were lying in the grass. Sasha had a grimace on her face as her body arched trying to keep pressure off her back from the rough landing. While Bayley was slowly trying to sit up as she held her side in pain.

"You guys okay?"

"Ow" was Sasha's only response

Becky looked away from her friends and looked at the now open doorway to see Megan Flair and David both standing there. Megan smiled at them while David just stared, "Hello. We were expecting you. However...you are a tad bit late, as our guests you were supposed to arrive twenty minutes ago"

"You guys have a really fucked up way of treating your guests" Sasha shouted at them as she slowly stood while Becky helped Bayley stand as well.

"Sorry about that. How's this!" Megan said before letting out a loud scream directed at them causing Becky to quickly squeeze one of her bracelets, summoning a large shield that protected them from the blast. The three crouched close together behind the glowing purple shield. It stretched tall enough to cover them but vibrated under the pressure of the sonic scream. However, it did not yield.

"Nice" Sasha said to Becky as she motioned to the shield. However, once the screaming was done Bayley quickly powered up and super jumped over the shield before making a mad dash towards their enemies. Sasha stared at her with wide eyes before muttering, "not nice"

Becky retracted the shield and summoned her bow staff with the other bracelet before she and Sasha ran after Bayley. Bayley tackled David through the open door causing them to go flying through before the door closed behind them while Megan came forth and focused on the others.

Megan sent a blast at Sasha forcing her to duck out of the way while Becky swung her staff at her, striking her in the shoulder and sending her back. Sasha then ran up and kicked her in the back of the leg forcing her to one knee as Becky continued to move forward as she swung the staff, striking the older girl's left shoulder and then again in her right side. The blonde growled before cupping her hands around her mouth and screaming causing her sonic blast to echo and ring in Becky and Sasha's ears forcing them to back away and cover their ears in pain.

Megan took this as an opportunity and she stood before she drop kicked Becky and then turned to Sasha and blasted her away with her powers, far off to the other side of the yard as she crashed back into a small shed. As the Flair daughter focuses on Becky she saw the redhead's staff swing at her. She took a strike to the side but ducked under the next swing of the staff and punched Becky hard in the stomach. The next punch she aimed at Becky's face but the redhead blocked it with the staff and then kicked Megan in the stomach forcing her back.

Megan glared at the redhead before she pulled out a small dagger that she had stuffed away in her boot. She held it up and stepped to the girl before taking a harsh swing which Becky blocked. This continued as Megan attacked, swinging the dagger over and over to which Becky tried her hardest to block but she missed a few causing the girl to slice Becky's stomach.

Once slash cut Becky along the cheek and another slit open her hand, causing her to drop one end of the staff. Megan screamed at Becky, using the force to push the redhead into the ground. She grimaced at the girl before marching towards her as Becky laid on the ground in pain with her staff a few feet away from her. Megan smiled and knelt down beside Becky and pressed her knee into the girl's chest while she held her dagger to her jawline.

Becky winced in pain as Megan drew the dagger along her jaw before she heard the voice from earlier again, " **Let me out!"**

"You're a pretty little thing," Megan said with a smile, "My brother likes you"

"Really? He never said anything before...but then again.." Becky joked but stopped as Megan pressed more weight into her ribs.

"Not that brother," Megan said, understanding that Becky had meant David and the fact that his mouth was sewn shut. She dragged her dagger against Becky's skin before muttering,

"Reid...he likes your brain. He's seen it for himself. Seen what you can do. I've been instructed not to kill you, but the same can't be said about your friends"

" **LET ME out!"**

"Fuck you," Becky said, talking to both Megan and the voice in her head.

Megan laughed before stabbing her dagger into Becky's left shoulder causing the girl to groan in pain, "Once I'm done with you...I'll deal with the others. Maybe I'll cut the purple one's tongue out...she seems to talk too much. Then the other one...the tall one who likes to attack my brother...I'll make sure her death is long and painful"

Becky bucked and struggled under the girl at this but Megan just laughed and gripped the dagger in Becky's shoulder while her other hand found it's way around Becky's throat, "Aw...come on let me see that fire inside you"

" **LET ME OUT!"**

There was a rumbling almost but it felt like only Becky could feel it. It felt like her brain was shaking and her whole body shuddered at the power of the voice. The redhead could feel heat rise through her body and dark spots invaded her vision. Before Becky could speak Megan was sent flying off to the side, allowing Becky to roll over to her side as she coughed and struggled to regain her breath. Sasha ran over and quickly knelt beside her friend, "you okay?"

"I'm goin' ta kill that bitch" Becky grunted before she slowly stood with the help of Sasha and ripped the dagger out of her shoulder.

Becky slowly grabbed her staff from the ground before she and Sasha walked over to where Megan was lying in a bush of thorns. Sasha stepped forward but Becky waved her off, "Go around back...find Charlotte. I got this"

Sasha looked at her teammate for a second then down at Megan before nodding, "Stay safe"

"You too"

Sasha ran off around the house while Becky spun the staff above the girl.

" **Kill her. Let me kill her!"**

The redhead quickly began to land blows on Megan with the staff, striking her throat, effectively cutting off her vocal cords before she moved on to her ribs and face causing the girl to cower and cover herself as each blow sent her further into the bush of thorns. Becky slowly stood to her full height as she raised the staff, ready to bring it down but stopped when Megan raised her hand and called out, "Stop! Please"

Becky raised an eyebrow at her before holding the end of her staff to the girl's neck, "Tell me why I shouldn' smash yer head in?"

" **Let me out!"**

"Because...my brother has what you've been searching for," Megan said with a bloody smile

" **I don' give two fookin' shits about yer brother!"** Becky screamed, her Irish accent coming out in its fullest and it sounded like more than one person was talking.

"My brother can help you. Free you from your demons" Megan said, "He knows how to get all of those personalities out of you"

"I don't believe ya," Becky said, spitting out blood that was now falling and running down the side of her face from the cuts and leaking into her mouth.

"Well, let me take you to him….he can help you get rid of those monsters or whatever they call themselves. I'll-"

Becky slammed her staff down onto Megan's head, smashing her teeth and then bashing her eye as anger overtook her. She felt fire burn under her skin as her motions continued almost as if she had no control over it herself. The redhead's hair seemed to burn brighter and her eyes were a bright orangey red. The girl glared down at Megan who barely moved in the bush as her face was covered in welts and blood making her almost indistinguishable, "I'm no monster...I'm the man"

 **With Bayley**

Bayley stood over David's unconscious body and looked around. She had knocked his head against the wall of the dining room enough times to knock him out and she could say that this room was fully destroyed. The mansion was dark and dirty like nobody had lived here in a while. The walls had cracks, holes that she and David didn't put there in their fight and the paint was peeling.

She stepped away from David and walked through the hole in the wall that separated the dining room and the hallway. She looked around but she was quickly tackled and lifted up in the air as a man ran her through a wall. Bayley used her powers to toughen her skin as she felt wall after wall hit her back until harsh brick connect with her back.

Bayley opened her eyes which she had closed unconsciously to see that the man was a SAnity member and he had sent her through all the walls of the house and she was now against a brick wall outside the back of the house. Bayley looked at the man just in time to see a series of punches aiming at her face.

After a third or fourth punch, Bayley stopped the next punch and closed her hand around his fist and moved it so they were looking at each other in the face. Bayley glared at the man, he had long hair with a beard to match and a fat stomach as he was dressed in a fur vest with a hood and dark pants. Bayley looked over the man as he watched his fist struggle in her grip before she headbutted him hard sending him stumbling backward. Bayley began to walk towards him before grabbing his vest and tossing him over her shoulder.

She didn't give the man a second glance as she continued back to the house. She was in the backyard, a garden it appeared. There was a fountain, old and dried out, and it was encased with dying flowers and overgrown grass. The brick wall that she had been held against was over 6ft tall and lined the end of the yard, half of it was broken down while the parts that stood had spray paint or vines covering it. There was a small gazebo to Bayley's right which only caught her attention as she heard laughing. She slowly stopped walking and turned to see another SAnity member leaning against the gazebo laughing.

"I remember you," the man said with a wide smile, he had no hair but a long, dark beard and he wore a similar vest to the other man but this one was decorated in colorful patches and it had no hood.

"I remember you too...you messed with my head," Bayley said as she pointed at the man and began to slowly walk towards him

"Eric Young," The man said as he stepped off the gazebo and took a bow, "It's one of my many tricks...just like this"

Bayley watched as Eric snapped his fingers and the garden around them seemed to come to life. The grass was now green and the flowers bloomed, the fountain was clean and working as it bounced off the rocks and splashed the ground and all of the spray paint was scrubbed clean off the walls. Bayley looked around at the garden before staring at the man, "So you have a party trick...Come closer and I'll show you mine"

Eric laughed before waved his finger, "Ah, ah, ah. This is not show and tell...it is hide and seek. You must find your friend before my friend finds you"

Bayley looked over at the wall that she had thrown the fat man over, "I think your friend is a bit preoccupied"

"I have many friends...you have met them. One you threw, one you see before you, one your friend took captive and one-"

Bayley looked at him confused but before he finished she was tackled once more by the third boy of the villainous group.

"One is on top of you" Eric finished with a laugh

"You creeps are like roaches" Bayley grunted before she kicked the man in the gut before pushing him off of her. She quickly stood and put her fist up while the man slowly got to his feet. Bayley used her powers to super punch the man but nothing happened as the villain disappeared.

Bayley looked around confused while Eric just laughed before the girl looked at him. He was still leaning against the gazebo while the man she tried to punch was standing beside him. Eric put his hand on his shoulder and said, "This is Wolfe. Say hello to our new friend Wolfe."

"Hello," the man said with a sinister smile causing Bayley to ball her fists before saying

"I am not your friend"

Eric continued to smile before Wolfe vanished causing Bayley to stand up taller as she began to look for him. However, she felt someone grab her by the waist and pick her up. Bayley thrashed around as Wolfe picked her up and slammed her on the ground knocking the wind out of her.

"Sorry about that. Wolfe gets a little excited" Eric said as he stepped down from the gazebo and walked over to where Bayley was being pinned down by Wolfe, "I think it's this scenery. What do you think? Ho-how about something more tropical?"

Eric snapped his fingers and they were suddenly at Florida Beach where Bayley had been many times with her parents when she was a child. Bayley quickly punched Wolfe and moved out from under him. Bayley stood and kicked Wolfe hard in the stomach causing him to roll over and hold his stomach.

As the man laid on his back Bayley went to punch him only to meet sand as the man disappeared. The girl looked around confused before seeing the beach full of people and none of them looked like Eric or Wolfe.

"Mommy look!"

Bayley turned to see a small girl standing in the water. Bayley squinted her eyes as a woman in her late twenties laughed and stood from the sand, "I see you baby girl"

"Mom?" Bayley muttered to herself as she looked the woman up and down.

"Mommy come into the water!"

"Okay. Okay" her mom laughed before walking into the water as she picked a young Bayley up and spun her around.

Bayley slowly walked closer to them, pushing through people that seemed to materialize, making it hard for her to see. Bayley eventually made it so she was standing on the sand right in front of young Bayley and her mom. She looked at her carefully. Her mother's hair was dyed light brown and she had fewer wrinkles. Her mother had a permanent smile and she wore a bright blue and pink sundress that stopped right above the water.

"Dad. Daddy! Come here!"

"I'm coming sweetheart!"

Bayley turned around to see her father stand from the sand farther back. Bayley watched him with wide eyes, she barely remembered her father ever walking. This was one of the only memories she had of him being able to walk. Bayley felt tears come to her eyes as her father walked closer and closer to her.

Suddenly her father was Wolfe and he punched her hard across the face, sending her to the ground. Bayley slowly moved her jaw in pain as she was suddenly on a cold kitchen floor. Bayley clenched and unclenched her hands before running them along the tiled floor. Bayley slowly pushed herself up to a standing position and began to look around.

It was night time and she was standing in a kitchen, her kitchen to be exact. There was a kitchen island and counters lined the 3 walls of the room while the fourth wall was open and showed a hallway. Bayley slowly walked up to the fridge to see small pictures and drawings that she remembered she had done as a little girl. Her father always kept everything she drew, even though none of them were any good. Also, there were plenty of pictures of Bayley from school photos and the recent trip to see Santa at the mall.

Bayley paused for a second and thought before she muttered to herself, "What day is it?"

There was a loud crash causing Bayley's eyes to widen as she looked at the date on the fridge for a brief second before rushing into the living room where a masked man was standing by their Christmas tree. The living room was small and only lit by the light from the street that shined through the now broken window. There was a Christmas tree up and presents lined the corner of the room under it, the fireplace had a string of popcorn and child drawn art and the walls were covered in pictures of the family.

The man in the mask looked around at the Christmas tree and the presents before he began taking them and packing them into a large knapsack. Bayley slowly stepped up and stood across from the man before calling out, "Hey!"

The man didn't stop what he was doing, he continued packing away the presents, shaking a few to see what was inside before tossing it into his bag anyway. Bayley frowned and stepped forward slowly as she shook, slightly from rage at this man breaking into her childhood home and slightly from fear at the fact that this is the man who broke into her childhood home and paralyzed her father. Bayley cleared her throat before saying, "He-hey! Stop!"

The man slowly looked up at Bayley as he straightened up to his full height. He was a grown man, taller and bigger than Bayley and Bayley couldn't help but shake as the man took a step towards her, "Hello Bayley."

"Y-you know my name?" Bayley asked, cursing herself for feeling so scared

"Your father screams it in about...ten minutes...when I break his spine," The man said causing Bayley to ball her fist up

"I won't let you hurt him...not this time," Bayley said as she stood up a little

The man seemed to laugh before he said, "Is this it...is this your big moment Bayley? To stand up to the man who tore your family apart...because you didn't do much last time around" The man said as he pointed up causing Bayley to turn around and see a young Bayley standing at the top of the stairs, clutching one of the railing posts. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and pajama pants and she looked scared as she looked back at Bayley. Bayley squinted and took a step towards her younger self but stopped when there was a loud crash behind her and the younger girl screamed causing Bayley's mother to run up behind her and pull her away.

Bayley turned around to see the man standing over her father who laid through a broken table while the masked man slowly stood. He was breathing heavily and his mask was off. Bayley quickly rushed over to him but stopped when the man looked at her. He had dark hair and tanned skin with a cut over his left eyebrow, His nose looked like it had been broken before and his eyes had a purple glow to them. Bayley shook as the man smirked at her before she was hit over the back of the head causing her to fall to the ground. Bayley winced as her head hit the floor hard before she was turned over as the man who broke into her home was suddenly on top of her punching her repeatedly in the face. Through every punch, Bayley's vision blurred and the image of the man changed between the robber and Wolfe.

After a while, Wolfe got off Bayley and the girl's head rolled to the side as blood streamed down her face. She winced and tried to move but every part of her hurt. She tried once more and slowly got her elbows under her as Wolfe came back into her vision with a baseball bat. Bayley slowly backed away from the vision but stopped immediately as she felt glass from the broken coffee table embedded in her back. Bayley quickly looked over to see her father's pained face as he struggled in his own pool of blood.

Bayley looked at her father with sad eyes as tears slowly rolled down her face. Bayley cursed to herself, why the hell was she crying. She was a hero God damn it, a WWE hero at that. She shouldn't cry. Her father was the main reason she wanted to be a hero. This whole night was the reason why she became a hero, she spent almost every day of her childhood replaying this night, trying to change the outcome, and now...here she was again, and she didn't do shit. Her father was paralyzed and the robber was going to do the same to her.

"No MachoMan to save you this time," Wolfe said as he became the robber again

Bayley's mind went to MachoMan. He told her she could be a hero. He told her to be brave and smile in the face of danger. He told her that a true hero knew the strengths of their opponents and smiled because they knew that the power and strength inside their own heart was greater. Bayley had to be strong, for her mother, for her father, for MachoMan...for herself. Bayley was quickly brought out of her thoughts as Wolfe brought the baseball bat down on her right knee and they both watched as it did nothing.

Bayley felt energy flow through her. It felt like when she would charge up her fist of her legs while using her powers, but this time it was her whole body. Wolfe looked confused before bringing the bat down on her midsection but was again met with nothing. The bat seemed to bounce back as if it was met with steel. Bayley looked down at her body as her head stopped hurting and the energy continued to flow through her. Wolfe continued hitting Bayley as the girl slowly stood, each hit from the bat bouncing off her with no effect. Eventually, Wolfe had given up and resorted to throwing actual punches but they had no effect.

"Have your energy flowing at all times" Bayley muttered to herself as she thought about what AJ Lee had told her once before during their training. The girl smiled to herself before catching one of Wolfe's fists. The man stared at her before Bayley punched Wolfe in the face while she held his hand causing him to fall to one knee.

Bayley kneed the man in his face causing him to fall back while Bayley stood over him, "I don't need MachoMan to save me anymore."

"Can't say the same about your daddy over there?" the robber said with a smug smile. Bayley growled and straddled the man before she began to lay punches into the man who just laughed at her as blood fell from his nose, "That all you got...I'm the man who paralyzed your father!"

Bayley grew angry and punched the man harder, letting her rage overtake her as the man under her slowly began to change.

"Bayley!"

The girl continued to punch the man under her, as he became Wolfe from SAnity. He simply laughed at her as their surroundings began to change. Bayley could see out of the corner of her eye that they were no longer in her house but she was too focused on the man under her to care. The figure continued to change between Wolfe and the robber. The man who she hated for most of her childhood. The man who took away her father's ability to walk, the man who was the root of most of her parents' fights.

"Bayley stop!"

Bayley continued punching as the figure changed into her father but Bayley was too blinded by rage to notice. She continued to beat her father into a pulp until the figure shifted into Sasha. Bayley's eyes widened as she slowly brought her hand down to touch Sasha. The purple haired girl was practically unconscious and barely breathing. Bayley's heart quickened and she got a sickening feeling in her gut, she would never hurt Sasha. Sh-she couldn't. Sasha slowly lifted her bloody hands to Bayley's face and looked at her with a sad look before she said,

"Bayley...why?"

"No...no I-I.." Bayley couldn't find her words as Sasha coughed up blood before glaring at Bayley

"I trusted you"

"Sasha I'm sorry I-"

"How could you do this to me?" The figure screamed as it flashed between Sasha and her paralyzed father from that night. Bayley's heart ached and her mind felt like it was being split in two as the figure under her flashed between every person she loved from Sasha to her father and mother to the rest of her team even to Macho Man himself. Bayley held her head in her hands before letting out a scream

"ENOUGH!" The girl reeled her arm back and punched down on whoever the person was causing the talking to stop.

Bayley went to punch again but stopped when someone grabbed her arm causing her to look back and see Sasha staring at her with wide eyes. Sasha held Bayley's arm with all her strength before she slowly said, "What are you doing?"

Bayley looked at her with a raised eyebrow before turning her head back down to the man under her to see that there was nothing there. No person, no blood, nothing but dirt and grass. Bayley slowly took her arm from Sasha's grip and slowly looked down at the ground, running her hands over the dirt that she had punched a hole in. Her hands were grimy and dirty and blood caked her knuckles, but it was her own blood, nobody else's.

"T-the...the man. He was...and you-" Bayley started but Sasha placed her hand on her shoulders and bent down in front of her

"Bayley look at me," Sasha said barely above a whisper, "There is no man...there is nothing out here okay?"

Bayley looked around with wide eyes to see the garden was just like how it was when she had first arrived. Everything was dirty, broken and old, the garden was no more and the spray paint was once again on the walls. Bayley quickly looked to the gazebo to see there was no one there, "But I saw-"

"You're head is still messed up. I told you to sit this one out and yet here you are running into trouble" The purple haired girl said seriously, "Come on...we need to get to Charlotte"

Sasha stood and helped Bayley up with her, holding her hand and checking her for any wounds as they stood there. Bayley watched her carefully with wide eyes as her hands and body trembled before she said, "Sasha.."

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Bayley said before pulling the girl into a tight hug

Sasha smiled and hugged the girl back, "I love you too"

The two pulled just before the rain started to fall. A few drops started then more and more until it was pouring down on them. Sasha squinted her eyes and looked up at the sky before holding out her hand to look at the rain. She looked at Bayley who's eyes darted around slightly scared of what, Sasha didn't know but she could see her girlfriend trembling in front of her.

"Inside...come on," Sasha said, guiding the girl out the garden and up to a small fence that led to a backyard pool.

"Where is Becky?" Bayley whispered

"Front of the house," Sasha said as she held Bayley's hand, the two walked around the pool and up to the glass, backdoor, "We will see her in a bit."

Sasha carefully opened the door and lead Bayley inside, "Ah! There you two are. My sister has been waiting for you"

Lights were turned on and Bayley and Sasha squinted their eyes at the light before Sasha saw

a boy sitting on the kitchen island counter. Sasha put her arm out over Bayley who stood behind her as the blonde boy stood and walked up to them slowly before holding his hand out, "Richard Flair...better known as Reid Flair...the dead brother of your friend...my sister

Ashley... ."

Sasha stared at the boy's hand but said nothing causing the boy to frown and drop his hand before he turned and walked over to the kitchen island and began to pour himself a drink, "Come in...take a seat. We have much to discuss"

The two were then pulled inside by the third SAnity boy who Bayley had thought she punched into the ground not too long ago. The taller girl stared at him with wide eyes as she and Sasha were pushed further into the room, standing in the space between the kitchen and living room while the man closed the glass door and stood in front of it. Bayley never took her eyes off of him while Sasha glared at the boy in front of them as he drinks a cup of wine.

"I see you've met the riff-raff," Reid said as he pointed to Wolfe before taking another sip of his wine.

"I think I remember sending him to prison," Sasha said sarcastically causing the man to bristle and step forward causing Bayley to jump and almost fall to the ground. Sasha grabbed Bayley and stared at her with worried eyes.

"What is wrong with this one?" Reid asked as he pointed to Bayley

"One of your...riff-raff messed with her head" Sasha said as she placed Bayley on the other side of her, away from the SAnity member only for Eric Young to appear beside her, this time causing Bayley to fall on her butt and whimper as she backpedaled away from him and into the back of the couch. Sasha rolled her eyes and held her hand out, using her powers to push the man out and through the archway of the living room but he just appeared again in front of her. He smiled in her face with a dirty grin before roughly placing a collar around her neck, the exact collars that the engineering students had made to cancel out powers. He grinned at Sasha as she struggled to rip off the collar before he moved and placed another collar on Bayley's neck as well. Sasha stepped forward to attack the man but Reid's words stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that...those collars aren't just for decoration" He said causing Sasha to stop and just glare at the SAnity leader as he placed more chains on her and Bayley, cuffing their hands together before he moved to stand in front of Bayley He smirked at her before blowing red powder into her face causing her to crumble even further into herself. Sasha quickly pushed the man away from Bayley sending him over towards his teammate who was grinning and laughing.

"What did you do to her?" Sasha asked them harshly

"You'll see"

"You seem to keep strange company. What did you promise them to help you?" Sasha asked Reid

"Nothing. They like Chaos...they'll do anything if I ask."

"Is that how you get your rocks off?" Sasha asked causing Reid to snicker, "I thought you were dead."

"Well obviously...I'm not," Reid said with a smirk, "Any other questions?"

"Where is our friend?" Sasha asked

"Your friend? Oh you mean my sister? Well, she's just in the other room...I'll get her if you'd like" Reid asked with a smile before placing his cup down, "Charlotte! Your friends are here!"

Sasha turned and looked as Ric Flair walked in, holding Charlotte's arm as he dragged her past the living room and into the kitchen to stand beside Reid. The blonde looked unhurt as she wore a fancy dress but she frowned when she saw the appearance of her friends. Sasha looked at her before asking, "You okay?"

Charlotte nodded before asking, "You?"

Sasha looked down at Bayley who still cowered down on the ground beside her feet before looking back to her, "We've been better"

"Ah well, now that the pleasantries are out of the way," Reid said as he stepped away from the counter before continuing, "I do believe that someone is missing...many people are missing actually"

Reid turned to his father before saying, "Where are my other siblings?"

"David was found unconscious...at the hands of...this one" Ric said as he nodded towards Bayley

"This one?" Reid asked, not believing him, "This...wreck knocked out big ol' David?"

"She has much more bite in her when she's in the right mind," Sasha said

"I'm sure" the boy responded sarcastically before looking to Eric and Wolfe, "And you two? Where is your other friend? The fat one?"

"She threw him over the wall," Eric said as he glared at Bayley

"Really?" Reid asked in disbelief, practically laughing at them all, "This girl took out my biggest people? Unbelievable! And where the hell is Megan? Did she knock her out too?"

Just as he said this the front door of the mansion was kicked in and the sound of something dragging could be heard as it made its way closer to them. Eric and Wolfe stepped up and rushed through the archway, out of sight from the others as they headed towards the noise but they were then thrown back by a gust of fire, sending them through the living room and out the window. Eric flying straight through while Wolfe landed halfway outside, his body cut in half by the glass that seemed to pierce his lower waist.

Reid rushed over to him, examining burns on the side of his face as he coughed up blood and soon stopped breathing. The youngest Flair son looked out the window so see Eric laying outside in the pool before turning his attention to the archway where the fiery redhead appeared. The sleeves of her shirt had burned off and blood covered her left arm as she dragged Megan's body into the living room.

"This is yours," The Irish woman said before gritting her teeth as she threw Megan's lifeless body towards him

Charlotte gasped and covered her mouth in shock at the sight while Sasha stared with wide eyes. She held Bayley's shoulder, keeping her down behind the couch so she couldn't see as she stared at the redhead. She had only seen her like this before, once when they were at the bank and she was fighting Charlotte, "Shit"

"Ah, Becky! I see you came to join the party" Reid said with a smile as he held his arms out with fake enthusiasm

"Not my name," The redhead said as fire began to slowly dance on her arms.

"Rebecca?" Reid tried again, a smile still etched on his face.

"Not my name" she said again as the fires grew. Reid looked at Sasha and Charlotte who stared at their friend with wide eyes. Ric stepped away from Charlotte and moved to the living room but the redhead turned her head and glared at the man with bright red eyes, "Another step and I'll burn ya alive old man"

Ric carefully put his hand out and took another step causing Becky to turn and hold her arm out to him ready to blast him, "Did I stutter?"

Ric didn't seem intimidated by the girl as he stood his ground. He slowly placed his hands in the pockets of his red suit pants before flashing a smile, "You're just a kid...like the rest of them. I think I'll take my chances"

The fires sparked and seemed to crackle on her arms causing Sasha and Charlotte to stiffen, the blonde looked between her father and her friend before quietly saying, "Becky...don't"

"Not my name" the girl growled out as she continued to hold her hand out, her fingers inches away from Charlotte's father as fire danced around her arm.

"Then what is your name?" Sasha asked causing the redhead to look at her while Charlotte moved to grab her father's arm, pulling him back, "Who are you?"

"I'm the man"

With that the redhead shot a blast of fire at Reid sending him back through the broken window. Ric pulled away from his daughter and sent a sonic "wooo" towards the redhead forcing her to back through the TV and wall of the living room. Ric ran over to his son, climbing through the window as he bent down to help him up, "Are you alright son?"

"Get off me old man!" Reid said angrily as he sat up and stared through the whole in the house,

"Where the hell is Shane! Get him here now!"

Ric nodded and ran back into the house passing the girls while Charlotte moved quickly over to her friends. She bent down in front of Bayley and took her head in her hands, "Bayley...look at me. You are all right"

Bayley seemed to rock back and forth on the ground as she shook her head violently with her eyes clenched shut, "No. No. I'm sorry I-"

"They messed with her head...bad. We need to get out of here" Charlotte said, looking up to Sasha who still stood over them

"Really?" She asked sarcastically, "well I was thinking about sticking around, maybe having a family dinner."

"Shut up" Charlotte said as she stood and moved to stand in front of Sasha. She quickly grabbed at the chains that held her friend and began to slowly freeze them before the sound of sizzling and grunting could be heard. The two looked back to see Becky slowly standing from the crumbling wall, her body was completely covered in flames and she had an angry glare in her eyes as she cracked her neck before marching outside.

Sasha's hand cuffs were soon completely frozen and she looked back to the blonde, "Go!"

"What?" Charlotte asked confused

"Go stop Becky! She's going to kill your brother" Sasha said before she ripped her hands apart and broke her chains which were fragile from the ice, "Stop her...before she does something she'll regret when she's...normal again. I'll help Bayley."

Charlotte nodded and ran off after Becky while Sasha looked down at Bayley, she sighed before bending down in front of her, "Bayley...I need you right now. We need you. Come back to us. Come back to me"

There was no response but Sasha heard footsteps coming down the stairs so she quickly placed a kiss on Bayley's forehead before moving to the living room, standing in the archway so she could see who was coming. She ran her hands up to the collar still placed around her neck before mentally cursing. She had no powers, but...she did have the bracelet that Becky gave her before.

She rolled it down so the beads were wrapped around her palm and she clenched down as the footsteps came closer. Soon a warm wave of energy shot out the bracelet and purple light covered her hand. Sasha looked down at it confused as purple energy seemed to fit like a glove around her hand, as Ric and Shane came into view Sasha's hand raised towards them and a small whirring sound could be heard from the glove before a blast shot out of her palm. Shane and Ric were blasted back and Sasha lowered her glove to look at it in its fullest. It was a blaster of some sort, it completely protected her hand and had fine details in it that made it look like the metal hands from Ironman.

As Ric stood Sasha sent another blast at his feet forcing him to stumble back while she just laughed in joy and in shock, "I'm fucking ironman!"

 **With Charlotte**

"Wait stop...stop! I can help you...I can cure you! Help you get rid of your other personalities!" Reid pleaded as he backed away from the redhead. It was still raining outside and the rain seemed to make the girl sizzle and steam as her flames were dim but still visible.

"Your sister said the same thing before I killed her" The girl said with a straight face

"Becky!" Charlotte called out as she saw her friend standing over her brother who was backpedalling away from her.

The redhead stopped walking and looked back at Charlotte, "Not my name"

"The Man… or whatever you call yourself" Charlotte said correcting herself, "Leave my brother alone!"

The redhead looked down at the boy before looking back to Charlotte with a blank expression,

"No"

The girl raised her arm but stopped as she took notice to the rain for the first time that poured down on them. She turned her palm upwards and caught a few drops of rain in her hand while the boy below her laughed a little and continued to back away, "T-The rain! Ha! You can't do anything in this rain!"

Charlotte sighed in relief and moved to step closer to the girl but stopped when The Man summoned her staff and walked over to Eric's body. Charlotte could see him still breathing as he clenched and unclenched his eyes in pain. He had managed to crawl out of the pool and he laid on the grass struggling to move. The Man stood over him before looking up at the rain and then looking to Reid, "Illusion"

"What?" The boy asked before The Man slammed her staff through the back of Eric causing him to yell in pain before she twisted it and then pulled the staff free, revealing blood on the end.

Charlotte gasped and covered her mouth as she watched the man slowly die causing the rain to stop and soon The Man's flames returned before she started walking towards Reid again.

Charlotte quickly ran across the yard and stood in front of her brother, standing in The Man's way, "Enough! Y-you made your point. What do you want?"

The Man stared at the blonde with her red eyes before she looked down at Reid who sat on the ground behind Charlotte. She raised her staff to point at the boy before saying, "He dies...Rebecca dies"

Charlotte looked confused before looking back at her brother, "What do you mean?"

"He created Rebecca he dies sh-"

"I-I didn't create her! Shane did!" Reid called out causing Charlotte to look confused Shane McMahon was in on this?

The Man shook her head, "Shane made the serum, ya made Rebecca"

The Man took a step forward but Charlotte stepped in her way again and looked her in her eyes while The Man glared back at her. She tilted her head at Charlotte before saying, "We met before...ya couldn' beat me then...I don' think ya could beat me now either"

Charlotte knew the girl was right, when they fought in the bank she got her ass handed to her. She had to get Bayley to take on The girl just slow her down while they had to knock out the other SAnity girl to get Becky back. However with the condition Bayley was in she was not an option. The blonde would have to do this by herself, she had to if she wanted to save her brother. Her short time being reconnected with her brother caused her to see that he was a crazy, broken shell of what he used to be and she still didn't know his full plans but just seeing him cower under Becky made her roll her eyes.

Her brother was a punk Charlotte thought as she looked down before looking back at the redhead, but he was still her brother, "I'm willing to try"

The Man glared at her before Charlotte ran towards her, tackling her shoulder into the girl's stomach as she drove her back. She took the girl by surprise as The Man had dropped her staff before she quickly recovered. The Man wrapped her arm around Charlotte's neck and raised her knee hard in the blonde's stomach to create some separation. The Man threw some punches at Charlotte's head before pushing the girl back. As Charlotte stood back up The Man kicked her hard in the stomach forcing Charlotte to bend forward in pain while The Man walked up to her and grabbed the blonde by her hair and pulled her up enough so she was looking at the redhead in the face. The blonde looked at her friend before headbutting her roughly forcing her to let go of her hold.

The Man stumbled back and glared at Charlotte who slowly stood to her full height. Out of the corner of the blonde's eye she could see her brother slowly getting up and moving towards the back fence. The Man seemed to notice this too and she ran past Charlotte but the blonde grabbed the redhead by the back of her shirt and pulled her back before shooting a blast of ice at her brother freezing him in place.

Charlotte had tossed her teammate back causing her to land on one knee as she growled and glared at the girl, "Move and I won't kill ya too"

"Becky wouldn't hurt me" Charlotte said as she stood her ground while the redhead slowly stood

"I'm not Becky" The redhead said as her flames grew.

The blonde watched her and let ice cover her arms, "Then I won't feel too bad about this"

The blonde sent a blast of ice at the redhead who dodged it before shooting her own blast of fire at the blonde. Charlotte quickly put up a blockade of ice that stopped the blast but before she could do anything else The Man jumped over the blockade and landed behind Charlotte. The blonde quickly turned around to see the redhead before she grabbed Charlotte by the neck and slammed her against the ice wall. She gave Charlotte a smirk and squeezed the girl's neck as her hands heated, "Yer not so tough. You first...then yer brother"

The redhead's hands heated and began to burn Charlotte's neck causing Charlotte to bring her arms up quickly and push The Man's arm away before shooting her right arm forward and blasting the redhead back with ice. The blast sent the redhead far enough back that she bounced off the fence before Charlotte shot another blast of ice freezing her to the fence. The blonde slowly walked up to the redhead who rolled her eyes, "You're not so tough yourself"

The ice covered the girl's body but not her right hand as she looked down and aimed her hand at the girl sending a blast of fire at Charlotte. The blast clipped Charlotte's side and caused her to fall to one knee as she held her side in pain. She felt heat run through body as pain radiated against her nerves and her side aches. She carefully lifted her hand so see blood staining her shirt from the burn before looking up to see The Man freeing herself from the ice, "Give it up."

Charlotte looked to the ground as she thought, there was no way to beat the redhead, she could always just melt her ice and when she was like this she was practically indestructible. Charlotte looked over at her brother before looking around the yard, her eyes stopping on the pool. She could freeze the girl in the pool it would slow her down much longer than her other blasts of ice.

However it wouldn't hold the blonde ran her hand down from her side and looked over at the belt on Eric Young's pants.

The blonde's mind started whirling before she quickly came up with an idea. Charlotte quickly pulled the belt from the dead man before she looked to The Man and slowly stood so they were facing off in front of the pool. The two exchange shots of ice and fire before get close enough to start a fist fight, they went back and forth for a while as Charlotte delivered several chops to the redhead and she in turn gave Charlotte a various amount of elbows. They danced around the edge of the pool until Charlotte finally got the upper hand and speared The Man into the pool. Charlotte quickly grabbed her friend and dragged her to the bottom of the pool before she froze the whole thing.

Charlotte carefully moved the water in the ice around her so she could free herself while her teammate stayed frozen, glaring at her. Charlotte took the belt and moved around the redhead before she wrapped the belt around her wrists and pulled her down to the drain at the bottom of the pool. Charlotte carefully pulled the strap of the belt as tight as she could so the girl was chained to the bottom of the pool before unfreezing the whole thing and draining all the water. The Man struggled against the belt as she gasped for air while Charlotte stood and moved in front of her.

Charlotte watched her friend for a second as the girl choked before punching her across the face. The blonde bit her lip before punching her again, she would feel bad about this when Becky was back to normal but right now she needed to knock the girl out. The blonde sent another hard punch at the bridge of the redhead's nose, busting it and causing blood to immediately flow from her face. However, the girl's head just snapped to the side before she looked up at the blonde with a glare.

"Ya punch like a bitch" The girl said before roughly tugging at the belt

Charlotte stared at her friend before she covered her fist in a block of ice and began to land punch after punch into the girl until she finally knocked her out. The blonde groaned and held her hand in pain at the force of the last punch before she shook it off and looked down at the girl. She was slumped forward in a pool of blood with her hands cuffed before her still. Charlotte quickly lifted the girl's head and placed a thin patch of ice over the busted nose to stop the bleeding before she crawled out of the pool.

"Charlotte!" The blonde quickly looked up to see Sasha coming out the backdoor, the girl had a few bruises on her face and arm and her right hand was covered in a purple glow, "Where's Becky?"

"Unconscious in the pool" Charlotte said as she walked up to the girl, "Where's Bayley?"

Sasha sighed at this before nodding her head back to the door as she let the purple glove become a bracelet again, "Still messed up. This whole thing was a lot more draining than I thought it would be"

"Did you think it would be a cake walk?" Charlotte asked jokingly

Sasha glared at the girl before walking up to the edge of the pool to look at their friend. She immediately jerked away at the sight before staring at Charlotte in slight shock, "what the hell?"

"I had to knock her out some way" Charlotte said

Sasha ran her hands down her face and sighed before looking back to the blonde to say, "You think she'll be back to normal when she's wake up?"

Charlotte though for a second before shaking her head, "No...I don't think so. The last time the only way to get her back to normal was because we got the girl from SAnity, but I don't know what happened to her."

"What do you mean?"

Charlotte looked around at Eric and Wolfe's dead bodies, "The girl wasn't with them. My brother managed to get SAnity to work for him and all of them were here except for her"

"Well why don't we ask your brother" Sasha suggested as she pointed to the boy who was still frozen against the fence.

The two carefully looked at the boy as they walked up to him, watching as he struggled against the ice. Once he noticed their presence he gave a timid smile before saying, "Uh...he-hello ladies."

Sasha looked at Charlotte with a raised eyebrow while the blonde simply rolled her eyes before saying, "You have a lot of explaining to do"

 **A/N: Hope this chapter made sense I kind of wrote it in two parts so when I put it together I didn't know if it would come together right. Anyway review what you think and what you want to see and also make sure to follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated for the next chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17

****A/N: How you all enjoy, this is really background chapter to tell you guys all the little details that Reid has been hiding. So, let me know what you think and what you want to see in the further and enjoy.****

 **Chapter 17**

To say Charlotte was at a loss was an understatement. She and Sasha were sitting in the front seat of Sasha's lowrider while Bayley was passed out in the back and Reid was tied up in the trunk. Charlotte's mind was racing as thoughts of her teammates and her family filled every second of the car ride until it became too much. Her brother whom she loved with all her heart and thought was dead was really alive and evil. He had been working with Shane McMahon who was supposed to be a good guy. Also her teammate and friend, Becky was now trapped in another personality, one who wanted to kill her brother and possibly her after what she had done. Sasha had convinced Charlotte to leave Becky tied up in the drained pool instead of bringing her along but the image of the redhead bleeding and unconscious still haunted the blonde.

Not to mention that same redhead had killed her sister and two other villains, one of which damaged Bayley's mind twice in one night. Charlotte could see the pain etched on the younger girl's face as she laid in the back and Charlotte cursed herself for letting this happen to her.

Sasha carefully looked over at her blonde friend as she drove, watching as the taller girl held her head and leaned forward in pain.

"Charlotte...hey? You good?" Sasha asked as she quickly looked back and forth between her teammate and the road.

Sasha became worried when the blonde didn't respond, instead she could hear small sobs from Charlotte. Sasha muttered a few curses before she pulled over into an abandoned parking lot and cut the engine off. The girl leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she thought before letting out a deep sigh and turning to the blonde, "Charlotte. I know this is hard right now...this whole thing with your family and with Becky and all that...but don't fall apart on me just yet. We have to figure out what to do about your brother, we have to help Becky and we have to stop Shane"

Charlotte knew this was all true, when the girls went back through the house and got Bayley, Shane and Ric Flair were both gone and so was David. Sasha looked back at Bayley with a sad look before she continued, "Bayley's in bad shape right now and Becky is...gone for now, so I kind of need you here."

Charlotte choked on her sobs as tears ran down her face while she thought about her brother and her siblings. Her mind was slowly getting back to normal and discarding the false memories that Eric Young had put in her head while she was with her family. She thought about her brother when they were kids and how much she loved him and it made her cry even harder as she thought about how much the man who was tied up in the trunk differed from the brother she knew. She knew that she would have to find out all of what her brother was planning once they got back to the school and she would have to watch as he, David and Ric would all be jailed for this when everything was over.

"I-I...I can't" Charlotte said through tears

Sasha sighed and tapped her fingers along the steering wheel before she turned and said, "I know and I'm sorry. I went into WWE thinking that I could do anything and everything by myself but...th-that isn't the case. Look Charlotte...I need you, I can't do this by myself. That night in the graveyard...we promised to stand with each other for as long as the others needed us...and Charlotte...I really fucking need you right now. I know it's hard and it's selfish of me to ask while you're dealing with all of this but I really need you to pull it together and help me. Please"

"I will...I-I just need a minute" Charlotte said after a while causing Sasha to nod while the blonde carefully got out and car and began to pace beside the door.

Sasha looked back at Bayley before reaching back and brushing away a few strands of hair that fell over her face. The purple haired girl watched Bayley for a while before turning back around, trying not to look at Charlotte to give her some sort of privacy. The blonde muttered to herself as she paced trying to force herself to get a grip but it didn't seem to be working. The weight of everything that happened seemed to be crashing down on her.

Sasha sighed but paused when she heard buzzing. She looked around confused before finding that the noise was coming from the backpack that Becky had left in the low rider earlier. The purple haired girl curiously reached into the bag before pulling out Becky's phone. She immediately saw that Dean was calling causing Sasha to mutter a few curses before answering.

"Hello?"

"Sasha? What the hell is going on?!" Dean practically yelled into the phone

"Nothing...why?" Sasha lies

"Where's Becky?"

"Don't know haven't seen her" Sasha said as she looked over at Charlotte who still had Becky's blood on her hands as she paced.

"Then how are you answering her phone?"

"She left it" Sasha said calmly, lying with ease. It came naturally to her, especially since she learned from one Eddie Guerrero, the best liar in the business.

"Fuck." Dean said before taking a pause

"What?"

"Tell me it isn't true"

Sasha gave a confused look, "tell you what isn't true? What are talking about Dean?"

"Dude you guys are all over the news! They're saying that you guys attacked Shane McMahon and tried to kill him!"

"That's not true!" Sasha shouted as she sat up a little more in the driver's seat

"They have videos of Becky killing people, they have pictures of you guys digging up Charlotte's brother's grave, they have videos of Bayley destroying Charlotte's family home and they have videos of you attacking Shane." Dean explained causing Sasha's eyes to widen, "Shane alerted WWE. He told us that he was trying to rehabilitate Ric Flair and some other villains from TNA but you all got mad and attacked him. He said that Charlotte wanted her family to suffer and said that you all would take out anyone in your way."

"None of that is true!"

"Sasha...they got people out looking for you guys. What the hell is going on?"

Sasha ran her hand down her face before saying, "Shane's not a good guy...he was working with Charlotte's family and they're framing us. Honest, you gotta believe us."

Dean didn't answer for a minute before he finally asked, "Where's Becky?"

Sasha frowned and slumped in her seat, "She's not really Becky right now"

"Fuck...th-those videos.."

"They're real" Sasha finished, already knowing what Dean was asking, "Becky...well, The Man, killed two of the SAnity members and Charlotte's sister. She wanted to kill Charlotte's brother but we stopped her."

"Well, where is she? They got people looking for you guys, she can't be out there by herself. Get her and I'll text you where to meet me...I'll see if I can snap her out of this" Dean said sadly

"I don't know Dean...you didn't see her" Sasha responded sadly as she looked at Charlotte who seemed to have calmed herself down enough to get back in the car.

"Just get her and meet me...we'll talk then"

Sasha nodded and hung up the phone before tossing it back down into the bag. She gripped the wheel tightly before drumming her finger along the side as she thought. After a minute she spoke, without even looking over, "You good?"

"I'm good" Charlotte responded with a nod while Sasha just leaned forward and placed her head on the steering wheel.

"Dean called"

Charlotte nodded slowly and Sasha could see the girl carefully looking at her blood stained hands from the corner of her eye, "What did he want?"

"He basically said that we are wanted criminals now and Shane is framing us. They have videos from the house, from that night at the graveyard." Sasha muttered before giving a deep sigh, "We have to go back and get Becky"

"That's not Becky" Charlotte said before turning and looking at Sasha, "And you said-"

"I know...I know what I said...but we have to go get her. She could be in danger...or worse...she could be a danger to anyone else out there" Sasha said sadly before she started the car back up, "We'll get Becky and we'll meet up with Dean...an-and then we'll figure everything out from there"

Charlotte sat back in her seat and stared forward as Sasha began to pull out of the parking lot and turn back around towards the mansion. Sasha nervously drummed her fingers on the wheel, not sure what she would find when they got back. As she drove Charlotte reached down into the backpack that was at her feet and began to look through it. She found Becky's tablet, a few bracelets like the one Sasha had on her wrist and a bottle of water. Charlotte quickly pulled out the bottle and leaned over the side of the car as she began pouring the water on her hands.

"What are you-" Sasha stopped herself as she saw Charlotte trying to wash the blood off her hands with the water.

Once the blonde was satisfied she placed the empty bottle in the cup holder and dried her hands off on the edge of her dress, causing Sasha to realize that they needed a change of clothes. Charlotte quietly went back to the backpack and reached in the front pocket before pulling out a pair of goggles she had seen on Becky's desk once before. She didn't know what they did but seeing as how they were Becky's Charlotte figured that they weren't just regular goggles.

The blonde carefully put the goggles on and looked around, shrugging when she saw nothing, but she did hear Sasha beside her, "You look ridiculous"

Charlotte ignored the comment and tapped the side of the goggles before they suddenly lit up and Charlotte could suddenly see again. It seemed like normal goggles since she could see the road and the car but when Charlotte turned to look at Sasha she could see brackets scroll over the girl before words and files began to pop up in her vision, "Woah"

"What?"

Charlotte looked back to the road and saw what looked like a computer screen pop up as files and data came into view. After a second of looking around Charlotte took the goggles off and looked them over in her hand, "These are like linked to the computer in her room or something."

"Becky made those?"

"Yeah"

"What a nerd" Sasha muttered before Charlotte put them back on and began to look around on the goggles.

She looked at the car and watched as the goggles recognized that this was Eddie's car and videos and pictures of him in the car popped up. Charlotte blinked and they disappeared before she moved on and looked back at Bayley.

She watched as a health diagnosis appeared in the corner of her vision, "Bayley has traces of a..hallucinogen in her blood. It's slowly getting out of her system but she needs to rest and drink water"

"How do you know?" Sasha asked as she looked over at the blonde while she took off the goggles.

Charlotte put the goggles away before stating, "That's what the glasses said. They did some kind of health scan."

"Will she be okay though?" Sasha asked, clearly worried for her girlfriend

"You really care about her" Charlotte said after a minute, watching as Sasha nervously nodded her head. The blonde smiled before saying, "she'll be fine"

Sasha nodded at this and sighed in relief as her hands loosened a little on the wheel. After a few minutes of silence Sasha quickly looked over at her teammate before turning back to the road and saying, "Hey...this whole thing with Becky...it will work out. I know it will."

"I know" Charlotte said sadly, "I'm just a little worried...sh-she killed people. She killed my sister...she killed those villains"

"That wasn't Becky" Sasha states seriously, "Becky wouldn't do that"

"That's the thing...we don't know what Becky would do. We don't know who she really is...this whole The Man thing could be who she really is…" Charlotte said in a sharp tone

"It's not! Okay? We'll get Becky back and everything will be okay alright? We're going to get to the mansion and get Becky and we'll take her to Dean and we'll figure everything out from there." Sasha states with a nod of her head, "And we'll do it together...right?"

Charlotte sighed and looked over at Sasha before nodding, "Yeah"

By the time the three girls got to the mansion Sasha and Charlotte hopped out of the car to the pool only to find it empty. There was just a few puddles of blood and the burnt belt that once held Becky. Sasha carefully climbed into the empty pool and picked up the burnt belt before looking up at Charlotte who was pacing on the edge of the pool.

"Fuck" Sasha sighed before she climbed out and walked with the tall blonde to the house. The mansion was still a mess from the fight but it was also deserted. Becky was nowhere to be found and neither were any of the bodies, "We should go"

"What about Becky?" Charlotte asked

Sasha shrugged frustratedly before saying, "It looks like she's long gone. Let's just get out of here"

An hour and twenty minutes later the girl pulled up at a cabin which looked abandoned. It was in the middle of the woods far away from the school and seemingly off the grid. As they parked Dean walked out the cabin door and came down the steps to greet them.

"Where's Becky?" He asked Sasha

"Currently M.I.A" Sasha explained causing Dean to sigh before he nodded and asked if the girls needed anything to be carried in.

"Uh yeah...something in the trunk" Sasha said as she rubbed the back of her neck causing Dean to look at her confused before walking over to the trunk of the car.

"Who the hell is this?" Dean asked once he opened the trunk and saw Reid immediately thrash around in panic and anger.

"My brother" Charlotte said, "The one Becky is trying to kill. Ju-just...tie him up to a chair or something. We have to question him."

Dean nodded and used Bayley's super strength to lift the guy up and carry him into the cabin with ease. Sasha looked at Charlotte who followed behind Dean with Becky's backpack before she moved over to Bayley. Sasha carefully ran her hands over the girl's face before saying, "Babe...I need you to wake up"

Sasha carefully shook the girl before Bayley slowly started to wake. Bayley immediately started to whine at the bright light before she balled up and curled towards the seats.

"Come on Bayley we gotta get inside" Sasha said

"Inside where?" Bayley muttered before Sasha began floating her up and out of the car using her powers.

Sasha floated Bayley up and to her until the girl was standing in front of her. The purple haired girl carefully put her hands on the girl's shoulder and turned her girlfriend around so she was facing the cabin, "inside there"

Bayley looked confused but followed Sasha as the girl took her hand and guided her to the cabin, "why are we here?"

Sasha looked at Bayley as the girl wiped her eyes sleepily just before they entered the house. The front door led straight into a hallway with the stairs straight ahead while to the right was an archway that led to the kitchen and dining room and to the left was the living room. Behind the living room was a hallway that led to some bedrooms and a bathroom.

Sasha led Bayley into the kitchen where Dean and Charlotte were quietly talking. The blonde turned and smiled at Bayley when she saw her enter while Dean did the same. Dean was leaning against the kitchen with his arms crossed over his black leather jacket and he wore a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt to go with it.

"Dean? What are you doing here? Wh-where is here?" Bayley asked tiredly.

Dean uncrossed his arms and stepped up before saying, "You're at an old hid out of me and Becky's. Completely off the grid and completely hidden from WWE."

Bayley looked confused as Dean tapped his watched causing an alarm to beep for a few seconds before stopping. Sasha looked around before stepping towards Dean as she let go of Bayley's hand, "You said this is you and Becky's old hide out?"

Dean frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah"

"How do you know she won't come here and kill us?" Charlotte asked, following Sasha's train of thought, "If she knows about this place then she could think to look for us here"

"Look we aren't...hiding from Becky. Besides that's not…" Dean sighed, "She's not...the Becky I'm talking about."

"What?" Sasha asked confused

"Becky has four personalities. The original one...that's my Becky. That's the one I'm talking about but she's gone so...this place is all mine." Dean explained

"Wait I thought Becky only had two personalities. Her and Rebecca" Sasha said confused

"There's also The Man now" Charlotte added

Dean shook his head, "Four. Rebecca Quin was the original, my Becky. Then there was Rebecca knox, then...Rebecca Lynch-"

"That's Becky?" Bayley interjected, "Well the Becky we know. She introduced herself as that on the first day of class"

Dean nodded causing Sasha to speak up, "But you said Rebecca knox was before Becky. Is that Rebecca?"

"Yeah" Dean said

"But I thought Becky was before Rebecca. She said that she dealt with Rebecca before but got rid of her. She made it seem like she was the original." Charlotte said but Bayley frowned at this.

"After you were taken...I talked to Rebecca. She said that everything we think we know about Becky is a lie. She basically told me that Becky wasn't the original"

"She's not. Rebecca knox was dangerous...she took over first when Quin was 12. Then Becky came when she was 14. Becky liked being in this world...she liked being her own person and I dare say she fell in love with me. So she worked and created a serum that silenced Quin and Knox. Rebecca Quinn took the biggest hit and was silenced for good while Rebecca knox was silence until recently."

"Well whatever the hell happened with that Cross girl at the bank caused The Man." Sasha said

"I think the space in between can be answered by my brother" Charlotte said as she rolled her eyes and stalked off to one of the bedrooms causing Dean to turn and pull a beer out of the fridge before following her.

Bayley turned to Sasha and scratched her head before asking, "He's here?"

"You have a lot to catch up on" Sasha said with a sad smile.

"Wake up!"

Charlotte knelt down in front of her brother as he coughed and sputtered on the beer that was poured on his head by Dean. The blonde looked up at Dean as he took a sip of what was left of his beer before turning her attention back to her brother, "Time to talk"

"Oh joy" Reid muttered sarcastically

Dean scrunched his eyes as he took his lips off the beer and raised his hand before asking, "Do I have permission to hit him?"

"Yes" Sasha said at the same time Charlotte said no causing the blonde to look back at glare at the girl before she turned back to Dean

"No. You can't hurt him." Charlotte said, "I just want answers. Come on Reid...talk"

Reid was tied to a rolling chair in the middle of a teenage bedroom. It was Dean's old room and it had posters all over the room and pictures of Dean and Becky as well as two pictures of Dean and his mother. There was a simple bed with dark green sheets and a dresser and desk that rested against the window. Reid had his hands and feet bound to the chair and his dirty blonde hair flopped down over his eyes as he looked up at his sister.

"There's nothing to talk about" Reid said with a smug smirk causing Sasha to roll her eyes before she walked up and grabbed the boy by his chin and made him look in her eyes as they turned purple

"Tell us everything you know about Shane, and Becky" Sasha said causing Reid's eyes to turn purple, "What's your plan?"

"I was working with Shane...we were going to get rid of all powers. No more villains and no more heroes" Reid muttered causing the group of heroes to stand up taller

"How?" Sasha asked, still holding Reid's chin

"Becky created a serum that created her powers...Shane and I were going to use Rebecca to create the reverse of the serum in order to remove powers."

"What serum?" Charlotte asked confused

Dean sighed, "When Becky lived with my family my mother she...had cancer. I asked Becky to help me find a cure for her...but...something else happened."

 _ **Four years ago**_

 _ **Becky carefully placed a syringe in a small vial of orange liquid and filled it before taking the syringe and squirting some of the liquid into a small dish under a microscope. The girl had dark auburn hair that was short and pulled back in a small ponytail and she had on a grey and black shirt and jeans.**_

" _ **Lynch!"**_

 _ **The girl looked up to see Dean barging into her garage. She smiled at him before stepping away from her desk and walking up to greet him. She had been working in the garage of her foster parent's home and the garage door was open so Dean could walk right up to her. He was wearing a red hoodie and jeans and he looked angry.**_

" _ **Hey Dean"**_

" _ **Don't hey Dean me." He snapped, "It's been three weeks"**_

 _ **Becky frowned, "This stuff takes time Dean. Scientists have spent years trying to cure cancer and failed. It's going to take a simple fourteen year old longer than three weeks to do anything"**_

 _ **Dean rolled his eyes, "Oh please you were able to get rid of Quin and Knox pretty easily. You're not a simple fourteen year old, you should be able to do this in your sleep"**_

" _ **Well I can't" Becky said as she turned back to her desk and looked into the microscope, "I need more time."**_

" _ **We don't have time!" Dean yelled, "One week Becky. My mom has one week left. You said you would help me"**_

" _ **I'm trying" Becky said seriously as she looked up and towards her friend.**_

" _ **Well try harder!"**_

" _ **You can't just rush this Dean. I working with serious chemicals here. If anything goes wrong I could do serious damage to your mom." Becky sighed and walked up to Dean so they were face to face, "I am trying Dean. I'm close, but nothing I have is ready yet."**_

" _ **What do you have right now?" Dean questioned as he stepped around the girl and walked up to her desk**_

" _ **Well, from the sample of her blood I've been trying to do what chemotherapy and radiation treatments do. I'm trying to isolate those growing cancer cells and burn them out...but nothing is set in stone yet. So far I've only been able to slow them. I can see the temperature rising in the sample but the cancer is still there. It will take awhile before I can get it to burn out those cells completely."**_

 _ **Dean looked at bottle of orange liquid and picked it up causing Becky to take a cautious step towards him, "Dean?"**_

" _ **You said that this has been able to slow the cancer cells from growing?" Dean asked as he looked at the liquid**_

" _ **Dean that is still experimental." Becky warned as she slowly moved her hands up to stop her friend, "It could be deadly."**_

 _ **Dean didn't speak. He could see flashes of his sick and dying mother play on repeat in his mind. He clenched his eyes shut before opening them and looking to Becky, "I'm willing to try"**_

 _ **Dean placed the vial down on a shelf with other various liquids and picked up the syringe that still was half full of the orange liquid and went to walk out. Becky quickly grabbed Dean, "Dean don't. This could kill her"**_

" _ **It won't" Dean said, "You said it yourself. This was slowly down the cancer cells. This will give me enough time to find some real help for her since you obviously plan on taking your time."**_

 _ **Dean went to snatch his arm out of Becky's grip but the girl quickly wrapped her arms around his, trying to hold him, "Don't. Dean you have to trust me please."**_

 _ **Dean glared at her before using all his force to push her back causing the girl to fall back into the shelf and slid down landing on her butt. Dean quickly ran off while the shelf continued to rattle before the orange vial, a bottle of clear liquid and another bottle of green liquid fell on Becky cover her in goo and glass. Dean stopped when he heard the glass break and looked back to see the liquid run down Becky's head while the girl winced and pulled out a few pieces of glass that found their way into her skin.**_

 _ **The last thing Dean saw before he ran off was the liquid seeming to glow orange on Becky's skin.**_

 **Present**

"That serum killed my mother but when it mixed with whatever else that fell on Becky it created her powers." Dean said seriously, "But Becky said she never knew what the other things were that fell on her"

"She lied. You really think she didn't know what was in the bottles in her own lab?" Reid asked with a sarcastic laugh causing Dean to glare at the boy

"So Becky has a serum that creates powers and Rebecca was going to reverse it to take away powers?" Bayley asked trying to make sure she was caught up

"Yes" Reid said

"Why?" Sasha questioned, "Why get rid of powers?"

"How many people have died at the hands of someone with powers? How many times does a shoot have to get held hostage, or a bank have to get robbed. How many times does a building have to get blown up for people to understand the root of the problem?" Reid asked angrily, "People are greedy creates and yet they were still given the powers of gods...and what do they do with it? They kill, they steal and they destroy. My father was among those people. He ruined our lives because of his powers. I wonder how many other people's lives were ruined by powers as well. Like your brother Sasha...like your father Bayley"

"My father was saved before of a hero with powers. The man who attacked us didn't have any powers" Bayley said angrily as she crossed her arms while Reid just shook his head

"The man with purple eyes shot your father." Reid said before looking up with purple eyes to Sasha who was still controlling him, "He had no memory of anything afterwards but then proceeded to kill himself in his cell repeating a task he was asked to do"

Sasha's eyes widened and her eyes stopped glowing before she looked at Bayley who was staring at her confused, "Bayley I-"

"What are you talking about?" Bayley asked Reid, ignoring Sasha for the moment as tears welled up in her eyes.

Reid simply laughed while Sasha sadly said, "Bayley I'm sorry. I didn't know"

"Didn't know what?" Bayley asked

 _ **Ten Years Ago**_

 _ **Sasha quickly shot up from her bed when she heard a small crash coming from downstairs. She carefully pulled the covers away from her and placed her feet on the floor before she stood and walked to the door. Her long brown hair reached her shoulders and she wore a long purple t-shirt and a pair of black shorts.**_

 _ **There was another crash causing the girl to quickly walk to her bedroom door and open it. Sasha peered her head around the corner before looking around. Her mother was working a night shift today so it was just her and her brother at home. Sasha quietly walked to her brother's room and looked into to see that he wasn't there causing the girl's heart to pick up as the sound of shuffling and muttering could be heard downstairs.**_

" _ **Joshua" Sasha whispered as she tipped-toed around the house trying to find her brother, "Josh?"**_

 _ **After getting no response and having checked the bathroom and her mother's bedroom, Sasha carefully walked downstairs. She peeked over the stairs but only saw a small beam of light coming from the kitchen. Sasha slowly walked down the rest of the stairs and moved past the living room to the kitchen. However before she got there she heard her brother whimper causing Sasha to immediately run in and see a masked man holding her younger brother by the collar of his grey t-shirt.**_

 _ **Sasha quickly ran up and jumped onto the man's back. Sasha threw her little fist against the man's head with her right hand while her left hand gripped the man's mask, "Leave him alone!"**_

 _ **The masked man let go of Joshua and turned his attention to Sasha as he grabbed her and threw the small girl off of him. Sasha grunt as the man threw her into the fridge, she carefully looked down to see the man's mask in her hand. She looked up at the man as he stalked towards her, taking in his features as he got closer. He had dark hair and tanned skin with a cut over his left eyebrow and he glared down at her before he picked Sasha up by her collar and held her so they were face to face.**_

" _ **Look what I got here" The man snarled**_

 _ **Sasha struggled in his grip as she stared down at the man's hands around her shirt, "Let me go you oaf!"**_

 _ **The man simply laughed at her but stopped when he felt something hit him causing him and Sasha to look down and see Joshua hitting his leg repeatedly. The man rolled his eyes and shook his leg before Joshua yelled, "No. No. No hurt!"**_

" _ **Get off me kid" The man said before kicking Joshua roughly causing Sasha's eyes to widen. The girl looked at the man and angrily snapped at him.**_

" _ **Don't hurt him!" The man paused and nodded as he eyes slowly began to turn purple. Sasha noticed this and slowly said, "Put me down."**_

 _ **The man carefully put Sasha down and stared at her, seeming to wait for his next instructions. Sasha looked to her younger brother who was crying on the floor. Sasha quickly ran over to him and held him before snapping her eyes up at the man, "Why were you here? How could you kick a child?"**_

" _ **I just planned on taking some stuff and leaving." The man said before shrugging causing Sasha's eyes to glare at him, noticing he felt no remorse. How dare he come into her home and try to steal from her family, they barely had anything as it is.**_

" _ **Why us?" Sasha asked but the man simply shrugged causing Sasha to roll her eyes, "Jesus, what kind of man breaks into a home and attacks and autistic kid?"**_

 _ **The man stared at her with a blank look causing Sasha to grow angry before she stood and marched up to him, "Answer me you fucker!"**_

" _ **A terrible man" The man muttered causing Sasha's fist to clench and unclench before she angrily said**_

" _ **Go steal from someone else. Just leave us alone! I hope you do something that fills you with enough guilt that you kill yourself! You are a worthless piece of shit who attacks diabled children. You don't deserve to live!" Sasha yelled but the man simply looked at her, "Do you hear me? Go fucking kill yourself!"**_

 _ **Sasha closed her eyes and felt tears well up in her eyes as she clenched her fists at her side only looking up as she heard footsteps. She saw the man slowly grab his mask from the kitchen floor before he moved to leave. Sasha watched him confused, "Where are you going?"**_

 _ **The man looked back at her with purple eyes before placing his mask back over his face and walking out of their house.**_

 **Present Day**

"I didn't know it was your house" Sasha said, "I didn't know he was actually going to steal from someone else. I had forgotten I had even said anything and the next day on the news they just said that he was caught trying to rob someone. They didn't say who...I didn't know" Sasha said while she stared at Bayley who looked down at her feet with her arms crossed, "Bayley…"

"It's fine Sasha" Bayley said in a low tone, "Let's just get this over with."

Sasha watched Bayley with sad eyes before Charlotte cleared her throat and turned her attention to Reid, "So you brought Rebecca back out in order to use her to help with your serum?"

Reid didn't say anything causing Sasha to look at him before snapping, "Answer her"

"I didn't bring her out Shane did" Reid said quickly

"The Man said Shane made the serum that brought out Rebecca but you made her" Charlotte said

Reid frowned before he seemed to think, "Shane was the one who created the serum that brought Rebecca back out but he told me that this Rebecca would be a little different than she was when she was simply another personality. Shane made her dedicated, and emotionless. I don't know why she thinks I have something to do with her."

"Who else was working with Shane?" Dean asked

"Almost the whole engineering department"

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Makes sense. Those guys hate powered people"

"What happened to our classmates?" Charlotte asked, "Paige was really Megan and the Usos and Baron were all different people. Where are our actual classmates?"

"TNA. They took SAnity, Megan and David and The Bludgeon Brothers place"

"Who?" Sasha asked

"The bludgeon brothers, two men villains who wear those dead animal masks. They helped David and Megan attack the school to get Charlotte" Reid explained but he was only met with confused stares

"Why don't I remember them?" Charlotte asked

"Yeah I don't remember them either" Sasha said before nudging Reid, "Explain"

"Their leader Bray Wyatt can erase people's memories, just say the word and everyone forgot about them, allowing them to get out of TNA without a problem while your classmates replaced the rest of them in TNA."

"Bray Wyatt...never heard of him" Dean said, "He's working with you and Shane too?"

"Yes"

Charlotte sighed and ran her hands down her face tiredly, "How were you and Shane going to get that serum to everyone?"

"The engineers are building a machine...it would distribute the serum worldwide in a mist that would-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah get rid of powers we get it" Sasha said before rolling her eyes, "Where's the machine?"

Reid paused and didn't say anything causing Dean to roughly kick the back of his chair trying to get his attention. Everyone watched the boy struggle to think about what to say next before Sasha angrily gripped the boy by his hair and looked at him, "Tell us. Now!"

"I don't know"

"How could you not know? I thought you were the mastermind behind all this?" Dean asked with a scoff while Sasha let go of Reid's hair.

The boy gave a small grimace, "Thought it would be better to have only Shane know. He was less likely to get caught because of his status as a McMahon. Besides I didn't concern myself with the small details. I was focused on other things"

Charlotte saw her brother look at her causing her to frown and cross her arms, "Why did you get David and Megan to take me?"

"To protect you when everything else went down. I had Eric put all these memories in your head to make the transition easier for a world without powers. A world where we were all a family and Ric Flair was not a household name." Reid said simply

Charlotte sighed and ran her hands down her face as the group stood and sat in silence before Dean stood and asked, "How did you know all this stuff. The stuff about Becky, the stuff about Sasha and Bayley's past and Bayley's father?"

"Shane got it from Vince's secret files"

"What secret files?" Charlotte asked confused

"WWE has files on everyone but Vince has those hidden details about everyone hidden away in his office. Shane broke in and got copies. When we became partners he shared it with me" Reid explained

"Why would Shane do this?"

"He was jealous. He had powers...he was super smart but an accident took his powers away, and his father treated him like an afterthought because of it. He took an interest in Hunter and Stephanie and gave them control over a lot of WWE and I think Shane heard that Vince planned on giving the company over to them, selling away his share in the business. Vince just gave him the engineering program to keep him busy so Shane used them to help with his plans."

"How did you two get together?" Sasha asked confused, "Weren't you presumed dead?"

Charlotte frowned at this and crossed her arms over her chest as Reid began to explain, "When that building was coming down I knew there was one more person in there and I thought I could make it to them before it fully collapsed. That person that I saved happened to be Shane. We made it out the back when the building went down but I was exhausted and blacked out. Shane took me in and helped me until I woke up, but by then my funeral was already held and everyone thought I was dead."

"Why didn't you just come back?" Charlotte asked quietly, "We thought you were dead _I_ thought you were dead!"

Reid didn't say anything so Sasha kicked him roughly before saying, "Answer her"

"I saw what those people did to my grave stone. I saw what they were saying the news about me. Saying how glad they were that I was dead...all because of my father. Because of the evil he had done with his powers. Then as time went on I saw how many more people died at his hands, at the hands of other villains and heroes alike and I realized that powers were the cause. When I shared my realization with Shane he agreed and we became partners."

"Anything else?" Sasha asked

"No"

The group sat in silence for a while before Dean sighed and said, "Well...I think that was enough exposition for today. I'm going to get another beer. Charlotte you should rest and you two...should talk"

Sasha and Bayley looked at each other as Dean pointed between the two of them while Charlotte carefully looked at her brother before saying, "What about him?"

Dean looked down at her before shrugging, "We can chuck him in the basement"

"There's a basement?" Charlotte asked as Dean untied Reid from the chair and began to carry him with her following.

Sasha watched them leave before she turned and looked at Bayley, "I'm sorry. I didn't know"

"It's fine" Bayley said in a small voice

"No it's not. It's my fault that your dad was paralyzed" Sasha said with tears brimming in her eyes as she walked closer to her girlfriend, "I didn't-"

"You didn't know" Bayley finished as she uncrossed her arms and looked down at the ground, "It's fine Sasha. I forgive you"

"Why?" Sasha asked nearly heartbroken. She couldn't understand why Bayley was being so calm. She didn't know why the girl wasn't yelling or screaming at her. If Bayley was the reason Sasha's brother was handicapped she would hate the girl forever, but no..she was the reason for that. Sasha was the one who hurt her brother, just like she was the one who hurt Bayley's father, "Why aren't you mad at me?"

Bayley sighed, "How could I be mad at you for something you didn't know. It's not like you told him to come to my house. It's not like you told him to paralyze my father."

"But I still told him to hurt someone else. I told him to go to someone else's house and steal from them...I'm sorry Bay I-"

"Stop apologizing" Bayley snapped as she ran her hands down her face, clearly frustrated by the girl, "I don't need your apologies. Ca-can we just...can we just move on?"

Sasha bit her lip and stepped closer so her and Bayley were face to face before taking Bayley's hand but the girl quickly pulled it away. She shook her head and slowly moved past Sasha before leaving the room, leaving Sasha to stand there by herself.

 **Later**

Sasha sat on one of the lawn chairs that were around a firepit in the back of the cabin drinking one of Dean's beers. The firepit was lit and Sasha casually threw sticks or rocks in the fire as she grew bored. It was late and the others were eating but Sasha decided to sit it out in order to give Bayley her space. She had instead opted for drinking away her feelings and staring blankly into the fire.

Sasha let her eyes close and her head roll back against the back of the chair as she let out a deep breath before she heard footsteps behind her. She carefully looked over and opened one eye to see Charlotte slowly walking over to her. The blonde had changed into some old clothes that looked like Deans as they hung off her. She had on a black and grey shirt that was three times her size and she had a belt wrapped tightly around a pair of cargo pants just to keep them up.

"You drunk yet?" Charlotte asked once she came up sat down next to her

Sasha looked down at her beer and took another swig from it to empty it before she threw the empty bottle at a tree, "Not yet"

Charlotte looked at the fire before looking over at the girl as she pulled out two beers and handed the girl one before she opened hers and took a small sip while Sasha did the same. Charlotte grimaced as she took a sip before looking over at her teammate, "Do you want to hear the 'everything will work out' speech that you gave me in the car?"

Sasha rolled her eyes as she drank before muttering, "Not really"

"Aw but you were so good at it" Charlotte said sarcastically

Sasha gave a sarcastic laugh in response before the two sat in silence as they drank before Sasha muttered, "I really fucked this up...I always fuck everything up. That's kind of my thing ya know?"

Charlotte slumped down in her chair and pressed the beer bottle to her lips before saying, "I used to say the same thing. When my brother first died...well when we thought he died I blamed myself. I always thought he was trying to impress me and protect me by being a hero. I blamed myself for him going into that building to save those people. Especially after I gave him a whole speech about what a good hero he was the day before"

"You couldn't have known" Sasha said sadly causing Charlotte to shoot up

"Neither could you! You couldn't have known that that man was going to go after Bayley's family"

"She basically lived next door. How could I not think he would go there? How could I not realize that that break in was because of me?" Sasha said sadly as she chugged the rest of her beer.

Charlotte shook her head, "It's in the past. We can't beat ourselves up about this. There's nothing we can do to change it"

Sasha didn't respond to this so the two sat there watching the fire until Charlotte stood and finished her beer. She looked at her friend before walking over and placing a hand on the girl's shoulder before she said, "Everything we'll be okay, alright? We'll get through this."

Sasha gave a sarcastic laugh, "I thought I said I didn't want that speech"

Charlotte smiled and removed her hand before saying, "Don't stay out here too long."

With that the blonde slowly walked away, allowing Sasha to wallow in her self pity and thoughts. The purple haired girl began to think back on when she was a child, back when Bayley followed her around like a lost puppy.

 _ **Twelve years ago**_

 _ **A small six year old Sasha strolled confidently down the street to the park with Bayley tripping over her feet to catch up. Sasha wore a black shirt with Boss written on it in glitter and a pair of blue jeans and her hair was covered by a baseball cap.**_

 _ **Bayley who was trying to keep up was wearing a blue shirt with a unicorn on it and dark black jeans while her dark hair was back in a side ponytail.**_

" _ **Sasha wait up!" Bayley called out causing Sasha to turn and look at the girl.**_

 _ **The two were going to go into the woods today, down the broken path that no kid on their street had ever gone. Sasha claimed that she would be the first to do so and all the other kids who used to follow Sasha around chickened out. Well, all except Bayley. Bayley smiled brightly and agreed to tag along when nobody else did. Sasha has yelled and shouted that she didn't need a baby coming with her and told the girl multiple times to back out and go home but Bayley refused.**_

 _ **So Sasha told her to make herself useful and carry their bags. This included a large ruffle bag filled with water, snacks and flashlights and two large butterfly nets.**_

" _ **If you can't keep up then you can't come" Sasha snapped as she used her powers and floated the bags and nets up, focusing entirely on the things to keep them afloat. Sasha then began walking with the items floating in front of her just barely lifting off the ground as she focused hard.**_

" _ **But I want to come" Bayley said happily as she skipped forward until she was walking beside Sasha who didn't look at her, "You shouldn't go to the woods alone...it's dangerous"**_

" _ **I can handle it!" Sasha snapped as she turned to look at Bayley causing the bag and nets to fall to the ground. Sasha paused and groaned before she snatched up the bag while Bayley grabbed the nets and looked at Sasha expectantly, "I'm not scared. I'm Sasha Banks...I'm not scared of anything!"**_

 _ **Bayley looked up at the girl in awe at how much confidence she had while Sasha just began to walk. Soon the dark haired girl followed behind and rushed a little so they were walking side and side, "How come you're so tough?"**_

" _ **Don't know just am" Sasha answered with a shrug as the two approached the park gates. It was early on Saturday so the park wasn't open yet. It opened at noon and it was only 10 so Sasha used her powers to unlock the gate for her and Bayley to walk through. Once they were in the two walked down pass the slide and swings and over to the trails.**_

 _ **When they got to the trails there were three paths, one was blocked off with caution tape and three kids were standing there waiting, two dark skinned girls and one tall white girl with blond hair. Once they noticed the two girls one of them perked up and said, "Look who actually showed up?"**_

" _ **Oh shut up Summer" Sasha said waving off the blonde, "I told you I would do it"**_

" _ **Yeah but we thought you would chicken out seeing as how you're late" The shorter dark skinned girl, Naomi, said with a small shrug**_

 _ **Sasha jerked her thumb towards Bayley before saying, "This one slowed me down. Besides, I said I would be the first kid to make it down that path and I will!"**_

 _ **Bayley watched Sasha with a smile while the tallest of the three girls, a Samoan girl named Tamina, stepped forward, "I heard that three kids died on that path so they had to close it off. They got eaten by bears"**_

" _ **It wasn't bears and it wasn't three kids T" Naomi said with her arms crossed, "It was a family. They were murdered by the serial killer who lives in the woods waiting for people on that path"**_

" _ **I heard they found that they found the bodies of those missing kids down there" Tamina said causing Summer to nod**_

" _ **I heard that too"**_

" _ **Doesn't matter!" Sasha shouted confidently, "I'm not scared. I'll make it through the trail before any of you can even say otherwise!"**_

 _ **Summer crossed her arms and snickered, "It's your funeral"**_

 _ **Sasha scoffed at the girl before she brushed past them and moved to the caution tape that blocked the entrance. She placed her hand on it before turning back and smirking, "See you losers on the other side"**_

" _ **More like see you in the news" Naomi said with her arms crossed causing Tamina to frown while Sasha just rolled her eyes and ducked under the tape to enter the path. Bayley nervously watched her before ducking under the taped off area and following.**_

 _ **The two girls slowly began walking down a steep hill that the path followed. Bayley quickly looked back and forth between Sasha and the three girls that were slowly becoming farther and farther away as they walked, "uh Sasha…"**_

" _ **I'm not turning back. If you're too much of a chicken to come along then turn back now!" Sasha snapped as she cut off the smaller girl.**_

 _ **Bayley didn't say anything more. She just clutched the butterfly nets and continued to follow. She was scared of course, Sasha could tell, but the girl stayed by her side. The two walked in silence along the path, there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary, just a winding path with over grown trees and bushes.**_

" _ **Did you hear that?" Bayley asked after a while of walking causing Sasha to stop in her tracks and roll her eyes.**_

" _ **Hear what?"**_

" _ **There was something in the bushes" Bayley said in a low whisper as she pointed towards the thick bushes to their left.**_

" _ **You said that ten times already" Sasha dismissed, "It's just the wind you baby"**_

 _ **There was another rustling in the bushes causing Bayley's head to snap towards the bush and jump back. Bayley quickly pointed towards the bush and said, "See. There it was again!"**_

 _ **Sasha slowly looked over towards the bush and set down the bag of snacks she was carrying before she grabbed Bayley and instinctively pulled her behind her. Sasha slowly stepped towards the bushes with her right hand out while her left hand held Bayley's.**_

" _ **Whoever's out there...come out. Or I'll fucking kill you!" Sasha shouted towards the bushes causing Bayley to shriek and tug on Sasha's hand causing the girl to turn slightly and look at Bayley, "What?"**_

" _ **You can't kill it." Bayley whined**_

" _ **What? Why not?" Sasha asked confused**_

" _ **It could be friendly" Bayley said with a shrug**_

 _ **Sasha rolled her eyes and turned to face Bayley fully with her arms crossed before she said, "Then why are you so scared if you think it's so friendly?"**_

 _ **Bayley frowned and shrugged before the bushes rustled again before a small bunny hopped out and stopped at the edge of the bushes. Bayley quickly smiled and looked at the small creature before slowly walking over to it and picking it up. Sasha stared at her and shook her head as Bayley cuddled the bunny, "See...friendly"**_

" _ **It could have rabies" Sasha suggested**_

" _ **Not everything is bad. Some things seem bad...or just make bad decisions. Like this little guy made a bad decision to scare us in those bushes...but he's not bad. Not many people can stay bad for long...or at least they don't think they're bad."**_

" _ **Bayley what are you talking about?" Sasha asked confused, she no longer remembered this. She had never heard Bayley say this before.**_

" _ **I don't know. What do you want me to talk about? Do you want me to talk about how I think that bunnies are not naturally evil? So you can translate that into some form of comfort to know that I think people aren't evil. So you can clear your conscious? Is that why you're thinking about this?" Bayley snapped as she slowly started walking towards Sasha with a harsh glare.**_

 _ **Sasha slowly began backing away from Bayley confused as the girl continued walking towards her accusingly, "You are the reason my father is paralyzed and you think that you can just use some crappy memory to get rid of your guilt? How fucking dare you?!"**_

 _ **Sasha backed up and tripped over the bag on the ground causing her to land on her butt and look up to see Bayley standing over her. She was no longer the younger happy version that Sasha had fallen in love with, on this very adventure, now she was her Bayley. She was 18 and she wore an angry glare as her arms crossed over her chest.**_

" _ **Bayley I-"**_

" _ **What you can explain?" Bayley asked sarcastically, "I don't want to hear your explanations. You always has a fucking excuse as to why it's not your fault and I always forgive you. Every single time. You tormented me because you couldn't come to grips with your feelings with me, because you wanted to be the big tough bad guy who didn't need anyone and I forgave you when you gave me a bullshit excuse. I forgave you when you did all that. I forgave you when openly harshed me and picked on me and I forgave you when you admitted to paralyzing my father."**_

" _ **I'm sorry" Sasha said in tears as Bayley crouched down in front of her**_

" _ **How many times are you gonna fuck things up for me? How many times do you think I could forgive you until it becomes too much? Because we both know that I am this close to taking your ass and throwing you across the fucking Atlantic Ocean."**_

" _ **I'm s-sorry" Sasha choked out as Bayley stood and turned her back to her**_

" _ **I don't need your apologies"**_

Sasha shot up from her chair and looked around confused. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep outside but by now her empty beer bottle was on the ground by her hand and the fire had slowly died out in the pit in front of her. Sasha sleepily ran her hand down her face and leaned forward in her seat and groaned. Why did her mind have to be so fucked up all the time? It was probably from the beers, who knows how long they had been in that fridge. Sasha mentally cursed to herself as she tried to shake her thoughts.

After a few minutes Sasha slowly stood and headed back into the cabin. She quietly moved through the house seeing that it was late and everyone probably went to bed. She carefully made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before turning and heading down the hallway to one of the rooms. Most of the doors were closed except for one so Sasha figured she would take that one. The purple haired girl slowly walked in and turned to shut the door behind her before resting her forehead against the door. She remained this way as she closed her eyes and tried to gather her thoughts about the dream she had just had.

"Rough night?"

Sasha quickly turned to see Bayley laying on the queen bed in the room causing the girl to start to stutter, "S-sorry...I-I thought this one was empty. I-I can go if you-"

Bayley stopped her by pulling back the covers to reveal the empty space beside her before she said, "Come on. It's late"

Sasha gave a weary look before she slowly walked over to the bed. She took off her shoes and placed the water down on the bedside table before she slowly crawled into the bed. Sasha carefully pulled the covers back over her before she locked eyes with Bayley who was laying a few inches away from her. Sasha stared at the girl, letting her eyes wander from Bayley's eyes to her lips before she looked away and sighed, "I'm sorry"

Bayley gave Sasha a sad smile and brought her hand up to cup the girl's face before she said, "I don't want to talk about that tonight."

"But-"

"No Sasha." Bayley said firmly as she dropped her hand, "I forgive you alright. I don't want you punishing yourself for something that happened so long ago alright? I forgive you...so can we move on?"

Sasha gave Bayley a sad look as she thought about what her dream version has said before she sadly said, " I don't want you to forgive me. You always forgive me. I'm always screwing things up and you always forgive...I just...I don't' want you to resent me. I do so much and you keep having to deal with it and you keep having to forgive me and I don't want to push you over the edge."

Bayley smiled, "I don't resent you. I love you okay? Now...we'll talk about this later...for now let's just go to sleep"

"Yeah...yeah, fine"

Bayley gave Sasha a smile before she held out her arms and pulled Sasha into her as she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. Sasha laid there in Bayley's embrace for a while staring into the darkness of the room before she slowly wrapped her arms around Bayley and clutched onto her.

"I love you" Sasha whispered into the girl before she slowly fell asleep.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed, and sorry for any errors I didn't re-read this chapter. Anyway make sure to review what you think and go ahead and follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated for when the next chapter comes out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for missing your birthday James I got super busy. Anyway happy belated birthday.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **The Next Day**

"So tell me…" Charlotte said as she began to eat, "How did you get this place?"

Dean smirked as he stirred a pan of eggs and looked over his shoulder at the blonde, "This was Rebecca's family vacation home. Quin...Rebecca Quin...not the other one. Her family had this place before they died, they had this place and another home but she sold it to the bank when they died. She decided to keep this place open. Bought the deed and everything with the money her family left her"

"But there's electricity, wifi...there's a TV" Charlotte said confused

"Quin was a genius. That transcended down to all of her personalities. She created a generator for this place, free electricity and no bills. The water is from a filter system that connects to the city's water supply." Dean answered

"But she was only like what 12?" Dean shrugged and nodded, "And she could make a generator that powered all this?"

"Genius" Dean stated again as he placed some eggs onto a plate that already had bacon on it before turning off the stove and moving to sit at the island in front of Charlotte to eat, "Any other questions?"

"Have you ever met The Man?"

"No" Dean frowned, "No...that's new"

Charlotte sighed, "We need to find Nikki Cross. She's the one who created her"

Dean shrugged as he ate, "Well where could she be? We could ask your brother"

"I doubt my brother knows anything about The Man. He wasn't connected to that personality" Charlotte said, shaking her head as she ate a forkful of eggs.

"It couldn't hurt to ask. I mean if your brother is a big bad evil villain, he probably knows a lot. A lot more than what we asked last night." Dean said as he pointed his fork towards Charlotte.

"Yeah I guess" Charlotte said with a sigh causing Dean to frown

"You alright? I mean with everything going on?" He asked

Charlotte gave a short chuckle before shrugging, "How can anyone be alright in this situation? We're wanted criminals now. Our teammate is stuck in a crazy personality that wants to kill my brother and us. So we have to stop her and get her back to normal and we have to stop Shane McMahon from getting rid of powers all together"

"I mean...would that really be such a bad thing?"

"What?"

"No more powers?" Dean asked with a shrug, "No powers means no super villains. Cops can actually do their jobs and handle bad people and everyone would go back to being normal. Also, that would eliminate The Man's powers as well, no powers mean she's just Rebecca again. It would be easier to stop her"

Charlotte paused and thought for a second before she said, "What happens then? People won't like that their powers are gone. Things will be weird and unstable. Our whole government is based around powers"

"But it wasn't always." Dean insisted, "My mom used to tell me stories that her grandmother told her...we lived without powers. Everything was fine. We could get back to that again"

Charlotte looked over Dean for a second, "Why are you pushing this idea...I thought you liked your powers?"

Dean sighed and sat back in his chair and ate until he said, "My powers are killing me. You know that. Becky probably told you."

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah but...I thought you were okay"

Dean carefully stood and shrugged off his leather jacket revealing black lines on his arm that seemed to follow the path of his veins causing his right arm to look pale and sickly, "This started happening a while ago. I pushed it too hard on a mission with The Shield and I've had these black lines slowly building up my arm."

Charlotte's eyes widened in shock as she leaned forward and ran a finger along his veins, "Oh my God Dean! This is bad! You need to go see someone! Have you told Becky?"

Dean shook his head, "No. I didn't need that I told you so from her. Besides she not really Becky right now"

Charlotte sat back down on her chair and looked at the boy as he pulled his jacket back on before she thought about what he said. She frowned before asking, "Can I ask...about you and Rebecca? The first one...what was she like?"

Dean smiled, "She was such a dork. She was always smiling and dancing, even though she was horrible at it...and her laugh was so infectious."

"You loves her"

"Of course. I knew as soon as I saw her for the first time" Dean said with a bashful smile, "I wish she was still around"

Charlotte frowned, "Wha...what exactly happened?"

Dean frowned and started at his plate before he said, "I already told you. Becky got rid of her, she created some serum that suppressed Quin and Knox."

Charlotte's frown deepened and she could tell that Dean didn't want to talk more about it. The blonde nodded more to herself and let them sit in silence as they finished up their food before Sasha slowly strolled into the kitchen. The purple haired girl tiredly wiped her eyes and yawned as Dean stood and made Sasha a plate.

"Hey" Charlotte said as Sasha sat down, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good" Sasha said, waving off the blonde's questioning look while Dean places a plate of food in front of her, "Thanks. So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well I'm going back to the compound. I'll see if I hear any news on you guys or Becky" Dean said

"And what about us?" Sasha asked, "What are we supposed to do here?"

"You guys should hang back. Lay low for a bit. I'll head to the school and see if there are any updates on Becky" Dean started, "I mean you guys are wanted...WWE has people looking for you. You can't really go anywhere. At least not in the daylight"

"But we didn't do anything!" Sasha said angrily

"I know that but everyone else doesn't" Dean said with a shrug

"Dean is right" Charlotte said with a sigh, "Go head back...we don't need anyone getting suspicious of you"

Dean nodded and walked out, leaving Sasha and Charlotte in the kitchen. After a few minutes Sasha looked at the blonde across from her and asked, "are we seriously just gonna sit here while Becky is who knows where and Shane is getting ready to get rid of all powers?"

Charlotte didn't respond for a while she just stood there thinking before she finally said, "can't do much about Becky or Shane right now. I think we should question my brother some more. Then we can do so research and some digging and then once it's night we'll head out. Our classmates are trapped in TNA...we have to go get them"

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Fuck them"

"Sasha!"

"What? They don't like us, they were jealous of us and now look where they are...trapped in TNA. Well I say good riddance"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "we're going to get them...end of discussion"

Sasha said nothing at this and continued to eat her eggs before Bayley slowly walked into the kitchen, "Good morning"

"Hey Bayley" Charlotte greeted before looking over to Sasha who silently ate, "how are you feeling?"

Bayley gave a small smile as she sat down next to Sasha causing the purple haired girl to look over at her with wide eyes before looking down at her plate, "I'm fine. Where did Dean go?"

Charlotte noticed Sasha's awkwardness but decided against saying anything, "He's heading back to the school."

Bayley nodded, "Makes sense. He can't stay here forever. People will get suspicious"

"Yeah. He said he would keep an ear out for any news on Becky or us" Charlotte added, "I was thinking we question my brother some more and then do some research until it gets dark. Then we can break into TNA and rescue the rest of our classmates"

Bayley nodded, "Okay"

Sasha rolled her eyes at the idea of saving their classmates but said nothing else. Charlotte watched them for a second before she excused herself, leaving the two to talk alone. Charlotte slowly walked around the cabin until she came to the door that led down the steps to the basement. She looked towards the kitchen where she could now hear a quiet conversation happening between her two friends before she quietly opened the door and descended down the steps.

The stairs were a straight shot down to a plan door that led into a large room. The basement wasn't really a basement, it was really a lab that Becky built. It had a bunch of chemistry sets, computers and beakers. All of which were covered in dust from nobody using them in a long time.

Charlotte ran hand finger along the dust covered tables as she made her way to the back of the room, stopping when she saw her target. There her brother sat tied to a chair with rope while tape on his mouth.

"Morning" Charlotte said causing Reid to look up at her before she pulled the piece of tape off his mouth

"Ow" Reid complained before he muttered, "What no breakfast? You plan to starve me down here?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "You'll get breakfast...once you give me some answers"

Reid raised an eyebrow at his sister before saying, "I already gave you answers"

"Well I want to know about my classmates"

Reid shrugged, "What about them?"

"How did they get sent to TNA. How did they switch places with Megan and David?" Charlotte asked as she pulled up a chair and dragged it over so she could sit down in front of Reid.

The boy looked at her before he smirked and leaned forward a little, "How do you think?"

Charlotte scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Reid"

"No really!" The boy said, cutting Charlotte off, "I want to know how you think it happened. I want to see your little brain work as you try and figure out how I do what I do"

Charlotte looked over her brother, "Tell me…"

Reid just smiled and then leaned back in his chair. The two just stared at each other for a while as Reid refused to speak causing Charlotte to roll her eyes and stand up abruptly before she turned to leave. Reid watched her before shouting after her, "Hey! Where are you going? You just gonna leave me here?"

Charlotte stopped and quickly turned back to look at her brother before saying, "Yep"

"What do you expect me to do down here all day?"

Charlotte smiled before pointing to the ceiling, "Count the cracks in the ceiling. Think about all the shit you've done until you feel like talking and telling me about my classmates."

Reid rolled his eyes, "Your classmates are probably dead for all I know"

Charlotte glared at her brother before she marched back over to him and said, "You better hope they're not. Those are innocent people. They didn't do anything to you."

"They didn't have to!" Reid snapped, "I'm protecting the people that they will hurt in the future"

"They're heroes! We're heroes….we try and help people" Charlotte said, growing angry at her brother's claims

"And how many people will die because of it? How many families will get caught in the wreckage of your...hero work?" Reid yelled, "How do you explain to a child that you killed their mom while trying to save a destroyed bridge"

Charlotte paused and looked at her younger brother as a sudden realization came to her head before saying, "Is this about mom? Because she died like that? Reid it was an accident"

Reid rolled his eyes, "Not everything is about her"

Charlotte frowned and looked at her brother with a sad look before she sat back down in the chair across from him, "It always was when we were growing up. You protected me, helped me and others because mom always called you her...her hero. THAT'S why you wanted to be a hero. Not to show dad up...not to help people...but because of mom?"

Reid looked at the ground as he fidgeted uncomfortably under Charlotte's accusations. Charlotte leaned forward in her chair and whispered, "Mom's gone. Nothing will bring her back. What happened to her was an accident. It could have happened to anyone Reid. She got caught in the crosshairs, but hundreds of lives were saved that day. CHILDREN were saved, by heroes that I was training under. Heroes that YOU wanted to be like"

"Heros that let her die! Heroes that chose other lives over hers." Reid snapped, "How dare they determine who gets to be saved...the-they're no better than the villains they fight against"

Charlotte shook her head at her brother, "You're wrong"

"Am I? Do you know how many lives would be spared if there were no powers?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "A world with no powers is just as dangerous. There are guns, there will still be violence-"

"But there won't be men flying through the city destroying buildings and crashing into cars every damn time someone robs a bank." Reid said seriously, "Honestly...think about it"

Charlotte frowned and slowly stood from her seat before she began to head for the door, only stopping to through back one last comment, "Mom would be so disappointed"

 **Later That Day**

Charlotte and Sasha walked into the living room where Bayley was sitting scrolling through an Ipad, looking at the new reports as of late. The girls had all showered, eaten and planned their rescue operation for their classmates. It was dark now and Charlotte had made contact with Dean as he secretly alerted her that everyone on the compound was on high alert and looking for them. Well not everyone, Dead said that the remaining members of Class 1A were being kept in the dark as they were seen as too close to the situation.

"Hey" Charlotte said to get Bayley's attention causing the brunette to look up and give her teammates a small smile

"Hey...did you guys get anything from your brother?"

Charlotte had gone back down to talk to her brother about an hour ago, this time with Sasha to use her powers to get information out the boy. The blonde nodded, "He told us that Finn is in on it with Shane and the rest of the engineering students."

"What?!" Bayley asked shocked as she abruptly sat up while Charlotte moved to sit in the chair across from her while Sasha sat down on the arm of the couch Bayley was sitting on, "Finn?"

"Yep" Sasha said, "From when he and Becky went off to look at those security tapes. Apparently Shane caught them snooping and gave them an ultimatum. Well he gave Finn one and he just drugged Becky bringing back Rebecca or creating her or whatever. Then later he drugged Finn too and took control of his demon thing or whatever and he-"

"What Sasha is trying to say is that Shane has been using versions of Becky's old serum to isolate their X gene and control them. So Finn is on their side and he was the one who brought half our class to Shane who switched them with those villains in TNA." Charlotte said, cutting off Sasha's half assed explanation.

Bayley looked shocked until she slowly looked at the ground as she thought about the information she was told before her head quickly snapped up, "We have to warn Dean. He could be at that school talking to Finn right now for all we know. He could be in trouble"

Charlotte frowned and shook her head, "We can't"

"Why not?"

Charlotte pulled out her phone and flipped it over to show the circular device on the back of it, "This device hides all incoming calls on my phone and makes it untraceable...but I can't call anyone or else it won't work and someone...more than likely The Man of whoever, can trace us. We can't put Dean at risk like that"

"He's already at risk and what if they track his phone calls?" Bayley said quickly

"Dean's phone is completely untraceable. He said that Becky made it for him and The Shield members for when they went on this undercover mission." Sasha explained causing Bayley to deflate a little and sit back into the couch with a huff, "He's on his own."

 **With Dean**

Dean quickly walked through the halls of the school as looked at his phone quickly before shoving it away in his back pocket just before he turned the corner only to bump into somebody. Dean stepped back and shook his head before looking up to see Finn rubbing his chest in pain.

"Oh! Hey man!" Finn greeted Dean with a cautious smile

"Hey" Dean said before dismissing the boy as he moved to keep walking, only to stop as Finn grabbed Dean's wrist

"Wait!" Finn said, pulling Dean back causing the taller boy to look at him confused

"What?"

Finn looked around before whispering, "Have you seen Becky recently?"

Dean stared at Finn, he knew this boy was friends with Becky, hell he was friends with him too but the two haven't talked in awhile. However, Dean also remembered seeing him and Becky arguing before back when he, Charlotte and the others figured that the two were being brainwashed or blackmailed. For all Dean knew, Finn was working with Shane and was hoping to get information out of him. Too bad he didn't actually know where she was, "No. The last I heard was that something went down with her and some of the rest of class 1A and Shane."

Finn looked Dean up and down, holding his stare for a minute longer before he looked down and scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah...yeah. Look I think they're being set up, and I want to help Becky. So if you know where she is I could help her"

Dean shrugged, "Sorry man. I don't know where she is"

Dean turned to leave but Finn caught his wrist again and gave a small smile before saying, "You expect me to believe that you...Dean Ambrose...Becky's boyfriend doesn't know where she is?"

Dean ripped his hand from Finn's grip and gave him a coy smile back before saying, "I don't know what you want to hear man. I haven't seen her, besides...she's _my_ girlfriend not yours. So don't worry about it"

Finn gave a small chuckle and held his hands up defensively, "Look man. I'm trying to help. Becky and her friends are in big trouble with the higher ups and you could be too if you know where she is. I'm trying to look out for you guys. I mean come on Dean...we're friends"

Dean looked as Finn held out his hand for Dean to shake but the taller boy just crossed his arms and stared at him with a defiant look, "I haven't seen her. Becky's smart...if she's in trouble she would be hiding somewhere. Do you really think she would risk getting anyone else in trouble by telling us where she is?"

Finn paused and thought for a second before he nodded, "You're right...sorry man"

Dean looked Finn over for a second before he slowly nodded and turned to leave. After a few steps Dean felt and hand on his shoulder causing him to roll his eyes, thinking Finn was trying to talk more. Dean turned to look back at the boy but he only saw a dark figure version of Finn standing before him with his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean knew instantly that this was Finn's Demon and he now knew that his idea was true and Finn was working with Shane causing the boy to sigh before he muttered, "Fuck"

The last thing Dean saw was the demon unlock its jaw and uncoil a long dark tongue.

 **With Charlotte, Sasha and Bayley**

TNA was a large compound, about the same size as WWE, sectioned off on it's own island in the gulf of Mexico surrounded by barbed wire, guards, lazers and five million other death traps to keep villains in and others out. It was like a real life Arkham Asylum, just with more security, even though some villains still managed to was only one way on and off the island and it was by taking the shipping boats which came back and forth bringing food, clothes and other materials for the jail. These boats were the ways that guards got on and off the island and the few news reporters that dared come on the island.

Charlotte slowly stood on the dock looking at Becky's tablet as she mapped out the layout of the compound while Bayley and Sasha waited patiently beside her. The three were dressed in dark clothing with their hair covered by hats and hoodies while a young man nervously stood beside them dressed in a blue suit with short cut hair.

He nervously looked over at the three girls before saying, "I'm Byron."

Bayley looked over and smiled at him politely before giving a small wave, "Hi"

Byron smiled to himself before he shoved him hands in his pockets and looked out at the murky water, "Is this your first time visiting TNA? It is for me…"

Sasha rolled her eyes, "I can tell"

Bayley ignored the comment and waved off his fear, "You'll be fine. They have plenty of security there"

Byron nodded to himself, "yeah...yeah your right. There's no way a...riot will break out and a villain will come and smash my skull in"

The three girls stared at each other for a second before looking at the man as he slowly hyperventilated in his spot beside them. Bayley moved to step closer to him but Charlotte placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and whispered, "Hey...we're supposed to be laying low. He's a reporter"

Bayley paused and sadly nodded as she stepped back and continued to watch the man freak out. Sasha looked over at her girlfriend and sighed when she saw the sad look on her face when tears fell from the man's eyes as he worked himself up. So the girl slowly walked over to him and pulled him up by his shirt collar from his bent over position before sapping, "Hey! Look at me. You're okay"

Byron slowly nodded as his eyes turned purple and he listened to Sasha's words as she kept talking, "You will not die. You're going to go to TNA for..whatever reason you're going and then you're going to get back on the boat and go home. You'll be fine, now get it together, shut up and stop crying for god's sake"

Sasha let go of Byron's shirt and the man slowly nodded as he wiped his eyes and stopped crying, seeming fine now. The purple-haired girl turned back to see Bayley staring at her with hard eyes before she blinked and quickly looked away. Sasha stood there confused before looking back to see Byron's purple eyes as he now happily stood there, following her orders. Sasha sighed as she realised that Bayley was seeing her powers in action again for the first time since she found out about her being behind her father's paralyzed state

. The girl frowned and turned back to Byron, "You can talk...what are you even doing here anyway?"

"I pulled the short end of the stick and got stuck covering a small story about their new security system or something" Byron explained causing Charlotte's head to shoot up

"New security system?"

"Yep, cutersy of Shane McMahon. All high tech and stuff. I heard that they even have robot guards that look like humans and they can detect mutants that way none of them can escape or use mind control on them" Bryon said eagerly

"Fuck" Sasha muttered to Charlotte, "What now?"

Charlotte thought for a second before looking to Byron, "Tell us more about this security system"

"Uh well I talked to the head guard tonight and he said that they have max security, everything is recorded and goes straight to him. There-"

"Tell us more about the whole Shane McMahon robots part" Sasha said cutting to the chase

"Oh...I don't really know. That's why I'm here" Byron shrugged

Sasha nodded and so did Charlotte before the three girls turned into each other to whisper about what to do next. Bayley thought before saying, "Robots from Shane could either mean two things...one, he has Rebecca and she's back to working with him or he stole some of her inventions and sent them to TNA in order to keep the rest of our class from breaking out"

"You think they saw something?" Sasha asked

"Possibly" Charlotte commented, "They wouldn't be locked up if they didn't"

"Unless they just used them to trade places with SAnity and your siblings" Sasha debated causing Charlotte to nod

"That's also an option but I'm going with the first option, and I doubt Shane has Becky or Rebecca. The Man is strong, I doubt he knows where she is. He probably just took her computer and used her inventions...wait" Charlotte trailed off before pulling the tablet back up, "If Becky's inventions were on her computer then they're probably on her tablet too."

Sasha and Bayley looked over the blonde's shoulders as she went through the tablet until she found a few documents with scribbles and pictures modeling human-like robots, "There"

Bayley squinted, "I've seen that before. That's what Becky was working on in her room...but I don't think she finished it"

"She didn't finish her notes either" Charlotte added

Sasha squinted her eyes confused, "That means that Shane had to finish it on his own"

Charlotte shook her head, "I doubt it. Remember...after Shane's accident he has made an invention in years. He has to be using the engineering students."

"Well none of them are as good as Becky. These robots are probably half baked at best"

Bayley nodded and went to say something but stopped when Byron spoke up and cut them off, "Becky? As in Becky Lynch that inventor...hey! Aren't you guys class 1A?"

Sasha looked at Byron before saying, "No..we're just regular people looking for a tour of the facility."

"Oh okay then" Byron said causing Sasha to roll her eyes

"Jez"

"I'm surprised he didn't recognize us earlier" Charlotte said with a shrug just as the sound of a fog horn sounded and a large containment ship pulled up, "alright...let's do this"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Make sure to review and let me know what you think and also don't forget to follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated when the next chapter comes out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Happy holidays, hope you all enjoy**

 **Chapter 19**

"This is so fucking pointless" Paige said from her cell as she looked across the hall at the Usos who were standing by their own cell gate.

They didn't know how long they had been here, weeks for sure, but Paige and Baron both knew it was pointless to keep trying to escape. However, the twins had yet to stop trying. Everyday it was a new plan to which Baron and Paige both agreed was pointless. The four were kept separated from any of the other prisoners and they had metal collars around their necks which canceled out their powers. Paige was in a single cell on the left side of the hall while the twins were together across from her and Baron was in a cell just to the right of them. Each cell had beds and a single toilet in the back corner with a sink and there were few windows in the prison so only the twins had a window, which had bars across it.

"Hey either be helpful or shut up" Jey said as he looked over at Paige

The pale girl rolled her eyes as she slumped back on the ground and closed her eyes. She was tired, they had been treated like crap since they had been here as the guards cursed at them, pushed them around and some days denied them food. On some occasions the guards had gone out of their way to torment and beat them. However, these last few days had been different. The guards completely ignored them, they didn't respond to the Usos taunts and jeers like they used to and Paige had noticed that most of the guards looked the same. When she mentioned it, the twins took it and ran with it while Baron just dismissed them and said they were imagining things.

"You idiots are wasting your time. We're not getting out of here. Not if Shane has anything to say about it" Baron said from his cell, he couldn't see the twins but he could hear them and he could see Paige's unimpressed look.

"Screw Shane!" Jimmy said serious as he walked up to the bars while Jey paced behind him, "When we get out of here I'm gonna punch that backstabbing traitor right in the face"

"You really think WWE is gonna let you anywhere near Shane?" Baron asked sarcastically as he moved to sit on his bed, "The man is Vince McMahon's son. No one is gonna believe us even if we do get out of here"

"Jesus, why did we have to get stuck with the two most pessimistic kids in our class?" Jey asked his brother sarcastically while Baron and Paige just rolled their eyes.

"We are going to get out of there...all of us...whether you two help us or not. We just can't...give up" Jimmy said seriously

"Why not?" Baron asked as he slid his head into his hands

"BECAUSE! We...we just can't. Someone will come for us." Jimmy yelled

"Who?"

"I don't know...the heroes...the rest of our class"

"Oh please, they probably gave up on us a long time ago" Baron said just before the prison ground shook.

"What was that?" Paige asked once it stopped shaking before there were a bunch of explosions.

Suddenly four guards burst into the room all with white button up shirts tucked into grey slacks and black hats covering their eyes. Jey quickly called out trying to get their attention but all four guards remained stoic as they stared at the least door they entered from. There were sounds of explosions and screaming and the ground shook causing the four prisoners to stand and quickly walk to their cell gates as they looked at the door too.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jimmy asked seriously just before the door blasted open and ice spread along the ground, freezing the guards to their spots.

The four watched as someone sped in and took the guns from all four guards before Class 1A entered through the door. Charlotte stepped forward with her hand outstretched to the guards as ice continued to creep up their bodies before she looked to the class and said, "Carmella, AJ, Big E get them out of these cells. Sasha, Bayley get these guards...the rest of you watch the halls."

The students got to work as Carmella began phasing the twins out of their cell and their collars and AJ used his heat vision to melt the gates of Baron and Paige's cells and melt their collars as well. While Sasha used her powers to twist off and lift the heat off of two of the guards while Bayley punched her fist through the chest of the other two.

"Holy shit you killed them!" Jey said as he looked at the fallen guards once he and his twin were free

"They're just robots. Copies of the ones Becky was working on." Charlotte said simply, "Shane stole her work and it seems like him and his merry band of engineers tried to make copies"

"Yeah, they're not as good though" Bayley said as she dusted off her hands

"Second rate at best." Sasha added

"You guys know about Shane?" Jimmy asked Charlotte

"Yeah. He's working with some villains on a plan to get rid of powers forever" Charlotte answered

"And he framed us for some deep shit" Sasha said while Paige looked at AJ and Carmella then at the other three students confused

"And when did this happen? You all friends again?"

"We all were coming to get you guys." Carmella said before looking at Sasha and Bayley, "They had the same idea...we talked and decided it would be best for all of us to work together."

Before anyone else could say anything Kofi ran back into the room and said, "Guys...we should get going. Enzo says cops are on the way"

Charlotte nodded, "Come on, we can go back to our hideout and plan out what to do next"

With that the students filed out of the prison allowing Paige, Baron and the twins to see the carnage their classmates had left in their wake. The cameras were all melted or fried and a bunch of robot guards were on the ground destroyed. The group quickly made their way out and traveled back across town to the cabin where the girls had been hiding.

"So Becky has multiple personalities?"

"Yes"

"And one of them is called The Man and she is trying to kill you three?"

"Well sort of. She really wants to kill my brother and us because we helped him escape"

"Because his blood helped...uh...create Rebecca, another one of Becky's personalities, and The Man wants to get rid of Rebecca and Becky to...what take over...become real...ho-how does that work?"

"Take over we think"

"And who exactly created The Man?"

"Nikki Cross, one of the villains in the group SAnity"

"Who were mostly all killed by The Man...right?"

"Yes"

"Ok...that is a lot" Jimmy said as he sat on the couch next to his brother and paige while Baron sat on the other side of her and the rest of their classmates sat around the cabin's living room.

"Not to mention Shane using villains to replace you four while he framed us for attacking him and killing the villains that he was supposedly rehabilitating." Sasha added

"And the fact that he's using the engineers, a brainwashed Finn and possibly Dean to help him get rid of powers forever so he can kill his father." Bayley added

"And-"

"No more ands!" Jey said quickly as he shot up from his seat, "This is a lot...ca-can we just figure out what we're going to do now?"

There was silence before Enzo stood up and said, "I suggest we march up to Shane and punch him in his freak face!"

Cass put his hand on Enzo's shoulder before pulling him back down so he was sitting on the ground again. Sasha rolled her eyes before saying, "I'm all for punching Shane and getting revenge but I say we clear our names, we can't go anywhere without police or WWE goons turning us in"

Bayley agreed but the other just shrugged it off, Baron looked to Enzo before saying, "If we do anything it should be getting revenge on Finn. I mean he's the one who gave us over to Shane in the first place"

"We need to find Nikki" Xavier said, "If comics have taught me anything it's that we need an antiserum to take down The Man. If a serum could create Rebecca we could get Nikki and use her to make something to get rid of The Man too."

"I agree with Woods" Paige said, "We saw Shane put Nikki in a separate car from the other villains when he and Ric Flair freed them. We didn't know then it was her but I remember him taking her somewhere else. She might be back at the compound."

"Well we can't GO to the compound because WWE is after us!" Sasha snapped

"No WWE is after YOU three!" Carmella said, "The rest of us didn't kill anyone"

"We didn't kill anyone either!" Bayley shouted seriously sending the class into one big argument as everyone shouted their opinions and ideas about what they should do

"ENOUGH!" Charlotte shouted getting everyone's attention after four minutes of arguing, "We'll split up. A lot of shit has happened and we have a lot to deal with. We were able to destroy the cameras and communication systems at TNA so the rest of you aren't under any WWE radar as of yet. Right now they're keeping you all in the dark and you're not seen as a threat. So, Carmella, Cass, Enzo, and AJ, you guys find Nikki and bring her back here. Xavier, Kofi and E, you guys try and find Dean."

"What about us?" Jey asked

"The four of you are going to rest. You were all held captive for a while. You should rest. The three of us are going to see if we can get any find out more on Shane or Becky" Charlotte said before looking at everyone, "Are we all clear?"

"We don't take orders from you three" Baron argued

Sasha rolled her eyes when the other agreed, "Are we seriously doing this again. It's obvious we're the most capable of leading. So if you guys wanna get anything done and be real heroes you would listen to us"

Bayley facepalmed at Sasha's words and her abrupt rudeness, while Carmella rolled her eyes, "We got into Class 1A just like you three did. Just because you all are Hunter's chosen ones doesn't mean you're any better than us"

Sasha went to say something as she stood from her set on the arm rest but Bayley quickly wrapped her hand around the girl's arm and pulled her back down before whispering, "Sash, enough. We need their help."

Bayley looked at Charlotte who just examined her classmates before saying, "If you all don't want to listen to me fine. Listen to Bayley. You all chose her as your class president anyway. Ask her what to do, or maybe you wanna listen to Carmella or Baron or Paige? The three of you always have a lot to say, so step up. Put everyone's life in your hands and come up with a safe and sound plan that will not only stop a handful of bad people but also save the powers and abilities that define our society because that's what a leader has to do. I constantly have to make the best decisions for not only myself but the people around me. A leader is in charge of everyone and everything so if any of you are ready for that responsibility please...step up"

Nobody said anything, so after a few seconds Xavier stepped up with his arms crossed before he looked around and said, "I think I speak for all of us when I say...you're our leader Charlotte. Some of us may not like it, but until we're ready to step up like you said...lead us"

The others slowly nodded and Kofi agreed, "yeah, and we have to work together if we want to save the world...so that means working with them and listening to Charlotte."

Kofi and Xavier looked to Charlotte the blonde nodded at them in thanks before the said, "Alright, it's late...you guys head back and get some rest, you all have your assignments. Baron, Paige, Jey and Jimmy you guys can eat and relax. As soon as you all have any information you can contact us on this phone. It blocks the signal from being traced but it only works one way, so you will have to give updates on status. We clear?"

"Yes" The group answered unanimously

"Alright then"

With that, half of the class headed out and managed to sneak back onto the compound and head to their respective rooms for the night without anyone seeing them. While Paige, Baron and the twins each ate before heading off to sleep. There were five rooms so Paige and Baron each took one while the twins shared and the 3 teammates took the last two, one of which included Rebecca Quin's old room.

It was around 1 in the morning and Charlotte currently was sitting at the kitchen island messing with Becky's Ipad while Bayley ate a sandwich next to her and Sasha drank the last beer from the fridge. The three had been in relative silence since their four fellow classmates had retired for bed and none of them bothered breaking the silence. Well, Sasha bothered actually. The girl let out a small groan as she looked over at Charlotte's typing, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to track Becky"

"Do you know how to do that?" Bayley asked as she held her sandwich up for Sasha to take a bite.

Charlotte sighed and slumped down in her bar stool for a second before saying, "No...not really. I figured she would have something on here that could help me...figure it out."

Sasha raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "You managed to shut down the cameras and communications at TNA Charlotte. T.N..freaking A can figure out how to track Becky."

Charlotte shook her head while Sasha took Bayley's sandwich and began to fully eat it causing the girl to glare at her before she turned to Charlotte and said, "Sasha's right. I mean, there has to be someway to find her, and if any of us can figure it out its you."

"And maybe your brother" Sasha said with her mouth full

Charlotte gasped and quickly stood, grabbing the Ipad, before she ran out the room and headed to the basement. Bayley shook her head before she stood and walked over to where Sasha was sitting on the counter eating her sandwich. She smiled at her girlfriend who smiled back with crumbs and mustard on her face and Bayley's almost fully eaten sandwich in her hand.

Bayley quickly leaned forward and wiped Sasha's face before placing a kiss on her lips. Sasha quickly kissed back and stared at Bayley when she pulled back, "Are we-"

"Yes" Bayley said, "We're good. I've already told you this"

"I know" Sasha said as she placed the rest of the sandwich down and reached out to hold Bayley's hands, "I just really want to know that you're...okay with this...with what happened. I mean we still never even talked about it all. You just keep saying that you don't want to talk about it and that you forgive me but I still feel-"

Bayley quickly grabbed Sasha's face in her hands before kissing her. Sasha slowly wrapped her hands around the girl's waist as their kiss deepened but just before her tongue slipped into Bayley's mouth the girl pulled away.

"Do you still want to talk about it?" Bayley asked playfully

"After that kiss no" Sasha laughed as she tightened her grip around Bayley's waist causing the girl to laugh

"Come on, it's late. I'm going to go check on Charlotte, make sure she isn't doing anything...weird" Bayley said with a laugh before kissing Sasha on the lips, "And then meet in our room?"

"Yes ma'am" Sasha said with a dorky smile on her face while Bayley pulled away from her embrace and headed out the kitchen.

Sasha sat there on the counter for a minute as she just smiled to herself before she heard someone clear their throat causing her to turn and see Paige standing at the far entrance of the kitchen that connected to the dining room, "So...how long has that been going on?"

"What do you want? I thought you were asleep" Sasha asked rudely as she hopped off the counter so she was facing the pale girl.

"Well, this is the first time in weeks that I can't hear Jey or Jimmy's snoring or the sound of prison inmates screaming, so lets just say sleeping isn't the same" Paige said as she crossed her arms and walked further into the kitchen, standing opposite Sasha. She was dressed in a long sleeved grey and white shirt and long sweatpants that were a little short as they cut off a little above her ankles.

"So what? You want me to humor you? I'm confused" Sasha said confused as she glared at the girl

"No. I want you to help me" Paige said seriously causing Sasha to laugh and move to walk out but Paige quickly stopped her, "Wait! I'm serious!"

"Why would I help you?" Sasha asked

"Because…" Paige sighed, "the twins snoring and the screaming isn't the real reason why I can't sleep. While we were there some of the guards...before they were replaced by robots...they weren't the nicest."

Sasha stared at Paige confused but she didn't move. The girl sounded serious, she sounded almost...hurt. The purple haired girl crossed her arms and shifted her stance before saying, "What do you mean?"

Paige looked at the ground and scratched the back of her neck before she sighed, "I-I don't know how to...the-they were uh...overly aggressive with us. Especially one guy...he-he was a little...uh handsy, if you catch my drift."

Sasha's eyes went wide, "Wait did he?"

"Yeah." Paige said in a small voice

"Do the others-"

"They don't know. We were separated some times, they like to split us up for fun and he…" Paige let her words trail off

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasha asked causing Paige's eyes to go wide, thinking for a second that Sasha didn't care about what she just told her, "Why me? I mean...you could've told anyone, you could've just left and killed this bastard I just...why me?"

"You're really my only option. I don't want the boys to know, it would be…"

"Uncomfortable?" Sasha asked causing Paige to nod

"And Bayley doesn't seem like she would be the right person to ask to help me handle this guy, and Charlotte is not an option. She'll just make it into a big thing. I-I figured you'd help with a few questions as possible."

"What's his name?" Sasha asked after a few moments of silence causing Paige to reach in her pocket and pulled out a name badge, "Test Martin?"

"I snagged them off him when...it... happened."

Sasha looked at the badge before looking up at the girl and asking, "You wanna get this guy?"

Paige nodded, "Yeah"

Sasha handed Paige the badge back before saying, "Alright. Go back to sleep"

"Wait...what?" Paige asked confused

"Go to sleep. I'll handle it" Sasha said seriously as she moved to leave but Paige quickly grabbed her by the arm and stopped her

"Hey! Thanks" Paige said in a low voice before letting Sasha go so she could leave.

 **A/N: Depending on how much I write you all may get another chapter of this and Family is forever for Christmas or New Years. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and make sure to leave any comments or ideas you have and make sure to follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated for the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hope you enjoy and Happy birthday Michelle**

 **Chapter 20**

The next morning Bayley slowly opened her eyes to see the space beside her in bed was empty. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and sat up, causing the covers to fall to her waist revealing that she was topless. Bayley smirked as she remembered last night with Sasha. The girl had come back to the room after a while and the two spent the night together before Bayley eventually fell asleep in Sasha's arms. So waking up without her in bed beside her was a little disheartening.

Bayley slowly pushed the covers back fully as she swung her legs to the side and pushed herself out of bed to gather her clothes that were splayed around the room. As she tugged on a pair of pants and a bra she slowly made her way to the adjacent bathroom only to let out a sharp scream as she saw a beaten and bloody Sasha sitting on the floor against the tub with her eyes closed.

"SASHA!" Bayley yelled as she rushed over to the girl and sat down beside her, taking her head in her hands

Sasha's slowly opened her eyes, groaning at the light before her eyes focused on Bayley causing her to smile, "Morning babe...ready for round four?"

Bayley rolled her eyes and glared at the girl as she looked over the shorter girl's injuries, "What happened to you?"

Sasha grunted as she sat up a little bit causing her stomach to burn in pain and a wave of nausea to come over her. Bayley noticed and grabbed the girl to steady her but Sasha simply waved her off, "Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened?" Bayley repeated in shock, "You have a black eye and a bunch of bruises all over your body...but nothing happened?"

Sasha let out a sharp cough which sent pain straight to her chest before she just closed her eyes and rested her head on Bayley's shoulder, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Don't try and get out of this Sash" Bayley said seriously, "You're hurt. I want to know what happened"

"I was just doing some hero work...we are heroes...aren't we?" Sasha said sarcastically causing Bayley to glare harder, "Sorry. I was helping someone out."

"Who? A friend?" Bayley asked but Sasha just shook her head

"I can't tell you" Bayley quickly opened her mouth to protest but Sasha grabbed the girl's hand and said, "Not that I don't want to! I don't think this person would like it if I told people what happened. Just know that some bad people hurt them and I helped…so you can't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad that you helped a friend. I'm mad that you snuck out after I fell asleep and went out there without me. I could have helped you! What if someone from WWE saw you or what if you had been killed Sasha!" Bayley snapped causing Sasha to smile

"Aw you care about me" She joked

"Of course I do you idiot! I love you!" Bayley yelled with tears in her eyes causing Sasha to frown as she immediately felt guilty for making her girlfriend sad.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sasha whispered as she gripped Bayley's face in her hands before placing a light kiss on her lips, "I won't do it again...promise."

"I just...I thought you trusted me enough to not sneak out and-"

"I trust you!" Sasha practically yelled, hurting her chest as she rushed forward, "I trust you more than anyone else...I just. This person didn't want anyone else to know. It was kind of uncomfortable for them. I just wanted to help...besides I didn't want to see you get hurt either."

"Sasha I glad you helped your friend but I literally can make myself indestructible" Bayley said as she rolled her eyes while Sasha's eyes went blank

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that" Bayley laughed at this causing Sasha to smile and watch the taller girl's face as she laughed, taking in her features and the way her body relaxed at the natural movements, "I love you"

Bayley blushed and kissed Sasha before saying, "I love you too...but I don't want you going on any side adventures without anymore."

"I won't" Sasha said with a smile

"We're in this together alright?" Bayley said in a low tone

"Alright" Sasha agreed with a smile

 **With Charlotte**

The blonde carefully pulled her hat down lower as she walked quickly with her head down in the crowded mall. She was dressed in a dirty plaid button up over a white shirt and jeans and she had on a black hat that covered her blonde hair, which was braided back. She had found a lead on Becky thanks to the help of her brother who told her to search for energy spikes around the city in unusual spots. Becky was literally a walking energy conductor, taking in the energy around her before turning it into fire so when Charlotte found an unusual amount of energy at the mall not too far from where they last saw Becky, she knew the girl had to be here.

Well at least that's what she hoped. So she dragged her remaining teammates to the mall with her to search for the redhead. They were all dressed in regular clothes with hoodies, hats or shades on covering their hair and eyes as they tried to draw as little attention as possible.

"Anything yet?" Charlotte asked into her small earpiece, earning a various array of 'no's from her team causing her to mentally curse.

"Are you sure she's here?" Paige asked over the coms as she and Baron looked around the food court.

"I'm sure. The last energy spike was less than 15 minutes ago. She couldn't have gone far" Charlotte answered as she checked on her phone

"What would Becky be doing at a mall?" Bayley asked

"Shopping for a take over the world outfit" Jey responded sarcastically causing his twin to snicker in response while Charlotte just rolled her eyes.

"Reid and Shane are the ones trying to take over...I don't know why we're chasing the walking chucky doll" Baron said seriously causing Sasha to shake her head and get ready to say something but Bayley, who was walking beside her, took her hand and calmed her.

"We're looking for The Man because she has just as big a part in this as Shane or Reid." Bayley answered causing the rest of her team, except for Sasha and Charlotte to mumble their disagreements.

"More like The Man is hunting Charlotte's brother and she's willing to risk our lives to protect him." Baron said seriously before pausing, "I mean honestly...I would just go ahead and turn him over to her. He's a villain isn't he? Why are we keeping him tied up in a basement?"

"Because he is our only lead to Shane" Charlotte insisted, "He's given us more information about this whole thing than anyone or anything else. He's valuable"

"He's your brother" Baron argued, "Just admit it...you are never going to turn your brother over. Even when this is all over...you will never let him go."

Charlotte stopped walking and thought. Did she want her brother to go? Or course she still loved her brother and the fact that he was here and alive made her heart race a little but, he was evil. He had turned his back on her and their family. He had used her siblings and was working with villains, but he was still her brother. Her baby brother who she loved very much, would she be able to let him go when this is all over.

Charlotte went to say something but stopped when she saw Becky staring back at her through the crowd. The girl's red hair was flowing down her shoulders freely and she wore a bright yellow long sleeved top that had black lines on the side of the sleeves to make her black pants and boots. Charlotte's eyes went wide as the girl smirked and waved at her just before a crowd of people walked by, and as soon as they were gone, so was she. Charlotte cursed and rushed over to where Becky was once standing, "She here!"

"What?"

"Becky! She was here. I just saw her!" Charlotte said as she frantically looked around trying to spot the redhead. Charlotte soon saw a flash of redhead turn the corner causing her to rush after her, "She's heading down the south corridor"

"We're on our way!" Sasha said quickly

"Actually...we have some company!" Jimmy said over the comms causing Charlotte to give a confused glance while she continued to chase after the redhead

"The Bludgeon freaks are here too" Jey added as screams could be heard throughout the mall and the sound of a loud smash could be heard throughout their comms

"Baron and I are headed to your location" Paige said quickly

"Those are the guys who got erased from our memories?" Bayley asked

"Wait what?" Paige asked confused, "You guys don't remember these creeps?"

"Nope...they have a ring master-"

"Yeah Bray Wyatt"

"Yeah well he erases memories, ours included" Sasha said just as Charlotte saw Becky stop in front of a door, looking back to simply smirk at Charlotte before she exited the building.

"You guys go after those guys. They're connected to Shane. I got Becky" Charlotte said as she slowly looked around to see if anyone was watching her.

"What Charlotte are you serious? You wanna handle The Man on your own. She's kinda...crazy" Sasha said slowly as she tried to make sure that Charlotte was absolutely serious.

"My powers can cancel out hers. I can handle her" Charlotte said only slightly confidently, "Go handle the freak show."

"Yeah...help would be strongly advised" Jey said sarcastically as the others could hear him fighting someone.

"We're on our way" Bayley said to the twin

"Be safe guys...remember. We're still wanted" Charlotte said before she quickly walked to the door Becky had walked through and after a breath, pushed it open.

The door led to a set of stairs causing Charlotte to sigh before she began muttering, "don't be the roof, don't be the roof"

Soon Charlotte found herself walking up three flights of stairs to the roof causing her to roll her eyes. The blonde slowly stepped out onto the roof and braced herself as she saw the redhead staring out over the edge of the roof with her back to her, "You just had to pick the roof didn't you. Ya know. If you wanted to have a private conversation...you could've called"

"Private?" Becky repeated, "I was hoping you'd bring the whole gang up here. You're the one who's made it...personal"

Charlotte watched as the redhead turned to face her with a big smirk on her face, "What's with the yellow? You into Kill Bill now?"

"Just wanted you to be able to find me." Becky said with a smile as she began to pace around the roof, "Didn't want this little game to last _too_ long."

"I'm not playing a game" Charlotte said seriously

"Ya have no choice." Becky responded just as serious as Charlotte causing the blonde to pause and think as she listened to Becky's words for a second before saying

"I read your files...your work. You documented everything...and it really helped me get inside your head ya know. Even though there isn't that much space up there." Becky glared at Charlotte and twitched her head slightly in discomfort at the topic, "Is that why you're talking like this. You're speaking in longer sentences and you're on the verge of an accent. It's almost like your personalities and combining, pressing into one person"

Becky glared at Charlotte as she uncrossed her arms and took a step forward as she yelled, "SHUT UP!"

The scream caused Charlotte to immediately react by channeling her powers and creating a ball of ice. Becky stopped and stared at the ball before calming herself and smiling, "I'm sorry for my temper, I didn't mean ta yell. I'm working on my anger...but uh… there's no need for powers...w-we're just having a friendly chat...we are friends...aren't we?"

"Depends" Charlotte said after a while causing Becky's eyebrow to raise as if telling her to go on, "Depends on what your plan is."

"My plan?" Becky asked

"What do you want? Why are you at this mall? Why are the Bludgeon brothers with you?"

Becky took a small step back and placed her arms up to signal for the blonde to slow down before she laughed lightly at the woman, "You have so many questions...I figured you would. You're too smart for your own good sometimes."

"Tell me what you want"

Becky flashed a crazy smile and let out a laugh before she suddenly stopped and became very serious as she whispered, "I want your brother."

"Why?"

"He and Rebecca are linked...he dies, she dies" She said slowly in a sing-song tone

"H-how are they linked...what are you talking about?" Charlotte asked confused

"Old Shaney boy took his brain and your brother's blood and made Rebecca. He connected the two through blood and energy, twisting Becky's DNA with Reid's and using her old serum to create Rebecca 2.0. Once I drain your brother of his blood and his knowledge...I'll be able to reverse it. Your brother is the key to getting rid of her once and for all."

"I will never let you touch him" Charlotte said seriously causing Becky to nod as her right hand twitched slightly

"I know" The redhead said with a smile, "It's so endearing how you look after him. How you look after your family...but I mean he and I are connected by blood. His blood is basically running through my veins. That practically makes us sisters"

"I already considered you my sister" Charlotte said sadly, "The Becky I knew was my friend"

The redhead tilted her head slowly before staring blankly at the blonde, "The Becky you knew wasn't real. None of them are real. Only _I_ am real. Whatever that freakshow Niki did to me, awakened me...the real me. The rest of those personalities...are nothing more than fake replacements...but they will never be real"

There was a pause before Charlotte moved on to her next question, "What are you doing at this mall?"

"Window shopping of course." The redhead laughed, "I want to look my best for Heromania. It's going to be the biggest event in history. That's what Shane says"

"Where is Shane?" Charlotte asked seriously

"Preparing. He and the engineering students have a lot of work to do." She said simply with a shrug, "as do I"

"You aren't concerned about his plan? He wants to get rid of all powers. YOUR powers! Why are you helping him?" Charlotte asked confused causing Becky to stop and think

"I'm not helping him. I'm helping myself. I don't care about powers. There's something else I want"

"What? What could you possibly want that is more important than your powers?"

"To be the only person in my own God damn head for once!" She yelled, more to herself than to Charlotte causing the blonde to brace herself for an outburst but stopped when the redhead began to pace and calm herself down. After a minute the redhead began mumbling, arguing almost, to herself as she bent over and held her head in her hands before saying, "Sorry I didn't mean ta snap."

"Why are the Bludgeon brothers with you?" Charlotte asked finally as she took a few steps closer to Becky causing the redhead to laugh slightly, still bent over so her hair hung over her face, "What are you doing with them? Why are they attacking this mall?"

Becky laughed harder before she head shot up and she looked at Charlotte with a bright smile and said, "They're simply a distraction"

"Charlotte! These guys...they...they're robots!" Sasha said through Charlotte's earpiece causing the redhead to laugh before she charged at Charlotte tackling her.

Charlotte quickly threw her hands up to shield her face from the crazy girl who threw punch after punch at her face, until Charlotte finally managed to buck the girl off of her. However, Becky smirked and rolled to the side before she wrapped her legs around Charlotte's arm, holding it in an arm bar causing Charlotte to let out a scream in pain as the redhead yanked back on her arm.

"I hope you said goodbye to your brother...because you will NEVER see him again!" The redhead said just before she gave the finally pull, breaking Charlotte's arm with a loud crack causing the blonde to scream in pain. Becky soon stood, standing over Charlotte as she held her broken arm in pain. The redhead smiled and looked down at the blonde before saying, "Bye...sis"

 **With Carmella**

"I've looked everywhere" Enzo complained as he sat with three of his classmates in the empty classroom.

Things had been weird around WWE, classes had stopped because HeroMania was coming up so everyone was given a lighter schedule and plenty of time to strategize, run through the practice courses and train. So most of the classrooms were empty. The only real people around the school part of the compound were the engineering students who worked in the same building.

Enzo, Cass, Carmella and AJ were all sitting around, Aj perched on the teacher's desk in the front while, Carmella and Cass sat in the desks and Enzo sat on top of one in front of them. All of them had slept, ate and showered before looking for any sign of Nikki Cross, but so far they had come up empty handed.

"You've looked nowhere except for the mess hall, and if you stuffing your face with food is you looking then-" Cass started but Enzo stood up and cut him off

"I'VE LOOKED! I sent my clones out all over this compound and they've found squat!" Enzo snapped before he hopped back up on the desk he was sitting on, "She's not here"

"Charlotte says that she has to be." AJ said seriously as she ran a hand through his hair

"Charlotte was wrong" Carmella said as she rolled her eyes

"I don't think so. Cross being here makes sense. If Becky wanted her then she would keep Nikki in a place where she could keep an eye on her….experiment on her." AJ added causing Enzo to turn on his desk to look at the boy

"Well we've already checked her room" Enzo said, "So if she was keeping her where would she be?"

"Maybe we should talk with Xavier and the others" Cass suggested, "Fresh eyes could be helpful with this. Maybe they've seen something on their search for Dean"

Carmella crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, "I'll talk to woods...you all keep searching. We all can't be too close, HeroMania is giving us a good cover to be together but remember...WWE is still watching us."

The others nodded and slowly left the room leaving Carmella to herself for a second before she too left. She quickly traveled throughout the compound before she found herself walking past the engineer's hall. Carmella looked around before she felt someone bump into her, "Hey watch it!"

"You watch it Freak!"

Carmella looked back to see Chad Gable standing behind her. The blonde girl crossed her arms at the boy before asking, "Who you calling a freak, midget?"

Gable went to say something but stopped when Xavier, Kofi and Big E stepped up behind Carmella, all towering over the boy and all seriously, outnumbering him. Xavier crossed his arms and looked at Gable before saying, "Why don't you leave the girl alone and carry on with whatever it is you do?"

"I heard he's just an errand boy" Big E laughed

"Ya know I've heard that too. It's because they don't trust him with the big boy tools" Kofi added

"Because he's too short!" E laughed

"And too weak" Xavier added as he stepped forward towards the boy, "So why don't you move along...unless you want to face all _four_ of us?"

Gable looked like he was going to say something but he refrained himself and turned and left causing the boys to snicker before turning to Carmella, "What's up blondie?"

"I needed to talk to you three" Carmella said with a small smile

"What about?" Kofi asked, "Did you guys find she who shall not be named?"

Carmella rolled her eyes at this codename before shaking her head no, "We've looked everywhere and we can't find her. AJ says she has to be here because Becky was probably experimenting on her, but we haven't seen anything. We were wondering if you guys had seen something."

"No...we haven't seen her." Xavier said

"But...if Becky was experimenting on her then she has to be here...probably in some _secret_ bunker. Somewhere hidden where she could test on her without others knowing. Maybe the engineer's lab...they're in on Shane's whole thing" Kofi said as he thought

"The engineer's lab has glass walls you can see right in there. There's no way her secret lair is in a glass box." Xavier argued, "Every comic book supervillain has a top secret lair, it has to be hidden in a place where only she can access it. Try her room."

"We already tried her room...wait...are you guys using comic book logic to deal with this?" Carmella asked with a confused look while the boys stared back at her with an obvious look, "of course you are...a-alright we'll check in her room again."

"And we'll keep looking for Dean" Kofi added causing the group to nod and say a quick goodbye before heading their separate ways.

After an hour of rounding up the rest of her team Carmella and the others snuck into Becky's room and began to rummage through everything. They tore back her bed and her closet which didn't budge and went through everything in her desk and by now Enzo and the others were getting tired.

"This is pointless." Enzo said, "Maybe Becky really didn't keep crazy girl here, I mean we haven't even found her batcave"

"She's not Batman Enzo, besides this is our only option. We have to keep looking" Carmella said seriously while Cass sat down on Becky's bed, "Without Nikki then we can't reverse The Man"

AJ sighed and looked around at the walls as he ran his hand along the side, "I'm starting to agree with Enzo. We've been looking for a while"

"And we'll keep looking until we find something... _ANYTHING!"_ Carmella snapped before she ran her hand down her face tiredly, "Xavier and the others haven't found anything on Dean. We can't show up empty handed too. Don't you guys wanna prove that we're just as good as Charlotte and the rest of them?"

"Of course but Mella...we've looked everywhere" Cass said with a frown as Enzo walked up to the desk and ran his hand over the small knick-knacks on the redhead's desk.

"Yeah...we even we through her weird collection of snow-" Enzo started as he picked up a snowglobe from Ireland, but he immediately stopped when the closet door opened up and the clothes parted to reveal an elevator that shot up out of nowhere, "What the hell?"

"The snowglobe!" Carmella said as she rushed over to Enzo and grabbed the snow globe to see there was a small chip attached to the bottom of it, "It opened the door"

"Man she really _is_ like Batman" Cass said as he and AJ stood before heading over to the closet.

The four quickly entered the elevator before it quickly shot down and eventually opened to a large lab. The group's eyes widened before Carmella's eyes locked on a cage where a small pale girl was chained up and seemed to be passed out...or dead. Her clothes were torn and she had a single IV strapped into her right arm through the cage bars while her left hand and legs were chained to the cage bars.

"Holy shit"

"You think she's dead?"

"I don't wanna wait and see" Carmella said before she rushed over to the cage and phased through it to get to the girl.

"Carmella wait!" Cass said as the boys rushed over to the girls

Carmella quickly placed her hand under the girl's head and lifted her head up slightly, "Hey can you hear me?"

"How long has she been down here?" Cass asked while Enzo and AJ looked around the hidden lab.

AJ picked up a notebook which was full of scribbled notes, "A while, and I don't think The Man was feeding her properly"

"She has a pulse...but it's faint. We need to get her out of here" Carmella said

"Is moving her a good idea?" AJ asked

"Even if we could move her how are we going to get her out without people seeing us? We can't just carry an unconscious villain around the compound" Enzo said seriously

Carmella looked around before saying, "Go get the guys. Kofi can carry her out fast enough to not be seen. AJ...help me with her."

The group nodded and went Cass and Enzo left while AJ began melting the bars to create a hole big enough for him to pass through so he could get to the girls. Carmella carefully elevated the girl's head and checked her body for any injuries, quickly taking note of the bruises and needle marks on the girl's arm, "I can't believe Becky did this to her"

"Me either…"

 **Somewhere else**

"It's almost done! The machine will be ready in one week and you all have your orders." A man said with confidence as he walked in front of two men.

"What about Class 1A? They were spotted today at the Creekside Mall" the taller of the two men said, "They still have Reid."

"Reid is not of concern. Your job is to focus on the machine. Nothing more...nothing less. Understood?"

"Yes Shane"

"Good Sami. I hope you have prepped the engineering students" Shane said as he stopped in front of the boy who nodded back, "Good...you are dismissed"

With that Sami turned and exited the dark room the men were in before Shane turned to the other boy and said, "and you?"

The boy stood taller at Shane's eyes, "Yes sir?"

"How's our latest project coming?" Shane asked causing the man to smirk before turning and press a red button on the wall behind him causing the wall to open and reveal Dean standing still in a glass case with his eyes closed. Shane slowly smiled and took a step towards the case before looking down at the shorter boy, "Is he ready?"

The boy nodded, "Just say the words and he's under your control"

Shane looked Dean up and down before saying, "Wake up!"

Dean's eyes shot open to reveal that they were a bright green color and he looked at Shane patiently, awaiting his next orders causing Shane to smirk before placing his hands on the shorter boy's shoulder, "Good work Finn"

"Of course sir" Finn said with a smirk

 **A/N: Sorry for any mistakes I was rushing to get this one out before the 6th for a reader's birthday. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you think. Also, make sure to follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated for the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yeah you're not seeing things. I actually posted another chapter less than a week after I just posted one. I don't know I guess I was inspired to write and this story is wrapping up. Things are coming to light and stuff is happening so we'll see how many more chapters I spread this out into. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 21**

"Fuck!" Charlotte cursed as Bayley inspected the girl's arm

"Yeah...it's definitely broken" Bayley said causing the blonde to groan

"So let me get this straight...The Man or whatever she calls herself created robot look alikes of the Bludgeon Brothers to distract us just to break your arm?" Jey asked as the whole group stood on the roof of the mall, surrounding Charlotte.

"She said something about my brother. I think she made a move on him" Charlotte said through gritted teeth as she put her arm through a makeshift sling that Bayley made her from a torn shirt.

"How?" Paige asked with her arms crossed

"She must have found out where we were keeping him and drew us out with her energy signals." Bayley said causing Charlotte to nod while Sasha helped her to her feet, "If she made a robot look like the bludgeon brothers then who knows how many other robots she has."

"Or she could have sent her lackeys" Baron suggested

"It doesn't matter. We need to get back and see if she even _did_ do anything" Charlotte said before she went to take a step forward only to stop as the wind began to pick up and the sound of helicopter blades picked up.

"Shit!" Jimmy muttered as the group covered their eyes to look up and see two helicopters hovering over the roof of the mall while men propelled out and landed around them all with guns trained on them.

"Put your hands in the air! Put your hands up now!" One of the men said.

The group slowly moved back to back as the men who were all dressed in military gear with helmets and guns all circled them. Baron looked to Charlotte before saying, "what are we doing here captain?"

Charlotte looked around with wide eyes and almost let out a string of curses as she was the WWE logo on the corner of the men's gear. Paige looked around before muttering, "I say we fight"

"We can't fight. They're WWE." Bayley said back just as a new chopper flew around the scene, "If we fight back now...we'll look like the bad guys to the whole world"

"Yeah but if we get captured who's gonna stop Shane?" Sasha asked as the men slowly moved closer to them.

Charlotte sighed as she debated her options. If she was captured she could explain to WWE that Shane was the bad guy, but who's to say they would believe her. Also, if she was captured she wouldn't be able to see if anything happened to her brother. But if they fought back the news would say they defected and are bad guys. Also, WWE would put an even bigger target on their back, you only fight back when you're guilty of something. Charlotte didn't know what to do and the men were closing in on them too quickly. Charlotte quickly took her good arm and stuck it out creating a dome of ice around her and her team thick enough so nobody could see in or out and all the bullets that the men immediately fired bounced right back off.

The blonde quickly turned back to look at her team who all started at her expectantly, "Uh...ok...here's what we're gonna do. You guys go back to the house. Check on my brother and see if the rest of the team has found anything."

"Rest of you?" Sasha asked confused, "What are you gonna do?"

The group looked at Charlotte confused while the blonde sighed and said, "I'm going to give up. Hopefully I can buy you guys enough time to get out of here."

"Woah now, wait a minute Char. We're not leaving you behind!" Sasha nearly shouted and Bayley agreed

"We have too much going on right now. We can't all get caught!" Charlotte argued

"We could all escape!" Bayley suggested but the blonde just shook her head

"All of us escaping would just cause them to chase us. If I'm here then I could distract them and give you guys enough time to slip under the radar."

"Then I'm staying with you!" Sasha suggested and Bayley nodded as well

"No! You guys both need to go and help out the rest of the team!" Charlotte said seriously causing the girls to open their mouths to argue before Baron stepped up and said

"I'll stay with her."

"What?" Sasha asked as everyone looked at the man in shock

"You guys go. Me and blondie will stay here. Two people will give you guys a little bit more time to get out." Baron stated clearly as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Now..go..we don't have much time!"

As he said this melting could be heard on the outside of the dome causing the group to nod before Bayley bent down and punch a hole in the roof hard enough to create a space for them to jump down to the lower levels of the mall. Once she stood Jimmy and Jey waved goodbye to Baron and Charlotte before jumping down. Then Paige followed before Sasha and Bayley turned to Charlotte.

Bayley softly hugged Charlotte and muttered, "Be safe."

"I will. You guys find my brother and Becky!" Charlotte said with a smile as she hugged Bayley back before pulling away to look at Sasha who looked back at her sadly. Bayley stepped back to let the two have their moment which they both appreciated.

"Always have to be a hero don't you flair?" Sasha muttered causing Charlotte to smirk before saying

"Of course" The blonde said before placing a hand on Sasha's shoulder, "That team is on you now alright? You gotta step up"

"I know" Sasha muttered sadly, "I always wanted to be the big hero and save the world but now...now that I have people...people that I actually care about. It's kind of hard losing you guys. First Becky and now yo-"

"You're not losing us. Not permanently." Charlotte said seriously, "I want you to read my mind"

"What?" Sasha asked confused, she had read the blonde's mind many times before but her asking at this time was kind of weird.

"I want you to see what I saw. To know what I know about everything right now. It will help you lead them." Charlotte said surely causing Sasha to stare at her for a second before she nodded and closed her eyes.

Charlotte felt a presence in her head for a second or two before it was gone and Sasha slowly opened her eyes. She stared blankly as her eyes wandered as if she was reading something before they came back and stared at Charlotte. The blonde smiled at the girl before hugging Sasha and saying, "You got this...you're the boss now."

Sasha gave a small smile before saying, "We'll get the rest of the team and figure out how to get Becky back. With her back to normal then maybe we can get her to reverse Shane's serum."

Charlotte nodded and looked to see where a laser was cutting through most of her ice and was already almost halfway through, "Right. You guys go now. We'll be fine."

Sasha and Bayley nodded before Bayley jumped through the hole while Sasha slowly levitated herself then used her powers to levitate the broken roof and put the pieces back in place so it looked like it was never broken. Once they were gone Charlotte gave it a few minutes before she looked at Baron and asked, "You ready?"

Baron nodded before raising an eyebrow and asking, "Are you?"

Charlotte moved to stand beside him so they both were looking at the bright laser cutting through the ice, "Yeah. I think so"

The blonde slowly closed her eyes and calmed herself allowing the ice to slowly lower and melt away. Once it was gone men were immediately on her, ripping at her arms, pulling her broken arm behind her back causing her to yell in pain while she and Baron were roughly shoved on the ground with their hands cuffed behind their backs. Charlotte felt a metal collar being placed around her neck while she and Baron were practically blinded by the light from the news helicopter that shined down on them before footsteps could be heard causing the blonde to struggle to look up only to see a pair of black and pink boots right beside her head.

"Told you...once a Flair always a Flair"

The blonde grunted and looked up to see Natalya standing over her in black gear with a smirk on her face before she roughly kicked Charlotte in the face, knocking her out.

Natalya looked around before asking some of the men in gear, "Where are the others?"

"Gone ma'am" One of the men responded causing Natalya to groan before she looked down at the unconscious blonde, "What would you like us to do?"

"Get these two on the chopper and get them back to the compound." Natalya instructed before turning her back to them and moving to get back on the helicopter.

"What about the others ma'am?"

"Leave them." Natalya said as she waved them off, "We got ourselves a Flair."

 **With Sasha and Bayley**

The remainder of the group had made it to their car, which was a van that could fit the whole group since everyone couldn't fit in Eddie's low rider and the car wasn't exactly discrete. Sasha drove in silence while her mind wandered to Charlotte and what would happen to her. Her trip into the blonde's mind was definitely a little jarring as she now felt a rush of knowledge flow through her. She knew all about Reid and Shane and Becky. She knew how Becky, well The Man, was slowly becoming a combination of all her personalities and that she didn't like that. She also knew how the redhead broke Charlotte's arm as she had to relive the moment and felt the pain shoot through her right arm which Bayley was slowly massaging from the passenger's seat as she drove with her left hand.

Sasha carefully looked at Bayley through the corner of her eye. The brunette had yet to falter or move from her side, but the idea that she might lose her just like she lost Becky and now Charlotte made her heart hurt a little. Charlotte had said the separation wasn't permanent and Sasha hoped that was true but she didn't know yet. She couldn't see the future, but from what she saw in Charlotte's head...the future in the blonde's eye was...hopeful if not naive.

"Oh shit!"

The purple haired girl shook herself out of her thoughts to see that they were pulling up to the cabin to see it on fire. The group stared at the burning building with wide eyes only to see someone speeding around the building creating a wind storm that sucked up all the fire until it was completely extinguished. The group quickly got out of the car just as Kofi jogged over to them, "There you guys are!"

"Kofi what happened?" Sasha as she looked at the burnt building.

Kofi looked back before looking at the group and shrugged, "We don't know. We got here and the place was already up in flames. We thought you guys were inside. What happened and...where's Charlotte and Baron?"

Sasha sighed before saying, "WWE got them. We ran into Becky and she set us up. We think she was distracting us so she could take Reid, and Charlotte thinks that she called WWE on us."

"Well there was nobody there when I ran through looking for you guys" Kofi said causing Sasha to look at Bayley who frowned back before she looked back to Kofi

"Where is everyone else?"

Kofi pointed over to the woods where a bus was sitting in between the trees, "We stole a bus"

"You stole a bus?" Paige repeated confused while Kofi nodded

"We needed something big enough to hold all of us and Nikki"

"You guys found her?" Kofi nodded, "Did you guys find Dean too?"

"No. He wasn't there, we looked everywhere...but Carmella and the others found Nikki. She's uh...she's pretty banged up." Kofi explained, "Like...really bad."

Sasha nodded at this before looking back at the burnt and now crumbling cabin, "We need a new place to lay low"

Sasha looked around, pacing as she thought about where they could before Jimmy spoke up, "I think I know a place."

Everyone looked back at the twin who looked at his brother before saying, "But you guys gotta be cool alright?"

 **3 Hours later**

The group slowly walked up the steps of a normal looking house with Jimmy and Jey in the front. As they reached the door Jimmy sighed and turned back to the group before saying, "Alright look. When we go in here, be cool...alright?"

The group looked at each other confused before nodding causing Jimmy to turn and knock on the door. Jey was right beside him with Carmella and Paige right behind him, then Enzo and Cass with AJ standing further down the steps while Kofi, Xavier and Big E stayed back with Nikki on the bus. Sasha was in the very back of the group holding Bayley's hand when she felt the girl tug on her before muttering, "Eddie's wife doesn't live too far from here right?."

Sasha looked around before nodding, "Yeah...yeah she lives just the next neighborhood over"

"You think maybe she could help Nikki?" Bayley whispered causing Sasha to look at the girl confused a little, "I read in one of Eddie's interviews that she was the one who helped him when he was hurt. She was a doctor until she retired to stay home and take care of her girls."

"Maybe I don't know...I don't really wanna drag her into this. She has her girls to worry about...I don't want them to be dragged into this whole thing and get in trouble for helping us" Sasha said sadly causing Bayley to shrug before the door opened revealing a short black woman with a large afro.

Upon seeing Jimmy she angrily slapped him causing everyone to stare at them with wide eyes before she hugged Jimmy and said, "Where have you been I was worried sick about you babe"

"Babe?" Enzo questioned in a low voice causing Cass to shrug

"Sorry. Things have been really crazy. Have you seen the news?" Jimmy asked as he wrapped his arms around the girl

"Yeah" she looked over at the rest of the group as her eyes locked on Sasha and Bayley before looking back to her boyfriend, "you all are all over the news. Babe they're saying that you guys defected. That all of class 1A are traitors"

"None of that's true. Come on you know me" Jimmy stated seriously causing the girl to pause and think before she nodded and kissed Jimmy.

"I know. I trust you." She before she looked at the group

Jimmy looked back before saying, "Guys...this is my girlfriend Naomi. Naomi, this is…"

"Class 1A" She said with a smile before saying, "You guys should come in, people are looking for you all."

The group nodded and carefully entered the large house as Naomi guided them to the living room. Jey smirked and gave Naomi a small hug before he said, "Thanks for doing this. We just needed a place to lay low for a while"

Naomi leaned over the back of the couch with Jimmy right beside her before she asked, "So...what exactly happened?"

"I doubt you'd believe it" Paige said simply as she leaned back in the arm chair.

"Try me"

"Shane McMahon is a bad guy. He's working with Ric Flair and some other villains to disperse a serum at Heromania that will get rid of powers for good" Sasha explained and she and Bayley sat on the loveseat.

"Shane...the Shane McMahon?" Naomi asked confused before she thought over it for a second and nodded, "Yeah...that makes sense. He seemed a little sketchy."

"A little sketchy?"

"Something didn't sit right with me about him...so this makes sense" Naomi explained before Sasha continued.

" Well Shane has the whole engineering department in on it and they did something to Becky and made her a little crazy and they used her to make the serum for them so we need to get her and get her back to normal so she can reverse it."

"Did she kill those people?" Naomi asked seriously, "I saw videos on the news"

"Yeah" Sasha said in a low tone after a while

Naomi looked at Jimmy before asking, "Is all this true?"

"Yeah." Jimmy said and Jey nodded causing Naomi to nod

"Alright...alright I believe you" Naomi said slowly causing Jimmy to smile and wrap his arm over her shoulder

"There is one more thing." Carmella said suddenly causing everyone to look at her, "We have this girl...she's not doing too well"

"What girl?" Naomi asked as she looked around at the girl's in the room

"Nikki Cross. One of SAnity's members. She was being held captive because her blood might be the key to getting Becky back to normal. She's not doing well right now" Carmella explained causing the others to nod

Naomi raised an eyebrow at them before asing, "Where is she?"

Naomi slowly stepped up the stairs of the bus before stopping as she stared with wide eyes at the three boys holding down a convulsing little girl. Jimmy stepped up behind her while Carmella phased through them and rushed over to the girl, "What happened?"

"She was fine and then she just started convulsing" Xavier said as Big E and Kofi held the girl's arms and legs down. Soon, Xavier looked up to see Naomi staring at them, "Hey I know you! You're from class 1B. This is whose house we went to?"

"She's Jimmy's girlfriend" Carmella said as she held Nikki's head in her hands carefully

"Ooooo" The three boys said causing Jimmy to glare at them

"Old Jimmy boy has got a girlfriend!" Kofi joked causing Naomi to smile a little at the boys' attitudes, no longer feeling as intimidated.

"Naomi" She said introducing herself

"I'm Kofi, that's Xavier and that big boy is Big E"

"If you're done...let's flip her on her side" Carmella instructed the boys causing them to immediately move Nikki so she was on her side allowing the foam that was starting to come out her mouth to fall out

Sasha and Bayley slowly stepped on the bus and looked at the girl before Bayley elbowed Sasha and said, "I think it's time to get Vickie"

Sasha looked back at Nikki before taking Bayley's hand and pulling her off the bus. Once the two were far enough away Sasha quickly whispered, "I don't want to get her involved"

"Nikki will die Sash!" Bayley whispered back seriously, "None of us are trained doctors. Vickie could help"

"Vickie could get in trouble!"

"If we don't keep that girl alive then we're all in trouble!" Bayley argued, "Look babe I know you're scared for Vickie-"

"I'm not scared!"

"Sasha!" Bayley said, "Just stop arguing with me for a second and think alright. If Nikki dies then we have no way to get Becky back. Without Becky back we can't reverse Shane's serum."

"There has to be another way!" Sasha insisted, "We can take her to a hospital"

"Oh yes that's brilliant babe. We'll all just walk right in like we aren't wanted criminals!" Bayley yelled causing them both to pause before the taller girl muttered, "Sorry. It's just...we can't lose this girl. She's too important."

Sasha looked back to the bus and sighed, "Yeah...yeah I know. We'll take her to vickie alright?"

Bayley nodded, "Yeah"

Sasha carefully placed a kiss on Bayley's lips before muttering, "I'm sorry. I just...I don't want to endanger those girls or Vickie. I'd rather not lose anymore people."

"Hey" Bayley said softly before she took Sasha's hand, "You haven't lost me...you never will. Okay?"

"Okay" Sasha repeated with a smile before she turned back to the bus, "Alright...let's get this girl some help"

"You should have brought her here sooner Mija" Vickie said seriously as she took off a pair of plastic gloves and stared at Sasha

"I know, I know. I just. I didn't want to get you in any trouble." Sasha explained, "Us being here could make you a target by WWE."

Vickie waved this off, "They don't scare me"

With that Vickie walked back into the living room where Xavier, Big E and Kofi were looking around in awe before Xavier said, "I can't believe we're in Eddie Guerreo's home"

"You all are welcome to stay for as long as you like" Vickie said politely causing the boys to geek out

"Actually we already have a place to stay Vickie." Sasha interrupted, "We just need to get Nikki fixed up"

"Well, if you would have brought her to me in the first place I could've fixed her up much quicker but now it might take some time." Vickie said as she looked back at Sasha before turning back to the boys, "Who wants food?"

All three raised their hands eagerly causing Vickie to smile and head to the kitchen. Sasha groaned and as the boys went to follow after Vickie she said, "We aren't staying! We're leaving as soon as Nikki is better!"

However, the boys ignored her and cheered Vickie as they entered the kitchen leaving Sasha in the living room by herself. The purple haired girl slowly walked to the back room where Nikki's body was only to see Carmella sitting beside her. The blonde was carefully watching the little girl with concern and she didn't even notice Sasha until the girl cleared her throat.

"Jesus!" Carmella said, startled by the noise, "Don't do that"

"Why don't you head back to Naomi's" Sasha suggested before nodding her head at Nikki, "She won't be waking up for a while sadly"

Carmella shook her head sadly, "I'm not leaving...you didn't see her in that cage. Ho-how could Becky do that to her?"

"Hey, that wasn't Becky!" Sasha said defending her friend causing Carmella to scoff at her

"Becky..Rebecca..The Man! Whatever she calls herself. She still had a human being caged up with nothing but an IV. No food, no water...nothing. Her hands and ankles were chained down and she wasn't even conscious when we found her. _Your_ friend did that!" Carmella snapped

Sasha shook her head, she wanted to argue and defend Becky, but she really couldn't. From what Carmella said Becky tortured that girl, and Sasha didn't fully know which personality was in charge of that, "That wasn't her."

Carmella rolled her eyes and stood before walking over to a backpack that she had been carrying around and pulling out a file. The blonde quickly walked over to Sasha and put the file in Sasha's hands, "AJ found this. You read that and tell me it wasn't her"

With that Carmella tossed the bag on the ground and walked back over to the chair beside Nikki's bed, no longer looking at Sasha. The purple haired girl looked at the file but didn't open it. She just shook her head and left Carmella alone with Nikki. Sasha slowly walked through the living room, stopping at the archway of the kitchen as she heard Vickie telling the boys stories of Eddie.

"You should've seen the look on his face when he pulled up in his lowrider for the first time." Vickie said with a smile, "He was so happy, he had finally saved up enough money to buy the old thing. He was sitting up on the seats and trying to show off...ha. He nearly drove over the mailboxes trying to show off for me."

Sasha smiled softly before she kept walking and headed upstairs to find her girlfriend. She tried not to look at the pictures on the walls as she went up the stairs so she wouldn't get too emotional but it was hard not to stop at the picture of her parents and Eddie and Vickie. Sasha carefully held her left hand up to the picture and ran her fingertips over it while her right hand still gripped Becky's file before she continued walking upstairs.

She looked around the small hall before she heard laughing coming from one of the girl's rooms. Sasha smiled and slowly walked over to the open room to see the three young girls all gathered around Bayley as she told them a story. Sasha smirked and leaned against the doorway as she watched the scene before her.

Kaylie , the youngest, was draped over Bayley's back while Sherilyn, the middle girl, was sitting in Bayley's lap and the oldest, Raquel, was sitting just beside Bayley, "So they put them together in a group. The four of them together were...unstoppable. They had the scientist who was super smart, the future queen who wanted to get out from under her father's thumb, the small village girl who wanted to make her village proud...and the warrior...who thought she could take on the world by herself."

"Mami says you can't take on the world by yourself" Raquel said with a frown as she listened to the story.

"That is true...everyone needs someone, but this warrior didn't know that then, but she learned. They all did...they learned more about each other, they learned more about themselves, and they learned more about the world they were in, and as they learned about the world, they learned that there were some bad people."

"Oh no!" Kaylie said from around Bayley's neck causing the girl to laugh

"Don't worry...these four won't let the bad guys win" Bayley assured the girl causing the three to smile, "These four are strong...as individuals and as a team, but like every good story...the heroes have to face some struggles."

"What kind of struggles?"

"Well…" Bayley thought for a second, "The world...seems to not want these girls together."

"Why not? They're heroes!" Sherilyn said confused causing Bayley to nod

"Yes they are heroes but they are also very powerful together. If the world just let the four of them come together it would be great at the time but later there would be nothing else, no other stories left to tell. These four would kick all the bad guys butts and there would be nothing left. No stories to tell, no more need for other heroes...so the world keeps them apart...makes them struggle alone so they can have good storylines and eventually build up to when they get together."

"That's dumb" Raquel said causing Kaylie to let out a noise

"Mami said not to say that word!" The youngest said as she pointed at her sister causing Bayley to laugh before she pulled the girl down from her back and put her on the opposite side of her

"It's fine...I know it may seem like a...weird idea but...the world is weird." Bayley explained

Before the girl could say anything else Kaylie turned and saw Sasha standing at the door, "Sasha!"

The four girls all smiled and the three young children jumped up on the bed and ran over to her. Sasha laughed as the girls hugged her all, "Hi guys."

"Bayley was telling us a story!" Sherilyn said with a wide smile

"I heard" Sasha said as she looked at her girlfriend who slowly stood from the bed before she looked down at the girls, "Why don't you girls wash your hands and head downstairs. Your mother is cooking"

"Okay!" They said before running off, leaving Bayley and Sasha alone in the little girl's room. Bayley smiled at Sasha before the purple haired girl spoke, "That was quite a story."

Bayley shrugged, "They asked for one so I just figured…"

Bayley stopped as she saw Sasha smiling at her, "Why are you smiling at me?"

"Because I love you" Sasha said before kissing Bayley, "And I'm sorry again for arguing."

"It's fine babe." Bayley said with a small smile as she grabbed Sasha's hand and looked around at the room, " I can see why you didn't want to risk any of this. Those girls...they're just kids. I get that you didn't want to put them or vickie at risk."

Sasha sighed and nodded, "Yeah but I shouldn't have snapped"

"I shouldn't have either." Bayley smiled as she cocked her head to the side and looked at Sasha, "But I'm glad we came here."

"Me too. Vickie said it's gonna take a while before Nikki wakes up...but she'll be fine." Bayley nodded at this before Sasha continued, "But from what Carmella told me...whatever Becky did to Nikki...i-it was messed up. Like full on torture."

Bayley frowned as Sasha handed her the file that Carmella had given her. Bayley slowly moved to sit on the bed as she began to flip through the file to see that it was notes and pictures that Becky and Rebecca kept from their analysis on Nikki, "So The Man had no part in Nikki?"

Sasha carefully read the file over Bayley's shoulder before pointing something out, "It says that the two ere trying to use Nikki's blood to get rid of The Man...and each other"

Bayley shook her head as she flipped the page and looked through the pictures, "So Nikki's body produces chemicals that can...change the genetic makeup in a person…"

"Yeah...out says that the chemicals can split the genes in half, coating half in a toxic hallucinogen that can cause the brain to slowly decay until the person dies." Sasha finished reading causing Bayley to pause and look confused

"Wait...Becky did like ten trails of serums with Nikki's blood and none of them worked" Bayley read before her eyes widened at the pictures of the bruises and blood on Nikki's body, "Jesus!"

Sasha frowned but paused and quickly grabbed the page, flipping back to another page, "Wait. You said a hallucigen?"

"Yeah"

Sasha looked at Bayley with wide eyes before saying, "When Eric infect you Charlotte did a scan of your body and said there were traces of a hallucigen in your system. You think it's the same thing?"

Bayley shrugged, "Maybe"

"But..if it's the same thing then how come you're not dead? How come your brain isn't a pile of mush?" Sasha asked before she quickly stood from the bed while Bayley shrugged,

"I don't know...maybe it's because of my powers. When my energy is constantly flowing through my body I can make myself indestructible" Bayley answered

"An-and when you do that...y-you can't get sick either right?" Sasha asked with wide eyes as pieces started to click in her mind while Bayley just nodded, "Then your immune system is genetically modified because of your powers. So you can fight off super powered toxins. That's why they messed with your mind and it made you weak...but it didn't kill you."

"Okay but It didn't kill Becky either" Bayley said slowly

"No...but her genes were left split...and they made copies" Sasha said as she looked through the files, "Becky's body has two copies of the same set of DNA and her immune system is trying to fight each other! She was trying to use Nikki's blood to kill one of the copies but...that's not the answer! Her immune system needs to heal, not destroy!"

"Okay...I think I understand where you're going with this but continue" Bayley said as she stayed sitting while Sasha practically jumped in front of her with excitement."

"Bayley don't you get it? All of Becky's trials failed because Nikki's blood isn't the answer. Your's is!" Sasha shouted before laughing.

"Mine?"

"Your blood carries mutated cells that can heal Becky's damaged ones. It will...hopefully...heal the two sets by getting rid of the toxic sets and combine the two healthy...normal strands" Sasha explained, using memories from Charlotte's time in Biology and her own basic understanding of genes.

"I can't believe it"

"The two copies each have two strands of DNA, one from the original Becky and one that was infected...but with your cells then maybe the toxic strands will heal and hopefully-" Sasha tried to explain but Bayley interrupted her

"No...no I understand I just...I can't believe that you're such a nerd" Bayley said with a smile as she stood and hugged Sasha, placing a kiss on her lips.

Sasha smiled against Bayley's lips and took a few steps forward causing the two to fall on the bed with their faces only inches apart, "Call me a nerd again"

Bayley looked between Sasha's eyes and her lips before whispering, "Nerd"

Sasha smirked and deeply kissed Bayley as she layed on top of her while Bayley's arms wrapped around her waist. Sasha smiled into the kiss as Bayley deepened it feeling the same spark they both felt when they kissed for the first time before they heard a small knock only to see Kaylie standing at the door with her head tilted to the side.

"What are you doing?" The six year old asked

"Nothing" Sasha said quickly before she pushed herself up and sat up on the bed, "What did you need Kaylie?"

"Mami said to come get something to eat"

Sasha nodded and blushed slightly embarrassed while Bayley chuckled behind her, "We'll be right down"

Kaylie nodded and left causing Sasha to turn and look at Bayley who slowly got off the bed and walked up to her with a smile, "You _are_ a genius babe...really"

Bayley placed a kiss on the girl's cheek before she left the room leaving Sasha in the child's room by herself. The purple haired girl slowly raised her hand to her cheek and blushed before she walked up to the bed and closed the files.

 **A/N: Dun dun dun...Hope you enjoyed that. Let me know what you think. Let me know what you think is going to happen to Charlotte and let me know anything you want to see as the story is winding down. Also, make sure to follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated for the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

****A/N: READ LAST CHAPTER! Hey guys I know I put out two chapters back to back last time so I want to make sure everyone read that chapter before reading this otherwise you're gonna be hella confused. Anyone hope you enjoy.****

 **Chapter 22**

Charlotte groaned as a light was shined in her face causing her head to throb, even more than it already was. The blonde slowly squinted at the three figures who stood not too far away from her while she tried to get her eyes to adjust to the change in light. She was in an interrogation room. She had seen it once before on TV, when WWE had captured her father. He of course managed to escape, breaking the far wall of the building to get out, but it looks like it had been upgraded since. The room seemed to be flowing with electricity as the all white walls were all padded and had a strip along the top of each wall that lit the room with a light blue glow. Also, the right wall was all a one way mirror and there was also a long metal table with three chairs around it and the one which Charlotte was in was positioned over a small drain in the middle of the room. That's where the blonde was currently strapped down.

Her legs were cuffed to her chair which was bolted down to the ground and her hands were cuffed, even her broken arm was bent in a painful manner to be handcuffed to the table. The blonde also had the cold metal inhibitor collar that hurt her if she tried to use her powers.

"I'm glad you're awake Charlotte" Hunter Helmsley said seriously as he stepped forward with Stephanie and Natalya closely following behind, "I apologize for Natalya's...aggressive actions"

Charlotte slowly looked over at Hunter as he moved to stand at the end of the table with his wife while Natalya stood close by in case anything happened. The blonde didn't respond. She just looked at the man before looking down at her hands. Stephanie slowly walked over to Charlotte and sat down in the chair to her left before saying, "Tell us Charlotte...why? Why did you do this?"

Charlotte slowly rolled her eyes and looked over at the woman, "I didn't do anything"

"Where are the others?" Hunter asked as he leaned on the right side of the table

Charlotte shrugged, "I don't know"

Hunter frowned and touched the metal table causing a hologram screen to appear, showing multiple pictures and videos of Class 1A. Hunter tapped the table and pulled up the video of Charlotte and her classmates breaking into TNA and beating up the guards, "You and your classmates broke into TNA...destroyed millions of dollars worth of security. For what?"

"Our classmates...Jimmy and Jey Uso, Paige and Baron were wrongfully imprisoned there. They were taken and replaced by the villains that your staff was supposed to deliver to TNA. We freed them" Charlotte explained.

"My brother released those prisoners into a rehabilitation program that he was working on" Stephanie said seriously before she tapped the screen and pulled up pictures of Jey, Jimmy, Baron and Paige in class, "And your classmates were here before they all abandoned their work."

Charlotte shook her head, "They were in TNA. Those people were my siblings and members of SAnity in disguise. Rebecca figured out that they had these hologram things that disguised them from everyone else. Look this is all hard to explain..."

Hunter and Stephanie looked at her in disbelief and Natalya ever scoffed before Hunter pulled up pictures of half of their class at the mall today...or yesterday, Charlotte didn't know how long she had been knocked out before she woke up here, "Your classmates created quite the ruckus at the Creekside mall, care to explain why."

"The Bludgeon Brothers...well robot versions of them were attacking the mall. My classmates were helping." Charlotte stated but Stephanie just stared at her confused before Hunter replayed the footage to show that there were no robots instead the video just showed Sasha, Bayley and the others throwing and destroying things. Charlotte raised an eyebrow confused at the footage, "That's not what happened. That footage was edited"

"We got this straight from the mall. No one tampered with them." Stephanie stated with her hands clasped in front of her, "From what we saw here your classmates destroyed property and endangered the lives of hundreds of civilians."

Charlotte shook her head, "I can't explain why the videos show that...but we _are_ the good guys here. We're being set up."

Natalya rolled her eyes at this while Hunter looked over to his wife before he taped on the hologram table and pulled up footage of Becky killing Megan in front of Charlotte's family home. Charlotte's eyes widened at the video. She hadn't seen it done but the gruesome images of Becky bashing Megan's face in with a staff made Charlotte nauseous. Hunter paused the video on a still of Becky...well The Man standing over Megan's dead body with red eyes, "Do you know where Becky is?"

Charlotte stared at the frozen video as flashbacks of their encounter at the mall played back in her head, "That's not Becky"

Hunter looked between Charlotte and the picture before zooming in on it, "Are you sure...because that looks a lot like her"

Charlotte sighed, "Something is controlling her. That girl from SAnity messed with her head and turned her into...The Man"

"The Man?" Stephanie repeated confused

Charlotte nodded her head and looked at her hands as she spoke, "The Man is a personality...an entity...completely different from Becky. It has control of her body right now"

Hunter looked at his wife skeptically before saying, "Uh huh...and what does... _The Man_ want?"

Charlotte paused and thought before mumbling, "To be the only person in her own God damn head"

Natalya stepped forward and looked at Hunter, "Sir this is bullshit! Flair is a liar and traitor just like the rest of Class 1A!"

"Natalya!" Stephanie reprimanded

Charlotte shook her head before saying, "Everything I say is true...an-and I have a lot more to say if you'll listen."

"We're listening" Stephanie said seriously while Natalya rolled her eyes

"You're not gonna believe me" Charlotte said as she thought, licking her lips as she chose her words carefully, "For what I'm going to tell you I'd like to make a request."

"You don't get requests. You're the prisoner!" Natalya snapped but Hunter waved her off and nodded

"Go on"

"I wish for the Bella Twins."

Hunter, Stephanie and even Natalya's eyes widened at this. The Bella Twins were main roster legacies that were praised for their work a while back. However, they had taken time off to have families, but they were called back every once and a while for big things. They had the ability to sense if people were telling the truth or not. One could make people feel things...compel them to bring their rawest emotions to the front and the other could sense those emotions. Pick them apart and dissect them so that they could find out if you were telling the truth or not. Charlotte calling on them was her life line. This was the only way she could prove that she was telling the truth about Shane and Becky without everyone thinking she was lying. The Bellas backing her would prove her words.

"The Bella twins?" Hunter asked to make sure Charlotte was sure

The blonde nodded and sat up straighter as she held her head high, "I have nothing to hide. We were framed and the Bellas will prove our innocence."

Hunter and Stephanie looked at each other as if speaking through a telepathic link before Stephanie turned back to Charlotte and nodded, "Alright. We'll get them down here as soon as possible."

Charlotte nodded at this and continued to hold herself up as Hunter, Stephanie and Natalya slowly exited the interrogation room. Once they were gone Charlotte refused to slouch or deflate. She knew they would be watching her through the glass and she couldn't let them see any cracks in her armor. She had nothing to hide. She and the rest of Class 1A were being set up, and soon Hunter, Stephanie and everyone else will see that.

 **With Bayley**

"So what? We just stick Bayley's blood in Becky and she goes back to normal?" Kofi asked as he stuffed his mouth with food while the group sat around the dining room table at the guerrero home. Vickie had allowed the young girls to eat in the living room and watch TV so the heroes could have some privacy while they figure out their next steps.

Sasha sighed, "I'm not exactly sure. I think we'd have to get a sample of Nikki's blood and do some tests to see how her and Bayley's cells interact."

"No! No way are you guys testing on her!" Carmella argued seriously, "That girl's been through enough"

"That girl is also a villian who is part of the key to fixing Becky" Sasha stated to which Xavier and Bayley nodded while Carmella shook her head.

"No, I don't care! She's still a human being and your _friend_ already did enough to her...I won't let you test on her" Carmella said strongly as she sent glares at Sasha who rolled her eyes but sighed

"Fine...fine" Sasha thought for a second before Xavier spoke up

"The Man was brought out because of Nikki's powers on Becky right? So what if we tested Bayley's blood on someone else who was infected by Nikki's powers" the boy suggested

"But nobody else was infected" Bayley said confused

"Not yet" Xavier said before he leaned into the table, "What if we got her to mess with one of us so we could test out Bayley's blood. That way no tests will be done on Nikki and we can find out if it works"

"But what if it doesn't?" Bayley said before looking around at her classmates, "Then one of us will be infected and possibly die. Nikki's powers on the right person can cause your brain to literally melt. We can't risk that"

"What other choice do we have?" Xavier asked seriously, "If Sasha is right about this then your blood can get Becky back to normal...but we only have one shot when we find her. I doubt The Man will willingly let us stab her with a syringe again if we mess up. So we can't be wrong about this...we have to see first hand that this will work."

"Xavier's right" Sasha sighed as she flipped through the files from Becky's notes, "If we could possibly isolate your white blood cells Bay...then maybe we could inject them into one of our blood streams and see what happens."

"Okay...but who are we gonna test this out on?" Big E asked, "Cause ya'll are NOT sticking any needles in me!"

Everyone looked around at each other as everyone thought about who they could possibly offer up for this task. Carmella shook her head, "No one would willingly offer themself up to possibly get their brain melted"

"Well we should pick someone strong enough to withstand it" Bayley said seriously

"Or someone weak enough to fight off when Nikki takes control of them...that way it'll be easier to get the antidote in them" Xavier suggested causing everyone to keep thinking.

"None of that matters yet" Sasha said as she tapped her fingers on the table, "Nikki is still out cold. She couldn't infect us if she tried...we have to get her to wake up somehow"

"Vickie says that it'll take time for her body to fully recover let alone for her to wake up" Carmella said sadly causing everyone to nod before Xavier shot up in his seat and looked to his friends

"You know in the X-men comic when they go inside Rogue's mind and they-" Xavier blurted before Sasha stopped them

"Whatever you're about to reference the rest of us have never read it or seen it so please...just say it" the purple haired girl stated causing Carmella and Bayley to nod.

Xavier sighed and slumped down in his chair, a little disappointed that he couldn't make his comic book reference before he said, "Basically we get Sasha to go into Nikki's mind and help her wake up."

Bayley looked at Sasha with a raised eyebrow, "could you do that?"

Sasha thought about it. When she went into people's head it was hard to explain. She would see them in this front control room and she had full control over them. She could make them say or do whatever she wanted and that's how she controlled the person from the inside out. However, when she went into Charlotte's head for information the figure of the blonde led Sasha to a door that held all of her information, thoughts, feelings stuff like that and Sasha walked up to the door and placed her hand on it, allowing her see into the blonde's mind.

It was a weird process that didn't happen often but even if she did go into Nikki's mind the girl was unconscious, there would probably be no one in there to guide her. She would have to wander around the crazy villain's mind until she found her.

"Sasha?" Xavier asked causing the girl to look up at him from across the table, "Can you do it?"

Sasha frowned but nodded, "Yeah...but it would be difficult"

"Well I'll come with you" Bayley said seriously as she grabbed Sasha hand under the table.

"No. You stay out here with everyone else." Sasha said seriously, she didn't know how dangerous this trip would be and she didn't want Bayley anywhere near one of SAnity's freak again. Not after what Eric and the others did to her mind.

"I'll come with you" Carmella said with a straight face causing Sasha to turn her head to look at her, "I'm not letting you go into her mind alone. I don't trust you"

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Wow thanks...but I don't need a babysitter"

"Well I don't care. I'm not letting you go anywhere near her without me. So either I go with you or we wait for her to wake up on her own"

"We don't have time for that" Sasha snapped causing Carmella to tilt her head expectantly while Sasha groaned and rolled her eyes, "Fine...jesus, you can come."

"So it's settled then?" Xavier asked just to be sure causing everyone to nod

"Yeah...me and Carmella will go into Nikki's mind and wake her up. You guys will stay out here and try to track down Becky...maybe even Shane too." Sasha said seriously

"What about Charlotte?" Bayley asked suddenly causing everyone to look between her and Sasha who frowned in thought.

"Uh...She plans to tell them the truth...about Shane, her brother...everything." Sasha said as she tried to hold on to the memories and thoughts she got from the blonde which were sadly starting to fade.

"They won't believe her" Kofi said seriously and Carmella nodded

"She's gonna have to find a way to prove herself...we can't do anythin about her right now. We have to focus on the mission at hand." Sasha said with her hands clasped together in front of her, "Understood?"

"Understood" Everyone repeated

 **With Charlotte**

"Hello" The blonde looked up at the sound of a familiar voice. Charlotte's eyes widened when she saw Andrade standing at the door holding a tray of food and water. She remembered him vividly from the fake world her brother put her in before, but she didn't think he was real. She had never seen him before then and she had never seen him after.

"A-are you real?" Charlotte asked confused

"Is that how Americans greet people?" Andrade asked as he raised an eyebrow at the girl before entering the room a little further, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you working with my brother?" Charlotte asked as Andrade set the tray of food down on the table in front of her

"Sorry. I don't know your brother. I'm not sure who you are either" he said in a thick accent causing Charlotte to look at him confused

"You don't know who I am?"

Andrade shook his head no, "No. I was just told to give this to holding cell 3B. That's you, yes?"

"Yes" Charlotte said as she looked down at the food and nodded before looking back to Andrade. He was wearing a little denim jacket over his white shirt and light blue jeans and he had a tan beanie covering his black hair, "So you don't...know me or remember me from...anything?"

Andrade chuckled to himself and scratched the back of his head before saying, "No...I don't think so. Besides, I think I would remember someone like you."

"Someone like me? Is that an insult or…"

"A compliment. It's not often your first job is to deliver food to a beautiful woman"

Charlotte blushed quietly and looked down at the table as a small smile crept on her face, "you flirt with all the prisoners?"

"Only the pretty ones...Andrade." He said, introducing himself with a smile causing Charlotte to smile back at him and stare, "Do I get a name from you? Or is it just Prisoner 3B?"

"Charlotte...I'm Charlotte" the blonde said with a small smile causing Andrade to nod in acknowledgment

"Well Charlotte...it is very nice to meet you" Andrade said smoothly before pointing at the collar around Charlotte's neck, "Is that fashion around here or…"

Charlotte tilted her head slightly, feeling the cold metal press against her neck, "No its uh...it's to keep me from using my powers...you really know nothing about this place"

Andrade shook his head, "I just moved here a while ago. WWE recruited me and my sister Zelina from our home in Mexico"

Charlotte looked at him confused, if he just moved here how come she met him in that dream world. Was it some kind of trick from her brother? Had Eric seen Andrade once in passing and put him in the world? Or was Andrade lying to her and actually working with her brother and SAnity? But her brother never mentioned him, and he froze and disappeared like all the rest of the made up guest, so he couldn't have been working with them. Charlotte didn't know she was just confused but she quickly spoke when she noticed he was staring at her, "uh so...WWE recruited you to just be an errand boy?"

"Errand...boy?" Andrade repeated confused, "No...I am-" Just before he could finish the door opened and Natalya entered quickly.

"Are you supposed to be in here?" The blonde asked seriously causing Andrade to point at himself as if asking if she was talking to him.

"I'm delivering food" Andrade explained as he pointed to the tray of food and water.

"Well you delivered it. Now go!" Natalya snapped causing Andrade to raise his hands in defense before slowly backing out of the room, sparing Charlotte a small look before he left. Natalya closed the door behind him before she slowly moved to sit at the table with Charlotte, sitting right across from her, "Well, well, well"

"Jesus Natalya are you just gonna sit here and rant at me, because I already know what you're gonna say. I mean you practically spit on me the first training session we had together...I bet you've dreamed about this day since you met me." Charlotte said tiredly while Natalya took her tray of food so Charlotte couldn't reach it.

Natalya smirked at Charlotte before she said, "I wouldn't say that I dreamt about it...I just had a hunch...and my hunch was right"

"Your hunch huh?" Charlotte asked sarcastically, "I wonder how you're gonna feel when I'm proven innocent by the Bellas?"

Natalya nodded slowly and began to poke the sliced turkey that was on the tray for Charlotte to eat, "Pulling the Bellas was a cute move. You think that calling on them will change Hunter and Stephanie's mind about you...but not mine."

Charlotte watched as Natalya began to eat her food, "The Bellas will prove that I'm telling the truth"

Natalya gave a sarcastic laugh with her mouth full, "You Flairs don't know what the truth is."

Charlotte leaned forward slightly and whispered, "I'm curious...what exactly did Shane tell you about me...because from what I heard, he said that he was rehabilitating my family and I didn't like it. So I attacked him and my father. If I was anything like them...like my father...then why would I attack him?"

Natalya paused for a second and pointed her fork at Charlotte, "That's what I want to know? Why _did_ you attack your family?"

"Because my family is evil...I understand that. You understand that too" Charlotte said pointing at Natalya, "Even if Shane wasn't lying and he was really rehabilitating my family...then I would think that you of all people would be against it. Against his idea."

"I, unlike you, understand loyalty...and I am loyal to the McMahon family and to WWE" Natalya practically spit out, "Just like my father and his father before him"

"If you were loyal to WWE then you would be against Shane. He is evil. He's been working with my family to get rid of all powers and kill Vince. He's going to do it at HeroMania" Charlotte insisted but Natalya only laughed in her face as she began to open the fruit cup on the tray.

"Shane McMahon plans to kill his father and get rid of all powers? That's quite a story you got there Flair. Where did you get it from?"

"It's the truth" Charlotte said, practically begging Natalya to believe her, "Shane, my father, my sister, my brothers...all of them. They used Becky...made her make them some kind of serum that will get rid of everyone's powers!"

"Your brothers? Are you including the dead one whose grave you dug up?" Natalya asked sarcastically as she ate Charlotte's fruit cup.

"He's not dead" Charlotte shouted, "He's alive. Shane saved him when that building fell and the two have been working together. Look Shane has all of the engineering students in on it and they are creating something big to disperse the serum at HeroMania. He was jealous of his father giving over part of the company to Hunter instead of him after his accident. He knew that Vince loved powers and abilities more than him so he's been working on this plan to get rid of them for good and get rid of Vince too. You have to believe me."

Natalya looked Charlotte in her eyes for a second, searching for the truth before frowning, "You really believe this? Don't you?"

"It's the truth," Charlotte said tiredly. Natalya thought for a second and looked Charlotte in her eyes before standing. She slowly grabbed the tray of food and looked down at the blonde.

"That's a pretty smart way of getting the Bellas to believe you Flair"

"What are you talking about?" Charlotte asked confused

"You tricked yourself into believing this dumb fantasy of yours. It'll be the truth only because you believe it is...not because it's reality" Natalya said seriously as she turned to leave only stopping to add, "I'll be sure to let Hunter and Stephanie know"

Charlotte's eyes widened as Natalya left, "IT'S THE TRUTH! NATALYA! I'M NOT LYING!"

The door slammed shut behind the blonde and Charlotte stopped yelling, tiredly panting from her energy practically being drained from the conversation. Charlotte groaned and pulled on her hand cuffs before looking around the room to find the camera. Once she found it she looked right into it and said, "I'm telling the truth!"

 **With Sasha**

"Are you sure about this?" Bayley asked as she wrapped her arms around Sasha's neck as the two sat on the guest bed in Vickie's house.

Sasha sighed as Bayley leaned her head on Sasha's shoulder as she sat behind her, "Yeah...I'm sure. This is the only way"

Bayley slowly pulled her arms back until her hands were on Sasha's shoulders before she began massaging the girl, "We could find another way. We could wait for her to wake up on her own"

"We don't have that kind of time. HeroMania is coming up in what...a couple weeks? We can't wait." Sasha said before she took Bayley's hands to stop her from massaging her shoulders. Sasha sighed and slowly stood before she turned to look Bayley in the eyes, "Going into Nikki's mind will be...difficult. She's different from anyone else and trying to make my way through her mind to even find her may be...challenging."

"Well...if anyone could do it I think it's you" Bayley said seriously, "You're one of the strongest people I know. You can handle this."

Sasha sighed and looked down at the bed while she ran her fingers over Bayley's hands which she held in her's. Bayley looked over Sasha confused for a second before whispering, "That's not all...what...what is it?"

Sasha slowly looked at Bayley and said, "I don't know what will be in her head...but I know that if I stay in there too long I may get...lost."

"Lost? What are you talking about?" Bayley asked confused

"Minds are like mazes...it's easy to get distracted while in there...but from my understanding of my powers...It's like a virus that I put into someone's mind. When I'm controlling someone it's simple...I can attack and take control of their central nervous system and I have a hold on it until I let go, the virus completely covers the nervous system and stops the body from fighting back completely...but entering someone's head...it gives the body time to fight back. I'll only have a small amount of time to get what I need before her body rejects me and tries to push me out." Sasha explained

"Well then you can just come back, rest and then go back in right?" Bayley asked

"No...not exactly. If her body fights me it might kill me or...absorb me into her system completely" Sasha said causing Bayley's eyes to widen, "It's like if she was sick her cells would fight off the virus by stopping it from reproducing and try to kill the virus an-"

"Are you saying that you might die?"

"...yes?"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING!"

"Babe we have to do this we-"

"No, no don't pull that we crap Sash. If there was a we then you would let me come with you. I mean you promised that we would do this together from now on."

"Bay of course there's a we I just..I don't want you to get hurt"

"And how do you think I feel? Sasha you're still hurt from going off on that 'secret' mission that you went on without me and now you wanna go on another mission without me? No, no way. I'm coming with you two" Bayley snapped

"Bayley I-"

"End of discussion"

"But babe-"

"END...of discussion"

"Bayl-"

"So..Bayley is coming with us" Sasha said to Carmella as she scratched the back of her head, nervous under Bayley's glare as the taller girl stood beside her. Carmella was sitting at Nikki's bedside while Xavier, Kofi and Big E stood further away from the bed. Sasha slowly walked to the other side of Nikki's bed and sat down where two chairs had been pulled up for her and Bayley, "We'll be under for a while. It depends on how long it takes to find Nikki and reason with her, but...if we're not awake in 3 days then-"

"3 days?" Carmella asked confused

"Time moves differently in your head. What happens out here in 3 days may be months or years in your mind...so I'm giving us 3 days to get her. While we're under you guys have to find Becky. Don't engage just keep an eye on her."

"What about Shane?" Kofi asked

"Monitor him and the news as well. His plans are to do this at HeroMania...so it will be all over the news. Just...watch for now." Sasha said seriously causing the guys to nod

"What about you three? Are your bodies gonna be like…" Xavier trailed off as he motioned to the room causing the girls to look at him confused

"He means what will happen to your bodies...will it just be like you're asleep?" Kofi explained

"Uh...yeah. It'll be like we're asleep. Vickie said she'll watch over us so you guys can go back with the others and tell them what's going on" Sasha instructued causing the boys to nod

"Alright then...let's do this" Big E said as he clapped his hands together

Sasha nodded and took a deep breath before holding her hand for Bayley and Carmella to take. Bayley looked to Sasha for confirmation before slowly taking her hand while Carmella looked at Sasha unsure before taking the girl's hand as she rolled her eyes. Sasha looked at both girls before closing her eyes, "Alright...clear your minds. Don't fight me or our connection could be severed."

"Are you sure you can do this?" Carmella asked unsure of the purple haired girl

"Are _you_ sure you wanna come?" Sasha snapped back as she opened her eyes causing Bayley to elbow her while Carmella just rolled her eyes, "Clear your minds...and shut up"

Carmella rolled her eyes before closing them, then Sasha did the same and began to focus.

 **With Charlotte**

Three blonde quietly sat as the Bella Twins, two Latina girls with long dark hair, stared at her. The room was quiet as none of the three girls talked and Hunter, Stephanie and Natalya were not allowed inside while the Bellas were "working".

The blonde slowly looked around the room, it was still the same, the only thing in the room was the half full glass of water taht Natalya left earlier. Charlotte stared at it for a while, watching the condensation slide down the side of the glass as she found the silence awkward as neither twin spoke or removed their gaze from her. Charlotte has seen the twins on TV for years using their twin magic to beat hundreds of villains. They would convince villains that they were crazy or make them feel such powerful emotions that they practically turned themselves in. Sometimes, when the case called for it, the bellas would use their powers and make villains spill all of their secrets, similar to Sasha and her powers, but she had never seen them in an interrogation. She didn't know they would be this...quiet.

"Are you two gonna ask me any questions or…" Charlotte tried but got no response. She slowly looked to the mirror where she was sure Hunter and the others were watching her, "Is there any reason why they couldn't be in here?"

Still no response, they just continued to stare. Charlotte slowly began to tap her fingers before she stared back at the twins. She pointed to the one with slight highlights in her hair and said, "Nikki…"

Charlotte then pointed to the other girl, "Brie...or is it the other way around?"

They still didn't answer and the blonde began to grow bored, she had seen on TV situations where Hunter has convinced some villain to confess everything just by staring at him for three hours. She wondered if that's what this was. If the twins were gonna try and make her confess to something she and the others didn't do. She wondered what Natalya had told them after she left their previous conversation. Suddenly, before the blonde could think of anything else she felt a presence in her head. It was like something was holding her brain and she could suddenly feel everything, every thought, every emotion, every feeling she had ever felt before. Everything was rushing to the surface, it was like she needed to tell people everything.

After a while one of the twins, Nikki, finally spoke, "where are your friends?"

Charlotte was startled by the sudden voice of the twins but she quickly regained her composure and thought, "I don't know…. we were at this cabin in the woods that Becky and Dean used to live in. I don't know if they're still there though"

"Who all is with you?" Brie asked

"Uh... just class 1A...well Dean was with us...but he left. We think someone took him" Charlotte answered honestly, practically biting her tongue to keep from rambling.

"What is your relationship with this girl?" Brie asked while Nikki tapped on the hologram table and pulled up an image of The Man and Charlotte standing on the roof of the mall talking.

Charlotte stared at the picture as thoughts from that interaction flooded into her mind. Charlotte found herself having trouble speaking as every experience with Becky and Rebecca and The Man all flooded into her head giving her a sharp headache. The twins looked at each other confused before Nikki spoke, "You see her as a...friend...a sister?"

Charlotte squinted her eyes at them before nodding, "Ye-yes...yeah...but she's...she's different. Complicated. She has these personalities...sides of her that are all...so different. Becky...Rebecca...The Man"

"Who is The Man?" Nikki asked

Charlotte frowned but spoke honestly, "an entity inside Becky that was created by Nikki Cross, a villain and member of SAnity when we fought them at the bank. The Man's been after my brother for a while...she believes that his blood will be the key to getting rid of the other personalities in her head...Becky and Rebecca."

The twins gave each other a look before Brie asked, "What brother?"

"Reid"

"Your brother was reported dead over a year ago" Nikki smirked to herself, more in disbelief than anything else, "But you still believe that he's alive."

Charlotte frowned in thought, "He _is_ alive...for now. With The Man after him I'm not sure...but what I am sure of is that he worked with SAnity, my father and my siblings to trick me...convince me to come home with them. He attacked my friends and planned to work with Shane to get rid of all powers."

"Shane?" Brie asked confused, "Shane McMahon?"

Charlotte nodded, "Yes. Shane McMahon has been angry at Vince...Hunter and Stephanie ever since his accident. He thinks that his father abandoned him after he lost his abilities. Vince gave Shane's part of the company to Hunter and then gave Shane the engineering department instead to keep him busy. He's been using the department and all the students to create something big for HeroMania. Something that will get rid of everyone's powers."

"How?" Nikki questioned seriously

"Rebecca. Shane used her to make a serum for him. Something that could get rid of powers. Whatever he's planning for HeroMania will have something to do with that." Charlotte said seriously, "My friends...my classmates are trying to find a way to get rid of The Man and get Becky back to normal so she can reverse the serum and find a way to stop Shane."

Nikki and Brie gave each other a look causing Charlotte to frown, "You don't believe me?"

"No...we believe that you think this is real. That you think this all happened but we believe that your encounter with SAnity might have alter your thou-"

Before Nikki could finish Charlotte shot up, "NO! I'm serious...this all happened. Everything I said was true, you felt it. You can see my thoughts, my memories, my emotional tie to this...you know that I'm telling the truth."

"There is no evidence of what you have told us today." Brie said with a shrug, "All of your thoughts have too much emotion tied to it and frankly it's a little disturbing."

Charlotte stared at them in shock, "Wha-what are you talking about? You two are supposed to be able to see everything in my head. You both know what I'm saying is true"

"We're sorry Charlotte...but we just can't take your word for it." Nikki said

"Wait what?" Charlotte went to protest but Nikki just sighed and slowly stood from her seat before walking over to the glass where she began talking to whoever was behind it. Charlotte looked to Brie who still sat across from her before whispering, "I am telling you the truth...Shane will get rid of everyone's powers including yours and your sister's"

Brie paused for a second before she leaned into the table so she could whisper to Charlotte, "We know...you know...Shane says you talk too much...but he'll be glad to know that your friends are looking to reverse his serum. I'm sure he'll take a great interest in that"

Charlotte stared at Brie in shock while the twin just smirked before she slowly stood. She eyed the glass of water before taking the glass with her as she walked over to where her sister was standing. She carefully placed her hand on Nikki's shoulder causing the twin to look back at Charlotte and smirk before the two slowly exited. Once they were gone the hold on Charlotte's brain melted away leaving her nauseous and disoriented. The blonde groaned in pain at the headache she had and placed her head on the table, letting the cool metal soothe her. Slowly, Charlotte began to realize what happened. She just gave all this information to Shane. The twins were working with him...and she told them where her friends might be and what their plans were.

Charlotte groaned, she was screwed. She needed to get out of here. She couldn't trust anyone else here, for all she knew Shane had gotten to almost everyone. She slowly looked over to see a ring of water on the table beside her left from the glass of water. Charlotte carefully reached her hand over, the cuffs on her wrists had enough slack that she could just hover her fingers over the pool of water. Charlotte knew that she still had the inhibitor collar around her neck but that didn't stop her from trying. Charlotte focused on the water and tried to control it, tried to turn it to ice but every time she tried she felt a sharp pain and shock to run through her body.

"Uh...fuck" Charlotte groaned in pain as she continued to try. Her mind filled with thoughts of her friends...Sasha, Bayley and Becky. She had to help them. She had to get to them, to her brother. She had to stop Shane, "Shit"

Charlotte sighed and let her fingers drop in the small pool of water as she continued to rest her head on the table and slowly closed her eyes, "I can't do this"

"Jesus you're just gonna give up like that?"

Charlotte looked up to see Sasha sitting in the chair across from her with a raised eyebrow. The blonde rolled her eyes and groaned, "You're not really here...go away"

"You're right...I'm not here. I'm out there with Bayley trying to find Becky and save the world. I thought you'd be by our side when we did it...but looking at you now is a little...pathetic" Sasha said seriously

Charlotte glared at the purple haired girl, "Are you supposed to be here to give me a pep talk or just bash me? How are you even here anyway"

Sasha looked around and shrugged, "I'm that little part left over from when I went inside your head at the mall. I'd like to think I'm the last rational part of your brain left...and I'm here to tell you to get your shit together"

"Oh gee thanks"

"I'm serious Flair!"

"Don't call me that"

Sasha sat up straighter and clasped her hands together on the table as she spoke, "Why? That's what you are... _who_ you are. You're a Flair. You're stronger than this, stronger than that collar."

"Becky made these...they're practically indestructible." Charlotte said slightly defeated

Sasha suddenly disappeared and reappeared right beside Charlotte as she lifted her hand to the blonde's neck and inspected the collar, "Becky didn't make these. This is factory made, you can tell by how they feel. How light they are, how...fake they are. They took her design but she herself didn't make it."

"So?"

"So...you know the thing about factory made items?" Sasha suddenly appeared back in the chair across from her with her legs kicked up on the table, "They always break. You just gotta be strong enough."

"But I'm not-"

"I don't have time for your excuses Flair." Sasha said as she quickly stood and made her way to the door, "I've got places to be, things to do...and so do you. You got people out there that need you. I need you...Bayley needs you. So get your ass up and get out of here"

With that Sasha walked out the door and once it slammed shut Charlotte's head shot up from the table and her eyes opened to see that nothing in the room had changed and she was alone. The blonde's mind began to wander on what Sasha had told her. She had so much she needed to do, so many people that needed her. She couldn't stay here. She had to get out...she had to get to her friends. The blonde focused on her powers. She imagined the power flowing through her, the water moving under her fingertips, the ice forming. She focused on that feeling as electricity began to sting her neck. Charlotte thought about her friends, she had to get back to them, she had to. She promised that she would come back to them and honestly...she missed them. She missed being with the other three four horsewomen. She loved them, even if she didn't say it. They were her family. They made her happy, they made her feel important...wanted. Charlotte felt a small smile creep on her face as flashes of them all shot through her head.

 **Flashback**

" _Sasha said earlier that we are all each other has...and as much as I don't want it to be true...it is. We need to be there for each other, through thick and thin. So Charlotte...right now and as long as you need or want us, we'll be here for you" Bayley said seriously._

 _Charlotte looked at Becky and Sasha who nodded at Bayley's words before Becky held her hand out, "Forever"_

 _Sasha and Bayley smiled before placing their hands on top of Becky's and saying forever as well, while Charlotte smiled and fought tears as she placed her hand on top, "Forever"_

" _Alright, now that all that is out the way," Sasha said with a smile, "Charlotte...I think you were about to light a candle"_

 _The blonde laughed and wiped a few tears before turning to the grave with the three other girl's following suit and sitting beside her. Charlotte picked up the cupcake and held it out to Becky causing the girl to look confused while the others looked at her expectantly before she sighed and snapped her fingers above the candle, lighting it quickly. Charlotte quietly thanked her before holding the cupcake up as she looked at the three girls beside her, "This is for my brother. He was kind, just like you Bayley, and he was smart like Becky and stubborn sometimes like Sasha"_

" _Hey-" Sasha said but Bayley hit her, silencing the girl_

" _And he wanted to be a hero. He wanted to change the world, and I plan to carry on that goal" Charlotte said with a sad smile_

" _To changing the world," Bayley said with a smile causing Sasha and Becky to repeat it softly before Charlotte blew out the candle and set the cupcake down._

 **End of Flashback**

Charlotte suddenly opened her eyes to see the room was completely frozen. It was like a layer of ice that completely blanketed the whole room. The walls were covered in ice and so was the table, chairs and her handcuffs and collar. Charlotte smiled in disbelief before she tugged on the chains which were much easier to break frozen and then proceeded to do the same with the collar.

Once the blonde was fully free she stood and carefully held her injured arm, which felt a lot better now as ice flowed through it. Charlotte slowly looked around the iced room before walking up to one of the walls where the ice acted as a mirror allowing her to see herself. Her blonde hair was much lighter and her eyes were a piercing blue color and the veins in her arms were bright blue. Charlotte tilted her head as she inspected herself before she her thumping on the door. It sounded like WWE was trying to get in.

Charlotte stepped away from the wall and moved to the center of the room. If she had to fight her way out of this she would. She had to get out of here, it was the only way to help stop Shane and if that meant knocking out a few people along the way then she had to be okay with that.

The blonde slowly got into a fighting stance with ice slowly covering her hands like gloves as the door almost broke open, "To changing the world."

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Make sure to comment and review what you think and what you want to see and make sure to follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated for the next chapter.**


End file.
